Hipnosis Fatal
by Crayola Multicolor
Summary: UA: —Kagome— Me llamó sutilmente—¿Qué pensarías si te digo que puedo hipnotizarte?— ... - No importa qué es lo que haga Taisho, Me tiene a sus pies como una muñeca de Trapo. NEW CAP. 21
1. Tormentosa y enjaulada llegada

Ficha de la historia.

**Resumen:** La abuela dejó una casa en medio de la nada, ahora tienen que ir para verla. La señora Higurashi se embarca al viaje de su vida, arrastrando consigo a sus dos hijas. Kikyo y Kagome. ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen?, y ¿Por qué los pobladores de ese pueblo son tan raros? … Y a quién temen. - ¿Los Taisho tendrán algo que ver?

**Pueblo: **Port Welley. (Lo inventé, así que no pierdan su tiempo gogleando.)

**Parejas:** Inu&Kag. (Principalmente.)

**Autor(A):** Piink Cat. (Original) xD

Bueno como verán es una nueva historia que he inventado. Todo será narrado por Kagome, así que no habrá mucha sorpresa. AL menos hasta que lleguen al pueblo. Ahora dejo que lean el primer capítulo que intenté que sea algo largo. La actualizaré cada lunes, y si es que no me quedo sin Word.

Diviértanse :D /Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_« No existe el miedo a la muerte, sino a lo desconocido_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Tormentosa y enjaulada llegada.

— ¿Ya llegamos? — Pregunté por quinta vez, dentro de esa hora.

No quería exagerar, pero llevaba diez horas intactas en un automóvil. Mi cuerpo estaba muy entumecido y ni hablar de mi pobre trasero. ¿Por qué las cosas no salen cómo las cuestiono?, es decir, imaginé este viaje como algo educativo y divertido. ¿Lo educativo?, el desierto seco que se veía por cualquier parte. ¿Lo divertido?, Mi madre cantando las canciones rancheras que pasaban por la radio. —Y sí es que la teníamos, porque con frecuencia se iba la señal.

—No— Dijo con un sonoro suspiro de por medio.

— ¿Cuánto falta? — Volví a preguntar, hecha un ovillo de nervios. —Ya no siento mi trasero.

—Ni yo el mío— Admitió mi madre, con la vista fija en la carretera del gran desierto. —Un par de horas.

— ¿Por qué no bajamos? — Sugerí, viendo el interminable desierto que se extendía hasta lo infinito.

— ¿Quieres morir como pollo frito? — Ironizó.

Exacto, sino fuera por el aire condicionado estaríamos como plato en llamas. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto calor en el desierto?, no sé, quizás un clima como Alaska o Noruega, no le haría mal a nadie—Y menos a los que se pierden. — Solo quedarían hechos cubitos de hielo y más adelante podrían descongelarlos y ver el futuro. ¡Genial! ¿No?

—Recuérdame por qué estoy contigo mamá. — Dije entre dientes, afirmando mi frente en el cristal.

—Porque te amo y tú me amas…— Hizo una pausa. — Y como me amas tanto, me acompañas a poder restaurar los territorios de la abuela.

Siseé y golpeé débilmente mi frente contra el cristal.

Era verdad. La abuela vivía en un lugar muy lejano, tanto que ya me sentía como Sherk en su viaje para ir a ver a sus suegros. —Y en parte como burro, que pregunta a cada rato ¿Ya merito? —. Al menos el lugar lejano resultaba ser el hogar de las princesas, mi destino era solo un pueblo olvidado que seguro estaría catalogado como 'pueblo fantasma'.

Y todo esto gracias a que la abuela, antes de morir hizo un testamento. Y el testamento indica que la casa que se encuentra en el pueblo Port Welley queda únicamente como herencia para mi madre. Y ahora teníamos que viajar bajo el sol amenazante del desierto y las aves rapaces que nos veían desde lo alto —Seguro esperaban nuestra muerte— para llegar a nuestro destino.

Yo y mi bocota. Bien pude decir, No gracias mamá, me quedo con Sota y el abuelo así que ve tú. ¿Quién me convenció?, mi estúpida hermana.

Volteé ligeramente y la vi. Acostada en todo el asiento trasero, luciendo su cuerpo mortal con un top demasiado corto y un short hasta los muslos, escuchando su música a todo volumen.

«Vacaciones agradables»

¡Já!, vacaciones mis zapatos. Esto era un tormento de mi asquerosa hermana y mi imaginativa madre, solo para mí.

— ¿Por qué ella va en la parte de atrás? — Pregunté en medio del silencio.

Mi madre bajó la vista de la carretera y luego de mirarme, volteó sobre su hombro y vio como Kikyo dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero, escuchando su ipod.

—Porque ella lo cogió primero. — Volvió su vista a la carretera. —Tú quisiste ir adelante, ¿Recuerdas?

Hice una mueca y volví a poner mi frente contra el cristal.

Kikyo, la mujer perfecta y un asco de hermana. Nosotras éramos tan diferentes, que llegaba a pensar que yo era la adoptada y ella la legítima. —Y aunque todos decían que nos parecíamos— Yo me sentía la oveja negra.

Nos parecíamos por fuera y diferentes por dentro.

Ella era lanzada, muy conversadora y tenía los temas perfectos para conquistar a cualquier chico. —Y con sus atributos lo lograba— Y yo, simplemente muy tímida, reservada, impulsiva y rebelde en toda forma. Los chicos me resbalaban, porque sencillamente no podía llegar a ver uno que en realidad me interese.

Lancé un suspiro, observando las montañas rocosas que se empezaban a mostrar por las ventanillas. Bueno al menos había algo que ver. Las formas de las montañas, o eso creo. Y no sé cuánto pasé admirándolas, porque un cartel enorme entretuvo mi vista.

Uno muy grande, con letras polvorientas y una imagen roída de una mujer gringa y típica.

_Bienvenidos a Port Welley. El lugar más placentero._

¿Placentero?, obviamente ese cartel estaba muy desactualizado.

—Mamá dijiste que faltaban un par de horas— Comenté como algo para pasar el tiempo, realmente pronto los gallinazos que nos seguían bajarían por mí, porque moriría de aburrimiento.

—No soy un GPS, Kagome…

—Oh…

— ¿Ya llegamos?

La voz suave de mi hermana hizo que pegara un brinco. ¿Por qué no se quedaba dormida por todo el año?, derrepente así me ahorraría las jaquecas.

—No/Sí— Soltamos mi mamá y yo, al mismo tiempo.

—Pónganse de acuerdo. — Ironizó Kikyo, acercándose a una de las ventanas del automóvil. —Bueno la mentirosa es la chinche de mi hermana, porque ya llegamos.

—Me dijo _Chinche_— Le susurré a mamá.

—Kikyo— Gritó mi mamá en forma de amenaza. —Deja de tratar así a tu hermana, ¿no ves qué es un bebé?

—Mamá— Vociferé, y atrás Kikyo se mató de la risa.

Negué y volví mi vista a la ventana. Definitivamente moriría, pero ya no de aburrimiento, sino de jaqueca. ¿Me encerrarían en la cárcel por estrangular a mi hermana?, pongámoslo así, tengo quince años. Solo me mandarían a una correccional, donde me pondría peor y terminaría siendo una asesina a sueldo. ¿Buen futuro?, al menos era un futuro sin Kikyo.

Lo desconocido se alzó ante mis ojos, porque llegamos a la entrada de un pueblo común y corriente. Afuera se podían ver las calles y algunas tiendas abiertas, con casas de diferentes portes, tamaños y colores. La gente caminaba extrañamente sobre el asfalto y esperaba para cruzar a la otra calle, observando fijamente el semáforo. Habían carros modestos, aparcados afuera de algunas casas y también andando junto al nuestro.

—Es diferente a cómo lo imaginé— Pensé en voz alta, quedándome prendada del hermoso pueblo.

—Y se puede saber… ¿Cómo lo imaginaste? — Kikyo metió todo su rostro por entre el medio de mamá y yo, mirando inexpresiva el pueblo. —Porque yo lo imaginé como New York…, y terminó siendo como el barrio pobre de la esquina.

— ¡Kikyo! — Gritó mi madre, mandándole una mirada fulminante. —Es el pueblo dónde me crié, dale sus créditos.

—A mi me encanta— Dije entre dientes, riéndome en silencio de Kikyo.

—Porque tú eres rara. — Soltó de sopetón, golpeándome con un dedo la cabeza.

—Y tú una asquerosa vulgar— Y le devolví el trato, pero yo la golpeé con más fuerza.

—Bruta— Se quejó.

—Basta— Concluyó mi madre, aún con la vista puesta en las calles casi vacías del pueblo. —Las dos no pueden estar juntas ni un segundo ¿Verdad?

—Cómo dices eso mamá— Dramatizó Kikyo. —Podemos estar juntas…

—Ya no mientas— Solté con una mueca. —No te soporto y tú no a mí.

—Kagome, silencio y tú también Kikyo.

Nos quedamos calladas, pero lanzándonos dagas por los ojos. Luego de ese entretenido campo visual, volteé para fijarme más en el pueblo. Ahora solo se veían casas, y aunque todas eran diferentes, igual mostraban un gran atisbo de superioridad. ¡Es cómo si todas las estrellas de Hollywood hayan mandado a construir sus casas aquí!

Entretenida con aquella vista, no me fijé en qué momento mamá aparcó el carro. E ilusionada me giré para observar la gran casa de la abuela.

—Qué porquería— Exclamó Kikyo, con la quijada a medio partir. —No entraré a esa casa, ni muerta.

Y tampoco era para menos.

La casa de la abuela estaba hecha escombros.

La fachada estaba muy despintada y casi amarillenta. Las ventanas sucias y llenas de tela de arañas. Y el jardín delantero daba lástima— ¡Ni siquiera me la imagino por dentro! —

En realidad la casa daba lástima, a comparación de las demás.

—Vamos niñas, para eso hemos venido— Sentenció mamá, abriendo el pestillo de las puertas. —Ahora sean buenas y ayuden a mamá a descargar las maletas.

—Pero mamá…— Me quejé. —Seguro hay arañas…y detesto las arañas.

Detesto era una palabra muy mal dicha como para mi situación, más bien me especificaría con la palabra, 'fobia'. Y eso era algo heredado de mi infancia, cuando por tonta me escabullí en el sótano del templo del abuelo y me encontré con millones de esos bichitos. Grité por qué hasta los tenía en el cabello.

_'Malditos animales de ocho patas' _

—No dejes que un trauma te supere.

Siseé y salí del automóvil.

Mis huesos tronaron y mi trasero agradeció en silencio. ¡Nunca más viajaría en automóvil!, y si lo hacía cogería la parte de atrás. De regreso le tocaba a Kikyo sufrir, así que con eso bastaba. Di algunos pasos, estirándome completamente. Kikyo también lo hacía, mientras que mamá se iba a la parte de atrás del carro y sacaba las cuatro maletas. Dos de Kikyo y el resto de mi mamá y mías.

Pasé por el lado de Kikyo, fijándome un poco en el vecindario. No había nadie circulando, y eso era raro porque hace unas calles atrás habíamos visto muchas personas, bueno las regulares. ¿Acaso todos estarían durmiendo?, imposible, recién estaba anocheciendo.

Las veredas vacías y los cercos de luz se empezaron a encender. Los botes de basura estaban afuera de cada casa… típico y extraño a la vez.

—Oye Kagome— Me llamó Kikyo, yo me giré para verla. —Y qué tal si este pueblo es como Silent Hill*.

Un escalofrío pasó por toda mi espina dorsal.

—Espero que no sea así, no estoy apta para luchar contra los zombis, — Lancé irónica. — Suficiente tengo contigo.

Ella rió y asintió, pasándome para ir ayudar a mamá. Yo la seguí y cada una alcanzó su maleta.

¿Y si Kikyo tenía razón?, ¿A qué hora tocarían la campana?, ¡Mou!, espero que eso solo sea una estúpida idea, porque no tenía los nervios de acero como para poder soportarlo.

Cuando entramos a la casa, una estela de polvo nos rodeó. Tosimos y esperamos en silencio que mamá prendiera los fusibles. Cuando la entrada se iluminó, ante nuestros ojos se extendió la sala, con los muebles cubiertos de telas blancas y encima todo estaba amontonado. En la misma sala había una escalera que llevaba a la parte de arriba, obviamente. Se podía ver el pasadizo cercado en la parte de arriba, algo que me hizo recordar a las películas antiguas. También estaban varias puertas que llevaban de seguro a la cocina, y algunos baños.

—Bonito ¿Eh? — Mi madre apareció por una de esas puertas, sacudiéndose sus manos y enfocando su vista nostálgica en cada rincón de la casa. —Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

Gemí y Kikyo me imitó.

—Vamos niñas, hay cuatro habitaciones en el segundo piso— Hizo una pausa para mirarnos. —Escojan la suya.

Nos quedamos como estatuas, aún sin movernos.

—Estás bromeando ¿Verdad? — Vocalizó Kikyo, con cara incrédula. —NO subiré hasta que me aseguren que no me encontraré con algo… desconocido.

—Miedosa— Le susurré.

— ¿Miedosa? — Ladeó su rostro para observarme. —Si crees que soy miedosa, entonces sube tú primero.

—Bueno— Le aseguré, empezando a caminar con mi maleta a mano.

—Si te cogen la pata me avisas. — Se mofó ella.

Rolé los ojos y subí cada escalón con rapidez, hasta llegar a la parte de arriba. Todo tranquilo, y tenebroso. Observé las cuatro puertas seguidas, cerradas y con un letrero imaginario que decía, mejor no abrir y largarse ahora mismo.

Suspiré y espanté las partículas de polvo que nadaban por ahí. ¿Podría haber algo malo?, no lo creo. Solo era una casa. Me acerqué al cerco de madera y me apoyé en el, para ver a la parte de abajo, dónde Kikyo estaba observándome con sus ojos negros e intimidantes.

—Estoy viva, sube o ganaré la mejor habitación.

Kikyo largó miles de insultos, claro que en voz muy baja y se acercó a la escalera. Resignada me giré y abrí la primera habitación que vi.

-Encendí el interruptor- El cuarto era muy grande, y todo igual que la sala, estaba cubierto por telas blancas. Había demasiado polvo, cosa que me hizo estornudar un par de veces. ¿Cuándo había muerto la abuela?, ah sí, hace algunos seis años… cuando el abuelo se mudó al templo. —El pobre no resistía estar en una casa que lo recordaba a ella— Y cómo la casa era de la abuela, se la dejó a mamá. Ahora después de seis años, mi madre tenía la idea de poder hacer algo con ella.

La simple respuesta de mi madre fue: _No dejaré que los recuerdos de mi madre se espanten._

Deposité mi maleta en el piso y varié mis pasos. Me quedaría en la habitación, además me daba igual escoger, solo lo tomaba y punto. Necesitaba una buena sacudida y algo de aire puro. Descorrí las cortinas gruesas y casi amarillentas, dejando ver las ventanas llenas de tela de arañas y más polvo.

Me alejé y miré con terror a las arañas que se balanceaban en el marco.

—Mamá— Grité a todo pulmón.

Kikyo fue la primera en aparecer, estaba asustada y con una revista juvenil enrollada entre sus dos manos, la tenía como si fuera un bate y observaba temerosa el alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Gimió Kikyo, detectando que no había peligro enorme en la habitación.

—Eso— Señalé la ventana.

—Oh— Suspiró y con la revista aplastó todo lo referente a las arañas.

—Diew. — hice una mueca.

—Me debes una revista— Y se fue, encontrándose con mi mamá. Le hizo una seña y luego negó reprobatoriamente. Mi madre me miró y solo suspiró, para luego irse.

¿Qué?, me pregunté. ¿Es malo tenerle miedo a algo?

Suspiré y con cara de repugnancia, abrí la ventana.

Lo primero que vi, fue la casa del frente. Y justo en la ventana que quedaba al frente de la mía, distinguí como alguien me observaba. Fueron segundos, ya que no lo vi muy bien, pero supe que era una persona.

Me acerqué un poco más, observando la oscuridad de aquella casa.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Después de convencerme que solo fue mi imaginación, aproveché para asearme. Y aunque el baño estuvo en situaciones peores y perdí tiempo esperando que el agua dejara de salir roja, llegué a darme un buen baño. Luego, ayudamos a mamá con algunas cosas en la casa. Reparamos y limpiamos cada pedazo. Y aunque terminamos rendidas y muertas de hambre, a eso de las tres de la mañana. —Eso que empezamos a las seis de la tarde— Logramos dejar todo como una tasita té.

Claro que algunas veces yo gritaba a causa de las arañas, pero terminamos ilesas.

_Y así empezó mis vacaciones en el extraño pueblo de Port Welley._

**Continuará…**

* * *

_"E InuYasha sacó su gran espada, esperando que el sabio de Sesshomaru sacara la suya."_

* * *

Esta historia se desarrolló cuando una película sobre mutantes estaba dando por el canal 8. Y exactamente, después de una vana idea, surgió esto. Les voy aclarar algo, si tal vez no entendieron muy bien. (*, Dudas) (+, aclaraciones)

*****Silent Hill: Una película basada en Zombis y mucho más. Tienen que verla para ver a qué me refiero.

La casa esa fue de su abuela y abuelo. Cuando la abuela murió, el abuelo se mudó al templo, dejandola así de la nada (Por eso sus condiciones) y Pues ahora llegan ellas y la arreglan. (el motivo porqué están ahí, es que la mamá quiere reconstruirla y venderla y también darle unas vacaciones a sus hijas.) Y sota (El hermano menor), se quedó con el abuelo, acompañándolo. (Son tres)

Bueno, eso por ahora. Más adelante se me ocurrirá algo y publicaré la continuación. (El lunes)

¿Les gustó?

Coraje, ya fue encontrado. Muriel me lo quiso quitar, pero le di un premio en el spa y me lo botó, así que desde el próximo capítulo lo veremos por aquí. Ahora está dolido y llorando por ahí ...

Dejen review :D!


	2. Señales por carteles de cartulina

_No, Inuyasha sigue sin pertenecerme_. —**Por fin lo acepta**. — _Cállate Coraje, perro llorón._ —**Corrección, es perro cobarde.** —_Cómo sea._

ACLARACIONES: 

—Diálogos— (También algunas aclaraciones que hace Kagome, así que ojo y prestar atención)

_'Pensamientos'_

**_"Texto en la catulina"_**

Asdf.

* * *

_La alegría es la piedra filosofal que todo lo convierte en oro (8)._

* * *

**Llegamos al olvidado pueblo de Port Welley, y casi quedo súper azorada con ello. Realmente cubrió todas mis expectativas, por ser pequeño, actualizado y algo extraño. La gente desaparece apenas llegan las siete, y lo peor de todo es que madrugan. **—La cosa es que, ahora que la casa de la abuela está limpia por dentro, nos vamos a dedicar al exterior y créanme, conseguir un bote de pintura es más difícil que una soga gruesa pase por la cabeza de una aguja. (O como sea). — **Y ahora toca lo peor, y es por eso que me atrevo a decir: No hay nada mejor como el hogar.**

**Capítulo 2:** Señales por carteles de cartulina.

La cama crujía estrepitosamente apenas hacía movimiento alguno, cosa que por lógica me terminaba levantando cada diez minutos hasta que el sol estuvo en lo alto, o más o menos así. Estaba muy extrañada que hiciera un terrible clima—Y con eso me refiero al frío intenso que hacía— Porque se supone que esto es desierto ¿No?, bueno solo una parte y aún así la ventisca era estremecedora y me llegaba imaginar lo lindo que sería si nevaba.

Resumiéndolo.

Tenía un dolor estupendo en mi espalda, y encima los dedos de mis pies estaban tan congelados que no los sentía. No puedo creer que las medias y zapatillas no funcionarán, igual que la calefacción de la casa. ¡Todo estaba echado a perder!, Como Kikyo con la cara de zombi que se manejaba—No me sorprendía, ya que nos habíamos quedado hasta horas altas de la madrugada, y Kikyo también había tenido problemas con su cama—, y también mi mamá que por cansada que estaba, no se fijó que estaba poniendo la cafetera eléctrica en la refrigeradora.

— ¡Mamá! — Le grité con decibeles bajos. — Tierra llamando a Marte— Ironicé después de que ella se fijó de su terrible error.

—Oh, Gracias. — Me sonrió, o más bien hizo una mueca y cerró con violencia la refrigeradora. — ¡Estoy tan cansada!, que siento que Morfeo me habla directamente en estos momentos.

—No eres la única— Kikyo se tapó su bostezo, dejando caer su rostro a la mesa desnivelada que tenía la cocina.

Bueno, yo también tenía algo de sueño pero tampoco era para exagerar.

—Bueno, entonces qué dicen… ¿Dejamos las compras para mañana y descansamos? — Mi mamá se sirvió su taza de café, sujetando con fuerza su tasa, olisqueando su riquísimo aroma.

—Yo normal…— Kikyo apenas levantó su cabeza. —Puedo morirme de hambre por algunas horas más… Porque el cansancio me mata.

Las miré alternativamente, sin poder comprender cómo es que podían morirse de hambre. Para mí, el hambre me superaba. Podía sentir como la tripa chiquita se devoraba a la tripa más gorda, y es obvio que necesitaba comer ahora o moriría.

—Mamá, ¿Puedo ir por algo de comida? — Inquirí, balanceándome sobre la banca maltrecha. —No estoy tan mal y además me muero de hambre.

Mi madre me observó en silencio, debatiendo de seguro si dejarme ir o no. Y tampoco es que lo considerara peligroso, porque era un pueblo chico y no habían fieros dragones por ahí, pero con la ventisca que hacía, cualquiera se congelaría apenas de un paso fuera… pero mi hambre era voraz y ni siquiera Merlín me detendría.

— ¿Estás segura? — Sus labios se fruncieron. —Hace mucho frío y…

—Soy fuerte, ya verás que con una campera ancha lo logro. — Dejé de balancearme, levantándome de golpe de la banca. —O si quieres compro algún bocadillo… ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, pero solo si Kikyo te acompaña— Soltó mi madre, reteniendo un bostezo.

— ¿Qué? — Dijimos ambas, mirándonos con expresión cansada.

—Sí…

—Omg— Me crucé de brazos y esperé por la respuesta de mi hermana. ¿Por qué nunca me dejaba ir sola algún lugar?, es decir, siempre Kikyo o algún adulto responsable. ¡Por favor!, tengo quince años y Kikyo me supera por dos. ¡No es justo!, ella tampoco era la santa como para que me cuide.

—Mamá estoy muerta… ¡Déjala ir sola!, ya tiene su edad…— Hizo una pausa, para señalarme, y luego entornar sus ojos. — Puede cuidarse sola… Además, ¿qué le pasaría?

De nuevo sentí la mirada escrutadora de mamá, y tampoco es que duró por mucho ya que me sonrió y asintió.

— ¿En serio? — Salté emocionada. —Oh gracias… ¡Traeré algo delicioso para comer! — Y corrí a mi habitación para ponerme la ropa como para un invierno adelantado, y tampoco es que traje mucho para eso, pero igual lo tenía. Qué puedo decir, soy muy precavida. ¡Pienso en todo!

Me puse un polo rojo de mangas largas, combinando con un pantalón de mezclilla. Encima coloqué una casaca blanca y triple par de medias, por último, unas zapatillas blancas, a juego con el chaleco. Luego de ver que ya no sentía tanto frío, me aventuré a bajar y recoger el dinero para la comida. Mamá trató de darme explicaciones, y luego agregar un par de prevenciones… las típicas prevenciones.

—Y ya sabes, si un extraño te incita con un caramelo tú le dices que no y te largas ¿Entendido? — Levantó su dedo índice en modo de advertencia.

Rolé los ojos y salí de la casa.

Demasiado frío, pero estaba preparada y podía con ello, además que el cielo estaba encapotado y sobre cada pista y acera o cosa por ahí, había una delgada capa de agua; cosa que indicaba que había lloviznado o tal vez una tormenta. —Claro que es imposible porque no sentí ninguna. — Las casas también seguían sin movimientos, con las persianas abajo y ese brillo misterioso sobre todas ellas.

Y aunque me sentía como la única persona en pie sobre ese pueblo, me insté a seguir, caminando largamente por las cuadras, buscando entretenida una bendita tienda, no importa de qué, solo que vendieran algo para echar al estómago. ¿Era tan difícil conseguir comida en este pueblo?

Doblé una esquina y caminé algunas cuadras abajo, llegando a una pequeña tienda que estaba por cerrar.

¡Por fin pude ver a un poblador de cerca!

Era un señor de estatura baja y algo obeso. Tenía algunas arrugas en su cara, que estaban al lado de sus ojos negros como el carbón. Su nariz era extraña y las ropas que llevaban eran más extrañas todavía. "Una camiseta azul con unos pantalones blancos y en cada prenda había una T mayúscula de insignia".

—Disculpa— Llamé su atención, carraspeando un poco. El hombre se volteó de un brinco y con el corazón en la mano, me observó como si fuera un extraterrestre. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención. — Sonreí nerviosamente, viendo como la expresión sorprendida de aquel hombre se suavizaba, tanto que hasta de pronto se veía amable.

—Oh, señorita… Qué susto me llevé— Su voz era demasiado suave y cordial.

Le sonreí y asomé mi rostro por la vitrina que mostraba los deliciosos panes de diferentes formas y de seguro, sabores. En ese momento mi boca se tornó en pura baba, conteniendo los rugidos vergonzosos de mi estómago.

— ¿Está cerrando?

Él miró por un largo rato el interior de la tienda y luego volteó para asentirme y seguir con el deber de bajar el toldo de fierro.

— ¡Por favor!, ¿Podría aunque sea…?

—Deberías volver a tu casa, se acerca una tormenta— Interrumpió escuetamente, cambiando radicalmente su posición a una muy nerviosa.

—Es que usted comprenderá que…— Paré de hablar al ver que el señor no hacía caso alguno a mis palabras, y entonces opté por subir el volumen de mi voz. —Acabamos de llegar y nos estamos muriendo de hambre… ¿Pudiera atenderme tan solo algunos minutos?

El hombre paró su labor, dejando una pequeña entrada para ingresar a la tienda. Suspiró y miró a ambos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien imaginario o tal vez queriendo que nadie notase lo que iba hacer.

—Está bien… ¡Pero rápido! — Y luego por la entrada se metió a la panadería.

Qué extraño, realmente MUY extraño. ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo de pronto?, Y eso de la tormenta. ¿Cómo él sabía?, acaso era el hombre del tiempo o ¿algo así?, y bueno tampoco debía uno ser eso para saber que habría una, porque mirado bien el encapotado cielo se podía esperar de todo… ergo, ¿por qué tanta misterio?

Iba a adentrarme a la tienda, pero el señor salió con una bolsa de papel enorme repleta de diferentes bocadillos y me lo entregó sin ninguna delicadeza. Eso me molestó de sobremanera, porque yo no era ninguna chica que venía a pedir limosna ni nada por el estilo, además de que aunque sea debía tenerme un poco de respeto. ¿Qué pasó con el señor amable que había visto al principio?

— ¿Cuánto le debo? — Murmuré, rebuscando la billetera rosa que aguardaba en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones de mezclilla.

—No importa, después me lo pagará… Ahora solo váyase jovencita. — Murmuró irritado, haciendo varios intentos para cerrar la puerta pequeña que faltaba. Negué y dejé la billetera en su lugar, sosteniendo la bolsa de papel con una mano y con la otra, hacer un poco de malabares para mantener el equilibrio.

—Pero señor…

—Qué no importa— Soltó nervioso y luego de volver hacer esa patética forma de mirar a ambos lados, se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a mi casa. —Taisho se enojará, se enojará— Repetía constantemente el señor, hasta casi desaparecer en una esquina.

Suspiré y volví por el camino donde quedaba la casa de la abuela.

Realmente ese hombre llegaba a ser un grandioso ejemplo de personas bipolares. ¡Qué caos!, la gente bipolar llegaba a ser muy odiosa y más si se comportaba como el psicótico-paranoico del panadero. Porque era panadero ¿Verdad?, Nah, no me tenía que importar. Dejé de sopesar sobre el asunto y seguí admirando la belleza de cada casa de la calle perteneciente a la abuela.

Los colores eran radiantes, y las formas eran cautivantes, me quedaba cortísima con la idea de que las estrellas de Hollywood vivieran aquí. Derrepente los extraterrestres eran los mismo dueños, y se vestían de humanos para así engañar a los viajeros que se aventuraban a quedarse en este pueblo. ¿Sería agradable conocer uno?, quizás sí, quizás no.

Exhalé un poco de aire, sintiendo la humedad y aquel olor característico a tierra mojada. ¿Acaso el paranoico del panadero tenía razón?, ¿Habría tormenta?, fuese cual fuese el plan, mejor me daba prisa para llegar rápido a casa, además si no me daba prisa moriría de hipotermia muy pronto.

Me detuve junto al carro de mamá, dándole una mirada a la casa de al frente.

Era hermosa pero diferente. No era tan cautivadora como las demás, sino más bien algo normal. Los modelos de casa como esas eran las típicas de dos pisos, ventanales frontales y una puerta ovalada como la de recibimiento. El techo era en bajada y su fachada era rojiza.

Recordé que anoche había llegado a ver algo extraño, proveniente de esa casa.

¿Tendría dueños?, ¿Serían extraterrestres?

Volví a suspirar, negando fieramente ante mi pensamiento.

Sí Sota estuviera aquí, ya andaría lanzándole piedras chicas a las ventanas; o seguro tocando el timbre a cada rato, y corriendo como correcaminos para esconderse.

Y definitivamente sería divertido.

— ¡Uff! — Un escalofrío pasó por toda mi espina dorsal, y con la piel de gallina, me abracé con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta de no hacer caer la bolsa de papel que contenía nuestros picadillos. —Y olía tan bien, como la tierra mojada del lugar. — ¡Qué frío! — Los dientes empezaron a castañear y aún así yo seguía admirando la casa, interesada en la segunda ventana que quedaba al frente de la mía.

Entonces la cortina se corrió y una gran silueta de un muchacho se discernió por la ventana.

Parpadeé confundida, encontrándome con la mirada potente de aquel muchacho. No sé porque, pero me quedé en blanco al ver ese color tan inusual en sus ojos, y quizás si hubiera podido reaccionar, me ahorraría el bochornoso encuentro. ¿Es que, qué chica en su sano juicio se quedaba cómo boba admirando a un total desconocido?

_'La mayoría… y más si es tan simpático'_, ironizó mi subconsciente. ¿No era que no podía pensar?

Esquivé aquella mirada, sintiendo que el frío en mis mejillas era reemplazada por un ardor insoportable. ¡Qué bochornoso encuentro!

Quise avanzar pero mi cuerpo parecía dormido, o quizás tan estúpido como se sentía mi cerebro, Da igual, la cosa es que mis piernas habían echado raíces y hasta que viniera un jardinero y me las cortara no me movería.

No sé por qué, pero de nuevo alcé la mirada, chocando otra vez con aquellos ojos dorados, y esta vez mi cerebro reaccionó, cuestionando los siguientes pensamientos:

_'Es un color singular, pero demasiado exótico. Intimidante sin duda, y también muy atrapantes'_

¿Acaso quería hipnotizarme?, porque si era así, pues el plan le iba súper bien. _'Un momento, ¿te estás dejando vencer?'_, enarqué una ceja, furiosa y luego lo miré ceñuda. El misterio en aquellos ojos se desvanecieron y el rostro inexpresivo cambió radicalmente, para luego mofarse casi en mi cara.

Y en un esfuerzo patético de parecer dura e impenetrable, le saqué la lengua, encrespando mis manos a la bolsa de papel.

Él dejó la risa y arqueó una ceja, confundido derrepente.

Y un ruido en la puerta de la abuela hizo que me volteara a donde Kikyo se encontraba. En posición de jarra, con las brazos sujetos a su estrecha cintura. Su rostro denotaba rabia y también impaciencia. La obvié y volteé para seguir escrutando al muchacho, pero este ya no estaba.

— ¡Se puede saber qué tanto miras! — Gritó Kikyo desde la entrada de la casa.

Resoplé y volví a retomar el aire, dándome los esfuerzos suficientes como para salir del trance del estúpido hipnotizador_. 'Mejor dicho, extraño',_ y girar mi rostro para darle la respuesta que se merecía.

—Qué te importa, _chinche_. —Insulté, para luego forzar a mis piernas a caminar.

—Oye enana verrugosa, soy mayor y me debes…—

—Sí, sí…— Solté incrédula, pasando por su lado y refugiarme en la calentura del hogar.

Era obvio que la frase, _No hay nada como el hogar_, era precisa para la sensación cómoda que sentía.

Kikyo bufó molesta, insultándome por lo bajo, de paso cerrando la puerta con cara de ogro. La omití porque no llegué a escuchar los insultos, porque sino la dejaría como muñeco de nieve al sol— Malformado y sin gracias—y luego caminé tiesamente hasta la cocina, depositando la bolsa de papel en la mesada negra y reluciente de la cocina, tumbándome cansadamente sobre una silla maltrecha que estaba cerca de la mesada.

Mamá bajó casi por instinto, e igual que Kikyo, saltó sobre la bolsa para devorar como cavernícola lo que había. Yo las seguí, dejando migajas del pan exquisito y dulce que nos había dado. ¡Puede ser que el señor haya sido muy neurasténico y bipolar!, pero el sujeto hacía buen pan.

—Les prometo que mañana salimos a comer— Suspiró mi mamá, chupándose los dedos de forma elegante. —Una riquísima comida… pero ahora… descansaremos.

Lo raro fue que no me preguntaron cómo me fue afuera o por el dinero. Estaban tan cansadas que apenas terminamos de comer y limpiar apenas la cocina, subieron como posesas y se lanzaron sobre sus camas, quedándose tiesas como troncos al instante.

Y lo peor fue que no les advertí de la tormenta.

Subí mecánicamente hasta mi cuarto, abriendo la puerta. Lo primero que sentí fue un aire demasiado fuerte que se aventó sobre mí. Lancé un gritito de estupor y corrí a la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par y con una fuerza sobrehumana, logré cerrarla.

Después de todo, no sería una débil tormenta, ya que afuera el aire era muy gélido y demasiado violento como para mi gusto. Además de que el cielo se ponía más oscuro y aterrador. ¿Sería la hora en qué tocarían la campana y los zombis saldrían de su escondite?, ¡Arg!, maldita Kikyo y sus malditas películas.

Un sensación de ser observada me invadió, y casi por instinto busqué la fuente de aquello, encontrándome de nuevo con ese muchacho en la misma ventana, pero esta vez él estaba apoyado, observándome con una mirada demasiado curiosa, cómo si ninguna vez en su vida haya visto una chica.

Yo también me sorprendí, porque él era muy bien parecido.

Y no es para menos, ya que tenía los cabellos negros, lacios y largos—Con un gracioso y rebelde cerquillo muy masculino—. Su rostro era como el de todo muchacho de dieciséis, con una mirada muy hermosa y cautivante. —Podía verlo así desde los metros que nos separaban, y tampoco debía tener muy buena vista para notarlo.

¿Quién sería?

Mi cerebro se prendió y entonces despegué la vista de él, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y asalté mi cuarto en busca de algo. Encontré mi mochila y saqué algunos cuadernos, y adentro de ellos saqué unas cartulinas dobladas que tenías.

Las extendí y sujeté un marcador negro, poniendo mi idea en práctica.

Sobre la cartulina escribí con letra clara y grande.

**_"Kagome ¿Y tú?" _**

Y acerqué la cartulina a la ventana, colocándola en la forma más cerca para que pudiera entender.

Él enarcó una ceja, y se volvió a su cuarto, dejando que sus persianas cayeran, obstruyéndome la vista de su cuarto.

Al principio me pregunté si se habría marchado, pensando que era una loca desquiciada. Pero, aunque sea había inventado una forma práctica de poder hablar… Él era el loco. ¡Vaya que estar mirándome de esa manera!, como si quisiera desnudar mi alma con una mirada. ¡Claro que no!, yo no sería su presa.

Suspiré y al ver que él no volvía me resigné. No supe por qué, pero me desilusioné fuertemente. _'Él es como una fuente de distracción, por eso te desilusionas'_, observó mordazmente mi mente, y asentí casi por inercia, dándome la razón._' Además de que también es un chico simpático y te gusta',_ y claro que en último pensamiento, mi rostro se descompuso. ¿Gustarme?, si ni siquiera lo conocía. ¡Tonta Kagome!, mantén tus pensamientos a raya. Imagínate si el chico extraño te llegara a leer los pensamientos… ¡Qué fatal!

E interrumpiendo mi debate conmigo misma, el chico salió de nuevo, con una cartulina blanca entre sus manos y también estaba escrita, con letra muy clara.

Sonreí y me acerqué más para poder leer lo que decía.

**_"InuYasha. Nueva, ¿verdad?"_**

De nuevo caí como oso en algún cepo. Su mirada era tan atrapante que quedé pegada como mosquito a parabrisas. Escaneando y derritiéndome en el color miel intenso. _'Reacciona, Kagome'_, surgió un pensamiento de improvisto. Volví a parpadear, intentando alejar toda estupidez que quedaba en mí, y busqué otro trozo de cartulina, delineando sobre ella con el marcador.

**_"Sí, llegue ayer. Tarde"_**

Pegué la cartulina en la ventana.

Escruté sus movimientos. Parecía un puma, porque se movía con gran agilidad y elegancia, como todo extraño muchacho. Inhalé y expiré, soltando el pedazo de cartulina, y botándolo por ahí.

_'¿Qué tienes Kagome?, te comportas como una niña'_

Negué y murmullé tonterías, casi intangibles, esperando la respuesta del _interesante_ y _extraño_ muchacho.

**_"¿Higurashi?"_**

Entendí perfectamente mi apellido en aquella letra corrida y muy clara. ¿Cómo InuYasha sabía mi apellido?, _'No saques conclusiones apresuradas',_ Obvié a mi subconsciente y pensé que este pueblo era una especie de gente extraterrestre que sabía de cada persona que vendría a este pueblo, incluyéndonos a nosotras.

Suspiré y asentí. Él captó mi movimiento, y entornó sus ojos en algún punto inespecífico de afuera. Trate de obviar eso y cogí otra cartulina, procurando que mi pregunta ocupara en todo ese espacio.

**_"¿Cómo sabes?"_**

Traté de no sonar una malcriada, solo que los pedazos de cartulina se agotaban y tampoco tenía mucho espacio para seguir escribiendo una larga y muy educada pregunta. —Además era solo un chico, ¿qué podía pensar?

Pegué el cartel y él automáticamente escribió su respuesta contra la cartulina que tenía apoyada en la ventana. Luego de admirarla por un rato, como si estuviera pensando si mostrármela o no, la volteó, ofreciéndome una explicación muy rara e ilógica.

**_"Conocí a tu abuela"_**

Lo miré ceñuda, tratando de explicarle con la mirada que por favor se explicara porque no lo entendía. Mi abuela había muerto hace seis años, y no cabía explicación alguna, a menos que…

Él pareció entender mi expresión, y en otra cartulina más larga empezó a escribir algo en la misma posición.

Y entonces me tomé deliberadamente el tiempo para poder observar su altura. Se veía alto, con cuerpo desgarbado y un tórax ancho, pero sin salir de las expectativas de un muchacho común y corriente. —Solo con su actitud te dabas cuenta de lo extraño que era, al menos para mí.

Y entonces volteó el cartel, erguiéndose.

**_"Tenía siete cuando la conocí"_**

Me resultó un poco difícil comprender aquello, pero al cabo de unos largos segundos mi cerebro dio con las palabras.

¿Siete?, Entonces, ¿Qué edad tiene?

Me mordí el labio inferior, dudando si preguntarle aquello, tampoco quería parecer muy interesada y toda la cosa, pero el bichito de la curiosidad ya estaba picando y muy fuerte.

Iba a ponerme a escribir, pero vi cómo él ladeaba el rostro, como si lo estuvieron llamando desde una puerta que quedara a uno de los costados, otorgándome el honor de poder fijarme bien en su perfil.

Su nariz era recta, con un perfil demasiado normal para un chico simpático. ¿Podía llegar a ser más simpático todavía?, ¡Mou!, parecía todo un Dios griego, convertido en mortal. Y ya una humana sucia observaba como víbora cada una de sus expresiones.

Él estaba algo enfadado, parecía que alguien lo había sorprendido. Luego de al cabo unos segundos, suspiró y fue en ese momento que un ruido tenebroso provino de algún sitio. Parecía un trueno que cayó demasiado cerca. Y claro como gallina que era, pegué un grito que seguro se escuchó por todo el lugar. _Y al menos él lo había escuchado…_

Miré tenebrosa cada lugar de mi habitación, sintiendo que la oscuridad de la pronta noche se estaba cerniendo por todo el lugar. Luego de aceptar que tenía que ir a cobijarme bajo el gran brazo de mamá, me giré para poder divisar a InuYasha.

Él me observaba pegajosamente, como si quisiera descubrir qué es lo que me pasaba. Negué precipitadamente y luego me llevé una mano al corazón, queriéndole demostrar que el trueno me había asustado.

De nuevo se puso a escribir, rápidamente para luego mostrármelo.

**_"Me voy, Kagome"_**

Y luego de eso, en su varonil rostro se formó una sonrisa retorcida—Expresión que hizo que el corazón casi se me saliese del pecho, _por inercia_ ¡Porque obviamente eso sucedía cuando un chico guapo le sonreía a la niña normal y excéntrica, _como yo_!— Para seguir escribiendo en otra cartulina.

**_"Buenos pulmones, por cierto"_**

No tuve que tener un espejo delante de mí, para saber que mis mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate.

Y de nuevo aquel trueno volvió a sonar, y todavía más cerca, estremeciéndome horrorosamente. Mi corazón, ya acelerado de por sí, dio un vuelco. Y mis sentidos se alocaron súbitamente. ¿Por qué tanto miedo le tenía a una tormenta?

InuYasha desde su ventana, me hizo una seña. Puse toda mi atención en él, y vi como con sus manos me decía que me tranquilizara. Después aspiró aire y lo botó, explicándome con sus manos de que lo repita.

Entendí lo que quiso decir.

Una sonrisa como agradecimiento se formó en mi rostro, y le devolví la seña, mandándole un saludo de despedida. Él asintió y luego tomó la pita de su ventana y la estiró, desapareciendo con sus persianas, bajándolas para tapar todo.

Me quedé observando como una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer prontamente por toda la calle y seguro también por el pueblo. Ahora la oscuridad era total en mi cuarto, además de que las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo no ayudaban en nada. Después de unos largos minutos, la lluvia se intensificó, convirtiendo todo en gotas muy gruesas, obstruyendo la vista para más allá. — Con decir que ya no veía la casa donde habitaba InuYasha.

Suspiré y caminé hasta el interruptor de luz, prendiéndolo.

¿Quién iba a decir?, en un pueblo como este y un chico como InuYasha ya me deslumbraba. En realidad yo estaba siendo débil, dejándome deslumbrar. ¡Pero era tan imposible!, con una mirada tan inusual y atrapante, todo era imposible. Y más por lo simpático que era, además de que se mostraba… algo cordial.

_'Y conoció a la abuela'_, El tono cantarín que utilizó mi conciencia me sorprendió. ¿Por qué me alegraba aquello?, él parecía vivir desde muy pequeño en este pueblo. Seguro por eso la conoció, pero tampoco había algo del otro mundo en eso.

Arrastré mis piernas hasta mi cama, sintiendo como mis parpados caían pesados sobre mis ojos, alertándome que era tiempo de reponer energías. No me opuse mucho y quise lanzarme a la cama de una, pero un trueno demasiado potente sonó casi reventándome los tímpanos.

Salté alertada, hiperventilando como toda niña asustada. Me quede estática sobre mis piernas que temblaban como gelatina, y luego de unos segundos, el cielo se iluminó por segundos a través de esa espesa lluvia.

Suficientes segundos como para que el aire sonora chillón por la ventana y que además, para empeorar mi suerte, se apagaran las luces de toda la casa.

_'Demasiado por hoy… ¡Corre donde mamá!'_

No necesité pensarlo mucho, pero antes de salir volteé a ver en dirección de la casa de InuYasha, que por cierto se divisaba muy poco de ella, deseando que él esté tan asustado como yo. _'¿A qué viene eso?'_, negué, restándole importancia y corrí por el pasadizo de los cuartos, hasta llegar a la habitación de mamá.

En realidad hice malabares, ya que sin luz trastabillé varias veces, y choqué también.

Cuando estuve en su cama, pude divisar que Kikyo ya me había ganado. Y entonces me acosté a un lado de la cama, abrazando a mamá por la espalda y Kikyo por delante.

Mamá empezó a tararear una nana, con voz suave y melodiosa.

Y no faltó mucho que por saber que estaba segura y bien acomodada, me quedé dormida… tan plácidamente que no sentí ni un trueno o cosa más por adelante.

Esa noche soñé por primera vez con esos ojos dorados intensos.

_InuYasha ¿Eh?, que chico peculiar. _

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Shipo cerró provocativamente un ojo, incitando más la furia del Hanyou _nada_ pacífico_…

* * *

_—Hola, hola ¡Mi público! — Cat aparece con un traje blanco muy impecable. —¿Cómo están?, ¿están pasando buenas vacaciones?, ¿Novios?, ¿Aventuras?, ¿Libros nuevos?, ¿Su primera vez que van a discotecas? —_

_El público ríe nervioso._

_—Ok, ya lo sé… — Rola los ojos. — ¿Por qué el traje? _

_Todos asienten._

_—Bueno, si se los dijera, tendría que matarlos. — Asiente como sabia. —Pero les doy una pista. — Mira ambos lados y luego al público, se inclina a modo de secreto y pone una mano en su boca. —FBI. —Concluye con una sonrisa._

_Coraje entra en acción, saliendo con un pequeño smoking negro._

_—No le hagan caso— Coraje menea su cabeza en forma de reprobación. — Es que se alucina. — Mueve sus pequenísimos dedos en circulos por su sien._

_—¿Perdón? — Salen chispas de los ojos de Cat._

_—¿Cat?, ¿Me estás gritando? — La mira suavemente._

_—Este…¡Cof!... No… ¡Cof! — Le sonrié y palmea su cabeza. _

_—Bueno, los trajes son por tenemos un compromiso hoy, y es algo secreto. — Sonrié maquiavelicamente. —No se los diremos, ¿verdad Cat?_

_Cat menea su cabeza._

_—Bueno, pero a forma de compensarlo pensamos que…—_

_—Les dejaríamos unos adelantos. — Cat interrumpe como toda niña alegre. —¡Yupi!,¡Yupi!, ¡Adelantos! — da muchas palmas, riendo como maniática._

_—Qué loca— Susurra Coraje con una gotita que caía por su sien. —Bueno, adelantos._

**_Adelantos:_**

—¿Quieres mostrarme el pueblo? —

—Así parece…¿Vienes? —

InuYasha fue muy amable, tanto que hasta me cuestioné si sería por burla o buscaba algo a cambio.

¿Qué sucede en este maldito pueblo?

**_FIN._**

_—Bueno, hasta la próxima. — Coraje se despide y desaparece por el telón._

_—Este perrito, está que me exaspera— Se queja Cat, crispando sus manos. —¡Pronto, le quitaré las ganas de mandarme … ¡Le patearé las…!_

_—¿Cat? — Coraje interrumpe, asomando su rostro por la cortina. —Date prisa, llegamos tarde._

_Cat sonríe forzadamente y saluda al público, para irse renegando detrás del perro. _

**_"GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW", "LAS AMO Y LO SABEN, ME INSPIRAN DEMASIADO, SIGAN ASÍ" ;D_**


	3. Recorrido ensortijado

Los personajes son de Rumiko**_—¿Qué te pico? —_** Solo digo la verdad. **_—¿Estás bien Cat? —_**Son de Rumiko ¿No? **_—Bueno sí, pero…—_** ¡genial!, Entonces a leer. **_—¡Bah!, para qué me molesto…_**

ACLARACIONES: 

—Diálogos— (También algunas aclaraciones que hace Kagome, así que ojo y prestar atención)

_'Pensamientos'_

**_"Texto de los carteles"_**

Asdf.

* * *

_¿'Ser o no ser' Escritor de melodramas y chismes cotidianos? (8)_

* * *

**Después de amanecer MUY cansadas, decidí salir a comprar algo para comer. No puedo creer que aquel panadero se haya comportado como todo un paranoico, y además, ¿quién era el tal Taisho?, seguro su jefe o algo por el estilo. Cuando el hombre—casi— me tiró la bolsa de papel con los bocados, regresé a casa. Esa tarde me encontré con muchacho muy atractivo, de unos ojos inusuales, y tan pronto amaneció me hice una nota mental. **-«Descubrí una nueva forma de comunicación»**, ¿Quién dijo que las cartulinas las necesitaría para hablar con un chico desde una ventana a otra?**

**Capítulo 3: **Recorrido ensortijado.

Cuando amaneció, el sol hizo su gran presencia por el cielo, brillando y acalorando todo a su paso. ¡Mou!, eran las diez de la mañana, y ya quería lanzarme contra el refrigerador y permanecer como un esquimal. Estaba tan caliente que Kikyo andaba casi sin ropa y mamá llevaba por primera vez en largos años, un short.

Y justo como para empeorar, la calefacción de la casa se había encendido, poniéndonos como pescaditos fritos.

No pude aguantar más y me cambié los pantalones, poniéndome un simple short que le había robado a Kikyo, combinando con un simple polo de mangas cero. También me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, acomodando mi cerquillo para un lado. Después ya un poco más fresca, bajé de nuevo, para encontrarme en la cocina con mi mamá y Kikyo.

Las dos estaban alistándose para salir.

— ¿Salen? — Pregunté despreocupadamente, rebuscando algo en la refrigeradora.

¿Cómo es que no había algo además de agua?

—Sí, iremos al centro de este pueblo para comprar algunos botes de pintura. — Comentó Kikyo, enredándose la cartera sport por el cuello.

—Veremos si podemos encontrar también algunos hombres que nos quieran ayudar— Añadió mi mamá después del comentario de Kikyo.

Haré como que no vi como mi mamá le guiñaba un ojo a Kikyo.

Cerré la puerta de la refrigeradora, con una botella pequeña de agua en la mano. Desenrosqué la tapa, dándome cuenta que Kikyo observaba recelosa el short que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Ese es mi Short? —Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. —Wao hermanita, te queda bien.

Rolé los ojos, tomándome casi todo el contenido de la botella.

— ¿Vienes bebé? — Los comentarios oportunos de mamá.

—No, vayan ustedes— Dije ya con la garganta más fresca. Después de todo, el agua no era tan mala, te quitaba en parte la sed agotadora de un día como este.

— ¿Estás segura?, hace mucho calor…— Kikyo se tomó el pelo con una pequeña liguita, aún escrutándome con la mirada.

—Créanme, prefiero quedarme en casa que caminar bajo este… sol devastador— Suspiré y le pasé una vista por toda la cocina. —Traigan alimentos frescos, y jugos ¿Sí?

Las dos asintieron, para luego salir por la puerta de la cocina.

__

La casa estaba en un total y aterrador silencio, y lo peor de todo es que cada paso que daba parecía escucharse hasta la esquina. Algunos tablones crujian y el viento, a pesar de tener un buen sol el día, corría demasiado fuerte, haciendo bulla como si de un fantasma se tratase, y lo peor de todo es que ese aire era demasiado caliente. ¿Qué sucedía?, derrepente hasta el clima era tan raro como todo.

_'Y sí conversas un rato con InuYasha'_

Suspiré y enfoqué mi vista en el techo carcomido de mi cuarto. La cama estaba muy cómoda y después de haberla asegurado, dejó de sonar tan estrepitosamente como siempre. Como decía mamá, todo tiene solución menos la muerte.

La ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar el viento escandaloso y muy caliente del ambiente. Sí o sí, iba a freírme como un pescado.

_'InuYasha'_

Gruñí y levanté parte de mi cuerpo, para poder fijarme desde donde estaba, en la ventana de InuYasha.

—No está… ¿Contenta? — Mascullé, y volví a acostarme.

_'Qué mala que eres'_

No es que no quisiera verlo, en parte sí quería verlo. Pero el calor me consumía y por lo tanto no tenía ganas ni de pararme o algo por el estilo, es más, solo quería permanecer echada y ni siquiera mover músculo alguno. Además tampoco me quería sentir como una tarada a su lado, porque definitivamente solo con mirarlo me ponía como una tarada.

Y no quería sentirme débil ante el sexo masculino.

_'Muévete… No es saludable estar echada siempre'_

—Moriré— Dramaticé terriblemente, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Separé mis brazos, ladeando un poco mi cabeza, quedando más cómoda aún. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, queriéndome dejar ir al mundo de los sueños—Derrepente allí se estaba más fresco— Pero un ruido en mis ventanas hizo que me sobresaltara. Abrí los ojos y me fijé en cómo cada puertita de vidrio, se golpeaban escandalosamente.

Con los nervios de punta me levanté, —O mejor dicho, arrastré— Hasta llegar y cerrarlas con fuerza.

—Estúpido viento— Escupí con odio, fulminando a la ventana como si fuera una persona. —Estúpido calor y tonto pueblo. — Acabé, lanzando un gran y sonoro suspiro.

Y sin querer hacerlo, analicé la ventana de al frente.

Las persianas estaban abiertas, dejándome ver el interior de cuarto de InuYasha. Podía ver que sus paredes eran algo verdes, y algunos estantes con libros. También pude divisar que ese cuarto era mucho más grande que él mío. ¿era una mansión por dentro, o qué?

En un momento u otro, InuYasha entró al cuarto, o mejor dicho salió de una puerta—Que seguramente era el baño—con solo un pantalón, dejando su torso al desnudo, mientras que sus cabellos chorreaban y se adherían a su rostro… denotando más aquellos ojos dorados, que ahora titilaban con mucha gracia al verme.

¿Qué tan roja estaría?, o mejor dicho. ¿Le haría competancia a Pikachu?

Meneé la cabeza e intenté sonreírle pero lo único que logré fue hacer una mueca bastante tonta. Él rió y tomó una cartulina escrita que estaba en una de sus cómodas, e hizo lo mismo que el día de ayer. Escribió sobre ella con tanta elegancia en sus movimientos, —Y más que ahora podía ver su torso infinitamente muy varonil y ancho.

**_"Qué calor, ¿No?"_**

Tragué duro, y asentí.

Sus ojos dorados contrastaron infinitamente entre el negro de su melena, mostrándome la burla y el orgullo en ellos, y cómo si fuera un buen hipnotizador, me doblegó ante su voluntad.

_'Buena chica'_

Parpadeé confundida y bajé la vista al piso, sofocada y algo aturdida.

'_Respóndele tonta'_

Asentí tontamente y busqué algún trozo de cartulina. Encontré una en el escritorio viejo, y encima de él escribí una estúpida respuesta, impuesta por mi inconsciencia y a pasos tontos caminé hasta la ventana y apoyé allí la cartulina.

**_"Ni me lo digas" _**

Él rió y asintió, para volver a escribir sobre un trozo de papel. Parece que la cartulina se le acabó.

**_"¿Conoces el pueblo?"_**

Sus ojos dorados me escanearon, tratando de saber qué es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Aturdida de nuevo, volví a escribir sobre la vuelta de la cartulina. Y sin mucha gracia, la apoyé de nuevo sobre la ventana.

**_"No"_**

Me observó por unos largos segundos más, y luego sonrió retorcidamente. ¡Genial!, ahora tenía algo todavía más apuesto. ¡Me encantaba esa sonrisa!, hacía que mi corazón se enloquezca a tal punto, que parecía que iba a salir corriendo de mi pecho en cualquier minuto.

Volvió a escribir, apoyándose en la ventana y me mostró su respuesta.

**_"Puedo mostrártelo…"_**

Y ahí todo se congeló.

¿Estar con InuYasha?, ¿Solos?, ¿mostrarme el pueblo?

Sí decía que sí, perdería mi cordura y actuaría como toda una niña estúpida. ¡Si solo con verlo de lejos me ponía así!, Imagínate si me ponía a su lado. Sería un suicidio social, y no precisamente para mí, sino para él.

Y por otra parte, si decía que no, quedaría muy caprichosa.

Tomé el pedazo de cartón y con el marcador, me quedé pensando que podía escribir.

_'Que sí, después de todo no te quedarás enjaulada aquí'_

Suspiré. ¡Arg!, cómo odiaba a mi conciencia.

Y con ágiles trazos y rápidos, fundamenté mi respuesta.

**_"¿Quieres mostrarme el pueblo?"_**

Quise ocultarme, pero él ya lo había leído. Necesitaba saber si él quería correr ese riesgo, porque no lo iba a obligar a cometer esa tonta decisión. Lo vi escribir rápidamente y colocar el cartel para que yo lo leyera.

Sonreí y asentí.

**_"Así parece… ¿Vienes?"_**

_'Esto va a ser muy emocionante'_

Tomé un papel cualquiera y escribí rápidamente una duda.

**_"¿Ahora?"_**

Sonrió de medio lado, y asintió.

_'Aprende a controlarte Kagome'_

Le devolví la sonrisa, y él me señaló la puerta de mi casa, como para decirme que lo esperara allí. Yo asentí entendiéndole, empezando a cerrar mis cortinas.

—Diablos…— Insulté en voz baja, corriendo como correcaminos al baño.

_'De pronto y empiezas a comportarte como una chica…'_

Omití aquel comentario, y me observé en el espejo del baño.

Mi rostro estaba blanco como siempre, pero esta vez mis mejillas estaban prendidas como luces de arbolito de navidad. Raramente mis ojos brillaban con emoción, y en mis labios había una sonrisa demasiado boba.

Meneé mi cabeza, riendo como tonta.

_'Vaya…Entonces si nos gusta'_

Me arreglé el cabello, volviéndolo a sujetar con una cola alta. Empezando a querer calmarme.

Inspira, exhala.

Revolví mi cerquillo, y me mojé un poco las puntas de mi cabello.

Inspira, exhala.

—No me gusta— Solté de pronto, como si le estuviera hablando a mi reflejo. —Solo me parece un chico muy atractivo.

Y como si estuviera delirando, mí reflejo rió, burlándose de mí.

—_Nos gusta, Kagome… ¡Acéptalo!_ — Habló delicadamente mi reflejo, inclinándose mientras me observaba minuciosamente. —_Vaya, estamos encantadoras… ¡Ve y demuéstrale que eres lo mejor de lo mejor!_

— ¿Tú… hablas? — Mi garganta se seco de pronto.

—_Tonta, no estamos para colapsos_— Sus finas cejas, —O nuestras finas cejas— se elevaron, mostrándome una expresión delicada que nunca había visto en mí. — _Sé cómo eres y no aparentes, ¿Ok?, cualquier cosa yo te ayudo._

Asentí aún algo choqueada.

Meneé la cabeza, y entonces como si hubiera sido una ilusión, el reflejo mío empezó a seguir de nuevo mis movimientos. Me sentí una estúpida fuera de onda.

—Es un chico Kagome— Me dije, saliendo con pasos temblorosos. — ¡Un chico! — Me paré en el principio de las escaleras, observando la puerta de la sala. MI corazón se detuvo y volvió a andar, pero normal. Los temblores acabaron y me sentí de nuevo, yo misma.

Solo era un chico y no por eso me iba a poner como toda una niña al ver miles de cachorritos. ¡Vamos!, yo era inmune a esas reacciones. ¡Ningún chico sacaría nada!, hasta que llegue el de mis sueños, pero por ahora no lo encontraba.

Suspiré y troté hasta la puerta.

Y justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla para abrirla, el timbre sonó. Me detuve y volví a suspirar, dándome el valor por abrir la puerta. Hice el esfuerzo, y al abrirla me encontré con ese muchacho simpático.

Era muy alto, de pronto sentí que me sacaba una cabeza de estatura. Genial, a su lado era una pequeña tonta, más parecía una niña, que una adolescente que solo se llevaba por algunos años. Y eso acarreó una duda. ¿Cuántos años tendría?, dieciséis, diecisiete… ¿Cuántos?

—Hola— Saludó él, con voz suave y demasiado pasional.

¡Maldición!, aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Ho-la— Traté de ser firme, pero resultó todo lo contrario, aquello se derrumbó cuando me fije en sus ojos color miel. Ahora estaban curiosos, MUY curiosos.

— ¿Vamos? — Sugirió con voz tranquila, colocando sus manos en el pantalón jean que traía. Dejándome observar el amplio pecho que estaba cubierto con un polo holgado y de color rojo.

Tomé todo el aire que pedían mis pulmones y asentí, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Mi madre tenía la única llave, así que planeaba tardar un poco para encontrarla ya allí. Aunque no tardaría en descomponerme, trataría de mantenerme firme.

— ¿Y es fácil vivir ahí? — Su voz me sobresaltó y lo observé de soslayo.

Ahora estábamos caminando por la acera, en dirección contraria a la casa de la abuela. Las casa se abrían como para recibirnos, y todo seguía en una tranquilidad hostil —Ni siquiera habían pájaros que cantaban— como si en realidad estuviéramos caminando en la nada, con un sol en la alto.

—Eso creo— Murmuré ya un poco más tranquila.

Caminábamos con una separación propia. Él se mantenía casual y no hacía nada como para ponerme nerviosa, y tampoco ya lo estaba. Me sentía mejor, como si él fuera un chico normal y yo una chica igual. —Y con normal me refería a que no lograba deslumbrarme tanto…Y aunque era todo lo contrario, quería pensar que así era.

—Está hecha añicos— continuó suavemente, manteniendo su mirada contra el asfalto.

—Todo envejece ¿No? — Solté sonriente. —Pero esa casa tiene solución.

Él levantó su mirada y asintió.

—Por eso vinieron, ¿no es así?

—Exacto— Puntualicé.

Después hubo un silencio demasiado tenso, pero que ninguno de los dos se animó a romper. Definitivamente tenía muchas preguntas sobre mi cabeza, pero no encontraba el valor ni tampoco la situación correcta, como para lanzárselas. —Y tampoco quería mirarlo, sentí que si lo hacía, me derrumbaría como casa vieja.

—Y… ¿Qué quieres conocer? — Rompió lo tenso del silencio, deteniéndose abruptamente.

Di algunos pasos y luego me detuve, ladeando mi rostro lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos. 'Error fatal'. Su mirada me atrapó dócilmente, haciendo que delire tontamente. Definitivamente si no me movía iba a quedar como estúpida con él.

Meneé mi cabeza y bajé rápidamente la vista, sintiendo la risa entre dientes que lanzó él. Suspiré y me di todo el valor que tenía, para observarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin retractarme ni nada.

Y funcionó.

—No lo sé… ¿Hay algo interesante que ver? — Comenté firme.

La sonrisa ancha que poseía él se fue apagando, hasta hacer una mueca algo disgustada. ¿Estaba molesta porque ya no me hacía ver como idiota?, pues vaya cosa, yo no me iba a rendir fácilmente, y menos así.

—Este pueblo es…— Hizo una pausa, lo suficiente como para fruncir sus cejas. —Aburrido— Culminó distraído, ladeando el rostro para enfocarlo en algunos muchachos que doblaban una esquina. Seguí su mirada hasta dar con que aquellos muchachos reían como jefes del lugar, luciendo sus trajes negros y aquellos tatuajes mortales.

¿Bandas?, ¿Pandilleros, quizás?

— ¿Quiénes son? — Murmuré, acercándome inconscientemente a él.

Aquellos tipos, que iban en la acera del lado, se quedaron observándome como si fuera un delicioso banquete, cosa que me disgusto y a la vez me dio asco. ¿Qué se creían para mirarme así?, ¡Enfermos!, ¡Pervertidos!

—Escorias— Dijo con voz gruesa e impaciente.

Sorprendida alcé la mirada, enfrascándome en aquellos faros dorados. Los miraba con cólera, pero más que eso, como si en verdad fueran escoria, como él dijo. ¿Se conocerían?, porque los muchachos agitaron sus manos, burlándose. No sé de qué, pero se estaban burlando.

— ¿No ibas a mostrarme el pueblo? — Le dije con voz agitada.

Dejó de observarlo y pasó sus hermosos ojos sobre mí. Pareció descontento con aquello, pero luego resopló molesto y asintió. No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza en este momento, pero fuese lo que fuese, era algo relacionado con aquellos tipos, y no era algo muy bueno que digamos.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo, doblando por una esquina y perdiendo de vista a los tipos aquellos. Y justo en ese momento, me permití respirar tranquilamente.

— ¿Los conoces? — Pregunté algo distraída, observando las nuevas casa que antes no había llegado a ver.

—Sí— Su voz salió suave, de nuevo. —Son los típicos abusadores del lugar.

— ¿En serio? — Alcé mis cejas, entretenida en una tienda muy ficha. Sus puertas de vidrio te dejaban ver su interior, donde había algunas mesas modernas con sillas curiosas. Era una pequeña cafetería, que tenía como nombre Van'idoll.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — Cambió de tema él.

Lo observé por segundos y luego negué resentida.

—No llevo dinero conmigo— Suspiré y quise seguir caminando, pero él me detuvo, colocando suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro semi descubierto.

—Yo invito— Sonrió como todo un caballero, apartando delicadamente su mano de mi hombro.

Volví a negar, poniendo como excusa que me estaba aprovechando, pero él con su mirada de cachorro desvalido logró convencerme. ¡Genial!, con una mirada y yo ya estaba atrapada en sus redes. Bravo, Kagome, eres tan firme y genial que deberías palmearte la espalda.

Entramos, y algunas personas que yacían sentados en algunas mesas, voltearon a vernos. Me sentí como el centro de atención, y yo odiaba eso. Solo desee que apartaran sus miradas ya, porque podría volverme muy torpe y destruir todo a mi camino. InuYasha por su parte, se veía muy tranquilo, como si fuera un león en sus dominios. ¿Cómo hacía para poder estar muy tranquilo?, empezaba a envidiar su confianza.

Nos sentamos, uno al frente del otro. Yo tratando de mirar todo, menos a él. Y él pasivo, como si fuese un verdadero Dios.

—Así que son abusadores— Retomé el tema, viendo la cartilla que estaba a uno de los costados. — ¿Y por qué no los detienen?

InuYasha entornó sus ojos, empezando a jugar con un pedazo de servilleta.

—Porque aún no hacen algo demasiado grande como para que los detengan. — Soltó tranquilo.

—Oh…— Murmuré, empezando a leer las opciones que tenía. —Claro que fijándome en los precios, no quería ser muy conchuda. — Pero me desanimé al rato, viendo que todo sobrepasaba los diez dólares. ¿Por qué tan caro?

Dejé la cartilla a un lado, y aspiré resignada el aire acondicionada de ese lugar. De pronto y me sentía fresca, aguardada del caluroso día.

— ¿No vas a pedir? — Dejó la servilleta en su lugar, y se mantuvo observándome. —No me digas que te da pena… Yo invito.

—Es demasiado— Le susurré. —No puedo…

Enarcó una ceja, empezando a elevar sus comisuras. ¿Le divertía mi situación?, ¡Tonto!

—Bueno, entonces si tú no pides, yo pediré por ti

Aquello me sorprendió, y justo cuando iba a replicar, una muchacha se acercó a nuestra mesa.

Era alta y muy bonita. Su melena era rubia, con unos ojos celestes por demás. Típica niña delgada con caderas anchas. Tenía puesto un mandil blanco y en sus manos traía una lapicera y un cuadernillo para seguro apuntar nuestra orden.

— ¿Pedirán algo? — Preguntó en tono casual la muchacha, observando deslumbrada a InuYasha. ¿Quién no?, Inuyasha era un chico muy simpático que atraía la mirada de todas. Fuese quién fuese.

— ¿Qué dices Kagome? — Su mirada se posó sobre mí, y no solo la de él, también la de la muchacha.

Bufé y lancé lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Un jugo de naranja

La chica asintió y apuntó ágil en su libreta.

—A mí una Coca-cola— Dijo suave Inuyasha, haciendo estremecer a la chica que estaba a su lado. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿Hacer que se muera la chica de un paro cardiaco?

La muchacha volvió anotar y se retiró sin decir más.

Debía buscar un tema antes de que todo se volviera a sumergir sobre un silencio atroz, porque no iba a poder soportarlo. Esos silencios me volvían loca, y más si era con un chico que estaba conociendo.

—Conociste a mi abuela ¿Verdad? — Comenté, entrelazando mis manos debajo de la mesa, obviamente nerviosa.

—Sí, una señora muy amable— Él pareció darse cuenta de mi nerviosismo, y entonces desvió su mirada, volviendo a jugar con la servilleta. —Lamento mucho su muerte.

—Está bien…— Sonreí apenas, sintiéndome una maldita malagradecida. —No la llegué a conocer muy bien…

—Eso es algo duro ¿No?, además te entiendo, la Señora Higurashi no salía mucho de su casa… — Aclaró él, empezando a destrozar la servilleta en pedacitos.

Reí con los nervios de punta, y luego lo observé minuciosamente.

—Pero aún así, a Mamá le dolió mucho

InuYasha suspiró, y empezó a juntar los pedazos de servilleta, admirándolos como si fuera lo más entretenido que tenía. Diablos, se estaba aburriendo. Eso le pasaba por invitarme, yo en sí era una chica demasiado aburrida. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar!

— ¿Desde cuándo vives en Port Welley? — Lancé de sopetón, sabiendo por dónde empezar.

—Desde que tengo memoria— Respondió algo curioso.

— ¿Y cuántos años…?—

—Diecisiete… ¿Me estás interrogando? — Me interrumpió, divertido y con aquella sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

—Solo quiero saber más del chico con quien me comunico de una ventana a otra— Sonreí apenas, rolando los ojos.

—mmp…— Se inclinó un poco más, poniendo sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. —Bueno, entonces… ¿De dónde vienes? — Preguntó con aquellos ojos dorados, rebosando de curiosidad y diversión.

Lo pensé por un rato, queriendo hacerme la interesante. Pero todo acabó cuando la muchacha volvió acercarse a la mesa, con una bandeja en manos. Él volvió a erguirse, dejando que la muchacha colocara la Coca-cola a un lado, junto con el jugo de naranja.

Y aunque la muchacha observaba fervientemente a InuYasha, él no reparó ni una sola vez en ella. Esta vez se mantenía con sus cautivantes ojos dorados puestos sobre mí, curioso y algo divertido. Realmente su mirada me incomodaba, porque me hacía sentir demasiado intimidada, o quizás solo una chica débil que se doblegaba ante la mirada de un chico.

La chica algo enojada partió de nuevo, dejándonos en nuestro ambiente solo.

Y yo tenía que responder una simple pregunta.

—Tokio— Aseguré con voz apagada.

Conforme con mi respuesta, bajó su mirada para posarla sobre la botella de Coca-cola. No sabía qué estaba pensando, y deseaba tener esos poderes para descubrirlo, él inspiraba demasiado misterio, como ningún chico que había conocido.

—Déjame adivinar…— Dijo de pronto, incrustándome su mirada de nuevo. —¿Quince años? —Adivinó serio.

—Eso creo…— Derrepente me volví tímida.

_'Tranquila, solo muéstrate casual'_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo mi irritante conciencia. ¡Estaba disfrutando de su ausencia!, y da con la casualidad que aparece cuando uno menos la requiere. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Cumplirás los dieciséis pronto ¿no? — Me escrutó como lo estaba haciendo antes, queriendo saber de seguro mucho más que mi edad.

Le sonreí y asentí como toda niña buena.

—En febrero— Comenté luego, añadiendo un atisbo de nerviosismo que el notó casi al instante. —El 16.

—Dentro de algunos meses— Agregó él, jugueteando con la botella.

Tomé el vaso con jugo de naranja, empezando a jugar con la cañita rosa que le habían agregado al jugo.

—Sí— Dije contraída, acercando la caña a mi boca para succionar un poco del ácido y dulzón jugo.

No supe cómo, pero luego empezó una charla muy informal. Después de algunos minutos de calma me animé a contarle sobre lo que pasó al día siguiente que llegué, poco antes de sacarle la lengua por la ventana y llegar a conocerlo por los carteles. —O vaya, como se rió cuando recordó aquello— Sobre lo del panadero y todo su nerviosismo, entregándome el pan de mala manera. Él solo lo explicó como: "Cuando hay tormenta, todos se desesperan", y claro al principio le creí, pero luego me detuve a pensar sobre su reacción al contármelo. —Demasiado nervioso, igual que el panadero— Pero fueron segundos, ya que después de darse cuenta, volvió su actitud casual y envidiable que tenía.

También llegué a comentarle sobre lo que dijo el panadero, sobre un tal Taisho. Él se mostró impaciente con aquello, y luego de hacer algunos rodeos, terminó revelándome—Como quien no quiere la cosa— que aquel Taisho que mencionaban era su padre. Me contó a duras penas que su padre era como la autoridad en el pueblo, algo así como un alcalde… Luego ya no quiso contarme más de eso. —Hasta cambió drásticamente el tema— al último terminamos hablando sobre nuestros gustos y cosas que nos identificaban… Lo que logré descubrir de él me hizo volver a mirarlo como chico normal.

Ese día llegué a descubrir que cuando uno la pasa bien, el tiempo se va volando. A las cinco y media regresé a mi casa, sobresaltada y muy enojada con mi parte que no se dio cuenta del tiempo. Planeaba llegar tarde a casa, para poder encontrar a mamá ¡Mou!, pero tampoco tan, TAN tarde. ¡Salí a las once y volví a las cinco!, ¡Qué cosa!

InuYasha solo se despidió con un gran saludo, y no tardó mucho en meterse a su casa. Yo hice lo mismo, aguantando los regaños por parte de mamá y las burlas de Kikyo. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, sin poder contenerlo, sujeté un papel cualquiera que estaba encima del escritorio maltrecho y me puse a escribir todo lo que había descubierto de él, dejándolo como algo de recuerdo para guardarlo muy cerca de mí.

Y es que un chico como InuYasha Taisho no se _debía_ olvidar jamás.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

_Sango batió sus pestañas dócilmente, adquiriendo rápidamente aquel tomo encantador y arrebatador que poseía… haciendo que el libidinoso monje, tragase duro._

* * *

¿Qué tal?, ¿Aburrido? … Espero que lo contrario.

**—Los mataste de aburrimiento, Tonta— **

Cállate Coraje, antes de que te eche por…

**—No me grites—**

Ok, da igual.

**—Ajap. —**

Bueno, próximo capítulo cuando se me acurra algo que agregar a lo que llevo escrito. Como verán ahora no estoy relatando mucho romance, solo unos chicos que se encuentran y blah, bah… pero necesito introducción, PROMETO…

**—No se fíen. Sus promesas son inválidas. —**

¡Cállate!, bueno … PROMETO que en el próximo capítulo las cosas se empiezan a calentar. Bueno hasta la próxima y gracias por sus review. (Saludos Rro, y también a inspiración), Gracias Setsuna17 y también SerenaDulceStar, fuiste demasiado dulce al dejar tu comentario. :D!

**—Hasta la próxima— **

Nos leemos dentro de algunos días.


	4. Sueños Extraños

**Hipnosis Fatal**

By piink Cat.

.

.

.

InuYasha y Cia…**—_No te pertenecen, son de Rumiko—_** Eso a ti no te interesa.** _—No hagas que te manden al lugar oscuro y aterrador—_** ¿De qué hablas?** — _Ya sabes… De la cárcel—_ **Soy demasiado astuta como para qué…**—_Como sea, Disfruten de la lectura._ —**Tú a mi no me cortas ¿Entendido?** —_Síguele, nadie te hará_ _caso_…— **Perro estúpido…

.

.

.

* * *

El rosa es un color preferido por las mujeres, Entonces ¿Por qué los hombres se ponen esos polos rosas? … ¡Elemental mi querida Cat!, _ellas_ caen como moscas ante el color.

* * *

_Cosas que noté de Inuyasha:_

Le gusta el color azul, pero en tonos no tan altos ni tan bajos, en mi opinión diría que le fascina el azul eléctrico. —Ama, adora— Los juegos de play Station. —Y más si se trata de God of ward, o tal vez algo de habilidad como Rayman—. No habla mucho de su padre, y es que parece que le tuviera algo así como resentimiento. —Y ni hablar de su madre. —. Tiene un hermano, pero ni preguntes sobre él, sus ojos rugen solo al nombrarlo. No supe averiguar qué comidas les gustaban, pero al mencionar que él prefería la carne, supe que sus platos fuertes eran las que contenían aquello. ¡No es partidario de las malas palabras!, pero de vez en cuando suele escaparse alguna.

Hace infinidad de muecas, y más si le hablas de novias. Parece que en cuestión de amor no tuvo demasiada suerte, ya que de lo que me logró contar, era que la mayoría terminaba suicidándose —Y no supe por qué y ni siquiera si lo decía en ironía o en serio.

Eso fue lo que logré deducir de él, solo por ahora.

Tenía enigmas como sus padres, o su rencorosa relación que llevaba con ellos. Era algo impulsivo y educado. Lograba hacerte reír cuando se lo proponía, y hasta incluso llegaba a contagiarte el mal humor.

¡Vayas cosas que descubrí! Y Todo en un solo día, en una charla que duró más de cinco horas, con miles de jugos de naranjas y Coca-cola.

¡Uy!, sí, le encanta la Coca-cola.

NOTA: Sus ojos dorados brillan cuando le hablas de salir del pueblo. ¿Inuyasha querrá irse de este lugar?

**Capítulo 3:** Sueños extraños.

La semana se pasó demasiado rápido. Siete días en los cuales el sol estuvo en lo más alto del pueblo, torturándonos con sus rayos ultravioletas y dejándonos un poco más colorados que antes. El aburrimiento nos acechó después, ya que en el pueblo no había algo como para divertirnos lo suficiente. Restaurantes por montón y algunas tiendas de accesorios, —Qué si me permiten opinar, están algo pasadas de moda—. Mientras que todo esto pasaba, la casa se pintaba. No sola pero si con algunos señores demasiados amables que se ofrecieron para poder ayudar. Y es así que la casa paraba rellena de gente, por lo general ancianos.

En esos días, no hablé, escribí o nada por el estilo con InuYasha.

A veces me preguntaba si es que habría dicho algo malo el otro día, porque cada vez que lo veía él ni me miraba ni decía pio o algo que tenga referente a un saludo. Solo salía de su casa, y rápidamente desaparecía al cruzar la esquina. ¡Siempre tenía prisa!, y casi nunca reparaba qué pasaba a su alrededor. —Y aunque me encantaba observar su partida desde mi ventana— Odiaba la manera enfermiza en que por momentos, nuestras miradas se conectaban y mi cerebro se iluminaba para saludarle… Saludo que con frecuencia ni se limitaba a responder.

_Creído y patán_.

Suficientes palabras para describirlo.

---

Era un lunes por la mañana —Y para variar— Traía un short negro que se ceñía a mis caderas, con un polo suelto sin mangas. Calzaba unas sandalias rojas, igual que el polo y con mi coleta en alto, dejando de lado mi cerquillo. Síp, aún hacía demasiado calor como para llevar los pantalones de mezclilla con los polos con manga larga. ¡Uff!, y cuánto extrañaba mis cómodas zapatillas.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, chocando con algunos señores que traían sus ropas cubiertas de pintura amarilla con manchas verdes. ¡Vaya!, eran madrugadores y demasiado atentos. Me disculpé atolondradamente y me dirigí a la cocina, encontrándome con mi querida y zopenca hermana.

— ¿Te volviste a poner mi ropa? — La muy tonta enfatizó la palabra _mi_, recalcando que ya se estaba hartando de eso.

¡Cómo si yo disfrutara de ponerme su ropa!

— ¿Algún problema? — Solté amarga, acercándome a la ventana frontal. —Digo, no es que tengo gérmenes ni nada. — añadí luego, viendo como la casa de al frente se mantenía calma, como siempre.

—Es mi favorito— Agudizó su voz, taladrándome los oídos. —Pero si tanto te gusta, quédatelo…

—Ya sé que…— Giré mi rostro, analizando las palabras de mi hermana. — ¿Me has dicho que me quede con una de tus prendas favoritas? — Mi mandíbula amenazaba con aflojarse.

Ok, qué alguien me explicaba cómo iba todo, porque yo no lograba prenderme de onda.

—Sí, verás… Hoy es mi día de ser buena con las retrasadas…— Movió sus manos como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta, observándome cautelosa desde su puesto.

Genial, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Omití su comentario y volví a prestar atención en la casa de al frente, justo dando cuando InuYasha abría la puerta de su casa y al salir la volvía a cerrar, para empezar a caminar el recorrido que siempre hacía hasta desaparecer, doblando la esquina.

Suspiré y le di la espalda a la ventana, recontándome sobre la mesada.

— ¿Kagome? — Mi madre había entrado a la cocina, buscándome algo agitada. Moví mi mano para que captara dónde estaba, y justo cuando lo hizo se acercó en un delicado trote, casi rogándome con la mirada. — ¿Podrías ir a comprarme un par de brochas?

Asentí distraídamente, y recibí como robot el dinero.

En realidad mi mente estaba ocupada en pesar qué es lo que tanto hacía InuYasha. No quería parecer una obsesionada, pero sus salidas me interesaban bastante y más el hecho que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en hablarme. Además… era el único a quién veía. Su familia aún seguía siendo un total misterio para mí, ya que nunca los había visto salir de esa casa. ¿No tenían necesidad de salir?, así como lo hacía Inuyasha.

Kikyo que revoloteaba cerca de mamá, se ofreció a acompañarme, poniendo como excusa que estaba aburrida y quería divertirse un toque. No dije ni fundamenté una total negación, no tenía ánimos y tampoco estaba acta para hacerlo, aún seguía pensando en el extraño muchacho de ojos dorados.

Cruzamos la puerta trasera de la cocina, —El único lugar donde podíamos estar, porque el resto de la casa se hallaba demasiado habitado— y fuimos en la dirección contraria a la casa de la abuela, practicando algo así como un rito de silencio entre las dos… Y Kikyo odiaba esto.

—Estas muy callada ¿Sabes? — Musitó con los dientes apretados, parecía que estaba molesta conmigo o algo por el estilo. —Tú no eres así… por lo general me buscas pelea y… ya sabes.

Asentí y volví a omitir su presencia.

Seguimos caminando y en eso que cruzamos la calle, nos dimos cuenta que la mayoría de las tiendas empezaban a cerrar. Tuvimos que apresurar el paso, lo suficiente como para llegar antes de que el hombre que vendía los instrumentos no se fuera.

Pero yo me detuve a medio camino.

De pura casualidad, mis ojos chocaron con los ámbares de InuYasha. Él estaba a unos metros, saliendo de la tienda que Kikyo ahora entraba, fueron segundos ya que el desvió su mirada y cruzó a la otra vereda, tratando de esconder un artefacto entre sus bolsillos.

¿Qué estaba tramando?

Sin muchos rodeos opté por seguirlo, siendo sigilosa. Esperé pacientemente a que estuviéramos a una distancia prudente, como para que él no se dé cuenta.

_'Eres toda una acosadora'_

Negué inconscientemente, apretando mis dientes de pura rabia.

—Desaparece— Le gruñí a mi conciencia, cuidando mi presencia en la casi vacía calle. Después de estar con la mente en blanco, me fijé en como Inuyasha doblaba una esquina, corrí para poder alcanzarlo, deslizándome sobre mis pies con mucho silencio. ¡Vaya!, de seguro como espía soy toda una maestra.

Cuando giré, logré ver como parte del cuerpo de InuYasha desaparecía en la entrada de un estrecho callejón. Con pasos agiles logré llegar allí, y al entrar me aterroricé de ver que era un callejón sin salida, lleno de cajas vacías y alguna que otra chuchería vieja.

¿Por dónde había salido InuYasha?, Yo misma había visto que él…

Una mano grande y áspera tapó mi boca, mientras que un brazo abarcaba mi cintura, apegándome al torso duro y amplio de un total desconocido. Me sobresalté terriblemente, sintiendo como corazón latía contra mis costillas, y mi mente empezaba a maquinar las mil formas que ese desconocido pudiera hacer conmigo.

Algo se acercó a mi oído derecho, era la boca de aquel ser, que se apegaba de forma estremecedora a mi oído, agitándome al sentir su embriagado aliento que chocaba contra una de mis mejillas.

— ¿Me estabas persiguiendo? — Su voz sonó ronca, y con pizcas de seducción.

Derrepente olvidé como respirar. —Y qué pena, porque el aroma que desprendía InuYasha en esos momentos era sofocante y aturdidora, demasiado exquisita. —Y la garganta se me secó terriblemente.

Fueron largos segundos en los que InuYasha me mantuvo así, y luego con un gran resoplido me soltó, poniéndose rápidamente delante de mí.

—Kagome contéstame… ¿Me estás persiguiendo? — Entre la sombra oscura de la larga casa que nos cubría, los ojos de InuYasha brillaban como oro puro, seduciéndome a cada momento.

¿Tenía que contestar?, porque en estos momentos mi lengua se encontraba en la boca de algún gato cualquiera. Además, qué miércoles le diría. ¿Qué sí porque me daba curiosidad?, o que no, ¿que era su imaginación?, prefería la segunda, así me saltaba la parte de explicar el por qué de la curiosidad y también las sospechas de ser una acosadora.

Tragué duro ante su curiosa mirada, y me relamí los labios antes de responder. —Y me puso nerviosa la mirada fugaz que él pasó sobre mis labios— ¿Qué estaría pasando por esa cabeza ahora?

—S-solo es…Tu imagina-ción— Balbuceé perdidamente, ladeando el rostro, lo suficiente como para interesarme en las musarañas del lugar.

—Oh claro, me haré el de la vista gorda ¿Ok? — Insinuó divertido.

Tomé el aire suficiente, dándome el valor para enfrentarlo y dejarlo en claro que yo no lo estaba siguiendo. —Aunque fuese mentira, claro.

—Piensa lo que quieras…— Dije firme. —Yo solo estaba comprando por aquí y…

—Me empezaste a perseguir— concluyó él, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Arg! ¡Que no! — Exploté molesta, colocando mis manos en cada lado de mi tronco, simulándome a una jarra. —Me entretuve, nada más.

—Suponiendo que te entretuviste, cosa que es mentira porque me estabas siguiendo— Se acercó más, poniendo escasos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros rostros, y yo definitivamente en estos momentos le andaba haciendo competencia a Pikachu. Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero él habló interrumpiéndome. —Dime con qué te entretuviste, entonces.

Pensé y pensé, pero nada llegó a mi atrofiado cerebro, solo unas cuantas palabras que usaría en modo de contrariedad para luego largarme y esconderme debajo de mi cama. ¡Porque en estos momentos le rogaba a Kami que por favor la tierra me tragase!

—Eso no-te-importa— Le dije arrastrando cada consonante.

Me miró como si en realidad tuviera dos cabezas, y no lo culpaba, había evadido su pregunta dejándome como la mentirosa del cuento—Que por cierto, lo era. — arrastrándome hacía una vergüenza demasiado costosa. ¡Debí de haberme quedado con Kikyo!

Me giré y pasé por su lado, con el mentón levemente levantado y mi orgullo por el suelo. Y justo al tercer paso, sentí su mano sobre uno de mis hombros, reteniéndome dócilmente. ¿Ahora qué quería?, ¿seguir refregándome en mi cara la vergüenza de ser vista como una acosadora?, Porque si era así, pues no saldría invicto… le dejaría algunos golpes para que recordara por toda su vida no volver hacerlo.

Me volteé dispuesta a lanzarle una sonora y bien plantada cachetada, pero todo se disolvió al sentir esa ardiente mirada sobre mí, incitándome a que me quedara tan quieta como una estatua, y también tan ida como una estúpida.

—Lo siento por no haber correspondido tus saludos— Me sonrió retorcidamente, haciendo definitivamente que mi corazón diera un brinco como si fuera una gacela. —Estaba tan ocupado… pero bueno… en realidad… ¿me disculpas?

Suavicé mi expresión y lancé un sonoro suspiro.

—Bueno… — Asentí sinceramente.

—Si es así, entonces yo también te disculpo por haberme estado siguiendo.

Los colores se subieron por mi rostro, y las ganas de dejarlo como el hombre sin cabeza empezaron a atormentarme. _'Vamos Kagome, están solos… Nadie se enterará'_, empujó mi conciencia, por primera vez apoyándome. Pero, como toda niña educada, solo me giré y maldiciendo en todas las lenguas existentes y por haber, me retiré de ese asqueroso lugar, dejándolo a InuYasha y sus risas entre dientes en un segundo lugar.

Encontré a Kikyo en una esquina, esperándome con una cara de ogro bárbaro. No le dije nada, solo la pasé y ella me siguió casi matándome con su mirada.

—Pensé que te habían secuestrado…— Suspiró escandalosamente. —Ya me había alegrado … así que no lo vuelvas hacer

La miré de soslayo, evaluando el tinte preocupado en aquellos ojos oscuros. Sonreí mas no le dije ni pio, después de todo Kikyo era mi hermana y sea como sea ella me quería lo suficiente como para preocuparse por mí. —Aunque pelearamos, yo también la quería, pero es obvio que no se lo diría.

—Dicen que habrá tormenta— Comentó después, encogiendo sus hombros. —Pero no les creo, el clima sigue igual.

—Quién sabe…— murmuré, rolando los ojos. —Este pueblo es muy extraño … así que se puede esperar lo que sea.

---*---

Había muchas personas. Todas se encontraban bailando al compás de una extraña melodía, y la mayoría imitaba los movimientos de otras, quedando como una muy bien practicada coreografía. Estaban en parejas, y no reconocía ningún rostro, ya que los tenían cubierto con vaporosos antifaces.

Me sentí un bicho raro entre toda esa multitud.

Todos empezaron a bailar a mí alrededor, luciendo sus trajes de gala y los vestidos de seda de todo color. Sus antifaces simulaban ser animales, como leones, iguanas, pavos reales, y unos cuantos más. Mi respiración pareció desaparecer, y todo empezó a tomar forma. Un espejo enorme apareció, sustituyendo a todas las parejas, rodeándome como si quisiera mostrarme algo.

El silencio se volvió denso, y casi todo oscuro.

Solo estaba yo y el reflejo de una hermosa muchacha en el reflejo. La chica poseía un vestido corto, hasta las rodillas. Tenía varios encajes, suelto pero delineaba su delicado cuerpo, parecía de seda con un blanco tan impecable que se asemejaba a un ángel. También se encontraba con unos guantes largos, que llegaban hasta los codos. Sus cabellos azabaches se encontraban sujetos en un complicado peinado, enmarcando su cara fina e inocente. Sus ojos chocolates me observaban incrédula, como si ella me estuviera escrutando. Los labios rojos se encontraban entreabiertos, y su pecho se movía agitadamente… como si estuviera asustada.

No sé por qué, pero al bajar la mirada me encontré que yo me encontraba con el mismo vestido, peinado y seguro la misma expresión.

¿Aquella chica hermosa era yo?

Retrocedí inconscientemente, chocando con algo.

En el espejo se formó el reflejo de un hombre, alto y vestido con un elegante traje blanco. Yo había chocado con su pecho, quedando en una imagen realmente estremecedora. Él poseía un antifaz simple, de la cara de un animal que no lograba identificar. ¿Quién sería?

Me volteé rápidamente, chocando con un par de ojos dorados.

—Kagome— Murmuró él, elevando una comisura para crear una sonrisa de lado. —Te ves hermosa— Añadió luego, elevando sus manos, acariciando mis mejillas como si estuvieran hechas de porcelana.

Sutilmente le sonreí, poniéndome en puntitas para poder acercarme mucho más, delicadamente empezando a retirar aquel antifaz que cubría mitad de su rostro.

—InuYasha— Le dije al ver aquel simpático rostro.

El antifaz cayó lentamente al suelo, mientras que sentía como los labios de él se aplastaban contra los míos. Un contacto cálido y estremecedor, que hacía que mi estomago se encogiera al sentir como las miles de mariposas revoloteaban por doquier.

Y tal como vino, se fue.

---*---

Me levanté sobresaltada, con la frente perlada de sudor y tan agitada que pareciera que hubiera corrido un maratón entero.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Un sonido demasiado alterante sonó afuera, semejando a un trueno. Y aunque no me preocupó mucho la tormenta que se estaba desatando en medio del pueblo, me levanté como si la cama ardiera. —Cuando la que ardía era yo— Me acerqué a la ventana y las abrí de par en par, dejando que el aire helado y revoltoso entrara, dejándome sin aliento.

Mis cabellos empezaron a bailar entre las ráfagas de viento que se estaban desatando, aún así me mantuve bajo ese congelado aire, estudiando más de mil veces el sueño que había tenido antes.

¡Qué sueño extraño!

Llevé un dedo hasta mis labios, en donde aún podía sentir los labios de InuYasha contra los míos… hormigueándome enloquecedoramente, mientras que mi subconsciente empezaba a saltar de agitación, rogando y suplicando otro beso más.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? — Le susurré a la tormentosa noche, enfocando mis ojos en la ventana cerrada de la casa de al frente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**—Vaya, esta vez si te luciste— **

¿Perdón?, yo no me he lucido ni nada por el estilo. Solo hice el capítulo y punto, además cumplí con mi promesa de ponerlo un poco más romanticón. ¡Para qué veas que sí cumplo!

**—Bah, haz lo que quieras. —**

¡JÁ!, bueno mi público, ahí otro capítulo más… y si siguen siendo tan buenas y dándome el apoyo que necesito seguiré actualizando con la mayor rapidez que puedo. ¡Ya que paro vagando!, me dedico a esto.

**—Cof… bueno … AGRADECIMIENTOS—**

_Setsuna17, Shang Yang, Celeste-Hikari (x2), Isabel20, paulaa._

Son unos amores, gracias de todo corazón.

**—Bueno, y ahora yo mando mis saludos a Inspiración. —**

Hey Rro, saludos igual.

**—Nos leemos.**

¡BaeH! —La próxima habrán nuevos personajes, así que no se lo pierdan.


	5. Delirio en un pueblo perdido

**Hipnosis Fatal**

By piink Cat.

.

.

.

Rumiko es la dueña de estos glamorosos personajes.** —Progreso, progreso— **¡Buf!, bueno empecemos con la lectura.** — Es por la cárcel ¿no? — **Cállate.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Delirio en un pueblo perdido.

La mañana parecía noche, con las nubes aún negras por la tormenta y un frío terrible. No podíamos salir de casa porque aún había señales de que pudiera haber posibles truenos y rayos por doquier, así que mejor tomábamos prevención. Por dentro nos estábamos congelando, la casa parecía un iglú y para el colmo se me había antojado vestir con short de nuevo. — ¿Mencioné ya que la calefacción se estropeó, de nuevo?

Casi todo el día lo pasé encerrada en mi habitación, con la cabeza hinchada de tanto pensar en lo que_ no_ tenía que pensar. ¿Por qué necesariamente existían las cucarachas?, digo, son bichos asquerosos y que no colaboran en nada, añadiendo el hecho de que son las más aptas para decir que son invencibles. ¡Bah!, de un solo pisotón y quedan estampadas en cualquier superficie. Y encima, les cortas la cabeza y aún siguen viviendo, claro está antes de que mueran de hambre.

¡En serio!, eso es lo que _no_ debería pensar.

Pero está bien, prefiero pensar sobre las cucarachas, en todo caso los seres mitológicos o animales desaparecidos por completo, en vez de pensar en… _InuYasha_.

No puedo creer que el elefante sea el único animal que no puede saltar, o eso creo. Porque si no, habría temblores a cada rato ¿No?, genial en estos momentos solo pienso en estupideces, solo para poder contradecir a una personita en especial. Pero sí pienso en sueños, seguro me dará sueño.

¿Un sueño lindo que haya tenido?

_'InuYasha en traje blanco se ve muy lindo ¿Verdad?'_

Gemí en modo de protesta, colocándome una almohada en todo mi rostro, estrujándola como si quisiera ahogar a mi conciencia.

—Cállate, no pienses en eso…

_'Fue nuestro sueño… recuerda'_

—No recuerdes, solo olvida— Grité a todo pulmón, oprimiéndome más la almohada contra mi boca.

Si seguí así, terminaría loca muy pronto. — Sí es que ya no lo estaba.

_'No estás loca por escuchar a tu subconsciente'_

—Vale, me estás cansando. — Dije contra la almohada, mientras que en la oscuridad de mi cabeza se empezaba a propagar mi rostro en el sueño de anoche, mostrándome el vestido de vuelos y seda blanca, con todo y lujo de detalles.

_'Estábamos hermosas' _

—Arg…— Lancé la almohada contra la ventana, casi sin querer.

Me di cuenta que las cortinas blancas permanecían abiertas, dejándome ver el exterior oscuro de la tarde, junto con una parte de la casa de al frente. Me levanté como autómata, plantándome a un lado de la ventana, observando las calles casi vacías.

En la esquina, junto a un puesto que estaba cerrado, venían caminando unos cuantos niños. Eran cinco, tres niños y dos niñas. Los niños jugaban animadamente con una pequeña pelota de papel, pateándola y pasándosela. Mientras que las dos pequeñas, conversaban amenamente detrás de ellos, riendo con toda inocencia. Después de algunos segundos, uno de los niños se volteó y se acercó a una de las niñas, jalándole sus pequeñas trenzas.

Me pareció un gesto muy típico, al ver como la niña corría detrás del niño, queriéndolo atajar para seguro darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Reí ante el momento, y luego de regocijarme un rato, dirigí toda mi atención a la niña que había quedado sola.

Ya no estaba ahí, si no junto a un hombre de gabardina.

— ¿Qué hace? — Me pregunté, ceñuda.

El hombre le entregó un par de cosas, no vi muy bien, estaba muy lejos como para distinguir—Apenas y veía el cuerpo menudo de la niña, junto al gorila de aquel tipo— Y la niña se quedaba admirando entre sus manos, _esa_ cosa.

Volví mi vista al resto de niños, ellos ya habían girado, olvidándose de su pequeña amiga.

¿Aquel hombre sería su familiar?

Estaban quietos, seguramente conversando y luego de un infinito tiempo de tensión, el hombre se alejó, dejando a la niña plantada y muy quieta. ¿Qué habría sucedido?, ¿Sería un pedófilo?

Abrí la ventana y saqué mi cabeza por ella, fijándome en como la niña caía desmayada al suelo.

—Mou— Chillé, y casi sin pensarlo mucho corrí hasta la salida de mi cuarto.

Cuando bajé al primer piso, me di cuenta que la sala estaba tan vacía y oscura que tuve que hacer malabares para llegar a la puerta. Realmente solo me lancé contra el ambiente gélido de afuera, sin importarme mucho que estaba en short y con un polo sencillo. Mi mente solo se mantenía preocupada por esa niña, queriendo llegar a ayudarla o aunque sea pedir auxilio… cualquier cosa, con tal de salvarla.

Tuve que correr un largo trecho, hasta llegar al frente de esa tienda, encontrándome con el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. Agitada, me dejé caer a un costado de su cuerpo, tomando su pequeño y pecoso rostro entre mis manos.

—Reacciona, por favor— murmuré apenas, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

De casualidad me acordé de algunos trucos de socorro. Primero lo primero, le tomé su pulso.

—Oye preciosa, ¿por qué no la dejas ahí y te vas? — Una voz demasiado ronca sonó detrás de mí. Asustada me giré, encontrándome con unos cuatro tipos. Los reconocí casi de inmediato. ¡Eran los mismos que había visto junto con InuYasha!, seguían vistiendo de negro, con aquellos tatuajes tan tenebrosos. Sus rostros demasiado aterradores, con algunas cicatrices y líneas de expresión, y sus cabellos alborotados.

_'¡Pandilleros, Corre Kagome!'_

Gemí inconscientemente, sintiéndome arrinconada.

¡No podía irme!, la niña estaba aquí y ni pensar que la dejaría con esos tipos.

_'Escorias'_

—La preciosura se queda, muchachos— Rió uno de ellos, observándome como si fuera una nudista. —Tendremos diversión de sobra, ¿Qué dicen?

Asustada, apreté la manito de la niña, queriendo infundirme valor para ponerme delante de ella y no dejar que le pusieran un dedo encima.

—Váyanse— Musité con el corazón latiendo contra mis costillas, sintiendo aquella adrenalina impaciente que te advertía del peligro que surcaba.

—Apúrense… hay que llevarle a la niña… y de paso nos encargamos de la muchacha— Apuró otro tipo.

¿Llevarle?, eso quiere decir que la pequeña estaba por ser ¿secuestrada?, ¡Mou!, en qué problemas me meto, y más encima todo esto me tiene que pasar específicamente a mí. ¡Pero qué pienso!, debería ingeniar una manera de poder salir huyendo junto a la niña. Pero, ¿Cómo?

Los hombres se empezaron acercar con prisa, resonando sus pies por todo el lugar.

¡Tenía que gritar!

Abrí mi boca, forzando a mis pulmones para que me den el aire suficiente, pero uno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de mi propósito y ya casi al instante lo tenía sobre mí, tapándome la boca con su mano asquerosa y apestosa. Luego con la otra me sujetó de la cintura, elevándome para dejarme totalmente inmovilizada.

Mientras que yo pataleaba junto con ese gorila, los otros tomaban el cuerpo de la niña y se dirigían a un automóvil totalmente negro, que estaba aparcado en una esquina.

Logré darle un golpe lo demasiado fuerte como para que me suelte, así que ya suelta grité casi sin voz. Estaba demasiado asustada como para que mi cuerpo reaccione normal, y sin mencionar que me temblaba casi todo, haciéndome más torpe de lo que usualmente soy.

—Perra, vuelve aquí— Gruñó el tipo, tomándome rudamente de un brazo y casi lanzándome contra cualquier pared. Me llegué a golpear la nuca, desvaneciéndome casi al instante.

Lo siguiente solo fue negro, junto con algunos ruidos extraños.

__

—Kagome—

Una voz preocupada resonó entre lo más recóndito de mis sueños, captando mi atención inmediatamente, aunque no podía moverme y la oscuridad de mi cabeza me abrumaba, podía sentir el aliento caliente de una persona equis sobre mi rostro, también unas manos grandes que se aferraban por mi espalda, sujetándome como si de una muñeca se tratase.

—Kagome, despierta—

Era una orden.

Intenté abrir mis ojos, arrugando levemente mi nariz. Sin duda me dolía tremendamente mi cabeza, sin acordarme mucho de lo que antes había sucedido. Lo único que llega a mi razón, es una imagen del techo de mi cuarto, luego solo estaba confuso. Pensando y aún con los ojos fuertemente apretados, mi cabeza hizo conexión, recordándome del peligro que me estaba acechando.

El primer movimiento que después hicieron mis manos que estaban suspendidas en el aire, fue golpear al que sea que esté sosteniéndome, empujándolo para que me tocara. Logré abrir los ojos, y como todo estaba oscuro, fue peor, ya que di un grito lo suficientemente alto como para levantar a toda la manzana.

—Tonta, soy yo— Escuché entre todo el alboroto.

Me quede inmóvil al divisar dos astros dorados que me miraban irritados.

— ¿Inu Yasha? — Musité confundida, empezando a divisar su rostro preocupado, con aquellos ojos dorados que se infiltraban dentro de mi cabeza, sofocándome como siempre. — ¡InuYasha! — Chillé aún muy asustada, escondiéndome como toda cobarde en su pecho, rodeando su tronco con un ligero abrazo.

— ¡Feh!, primero me golpeas y luego me abrazas… — Rezongó en silencio, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Reí apenas, sofocándome aún más con aquel aroma que desprendía él. Era algo que te dejaba en otro mundo, con las mariposas que revolotean por ahí. Pero aquello duró un par de segundos más, en los cuales recordé a la pequeña que niña que había intentado salvar inútilmente.

—InuYasha ¿La niña? — Pregunté en un hilo de voz, desprendiendo mí rostro de su pecho aún sin aflojar aquel cálido abrazo—Después de todo, tenía tanto frío que ya empezaba a tiritar.

Él suspiró, luego ladeó su rostro, dándome a entender que la niña se había ido… y no precisamente a su casa.

— ¿Qué pasó con la niña? — Volví a preguntar, auto convenciéndome de lo contrario.

Mis manos apretaron su polo estrechando un poco de tela en cada una de ella, mientras que trataba de hallar algo en aquella melancólica mirada.

—Se la llevaron. — Susurró, casi soltándome rudamente, y a la vez tan dócil que me sorprendió.

— ¡Mou!, Tenemos que avisar a la policía… a alguien… ¡InuYasha!

—No— Rugió molesto, meneando aquel lacio cabello, haciendo que su cerquillo rebelde se moviera por sus ojos, creando aquel brillo misterioso en ellos. —Se la llevaron y no pude…

—No fue tu culpa…— Sugerí enojada.

—No podemos hacer nada— Susurró él, lanzando un gran y sonoro suspiro. —Cuando se llevan a una niña, nunca más se le vuelve a ver por el pueblo.

Generalmente, en estos momentos cualquiera lanzaría un grito al cielo, y juraría venganza ante tales rufianes. Pero sin embargo, yo me quedé muda y con un sentimiento que oprimía mi corazón o estómago, ambos diría yo. No sabía que pensar, o tal vez que decirle para animarlo, las palabras no salían… además parece que InuYasha tampoco quería oírlas, estaba algo resentido e iracundo.

Él se giró y me sonrió como pudo, acercándose unos pasos hasta quedar tan cerca que nuestros pechos se rozaban.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó, con aquel gesto infalible en su rostro.

—Eso creo…— Susurré, casi titubeé.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza, seguro tendrás un par de jaquecas… pero de eso no…—

—Lo sé, lo sé— Le interrumpí, sintiendo la susodicha jaqueca que estaba alterando mis nervios, aunque daba mil a una que era él en vez de la jaqueca. —Tenemos que avisarle a la autoridad, InuYasha… No perdemos nada con intentar.

—Ahora llamaré a mi padre, le avisaré así que no te preocupes. — Se alejó rápidamente, pasándose nerviosamente una mano por su cerquillo, desordenándolo más. —Te voy acompañar a tu casa, ya es muy tarde.

Alcé la mirada al cielo, no había estrellas y una nube muy densa ocupada casi todo el cielo, oscureciéndolo a tal manera que daba miedo el tan solo estar en este lugar. Suspiré, pensando en otra tormenta, no volvería a dormir y pasaría en vela casi toda la noche.

—Mi casa queda a unas cuantas cuadras InuYasha… No quiero molestarte— Le susurré con la mirada esquiva. — Ya muchos problemas te he causado…

—Te acompaño y punto. — Afirmó, rolando los ojos. —Créeme, no fue un problema, desde hace un tiempo que venía con ganas tremendas de golpear a esos tipos.

_'No fue por ti, tonta'_

—Claro.

Asentí y con pasos rápidos y algo torpes me alejé de él, abrazándome, sintiendo como la piel de mis brazos estaba como la de una gallina. Y de seguro mis piernas estaban peor. Castañeé inevitablemente, sintiendo como las miles de ráfagas me agitaban, haciendo que mi cabello baile al compás del aire.

Una prenda cálida se coló por mis hombros, dándome el calor necesario para tanto frío. Volteé, encontrándome con InuYasha. Él estaba con un polo de mangas largas, azul. Y ahora su casaca la tenía yo. Le sonreí y seguí mi camino, junto a él.

—Qué manera de estar vestida en un día así— Me observó de soslayo, serio, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

—No pensé que saldría de casa. — Comenté, sujetando cada lado de la casaca, abrigándome un poco más, mientras que el olor a él me dejaba como en las nubes.

¿Por qué InuYasha me ponía así?

—Oh—

—InuYasha…— lo llamé sutilmente, obteniendo su completa atención. —Dijiste que cada niña que se llevaban no volvía. — Él me asintió contraído. — ¿Ha habido más?, quiero decir… ¿Cuántas niñas han secuestrado?

Se mantuvo silencioso, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios levemente apretados, formando una línea recta. Luego de algunos segundos que pensó su respuesta, resopló cansada, haciendo que su cerquillo bailara graciosamente.

—No es secuestro, Kagome— Explicó, deteniéndose abruptamente, yo también me detuve, muy cerca de él. —Ellos son una clase de banda, que viene al pueblo para llevarse a cualquier niño, no importa si es hombre o mujer… Solo los elijen y ya. —

Mi expresión se tornó muy seria, igual a la de él.

— ¿Banda? … ¿Qué hacen con ellos?

Su mirada me aturdió, era como si le estuviera ordenando a mi cerebro que no siguiera preguntando.

—No lo sé…Sus cuerpos nunca aparecen— Soltó por último, ladeando su rostro.

— ¡Pero InuYasha, me dijiste que ellos aún no había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que los detuvieran! — Le dije ya casi perdiendo los estribos. — ¿Por qué no los detienen cuando están por acá?

¡Mou!, pobres niños, ¿Qué clase de maldad harán contra ellos?

—Cada año son diferente…— Murmuró molesto, mientras que sus manos se formaban en puños, ejerciendo mucha fuerza ya que sus nudillos estaban tan pálidos como la piel de mi hermana.

— ¿Son dife…

—Kagome, olvida todo lo que viste ¿Sí? — Me interrumpió, con voz gélida y mirada tenebrosa. ¿Cómo era posible un cambio tan radical?, aquellos ojos estaban tan oscuros que sinceramente me intimidaban.

—No es tan fácil olvidar, tonto— Lancé herida, devolviéndole la mirada y también el tono de voz.

La sorpresa dio cabida en él, solo por algunos segundos, ya que cambió su expresión a una inexpresiva.

—Solo trata de no meterte en lo que _no_ te importa— Dijo, para luego llegar a zancadas hasta la puerta de su casa, entrando rápidamente, culminando con un buen portazo.

—Idiota— Mascullé, resentida.

¿Meterme en lo que no me importa?, Mou. Yo había visto a esa niña en el suelo, después de hablar con el tipo con gabardina. ¡Había tratado de defenderla!, Obviamente resultando inútil, y más encima si no llegaba InuYasha, me hubiera largado junto con ellos de seguro. Pero olvidar esto iba a ser tan imposible. ¿Cómo?, simplemente imposible olvidar.

Caminé hasta mi puerta, quitándome la casaca blanca de InuYasha. La doblé y pasé por un brazo, tratando de ocultarla de los ojos de mamá, no quería que me preguntara nada, porque esta noche definitivamente no le diría nada. Tampoco quería preocuparla.

Toqué la puerta, y a los segundos la abrió Kikyo, junto con un teléfono a la mano.

—Hey Sango, justo acaba de llegar tu amiga… ¿Por qué no le enseñas a avisar antes de salir? —le dijo al celular rosa de ella, para luego casi lanzármelo y correr hasta la cocina, murmurando algo de que los pastelillos se arruinaban.

Largué un suspiró, y luego de cerrar la puerta me llevé el celular al oído.

—Hola Sango— Saludé a mi vieja amiga, casi sin ánimos.

—_Kag, eres una ingrata sin dudas_— Su voz suave sonó en mi oído, alertándome del mal humor de ella. —_Ni una llamada recibí, ni una… Eso debe estar penado por la ley ¿Sabías?_

—He estado ocupada, Sango…— Susurré, mientras subía las escaleras, derecho hasta mi habitación.

_— ¿Haciendo qué morenaza? — _

Sin querer, una risilla salió por mis labios al oír aquel apelativo.

—Ya sabes, ocupada de no morir. — Le mencioné, arrojándome en la blanda cama.

_— ¿Tan mal está el lugar?_

—No mal, pero si extraño— Le conté ya algo mejor, levantándome un poco para ver por la ventana. —Me tiene delirando este pueblo perdido.

_— ¿En serio? — _

—No— ironicé, con los ojos puestos en la ventana que conllevaba a la habitación de InuYasha. —No puedo estar más seria, Sango.

_—Bueno, entonces cuando llegué por allá me contarás que sucede ¿Verdad?_

— ¿Vienes? — Pregunté emocionada, nada mejor que una muy buena amiga para que te acompañe en tus extrañas vacaciones. — ¿Te dieron el permiso?

—_Sí, tu abuelo los convenció y pues… estaré llegando con Sota, dentro de tres días._

—Eso es genial. — Comenté, resignada al encontrarme con las cortinas blancas que cubrían el cuarto de InuYasha.

_—Obvio… Yo soy genial._

Rolé los ojos.

—Oye Sango— Hice una pausa, escuchando el _qué pasa_ de mi amiga, para luego mantenerme firme. — ¿Qué sucede si presencias un secuestro?, ¿Es bueno avisarle a la …

Un sonido estrepitoso salió del celular, y asustada lo aventé al suelo, sintiendo como mi oído zumbaba resentido. El celular ahora empezaba a prenderse y apagarse, hasta que hizo cortocircuito y se apagó para seguramente nunca más encender.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Me acerqué para sujetar el bendito aparato, pero de nuevo volví al lanzarlo al sentir lo ardiente que estaba. Lancé un alarido, viendo las manchas rojas que empezaban a salir por toda mi palma.

Definitivamente un delirio todo esto.

Primero la tormenta que me aburre el día, luego esos hombres y los niños que se llevan, cosa que aún no entiendo. InuYasha es realmente un idiota, y ahora esto. ¡Mi celular hecho trizas!, y encima me quedo con una mano ardiendo.

¡Qué porquería de día!

Me iría a lavar y luego bajaría a contarle lo sucedido a mamá… No ocultaría todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y no me importaba que llegasen a decir, ellas tenían que enterarse.

_-Qué pena que las luces se pagaron en ese momento, dejando todo en una completa oscuridad- _

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo contiene algo esencial para que comprendan el resto. Ya saben, el secuestro de esa niña no fue un simple secuestro, pero ya más adelante Kagome lo averiguará, por ahora solo lo voy a centrar en la parejita. ¡Apareció Sango!, bueno no del todo pero si una parte. Dos capítulos más y aparece la linda Sango. En el próximo prometo a Koga.

-

_Coraje entra con una lista en mano, y unos lentes muy gruesos en sus ojos. _

**_—Agradecimientos._**

**Shang Yang:** _¡Muchas gracias Rro!, tú siempre una de las primeras que me comentan. Qué bueno que te gustó, hago lo que puedo con todas esas letras, … solo por un ratito de imaginación. ¡Mándale saludos a Inspiración, y obvio para ti también!, Coraje igual_.

**Setsuna17:** _Siempre cuento con tu review, gracias sin duda setsuna17_.

**Paulaa:** _Fue algo así como un beso de verdad, solo que Kagome ni enterada jeje. Pero ya sabes, en un sueño uno es completamente libre. xD … Pronto se sabrá … muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó._

**Shopie:** _Gracias, jeje. Comentando lo del beso, más adelante habrán más. xD … eso es obvio. Espero que te guste este capítulo, espero no defraudarte._

**InuxKag-titia88: **_Jaja … a veces sucede algo así ¿verdad?, jaja. ¡Muchas gracias!_

**Celeste-Hikari: **_Créeme, te ayudo en matarla y enterrarla. Jo, no la odio … solo no la paso. (Pero en mi fic es algo buena ¿Sabes?, me agrada esta Kikyo … La del anime simplemente la aborrezco … aunque me dio penita cuando murió y también algo de alegría … mm .. por qué será) … Gracias por tu review, en serio. _

**Zuzuki-Chan:** _Wow … gracias por tus cuatro review, veo que te gustó. ¡Muchas gracias!_

**Saphiraa: **_Igualmente, gracias por tus review, me hacen sentir muy halagada._

**Angellasttrue: **_Gracias … talento? Tú crees? … omg, me haces sentir súper bien. ¡Muchas gracias!, espero que este capítulo te guste… aunque no tenga tanto romance._

**Kiara Taisho-sama: **_mmm .. no te puedo decir si estas en lo cierto o no … pero por ahí vas … más adelante lo leerás. Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste …_

—Es todo.

Bueno, como verán me siento tan bien por sus review que me he inspirado lo suficiente como para saber qué cosas agregarles… ahora el problema es cómo hacerlo. Pero bueh, encontraré como hacerlo.

**_—Saludos para inspiración_**. —Interrumpe Coraje.

¿Tienes que interrumpirme?

**_—Dale, continúa—_**

Bueno, próximo capítulo:** Espuma de chocolate caliente.**

**_—Ahora doy mi pista… el próximo capítulo será un poquito picante—_**

Eres imposible, bueno mi gente… hasta la próxima.

**_—Amor y paz, hermanos. —_**

¡Qué miedo!

ADIÓS.


	6. Espuma de chocolate caliente

**Hipnosis Fatal**

_By Piink Cat_

_._

_._

_._

Rumiko más InuYasha, igual a dueña. **_—No sé por qué explicas todo esto… —_** ¿Por qué lo dices? **_—Si tú fueras la dueña no estarías escribiendo FAN fic. ¿No crees? —_** Ouw… tiene razón el bobo.**_ — ¿Perdón?_** — Bueno, a leer. **_— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —_** Shh, interrumpes.

_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Espuma de chocolate caliente._

.

.

.

Suspiré sonoramente.

—Jugo de naranja, por favor. — Especifiqué suavemente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. —Poca azúcar— Agregué antes de que se vaya.

La muchacha asintió y lo escribió en su libreta, para luego irse.

Estaba desvelada, y casi zombi. Mis energías se encontraban por el suelo, y mi humor asemejaba a un ogro hambriento. ¡Todo por el día de ayer!, gracias al apagón repentino que hubo tuve que irme temprano a la cama, y sin siquiera poder decirle nada a mamá. Y justo hoy, ellas salen dejándome el dinero para que desayune en la cafetería. ¿Por qué me iba tan mal?, se supone que es un día, no varios.

Ahora la cafetería estaba algo relativo a lo desolado.

Ladeé el rostro, enfocando mi atención en la lluvia fina que caía sobre casi todo el pueblo, empapando casi todo, pero aún así había personas en las calles, con diversos paraguas de miles de colores.

—Hey… chica

Algo tocó mi hombro izquierdo, y yo por reflejo volteé a ver quién era el que me llamaba.

—Se te…—

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí de forma repentina, y una sonrisa demasiado ancha se formó en ese atractivo rostro. Observé su cabello negro, largo, atado por una liga. Traía puesto una camisa blanca, junto con un vaquero suelto. Era alto, y muy fornido.

Después de un instante incómodo, me di cuenta que él traía mi billetera en una de sus manos. Resoplé tontamente, y le sonreí como pude… Si no fuera por él de seguro me quedaba empeñada en la cafetería.

—Tu billetera…— Completó con aire seductor.

—Muchas gracias…— Tomé la billetera, dejándola encima de la mesa.

— ¿Acompañada? — Preguntó, colocando una mano en la punta de la mesa cuadrada. —Porque no es bueno comer sola ¿Sabías?

—Estoy sola— Aseguré, un poquito nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. — Rolé los ojos, obligándome a no empezar a morderme los dedos de pura impaciencia. No estaba muy acostumbrada a todo esto, y encima tener a un extraño como compañero en la mesa, no se me hacía una muy buena idea. Y más todavía con eso de los secuestros… Cualquiera podría ser el culpable, además tampoco creía que vinieran a secuestrarme, pero pasar un momento como el de ayer, me había dejado _algo_ traumada.

Pero él se veía, de cierta forma, amigable.

—Koga, preciosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Odiaba, _desde el día de ayer_, que me llamaran preciosa.

—mph, Koga, un gusto… o eso creo. — Musité.

Él me guiñó un ojo, para luego a carcajadas sentarse en la silla desocupada que daba al frente mío. Me permití tragar duro, viendo como la muchacha se acercaba con el jugo de naranja, depositándolo rápidamente para luego irse a zancadas. ¿El mundo estaba en mi contra?, o quizás el destino quería arruinarme… porque si era así podían avisarme y con una cuerda, podría arreglar aquello.

—Eres la chica que viene de Tokio ¿No? — Preguntó él luego, inclinándose sobre la mesa, devorándome con su mirada azulosa.

¿Sabía de dónde venía?

—Claro… pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunté como respuesta, acercando la caña del jugo a mis labios, sorbiendo de manera apresurada el líquido delicioso que refrescaba mi paladar.

—Eres la cotilla en el pueblo entero…— Respondió como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ok, ¿Dónde está la cuerda cuándo la necesitaba?

— ¿El pueblo entero? — Pregunté con mucha dificultad, agudizando mi voz de manera intimidada.

—Kagome ¿Verdad? — Sus ojos mostraron aquel brillo curioso, mientras que sus cejas se elevaban a la expectativa, como si esperara que aquel nombre fuera el correcto.

Asentí aún choqueada, jugando con la pajilla del jugo.

—Pero cómo saben…— Me pregunté, queriendo atar cabos de aquella información que ellos tenía sobre mí.

Vaya, el único que sabía de mi existencia era InuYasha… pero él no podía ser. Otra de mis opciones eran mi madre y Kikyo, ellas que son muy sociables derrepente hablaron con alguien del pueblo, y esa persona se la dijo a otra, así sucesivamente. ¡Además, en pueblo chico, infierno grande!

—Conozco a tu hermana— Declaró rápidamente, ensanchando aquella sonrisa burlona. —Se parecen demasiado, pero tu hermana es mayor ¿No?

Torcí mi boca, en un gesto demasiado agrio. Cuánto odiaba que dijeran eso, y seguro para rematarla agregaba algo como "Oh, pero ella tiene más cuerpo", o "Es más sociable", qué sé yo… pero algo había en que destacaba ella y yo no.

Era mejor así.

—Sí, tiene diecisiete— Comenté agónica, volviendo a sorber un poco más de mi jugo.

—Hey, aquí los más jóvenes tenemos esa edad… Tú aquí llegas a ser una bebé, claro que a comparación de los niños— Hizo una pausa, tomando un poco de aire. — Hay pocos, quedan unos cuatro o cinco niños en todo el pueblo, seguro lo has notado ¿no?

Demasiadas palabras por comprender, y mucho significaba para digerir.

Sonreí apenas, al menos habíamos cambiado el tema y él no había agredido mi moral ni mi baja autoestima.

—Sí, casi son todos mayores— Omití la palabra viejos, porque no quería agredir a los señores. — ¿Alguna razón por la que no hay tantos niños?

Pasé de alto lo que ayer pude vivir. Derrepente Koga sabía algo que yo no, y seguro a diferencia de InuYasha podía decirme unos cuántos detalles, no importa cuáles, solo que lograra explicarme lo que mi cerebro no llegaba a procesar.

—Eres muy educada— Rió, queriendo pasar por alto lo anterior. — ¿Siempre eres así?

Bueno, el tema se había cambiado radicalmente y eso lo puede notar al más estúpido de la cuadra. Dejé de sonreír y lo observé pensativa, para luego ladear el rostro y observar cómo la lluvia se intensificaba y las personas empezaban a desaparecer.

—Cuando converso con extraños— Respondí inconscientemente, con los ojos puestos en la acera empapada, imaginándome que hubiera sido de mí, si InuYasha no llegaba justo al momento que ese hombre me estaba llevando hasta el automóvil negro.

—Bueno, pero nos podemos conocer bien y …— Sus palabras se desvanecieron, mis oídos no captaban nada más, ni siquiera podía pensar que estaba en la cafetería, era como si me hubiera alejado del mundo y en estos momentos estuviera en la nada, viendo como InuYasha cruzaba la acera apurado, con la mirada perdida y casi toda su ropa empapada.

¿Por qué me ponía así?, no lo entendía.

InuYasha se detuvo en la esquina, como si hubiera presentido algo, se giró curioso, posando sus hermosos ojos dorados sobre mí, evaluándome con expresión seria. ¿Seguiría molesto?, me pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta. Tampoco podía pensar mucho, la mirada de InuYasha me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables.

— ¿Irías conmigo? — La voz ronca y seductora de Koga me atrajo a la realidad. Confundida giré mi rostro, encontrándome con el suyo muy cerca, tanto que hasta podía sentir su respiración sobre mí. — ¿Qué dices?

_'Es obvio que no, nosotras queremos a InuYasha'_

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté agitada. Me sorprendí como la voz me salía en jadeos, como si de pronto hubiera corrido un maratón entero.

—Pasado mañana habrá una fiesta… Si quieres ir…— Volvió a repetir, con el mismo aire de conquistador. —Conmigo. — Agregó con una sonrisita muy triunfal, acercándose un tanto más, tanteando terreno para seguro poder lanzarse a comerme los labios a besos.

Roja como un tomate giré mi rostro, apoyando mi espalda contra el respaldo. En otras palabras, me alejé de él como si fuera fuego. ¿Por qué diablos sentía que estaba traicionando a Inuyasha?, y ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido?

No era por Koga… era por…

—No…— Me dije, y aunque Koga desilusionado volvió a su asiento, porque se había levantado para estar así de cerca, yo decía aquello porque no podía creer que estuviera así por el muchacho bipolar de bonitos ojos, imposible, más que nada… imposible que él se fijara en mí. —Oh, no Koga— Traté de arreglar, mirando de soslayo como InuYasha ya no estaba donde anteriormente lo había visto. —Me gustaría ir… contigo— Agregué lo último con pesar, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para disfrazarlo de jovialidad. — Pero tengo que ayudar a mamá con la casa y además viene una amiga— Expliqué tímidamente, esperando que todo suene convincente.

—Vamos, puedes llevar a tu amiga… Tu mamá no te dirá nada, será a eso de las siete. —Trató de convencerme, actuando con mucha amabilidad, cosa que no había notado en él al principio. —Anímate Kagome.

¿Ir con Sango?, a ¿Una fiesta?

Sonaba bien, además necesitaba divertirme un rato, airar mi cabeza de tantas estúpidos sentimientos o sensaciones, lo que sea que esté sintiendo. Necesitaba aquello, con urgencia. Poniéndolo así, iba a estar con Sango, nada malo me iba a suceder.

— ¿Sabes?, me convenciste. — Afirmé convencida, animándome más al ver aquellos ojos azules brillar con demasiado fulgor.

¡Hey!, Koga era un chico muy simpático, y además comenzaba a agradarme. ¿Por qué no darle cabida?, ¿Qué podría resultar mal?, derrepente así lograba sacar a InuYasha de mi mente, y claro también estas tontas y ridículas sensaciones.

— Paso a verlas a las seis ¿Qué dices? — Dijo sonriente, levantándose rápido de su asiento.

—Ok— Respondí.

—Entonces a las seis, pasado. — Hizo memo, acercándose rápido para robarme un beso demasiado dulce. —Nos vemos— Y salió rápidamente del local.

Mi corazón se oprimió de manera agonizante, y ni siquiera supe si estaba bien o mal. Ahora mi cuerpo se dividía en tres partes, y medio. Una parte estaba confundida, y otra feliz, por así decirlo. Y una última que no estaba contando, ya que nunca le hacía caso—Contadas ocasiones— Estaba demasiado furiosa.

_'¿Nos besó?, y nos dejamos… ¡ENCIMA nos gustó!, ¡Qué mierda que somos!, ¡Traidoras!, ¡Traidoras!'_

Ajáp, mi conciencia.

Mi brazo se elevó, llevando a mis dedos justo a la altura de mis labios y con la yema de los dedos los toqué delicadamente. Aún sentía la calidez con la que lo había depositado, cosa que duró algunos microsegundos, los suficientes como para dejarme muy descolocada. Y no era para menos, eso había sido muy rápido, y no en la manera cómo llegó el beso, sino de quién y cuándo. ¡Recién nos habíamos conocido, y él ya andaba dándome besos!, Eso era algo fatal, pero también tentador… aún así, la sensación no superaba a la de mi sueño. Ni siquiera se atrevía a llegarle a los talones, si es que un beso los tuviera.

¿Esto es un juego de sentimientos?, porque definitivamente no me gustaba para nada, mi corazón andaba muy raro y más todo eso que sentía.

Observé mi jugo como si fuera veneno, y lo dejé por la mitad. Me levanté con las piernas aguadas y la cabeza pesada como un ladrillo, caminando o mejor dicho, arrastrándome hasta la caja, donde casi arrojé el dinero del jugo y me guardé la billetera en el primer bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla, volviendo a la puerta y lanzarme al gélido exterior vacío de las calles. No me importó, necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, y la lluvia era una opción muy favorable. Ni siquiera me importó que cada segundo que transcurría, empezaba a mojarme más, solo quería aclarar todo, sentirme bien y despejada… pero mi cerebro seguía tan encapotado como el cielo de este día, y también anteriores.

Caminé como zombi hasta la casa de la abuela, pensando en los miles de acontecimientos que me habían afectado desde que llegué a este _maldito_ pueblo. Llevaba una semana y media, y ya me había sucedido de todo. Conocí un chico muy enigmático, y soñé con él y no de una manera pura que digamos. Intento sobrevivir del calor abrazador, o las lluvias gélidas. Me intentan violar unos pandilleros y encima me entero de algunos niños secuestrados, que InuYasha no quiso aclararme el asunto… y para empeorarla me besa un chico que no conozco bien…¡Y si antes me sentía bien, ahora estaba devastada! Mi conciencia tenía razón, era una traidora.

Pero la pregunta del millón era… ¿Traidora por qué?

—Soy tan tonta— Me murmuré, justo casi a la entrada de la casa. El carro de mi mamá no estaba, cosa que me indicaba que aún no había vuelto del centro del pueblo. Suspiré sonoramente, aspirando luego el olor a tierra húmeda que desprendía el ambiente, empezando a sentir con más intensidad como el frío se colaba por mis huesos, Helándome hasta el alma. ¡Engancharía un resfriado con facilidad!

—_Lo eres_—

El aliento tibio del desconocido chocó contra mi oreja, mientras que la calidez de un pecho ancho me contrastaba contra mi espalda.

Sonreí traidoramente al cielo, sabiendo de antemano quién era el que estaba detrás de mí. Y no es que lo reconociera por la voz aterciopelada que me hizo estremecer, ni tampoco con aquella presencia que sofocaba poderosamente mi cuerpo o aquel aroma costoso que desprendía … No, no se debía a nada de aquello, sino porque simplemente yo sabía que era él y punto —Aunque suene estúpido, lo sé— Pero yo lo sabía.

—Y una traidora también— Aseguré delirante, diciéndolo tan bajito que el aire fue el único confidente que lo escuchó.

—Ven— Me jaló delicadamente por un brazo, volteándome y casi arrastrándome hasta la entrada de su casa. Y yo me dejé hacer con total naturalidad…—Si sigues ahí, enfermarás.

Enfoqué mis ojos en él.

Se veía terriblemente apuesto, con el pelo mojado que se enarcaba a su rostro, y aquel cerquillo que se colaba por sus ojos, haciendo que el negro resalte con el dorado brilloso y algo ofendido. ¿Sabría qué Koga me besó?, porque no se le veía de buen humor, o claro que también podía seguir molesto, por lo de ayer. Sus labios estaban fruncidos, pero después de todo… trataba de aparentar un buen humor.

Abrió la puerta y entramos al oscuro interior de su casa. Traté de acostumbrar a mis ojos, y tampoco que afuera esté tan luminoso, porque el gris era lo que más cubría el alrededor. Cuando pude ver algunas luces que se colaban por las cortinas, luz que mostraban los vaporosos detalles que contenía esa casa, por cierto era idéntica por dentro a la casa de la abuela, escuché como la puerta se cerraba y yo por puro nerviosismo pegué un brinco.

—Tienes que quitarte esa ropa, está empapada— Habló natural, dando algunos pasos por la sala, llegando a las cortinas y abriéndolas una por una.

El interior se iluminó un poco más, mostrándome totalmente los bonitos y costosos adornos, muebles, alfombras y demás que adornaban la sala. Detalle muy hogareño, y además que las escaleras tenían una brillosa madera, y el barandal que cubría el segundo piso estaba mejor que el de la abuela.

Parpadeé confundida, preguntándome si InuYasha era el muchacho rico del pueblo.

—Kagome— Me llamó desde una de las ventanas, tronando sus dedos como para llamar mi atención, que casi al instante que hizo eso la obtuvo.

—Er… ¿Quitarme la ropa? — Ahora que lograba procesar aquella información, sonaba demasiado vergonzosa. Pero, ¿qué ropa usaría?, además… ¿Qué importa?, lo máximo que puede llegar a sucederme era pescar un resfriado… o tal vez hipotermia. —No importa, estoy bi.. —

—Te la quitas— Ordenó, acercándose a paso seguro. —Te presto algo de ropa, mientras que se seca la tuya.

Aquello me sentó muy… incómodo.

—Mamá seguro estará por venir…— Susurré sofocada por su cercanía, sintiendo como hervían mis mejillas.

—Lo dudo, la tormenta está peor, de seguro se quedarán fuera hasta que termine. — Habló sereno, para luego hacer un ademán para que lo siguiera. —Te puedes cambiar en mi cuarto, y si te das una ducha de agua caliente, mejor.

—Es demasiado— Musité apenas, empezando a sentir el escozor de la ropa mojada que se adhería totalmente a mi piel, además de hacer charquitos de agua por donde pasaba, claro que InuYasha no se quedaba atrás, él andaba en la misma.

—Recuerdo que eso me dijiste en la cafetería— Se detuvo a medio camino, haciendo que yo chocara duramente con su espalda, pero afortunadamente mantuve el equilibrio, porque sino ahora estuviera desnucada en el piso de abajo.

—Lo siento. — Me alejé un poco, e InuYasha se volteó para encararme.

—No te disculpes— Sonrió retorcidamente, acercándose mucho más de lo prudente.

Tragué duro, empezando a retroceder inconscientemente, chocando contra la pared que estaba adherida la escalera, arrinconándome contra animalito indefenso. InuYasha logró acorralarme, poniendo sus brazos a la altura de mis hombros, dejándome en medio de ellos. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas quedaran conectadas, y nuestras respiraciones se volvieran uno.

— ¿Qué haces…?— Dije muy bajito, con el corazón desenfrenado y casi todos mis sentidos alocados.

Casi por inercia cerré mis ojos, esperando lo que mi conciencia se negaba a creer. Queriendo sentir aquella sensación de mi pasado sueño, anhelando esos labios sobre los míos, transmitiéndome todas esas placenteras electricidades, que me reducían el estómago como aquellas cabecitas graciosas.

Lo deseaba más que nunca, y rogaba que lo hiciera.

—No lo sé— Musitó él, alejándose rápidamente de mí.

La desilusión fue demasiado como para poder soportarla, y por ende tomé algunos segundos como para poder reponerme. Luego de aspirar con fuerza, me di el valor para abrir los ojos encontrándome sola en la escalera. Me erguí, soportando el terrible dolor que causó aquel rechazo. Porque… Había sido un rechazo ¿No?, si no él me hubiera besado a cuánto haya querido, ¿verdad?, no se alejaría así, dejándome idiotizada en las escaleras ¿O me equivoco?

Levanté la mirada, viendo como InuYasha abría la primera puerta de las cinco que contenía. Subí los escalones que faltaban, y tímida me quedé en la entrada. Él me hizo una seña y logré entrar. No me fijé en nada, solo agaché la mirada, concentrándome en las zapatillas blancas, que por alguna razón ahora estaban marrones.

—Te dejo ropa encima de la cama… El baño está ahí…— Señaló una puerta, y yo como pude asentí. —Azul es agua fría y roja, caliente… Ok, todo tuyo. — Luego me rodeó y salió, cerrando la puerta de paso.

_'Nunca se fijará en nosotras ¿Verdad?'_

—No, no lo hará— Murmuré en respuesta.

Su cuarto era tan grande como lo había visto. La cama al centro, un escritorio al frente, junto con una silla. Una alfombra esponjosa regada por ahí, estantes con muchos libros y un televisor con una consola de play Station, habían dos asientes al frente de ese televisor y en cada uno reposaba un control del juego, junto con algunos discos esparcidos por ahí.

Todo era azul… y a la vez gris.

Azul su cuarto, Gris mi vida— Ah, y también el cielo de este día.

Tomé la ropa que había dejado encima de la cama y luego me dirigí al baño. Pequeño lugar de blanco, muy limpio y con cosas normales de un chico. ¡InuYasha era tan normal y extraño a la vez!

Entonces Tomé el tan ansiado baño, calentando mi cuerpo casi al instante.

--

Cuando me puse el polo de InuYasha, sentí que me asemejaba a un alfiler. Me quedaba enorme, pero lo suficiente como para que me llegara hasta los muslos, un poco más abajo, tapándome lo necesario. Pero aún necesitaba algo para abajo. Salí del baño, procurando dejar todo ordenado—Menos mal que mis interiores no estaban tan mojados. — Y pasé de nuevo al cuarto.

Unos tres toques en la puerta me asustaron.

—Kagome… ¿Te cambiaste? — Era InuYasha, y con aquello estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Sí…eso creo— Respondí, a lo que él abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando su rostro un poco avergonzado. —No muerdo— Urgí, sonriéndole.

Él rió y luego pasó, junto con dos tasas en la mano. Era algo caliente sin duda, porque se distinguía a leguas, además de que el olor a chocolate caliente se extendió por toda la habitación.

¿Chocolate?, ¡Me encanta el chocolate!

—Traje chocolate— Dijo, mientras me pasaba una tasa con cuidado y a la vez quitándome el pantalón mojado, junto con el polo. —Lo pondré en la secadora.

—Gracias… eres muy amable. — Comenté con las mejillas hirviendo. Él asintió y dejó su tasa en el escritorio, pero algo surgió como duda de pronto. —InuYasha…— Lo llamé sutilmente, captando su atención antes de que saliera. —No quiero parecer… mm… curiosa…pero… ¿Tus padres? — Traté de sonar amable, ya que tampoco quería que me calificara como acosadora-entrometida, claro que no señor.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, y yo sentí que explotaba ahí mismo. No supe qué pasó por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero luego el carraspeó cohibido y luego meneo la cabeza, despeinando sus húmedos cabellos, ya que el por lo visto también se había bañado.

—De viaje, llegan en unos días— Aclaró y luego se fue, cerrando de nuevo la puerta antes.

Tragué todo el aire que pude, recordándome el hecho de que necesitaba respirar.

Era por eso que no veía mucho a su familia, se debía a que estaban de viaje, por lo tanto InuYasha siempre estaba solo y también fuera. Sin padres, libertinaje. Hice una mueca, pensando en mi madre. ¿No le importo o qué?, o seguro ahora pensaría que estaba en la casa, sana y salva… y encima mi teléfono se había… estee, como decirlo,… ¿Fundido?, ¿Malogrado?, ¿Había hecho BOOM?, ¿CAPÚN? … Sí, eso, explotado.

Meneé la cabeza, imaginando a Kikyo en toda esta tormenta, para el colmo lo muy práctica se había pasado la plancha. ¡Sus cabellos debían estar hechos paja!, eso espero.

Absorbí el delicioso aroma del chocolate, para luego tomar un poco. Estaba delicioso y además de que calentaba mi frío interior.

Observé el cuarto, curiosa. Todo estaba bien, para ser un chico. No estaba sucio, pero si un poco desordenado, lo justo como para decir que el habitaba lo suficiente como para desordenar. Reí y casi al instante callé. Mis ojos se toparon con algunos portarretratos, en el escritorio. Me acerqué—Dejando mi tasa al costado de la de InuYasha—, Curiosa por las tres fotografías que se veían por el vidrio transparente.

La primera, estaba InuYasha junto a un muchacho de ojos azules y coleta. Típico chico que de seguro Sango quedaría prendada, conocía sus gusto y poniéndolo que no estaba tan mal, pero InuYasha ahí arruinaba lo hermoso de lo demás. Bien dicen que los hombres tienen su propia belleza, diferente a la de la mujer, e igual de sofocante. Sonreí al verlo tan feliz, abrazados los dos y haciendo los gestos típicos.

Pasé a la segunda, donde había una mujer.

Era muy hermosa, de cabellos negros como el ébano. Ojos marrones y una sonrisa espléndida. Sus facciones eran finas y perfectas, mientras que lucía una ropa formal. Tenía algo de InuYasha, después de todo. De seguro era su madre, porque así lo aparentaba.

En la tercera, me quedé prendada.

Había una niña demasiado tierna, era tan idéntica a InuYasha que podría jurar que era su hermana. Tenían los mismos ojos, dorados e igual de cautivantes. Sus cabellos lisos y cortos estaban en una postura graciosa, era como si justo hubieran tomado la foto cuando ella estaba en movimiento, mostrando un vaporoso vestido lila, junto con un chupetín en una mano, sonriendo con gran alegría a todo.

¿Era hermana de InuYasha?, qué extraño, él no había comentado nada sobre aquello.

—Ella es Hitomi, mi hermana— La voz de InuYasha me asustó, y retrocediendo casi trastabillé con él. —Hey, tranquila curiosa. — Me sujetó de la cintura, evitando que así nos cayéramos ambos. Yo herví una vez más, sujetándome de sus antebrazos.

—Lo siento— Murmuré, confundida. —No me hablaste de tu hermana.

—Ella murió— Dijo con voz melancólica, ayudándome a quedar erguida sobre mis propios pies. Me quedé callada, sin decir nada. No soy de muchas palabras, y si hablaba, estaba segura de que metía la pata en cualquier momento. ¡Mejor morderse la lengua y quedarse pacífica! —Hace mucho tiempo… —Añadió, meneando la cabeza. —Te queda bien el polo— Cambió drásticamente de tema, y yo por supuesto ya estoy acostumbrada a eso.

— ¿Eso crees? — Pregunté a cambio, con voz baja.

—Te queda enorme— Afirmó, para luego pasar un brazo por mi costado y atraer su tasa en seguida. Me ruboricé, imitándolo. —Pero bueno, dentro de poco estará seca tu ropa.

—Genial— Dije tranquila, llevándome la tasa a los labios, deleitándome con su rico sabor. —Está buenísimo, eres todo un profesional en cuanto al chocolate. — Comenté, solo para romper el silencio.

—Eso deberías repetírselo a Miroku, el muy tonto cree que con el chocolate conquisto a las chicas— Murmuró, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se inclinó, y yo volví a quedar estatua por su cercanía. Reposó sus labios muy cerca de mi oreja, como si fuera a decirme un secreto, mientras que sus cabellos bailaban cerca de mi nariz, haciéndome cosquillas. —Eso no es verdad, ¿No, Kag?

Me quedé sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Debía conquistar aquello?, porque si era así me quedaba corta de palabras.

Él se alejó, con una gran sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

—Te vi con Koga en la cafetería— Comentó como si nada, aturdiéndome más aún. ¡Wow!, que se detenga, me matará de un infarto al corazón. — ¿Tomando desayuno?

Carraspeé, inflándome de valor y casi sujetando la tasa con fuerza.

—Sí, lo conocí gracias a mi billetera…— OH, no… olvidé sacar mi billetera del pantalón.

—Oh, sí… tu billetera se quedó abajo— Se encogió de hombros, y luego tomó un poco de su tasa. Asentí en forma de aprobación, esperando que él continúe. —Así que es gracias a tu billetera. — Se dijo, avanzando hasta sentarse en uno de los asientos acolchados que estaban al frente del televisor, donde reposaban los controles del play. Yo lo imité, sentándome en el del costado, pero antes coloqué el control al lado del otro.

—Sí, conversamos y me dijo algo así como que soy la cotilla del pueblo— Añadí, rolando los ojos. —Todo gracias a mi hermana y mi mamá, son las chismosas número uno

Él rió.

—Tu hermana es simpática.

Aquello me revolvió el estómago, y algo por dentro me ordenó matar a Kikyo en cuánto la vea. Omití aquello y preferí cambiarle el tema, antes de que empezara a contarme cómo la conoció y lo bonita que le pareció.

—También me invitó a una fiesta que va haber el jueves. — Torcí la boca. No iba a contarle el resto, prefería tirarme del sexto piso antes que contar la manera que llegó a despedirse.

— ¿Aceptaste? —Preguntó irónico, ya que sabía de por sí que mi respuesta era afirmativa. —Vaya Kag, qué fácil te dejas conquistar. —Sonrió de medio lado, observándome como si fuera una presa suculenta. ¿Por qué siempre lograba empeorar mi humor?, o tal vez desestabilizarme. —Déjame probar suerte. — Musitó luego, acercándose lo suficiente como para posar sus labios sobre mi mejilla, dejándome totalmente descolocada. Fue un tacto electrizante, y muy erótico de su parte, además de que no solo quedó ahí, sino de que fueron cortos besos húmedos, que continuaron hasta llegar a mi comisura, tocando un poco de los suyos con los míos. Olvidé completamente respirar, y él se inclinó más para hablarme muy cerca al oído. —Tú hermana es simpática y tú eres única.

_Me hice espuma entre tanto chocolate._

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Coraje pasa al escenario, junto con una escopeta.**

**—Tranquilas, yo la mato por ustedes— Sonríe macabramente.**

**—Este, Coraje. — Cat le toca el hombro y coraje se voltea. — ¿Qué decías?**

**Cat está armada con varios revólveres, fusiles, metralletas, cohetes y mucho más, junto con una cara malvada de caricatura.**

**—Ejem, ejem, ejm— Ríe como la chilindrina, mientras que su escopeta se dobla como plastilina. —Nada Cat, tú continúa. — Tira la escopeta por ahí, y luego empieza a silbar nervioso.**

**—Bueno, gracias mi perrito pechiocho, bonito— Guarda sus armas y lo toma de las mejillas, pellizcándolas. —¿Quién es mi Coraje?, ¿Quién es mi coraje?**

**—Cat, Cof, Te están mirando— Dice como puede coraje, señalando al público.**

**—Ops, este .. Perro estúpido. — Lo patea. —Bueno, como leerán, me quedé enfrascada en un momento que te hace palpitar el corazón a mil. ¡Good!, yo quiero esos besos de Inu, mm … me lo como.**

**—Bueno, bueno— Coraje interrumpe, con una huella de zapato en el trasero —Agradecimientos. —Saca sus gafas de abuela y su papelito doblado.**

_**Shang Yang**_

_**Paulaa**_

_**Celeste-Hikari**_

_**Setsuna17**_

_**SerenaDulceStar**_

_**Kiara Taisho-sama**_

_**Naty'love'inu**_

_**Angellasttrue**_

_**Saphiraa**_

_**Zuzuki-Chan**_

**—¡Oh Dios!, Son grandiosas ¡Las amo! — Manda besos empalagosos Cat. —Nos leemos para la próxima.**

**—Cof— Tose Coraje. — ¿No se te olvida algo?**

**—Oh sí…— Cat rie nerviosa. —El próximo capítulo es… _Luces multicolores _**

**—Saludos Inspiración— Coraje agita su mano, mientras la cámara se aleja. —Igual Rro, me caen genial.**

**—Hee, yo también, para todas. ¡Rro cuidado con Coraje! — Manda saludos.**

**Y la cámara se alejó, mientras el telón se caía encima de Cat y Coraje.**

**¡Eso les pasa por tontos, y encima por dejar así el capítulo!**

**

* * *

**

_* Público (:D), si han notado que se me pasa algún detalle o algo por el estilo, me avisan porque tengo la cabeza por otro lado, o algo que no les guste... Ya saben no muerdo... Tan fuertee! :D. Bueno, ya saben, cualquier cosa avisarme. _

_Sin más me despido._

_**Piink Cat**_


	7. Luces Multicolores

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Piink Cat_

.

.

.

Rumiko propietaria 100% de InuYasha **—Es genial ¿No Cat? —** Piérdete Coraje. **—Púdrete, Cat—**Shh, hay niños presentes Idiota**. —Claro, tarada. —** Cállate alienígena. **—De acuerdo ogra.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Luces multicolores

_._

_._

_._

_Un_ beso.

Solo deseaba _un_ maldito beso.

_Uno_.

Pero él prefería hacerme sufrir, y en cuánto dijo lo que tenía que decir se separó. Una sonrisa retorcida se propagó por sus labios, anunciándome de que había probado ya su suerte, y que en esos momentos él era todo un suertudo. ¿Me dejaría?, oh, claro que no. Yo también podía llegar a jugar su propio juego y poco me importó lo que llegara a perder, tampoco iba a ser algo de mucho valor, ¿Qué tal la dignidad?, nah, yo podía jugar sin perder nada.

Un toque de seducción es normal en las mujeres.

—Crees que me dejo conquistar— Murmuré divertida, enarcando una ceja.

—Eso creo. — Su voz ronca chocó contra mis sentidos, pero me reproché amargamente por aquello. ¡Se supone que él debería alterarse, no yo!

Aspiré todo el aire que pude, dejando la tasa por un costado de la mesa del televisor y él me imitó, sin poder dejarme de observar, derrepente por eso cada segundo que pasaba me tensaba aún más.

—Al menos Koga sabe conquistar. — Encogí mis hombros, imitando una forma casual al hablar. Tuve que morderme la lengua, para evitar una carcajada al ver como el rostro de InuYasha se contraía. ¡Me divertiría después de todo!

— ¿Koga sabe conquistar? — Me observó ceñudo, con los labios fruncidos. —Eres una niña, ¿Qué sabes sobre conquistar?

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. Debía tranquilizarme antes de aventarme sobre él y demostrarle lo duro que puede golpear esta niña. No, no, echaría a perder todo. Aspiré y exhalé, contando mentalmente hasta diez, retomando mi aura casual y casi divertida.

—Solo te molestaste por lo que te dije. — Me levanté, sintiendo su mirada dorada sobre mí. Era demasiado como para aguantar, mi cuerpo reaccionaba diferente a como yo le ordenaba como si él fuera el que me controlara. —Porque tú eres hielo, y él es fuego. — Expliqué tontamente, dándole la espalda para dirigirme hasta la ventana que se mantenía abierta.

_'¿Porque tú eres hielo y él fuego?, ¿No pudiste explicar algo más absurdo?'_

Ok, soné demasiado tonta, pero no había vuelta atrás. Y tampoco tenía tiempo para retractarme, InuYasha estaba ya furioso y podía sentirlo en su mirada. Tan brillosa y erótica que hacía que mis nervios se dispararan por cualquier parte. ¡Maldición!, sí tenía algo que perder.

Definitivamente me quedaría sin cordura.

Las nubes se habían esfumado, y el cielo brillaba con un sol arrasador. ¿Desde cuándo estaba todo tan despejado?, y temí lo peor al ver el coche negro de mi madre en la acera, justo al frente de la casa de la abuela. ¿En qué momento habían regresado?, ¿Tan absorta estaba?, gruñí y me giré hacia InuYasha, pero él ya no estaba en el cuarto.

— ¿Qué…?— Antes de poder terminar, InuYasha apareció por la puerta, junto con mi ropa y una expresión un tanto pensativa. Me divertía sus cejas levemente ceñudas, junto con sus labios fruncidos. En realidad deseaba probarlos, igual que en mi sueño. Sentir como sus labios se aplastaban contra los míos. Sí, quería borrar el dulce sabor de Koga, para probar lo prohibido de InuYasha. —Mi ropa. — Gemí, y casi inconsciente avancé hasta él.

Me la extendió para que la tomara, pero no la soltó como yo pensaba.

—Pronto cambiarás de opinión— Musitó con voz aterciopelada. Su expresión se suavizó y pude jurar que vi diversión titilante en aquellos mares dorados, mientras que sus labios formaban una de las más hermosas sonrisas que hasta ahora he podido ver de él. Genial, ahora hasta tenía una sonrisa favorita de él para mí.

Y soltó la ropa, dejándome levemente pasmada.

¿Acaso había entrado a un juego dónde no había salida?, porque imaginé qué le contaba todo esto a mí hermana, la cual era mucho más experta en todo eso. Y la Kikyo imaginaria me advirtió con una simple frase, que InuYasha me aseguró antes de que me encerrara en el baño para cambiarme.

« Estás jugando con fuego, Kagome »

--

—Tengo tu casaca en casa…— Murmuré mientras bajaba las escaleras, e InuYasha me seguía detrás. — Te la alcanzo luego ¿Verdad? — Me detuve, para girarme a verlo. Él estaba unos tres escalones por distancia, aún seguía pensativo pero se le veía más animado. Asintió y yo volví a mi labor de pensar en no trastabillar con mis propios pies, o de seguro por sentir la ansiosa mirada de InuYasha en mi espalda.

Entonces una duda asaltó mi cabeza.

Las escaleras se terminaron y esperé a que él me acompañara hasta la puerta. Ahora que me acordaba de la niña, me sentía muy preocupada. Pero tampoco quería presionarlo a él, aún así él era el único que sabía del tema y quería saber cómo iba eso de _"Se lo diré a mi padre"._

—InuYasha, ¿Qué pasó… con eso de la niña? — Abrió la puerta, dejándome el paso para que saliera, sin embargo me quedé en donde estaba, justo a unos pasos de él y la puerta.

Torció la boca por breves segundos, para luego menear su cabeza. Me hipnotizó su flequillo negrísimo que se colaba por sus ojos, maravillando aún más sus ojos.

—Aún nada, pero mi padre se encargará cuando llegue. — Trató de sonreírme, pero fue más una mueca que otra cosa.

Bajé la mirada, interesándome más en las zapatillas blancas y percudidas.

—Sus padres se enteraron ¿Verdad? — Pregunté temerosa.

Lo vi dudar, como si no supiera que decirme… luego solo negó y se recostó sobre el marco, lanzando un gran y sonoro suspiro.

—Sí, algo así. — Contestó con los parpados bajos, seguro cansado.

Caminé hasta quedar afuera, y él pareció sorprenderse. No seguiría acribillándolo con mis preguntas, ya estaba muy cansado y de seguro necesitaba una gran siesta para recuperarse. Me volteé y con una gran sonrisa, logré dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Nuestras miradas chocaron y aquel juego volvió aparecer derrepente.

—Nos vemos, Kag— Musitó.

—Adiós Inu— Contesté igual, poniéndome a caminar hasta el frente, y entrar al pequeño caminito que llevaba a la gran y bien decorada puerta de la casa de la abuela.

--

Toqué tres veces, y apenas lo hice salió Kikyo recibiéndome. No me sorprendió el coscorrón fuertísimo que recibí de su parte, ni tampoco la gritada que pegó mi mamá, es más, no llegué a prestarles atención. Solo le regresé el coscorrón a Kikyo, y me excusé con mi mamá diciendo algo así como, la naturaleza me sorprendió.

Ese día tuve que ayudarlas a pintar los cuartos, trasladando cosas de un lugar a otro, manchas de pintura por todo mi cuerpo y también heridas en mis piernas por parar tropezando con alguna prenda regada por ahí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?, siempre paraba cayendo, resbalando, trastabillando, tropezando, Etc.… para luego quedar con las rodillas, —o algunas ocasiones, los tobillos— Hechas añicos.

Ya en la noche, cuando llegamos a terminar con tres de las cuatro habitaciones del segundo piso, mi mamá nos preparó pizza casera, empezando a relatar los chismes diarios que se cernían sobre el pueblo. Me senté junto a Kikyo, devorando mi pizza con la mirada. Tenía tanto hambre que me comería al mismo monstro del lago Ness, y un poco más.

—Parece que están todos atareados—Comentó mamá, sentándose en la silla de al frente, junto con Kikyo. —Eso de la fiesta es todo un caos.

Mi hermana asintió, terminando de masticar el pedazo de pizza.

— ¿Fiesta? — Pregunté con la pizza a medio camino. — ¿Qué fiesta?

—Una que habrá dentro de pocas semanas— Respondió Kikyo como si nada. —Es algo así como un fiesta de promoción… No lo sé. —Encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia.

Mastiqué mi pedazo de pizza, pensando en la fiesta que Koga me había invitado. Era mañana y yo ni sabía que iba hacer. ¿Iría?, porque pensándolo bien los ánimos de ir se habían derretido, como el queso que estaba sobre mi pedazo de pizza.

—Má— Interrumpió Kikyo. —Me han invitado a una fiesta mañana, a las siete.

Mamá sonrió, marcándole los graciosos pliegues a los costados de sus ojos.

—Me parece bien que hayas conseguido amistades…— Después ladeó su rostro hasta mí. — Y ¿tú?, no me digas que aún no tienes amigos…

—Yo…—

—Mamá… Kagome es una retraída social, ¿Cómo va a tener amigos? — Se burló Kikyo, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Yo iré también a esa fiesta… me invitaron— Y le saqué la lengua.

Kikyo me observó pasmada, y luego se carcajeó incrédula.

— ¿Te invitaste sola pequeña boba?

—Fíjate que no. — Agité mi mano en el aire, mientras rolaba los ojos. —Me invitó Koga, y voy a ir con Sango.

— ¿Sango? — Chilló Kikyo, y luego volteó a ver a mamá. — ¿Vendrá Sango?

—Oh, verdad… Llega con mi pequeño bebé, mañana en la mañana. —Explicó mamá, como si recién se hubiera acordado. —Tengo que ir a recogerlos, mañana.

—Sota. — Dijimos las dos, cada una con su tono de emoción.

—Sí, pero el abuelo se queda en el templo… Ya saben, tiene mucho que hacer por allá— Dijo mamá, agregando ese detalle. Suspiró, llevándose los platos de cada una al lavador. —Si quieren más pizza, hay en el horno… Yo me voy a dormir. — Se estiró, tapándose un bostezo y luego se encaminó hacía su cuarto.

—Así que Koga— Kikyo llegó a golpearme una costilla levemente con el codo. —Es lindo, me hubiese gustado que él me invite. — Comentó soñadora.

—Te lo regalo. — Le dije, levantándome para ir al horno y sacar otro pedazo de la deliciosa pizza.

—A mí me invitó el amigo de InuYasha.

_'InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha'_

Volteé rápidamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par. ¡Es verdad!, Mi hermana con InuYasha se conocían. ¿Tendrán algo que ver? … y ¿Por qué me importaba?

— ¿Conoces a Inu, hermanita? — Me preguntó mientras observaba sus uñas. —Es perfecto, y tan atento…— Levantó su mirada oscura, plantándomela de improvisto. —Es mío, y no deseo rivales. — Su voz salió demasiado gélida e intimidante.

_'Amenaza, amenaza… Golpeémosla'_

De pronto las ganas de comer se esfumaron, sustituyendo la ira. ¿Acaso me estaba insinuando algo?, porque yo decidía con quién meterme o no, y nadie me diría qué hacer. ¡Solo faltaba que Kikyo me eche los perros por un chico!, no pelearía con ella así. Suspiré y traté de controlarme, mientras que las palabras de InuYasha empezaban a bailar en mi cabeza, ¡Arg!, como deseaba estrangularlo.

"_Tú hermana es simpática y tú eres única."_

—No lo conozco— Le sonreí apenas.

Ella me observó durante unos segundos más, entornando sus ojos oscuros con tanto coraje que me dieron ganas de correr hasta el baño y vomitar lo único que había comido de la pizza. ¿No me creía?, era mala mentirosa pero ella siempre se tragaba mis mentiras… y qué tal si InuYasha le mencionó que me conocía, Kikyo así nunca se la pasaría. ¿Por qué tanta competencia?, InuYasha era libre de escoger y ella era mucho más hermosa, ¿a qué le temía?

—Mentirosa. — Refutó, crispando sus manos en la mesa. —Kagome, te lo advierto… Cuando escojo a mi presa no me importa el contrincante.

—Kikyo has lo que te plazca— Mencioné tranquila, alejándome de la cocina. —Hasta mátate si quieres…No me importa— Agregué silenciosamente, mientras subía hasta mi cuarto.

--

Este día había sucedido de cada cosa, un poco. Y pensando en miles de mis reacciones es como llegué a desvelarme, teniendo apenas cuatro horas de sueños con pesadillas. Mi cabeza rondaba el asunto de la niña secuestrada, asociándolo junto con la hermana de InuYasha. No sé porqué pero todo se mantiene junto, y aunque él no había especificado nada de la muerte de su hermana, yo no lograba sacar la conjetura que también había sido secuestrada. ¿Por qué no?, además ya no quedan niños en el pueblo y Koga me lo había dicho sin querer especificar más el hecho. También las reacciones que InuYasha me hace sentir fue uno de otros temas, y la que comenzó con eso fue mi conciencia. Todo apuntaba que yo me estaba enamorando, pero era obvio que mi parte razonable apuntaba que mis hormonas estaban locas porque él era lindo y punto. También estaban las palabras de Kikyo, rondando como fantasmas en la parte más olvidada de mi cerebro, realmente no me las tomaba en serio, era solo un capricho de Kikyo que pronto acabaría… pero igual debía tener cuidado, lo que menos quería es terminar en una rivalidad con mi hermana.

Cuando sentí que todo empezaba a aclararse, me quedé dormida, empezando a tener pesadillas de la cara de Kikyo en el rostro de una serpiente, mientras que Koga en forma de lobo empezaba a morderla e InuYasha trataba de defenderla.

Ni siquiera le vi el hilo a la pesadilla, fue uno de esos momentos estúpidos de mi cerebro.

--

—Kagome. — Una voz chillona entró por un oído y salió por el otro, haciendo que me levante tan rápido de la cama que ni supe donde puse las manos ni los pies y terminé cayendo, junto con las sábanas enredadas por todo mi cuerpo. —¡Kagome, qué tonta! — La persona se me aventó, abrazándome como de un peluche se tratara.

Parpadeé confundida, alejándome lo suficiente como para ver de quién se trataba.

Una chica de ojos castaños, con fino rostro. Sus cejas finas estaban enmarcadas, y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa muy abierta, mostrando sus pequeños y muy blancos dientes. Su melena caoba estaba suelta, por eso los mechones de pelo que se adherían a su rostro. Venía vestida con un jean azul por demás, y un polo rojo con muchos detalles. Y desprendía un olor a moras y vainilla que me hizo acordar a mi amiga…

—Sango— Chillé, correspondiendo otra vez a su efusivo abrazo. — ¡No te reconocí, tonta!, me asustaste.

—Dormías como un tronco y parecía que no despertarías nunca… ¡Llevo horas esperando que te despiertes! — Se alejó, riendo como toda niña emocionada.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Me levanté lentamente, despegando las sábanas blancas hasta la cama. Sango hizo un movimiento muy rápido, ojeando su reloj muñequera.

—Exactamente, las once. —Me respondió, y luego de una pequeña pausa, añadió. —No conocía esta faceta de la gran Kagomesita, dormilona y muy vaga.

—Omg, Sango…— La reté, empujándola levemente. —Me voy a lavar, ¿Sota está aquí? — Pregunté con voz lejana, reteniendo un bostezo entre mis manos.

—Ajáp… — Asintió.

Me arrastré hasta el baño, haciendo mi rutina diaria de aseo, y aunque al final decidí tomar un baño, siguió siendo rutina. Cuando salí Sango ya no estaba, aproveché para cambiarme, poniéndome lo primero que me vino a mano. Un jean oscuro, junto con un polo blanco, sin mangas. Me calcé las zapatillas percudidas, y apenas me pasé un peine por mis cabellos ya que al final lo amarré como siempre, en una coleta alta.

Acomodé mi cerquillo dejándolo húmedo sobre mi rostro y modelé ante el espejo del baño. Cuando estuve presentable bajé, encontrándome con el mocoso de mi hermano. Lo abracé como peluche, dejándolo morado. Después de algunas risas, y un desayuno potente como para que te dure todo un día, le comenté a Sango lo de la fiesta. Estuvimos conversando casi toda la tarde, debatiendo en qué ponernos y también los chismes del pueblo. Omití el secuestro que presencié, y también obvié a InuYasha, pero no resistí en contarle lo de Koga. Ella solo empezó a reír, y terminó aconsejándome que no hubiera una segunda.

Casi al final, nos decidimos ir a nuestro estilo.

Almorzamos pasta, preparada por mamá ya que mi hermana – Ogra, se había desaparecido toda la tarde, junto con su amiga Kagura que era del pueblo. Seguro estaría de compras o ligando con cualquiera, quién sabe, cuando se trataba de Kikyo los resultados eran impredecibles.

Y ya a eso de las cinco empezamos con el estilo para la fiesta.

—Haber, Kag— Sango puso un dedo en su mentón, rascándolo con la punta de su dedo. —Te queda genial el color… blanco. —Culminó, tomando repentinamente un polo escotado de color blanco, con diseños rojos y rosas. — ¡Póntelo!

Tragué duro, casi atragantándome.

—Es muy escotado. — Dije con voz lastimera, alejándome de la prenda como si apestara. —Ni muerta me lo pongo, porque…

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió derrepente, captando la atención de ambas. Y me sorprendió mucho la persona que vi en la entrada. Era Kikyo, con un atuendo demasiado sensual como para esta noche.

—Hermanita, ¿Te gusta? — Modeló, con una sonrisa pícara.

Era un jean blanco, de pitillo. Quedaba a la cadera, ajustado y dejando ver su bien estrecha cintura. Un top rojo que dejaba parte de su piel expuesta, adherida a sus pechos formándole muy bien la parte de arriba. Levaba una cadena sutil de plata, junto con varias pulseras que combinaban con el blanco y rojo que llevaba. Y ni hablar de su rostro bien maquillado, y su melena azabache suelta y bien peinada.

Simplemente, era toda una… Kikyo.

—Te ves bien— Comentó Sango, rolando los ojos. —Ahora nos toca a nosotras… ¿Nos das el espacio?

Kikyo rió y se alejó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

—Estrellita— Musité en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Sango captó lo que dije, y me interrogó con la mirada, poniéndose ceñuda. — Siempre brilla alto.

Sango luego de comprobar mi teoría, se acercó a paso pensativo y se plantó delante de mí. Me pasó una larga mirada, y luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Eso a ti no te tiene que importar… ¿Sabes por qué? — Negué. Y ella prosiguió. —Porque tú eres una luz de color… Hermosa, hipnotizadora y sobretodo… única.

_Luces de colores. _

Sonreí y dejé que por esa noche Sango me ayudara en mi moda.

**Continuará…**

_

* * *

__.Mátenla._

_¡Wouw!, me pasé del tiempo requerido y encima les traigo un capítulo corto y muy insípido. Maldigo el momento en que me puse a escribir sin mi llamado de inspiración._

_Pero…_

_Les tengo una sorpresita para el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto se llama, **Hielo vs Fuego**. Y para recompensar este momento de aburrimiento, les diré algunos avances._

_¿Leyeron en este capítulo lo que Kag, le dijo a Inu?_

_—Porque tú eres hielo, y él es fuego— _

_Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, en media fiesta InuYasha le tiene una contestación. ¡Qué le dirá!, o mejor dicho… ¿Qué harán? … Haber, juguemos a los detectives hasta que mi llamado de inspiración regrese. ¡Realmente yo estoy que reboso de nervios por ver el capítulo 18 de InuYasha Kanketsu Hen!, me muerdo los dedos imaginando a mi querido Inu, besando a Kagome. ¡Ow! ¡Ow! … Necesito nervios de acero._

**_-Agradecimientos._**

**_Coquetisima_**

**_Kitty kat Jazz_**

**_Shang Yang_**

**_Naty'love'Inu_**

**_Kiara Taisho-Sama_**

**_SerenaDulceStar_**

**_Paulaa_**

**_Zuzuki-chan_**

**_Celeste-Hikari_**

**_Setsuna17_**

**_Maomee_**

**_Sango24_**

**_Saphiraa_**

_Les agradezco de todo corazón, muchos saludos besos y abrazados._

_Y creo que necesitaré un incentivo, para continuar. Así que ahora mismo me voy a la tienda por un chocolate y algo más. xD … Nos leemos para la próxima, esta vez tengan paciencia … demoraré unos días en actualizar … pero regresaré ¡Lo prometo!, MUAHAHA!_

_—Coraje le lanza un zapato que da justo en su cabeza—_

_¡Qué mierd…!_

_¡Nos leemos! — Se despide Coraje. —Saludos Inspiración y Rro … ¡Obvio que para todas que se pasan por el fic!, Gracias por poner contenta a Cat._

_EL telón se cierra, y se ve a Cat llorando en una esquina._

.Injusticia de creer la mía.

* * *

_Paulaa muchas gracias, ya vi al entrometido error y ahora lo cambio. Ya sabes, uno escribe y relee, pero se le pasan los errores. ¡Hey eres maravillosa!, besos y muchos saludos. _

_Aún sigue mi favorcillo. Cualquier error comentarmelo a la primera ... como dije no muerdo ... solo asesino. xD Nah, mentira._

_:D_

_Piink Cat._


	8. Hielo vs Fuego

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Piink Cat_

.

.

.

Rumiko, propietaria de InuYasha y blah, blah_._ **—Ya me aburre este monologó—** Entonces solo cállate. **— ¿Me lo dices en serio? —** No, solo cállate. **— Amorfa—** Miedoso, pulgoso y por última vez, cállate… ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8:** Hielo vs Fuego.

El escozor en mi ojo era tan incómodo, pero a la vez tan agradable. El rímel era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero por lo menos podía sentirme una _chica_, por primera vez en mi vida. Las sombras tan naturales apenas y se notaban, con el brillo en los labios. Me sentía bien, natural y ni tampoco tan escandalosa. ¡Sango se había lucido!, y le debía una con todo esto.

Además mi ropa no era tan exagerada.

Un pitillo negro que se adhería a mi cintura —Propiedad de Sango — Y el polo blanco, escotado pero no dejaba nada al aire, menos mal. Los zapatos de taco cinco, sin accesorios. Mi billetera por cualquier emergencia estaba en el bolso de Sango, y lo demás también. Mi melena estaba suelta, junto con mi cerquillo que se expandía grandiosamente por una parte de mi frente, combinando a la perfección con todo.

Sango iba un poco más glamurosa, como siempre. Un jean celeste, con algunas marcas acorde al modelo. Llevaba un polo de bobos, negra con diferentes colores al centro. Cabello suelto y sin fin de accesorios. Ella se veía como Sango, y yo perfectamente a Kagome.

Cada una iba como era, y nadie cambiaría eso.

…

—Todo listo, Kag. — Afirmó mi amiga, aplicándose un poco más de brillo mientras sostenía un pequeñísimo espejo que la reflejaba. — ¿A qué hora viene el besucón?

Ella hablaba de Koga.

—Me dijo a las seis. — Respondí, impaciente.

Sango cerró el espejo y lo guardó en su bolso, junto con el brillo.

—Faltan diez minutos… además no creo que llegue puntual. — Dijo casual, refregando sus labios para esparcir el brillo.

—No lo sé — Encogí mis hombros, y caminé ansiosa por toda mi habitación. —Sabes qué me olvidé de darle mi dirección ¿Verdad?, yo creo que todo esto salió mal.

Mi amiga se carcajeó, sin importarle mi mal humor.

—Kagome, deja de preocuparte… es un pueblo chico ¿Recuerdas? — Aseguró.

Suspiré sonoramente.

—Tú no te preocupas porque…— El timbre me interrumpió, junto con la risa de victoria de Sango. Nos pasamos una mirada larga, ella advirtiéndome el _'te lo dije'_, y yo _'cállate ¿sí?'._ Se levantó de la cama, acomodando su cartera por su brazo. —Sango, puedes ir bajando… Yo alistaré algo— Musité nerviosa, y ella asintió, empezando a caminar hasta la puerta e irse.

Cuando me quedé sola, me acerqué a la ventana. Tomé mis segundos, ordenando mi cabeza por lo que iba hacer, bueno ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que quería hacer, pero aún así me mantuve firme. Suspiré y sin esperar abrí las cortinas de par en par, topándome con la ventana del cuarto de InuYasha abierta, dejando ver el interior de su cuarto.

_Pero no había nadie._

—Algo me estaba llamando. — Musité a la nada, escrutando el interior del cuarto y tampoco podía ver gran cosa, apenas y distinguía la cama. —Me estoy volviendo loca. — Bajé la mirada, encontrando a Koga junto con un vehículo algo viejo, pero bonito. Un sedan negro, un poco despintado pero lo suficiente como para llamar bonito. Sango estaba hablando con él, de manera despreocupada.

Algunas veces envidiaba eso de ella, era tan relajada que lo que pasaba o no, no le llegaba a importar. Mi amiga era todo lo contrario a mí, sin embargo nos llevábamos tan bien que parecíamos gemelas.

Volví a mirar el cuarto de adelante, sin ver algo interesante. Me mordí el labio inferior, probando el brillo sabor a cereza aceitosa. Luego decidí bajar, dejando las cortinas abiertas igual que el cuarto de InuYasha.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó Koga al verme, claro que demoró porque se había quedado prendado por algunos segundos, los suficientes como para hacerme sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo. —Woa, Kagome, estás hermosa. —Añadió luego, formando una sonrisa muy pícara en su rostro. Me pregunté que estaría pensando, pero luego mi conciencia mencionó algo como _'Te aseguro que mejor es no saberlo'_.

—Exacto— Asintió frenéticamente Sango, codeándolo apenas. —Koga, cierra la boca que babeas en mi zapato. — Se aventuró a bromear, guiñándome un ojo.

Me sonrojé de seguro, solo podía sentir que mis mejillas ardían lo suficiente como para calentar un huevo. Koga también se veía muy apuesto esta noche, combinando una camisa rosa con un jeans curioso. Sus cabellos larguísimos estaban atados por una cola larga, además de que sus ojos azules seducían desde leguas.

—Solo digo la verdad, Sango. — Aceptó él, meneando su cabeza. —Bueno, entremos que la fiesta está por comenzar y si no llego me matan.

Él fue un completo caballero, abriéndonos la puerta para cada una. Sango prefirió ir atrás, mientras que a mí me dejó como bocado en el asiento del copiloto. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso?, ¿acaso me estaba dando a entender que Koga era el apropiado?, porque eso es lo único que puedo conjeturar después de todo.

—Koga, y cómo diste con mi casa… No recuerdo haberte dado la dirección. —Deduje, solo para pasar el incómodo silencio que surcaba el vehículo.

—Ouw, bueno… Ya sabes, es la casa que todos conocemos— Se encogió de hombros, mientras giraba la llave por la ranura del vehículo. Casi al instante el motor rugió y luego de hacer unos arranques, el coche avanzó con velocidad media.

Yo le había mencionado algo de mi abuela, era verdad. Seguro por ese dato supo donde vivía. ¿No podría haberme mostrado más tonta?, Genial, debía poner a funcionar mi cerebro de vez en cuando, sí es que se puede.

El recorrido fue rápido, después de todo el pueblo no era tan grande. Solo dimos algunas vueltas, ir de largo y de nuevo para girar… todo eso para llegar a una casa enorme. La puerta estaba abierta, y miles de luces de colores se podían ver por todas las ventanas, además del ambiente recargado de música alborotada y también algunas parejas que estaban fumando alrededor.

Entorné mis ojos, recordando la advertencia de mamá antes de venir.

_-Nada de alcohol, tabaco y menos drogas… Kikyo te estará vigilando-_

La puerta de Koga se abrió, casi al mismo tiempo que la puerta de Sango. Retomé todo el aire que pude, abriendo la mía diez segundos después. La cerré levemente, caminando al lado de Sango para entrar a la fiesta.

Después todo me fue borroso…

Recuerdo haber pasado tres horas junto a Koga y un vaso de vodka en la mano, que al cabo de cada diez minutos era reemplazado por otro. Sango desapareció, y luego la vi bailando junto a un muchacho que se me hacía conocido… pero no presté mucha atención. Kikyo, se encontraba peor, tomando y fumando como chimenea muy lejos de mí, como si estuviera escondiéndose, pero TAMPOCO presté atención. ¿Para qué hacerlo?, estaba conociendo mucho más a mi seductor Koga, reemplazándolo por alguien que hasta ahora no había visto. ¡Vamos!, y de seguro no se aparecía, él era todo un niño bueno.

InuYasha se podía ir a la mierda, sí quería.

—…Y yo le dije, ¿Qué tiene que ver?, es mío y punto. — Continuó Koga, pasando un brazo por mi cintura y acercándome mucho más a él. —Puedes creerlo, preciosa… Pero soy más listo.

Reí, sintiéndome la reina del mundo, y claro que también me sentía en las nubes. Ni siquiera sabía si mi voz salía demasiado arrastrada o si mi lengua se había paralizado de tanto alcohol.

—Oh claro Koguita… Eres el mejor. — Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, clavando mis ojos en él, contoneándome para seducirlo con la mirada.

—Déjame ser el mejor para ti— Sus manos se aferraron aún más a mi cintura, y su rostro se acercó al mío, ladeándolo para morderme levemente una mejilla. Reí como tonta e intenté alejarme, haciéndome la interesante. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, todo era producto del alcohol que recorría mis venas a manera influyente. —Vamos Kag, déjate llevar…— Sonrió, acercándose para capturar mis labios esquivos con los suyos, moviéndolos con gran agilidad. Y no sé porqué me dejé llevar.

Era tal como dije… Koga es fuego.

Después de algunos segundos, me separé, sintiendo que mi cabeza empezaba a latir junto con algunos dolores intensos. Pero claro que él volvió a la carga, queriendo seguir con sus labios sobre los míos… además de meter sus manos por donde no debería.

La situación se estaba yendo de Guatemala, a Guatepeor.

Lo esquivé y logré soltarme, alejándome lo suficiente como para que él se mantuviera relajado, le sonreí como pude, sujetándome de una silla que andaba por ahí solitaria.

—Voy… a… esooo— Canturreé, buscando la maldita la palabra. Koga enarcó una ceja y volvió a acercarse. —Al baño…— Arrastré cada consonante, esquivando sus brazos. —Ya vuelvo…— Tambaleé sobre cada pie, ya que mi coordinación era pésima y todo el alrededor giraba y giraba, volviéndome loca. Tropecé con alguien, me disculpé y seguí buscando el baño a tientas, estorbada por las luces demasiado hipnotizadoras y el volumen alto de la música. —Mierda…— Reí agria, sujetándome de una pared.

—Kagome…— La voz de Sango taladró mi cerebro, pero me sentí contenta de poder dar con ella. — ¿Estás bien? — Ella permanecía tan tranquila. Orgullosa me erguí y le sonreí, rolando los ojos. ¡Vaya actuación!

—Más que bien… pero… ¿Sabes dónde está el baño? — Pregunté, alisándome mi melena que en estos momentos era muy molestosa.

—Sí, sí… está subiendo las escaleras— Respondió casi chillando en mi oído para que pudiera escucharla. Asentí y como pude me dirigí a las escaleras, dejando a mi amiga junto con ese chico que por milésima vez me repetía que yo lo conocía. Dejé de sopesar el asunto y empecé a subir cada escalón con las dos manos en el barandal, tratando de así no llegar a sacarme la mierda.

El piso de arriba estaba ocupadísimo, lleno de chicos y chicas que se besuqueaban y manoseaban por demás. Pasé una larga mirada por cada pareja, logrando retratar el asco y algo más, y seguí mi recorrido hasta el baño. Busqué en cada puerta, pero cada vez que abría una encontraba algo que prefería mil veces vomitar a ver… ¿Les han hablado de pornografía?, pues esto es mucho peor.

¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta?, y ¿Por qué miércoles estaba yo acá?

Ah, sí… el baño. ¡Ni ganas tenía de ir al baño! … ¿Entonces?

El dolor de cabeza regresó, con más fuerza y las ganas de vomitar se acrecentaron. Busqué con mirada suplicante el baño, encontrando uno que estaba abierto casi al final del pasillo. Trastabillé con varias parejas, hasta que por fin llegué al baño. Pero antes de poder adentrarme en él, giré mi rostro, y justo bajando las escaleras —Que recién ahora me doy cuenta que pasé por el baño sin siquiera reparar en el— Por la puerta de la entrada vi un muchacho que entraba.

Era InuYasha.

Estaba riendo, junto con algunas chicas… que no sé por qué, pero agradecí que mi hermana no estuviera en ese grupo. Parecía tan despreocupado, y todo un galán. Su melena negra estaba suelta, y su flequillo seguía siendo tan encantador. Ojos dorados… Mmm. Camisa negra con un jeans oscuro, y miles de perras revoloteando a su alrededor. ¿Creo que ya lo dije?, no importa… no tengo ni ganas de recordar.

Torcí mi boca, queriendo asesinar a balazos a cada mariposa que revoloteaba en mi interior. ¿Se podía?, porque soy capaz de conseguir el arma. Asqueada me introduje en el baño, olvidándome de poner pestillo.

—Estúpida— Me dije frente al espejo, admirando mi rostro súper cambiado. No era el mismo con el que salí de casa, ahora el rímel se había esparcido, no tanto… pero sí lo suficiente como para darle más tono a mis ojos. El brillo ya no estaba, seguro ahora Koga lo estuviera modelando… y se notaba en mis facciones que el alcohol era mi sangre. Abrí el grifo y me lavé las manos, ansiando un baño de agua helada en estos momentos… y también quería vomitar el vodka que empezaba a causar un efecto rebote en mí, pero se me pasaba… y luego volvía.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y por el espejo pude ver que la persona que entraba era la misma que hace un momento había mandado a la mierda, obviamente que en mis pensamientos.

—Ajá… Por eso las fiestas como estas están prohibidas para los niños— Comentó, cruzándose de brazos, y de paso recostando su espalda en el marco de la puerta.

—Lárgate…— Musité, palpando mis mejillas con un poco de agua. —Lo que menos quiero es escucharte…

Enarcó una ceja, haciendo que su mirada brille intensamente entre la oscuridad leve del baño, ya que al abrir la puerta la luz del pasadizo iluminaba apenas el pequeño baño.

— ¿Escucharme? — Preguntó con tono seco, luego de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio, en los cuales no me moví ni una pulgada observando todos sus movimientos por el espejo, él dio algunos pasos, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La oscuridad abrumó todo, como antes que el abriera esa puerta, pero ahora habían dos faroles dorados que parecían preocupados. — Debería llevarte a casa…

Sus brazos me rodearon por detrás, mientras que su pecho chocó contra mi espalda. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, y mi corazón pretendió estar en un maratón. ¡Oh Dios!, no sentí esto con Koga ni con nadie más, eso quería decir que InuYasha era el único que podía ponerme así. Maldición, estaba siendo débil.

Sus manos pasaron por sobre las mías, rozándolas suavemente para luego elevarse y cerrar el grifo. Mientras que su respiración chocaba contra mi oreja y parte de mi mejilla, estremeciéndome totalmente.

—Deja de ponerme así— Murmuré apenas, tratando de que aquello no salga muy arrastrado como todo lo que anteriormente dije.

— ¿Cómo? — Su voz ronca chocó contra mis tímpanos, poniéndome la piel de gallina. ¡Mou!, no podía ni llegar a hilar mis pensamientos, ya que sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura, y sus manos acariciaban mis caderas de manera muy enloquecedora. ¡Iba a morir!, a morir de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. — ¿Así? — Murmuró, muy cerca a mi oído, para luego bajar su rostro y dejar un solo beso en mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más borracha que nunca.

Lo que sentí después fue un beso en mi mejilla, en la misma que Koga había llegado a morder y claro que por arte de magia, ese mordisco pasaba a ser historia. El beso suave hizo que mis sentidos se volvieron más loco de por sí, y casi por inercia giré mi rostro para luego encontrarme con los labios de InuYasha.

—Sí…— Respondí en un hilo de voz, contra los labios de él.

La música se empezó a escuchar lejana, y olvidé completamente que estaba en un baño. Solo sentía como los labios de InuYasha se aplastaban contra los míos, moviéndose dócilmente, como si quisiera disfrutar del beso. Entreabrí mis labios, permitiendo la entrada a su lengua, degustando el sabor dulce de algún licor que se estaba entregando abajo, combinándose en seguida con el sabor del vodka, uniéndolo todo a la perfección.

Cuando el aire se agotó, los dos a duras penas nos separamos, quedando aún muy cerca. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, además de que mis labios me hormigueaban pidiendo más, pero mi conciencia gritaba que era suficiente… mi estado no era el perfecto para darle más cuerda al asunto.

—Kagome… ¿Has tocado el hielo?— Su aliento chocó contra mi rostro, embriagándome aún más. Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con un mar dorado que me observaba con gran curiosidad, y a la vez pasión. —Porque quema.

Me giré lentamente, sintiendo que los brazos de InuYasha se combinaban a mi movimiento, hasta que quedé cara a cara con él, y sin pensarlo mucho me arrojé a sus brazos, escondiendo mi cabeza en su ancho y vigoroso cuerpo.

—Arde…— Susurré contra él, escuchando su dulce risa. —Quiero volver a casa…— Gemí, con la cabeza inflamada y claro que no me sorprendería que explotara en cualquier momento. Él solo se movió, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y guiándome hasta la salida del baño.

Sopesé el asunto que había besado a InuYasha. ¿Nos habíamos besado?, eso era… tan genial. Espero que para el día siguiente lo llegue a recordar, porque mi sangre estaba tan borracha que necesitaba sujetarme fuerte de InuYasha para no caer. ¿Cómo había logrado subir?, Mou, cuando llegue a casa me esperaba los mil infiernos con mi madre, encima Sango de seguro seguiría de largo.

Atravesamos la sala repleta de parejas danzando acorde a la música, hasta que nos detuvimos junto a una pareja, que justamente resultaba ser mi amiga con el chico conocido.

—Kagome— Chilló ella por segunda vez, tomándome de los hombros y observándome como si fuera mi madre. — ¿Pero qué mierda has tomado? …

—Estoy bien— Le grité para que me escuche. Ya tenía suficiente con InuYasha a mi lado y ese sujeto que me observaban. —Solo me duele la cabeza. — Volví a gritar, tratando de que no note mi aliento embriagado.

—Nos vamos a casa… Hay que decirle a Koga que…

—Yo las llevo. —Interrumpió el desconocido, pasándose una mirada cómplice con InuYasha. — ¿Me acompañas no?

InuYasha asintió.

—Igual ya me estaba por ir— Alegó él, encogiéndose de brazos.

Realmente el ambiente me estaba sofocando, así que me escabullí del brazo de InuYasha y corrí hasta la salida, no aguantaba el aire repleto a humo y todo aquello que me hacía sentir una pobre cucaracha. Quería aire puro y un poco de silencio. En cuanto salí, tomé varias bocanadas de aire, basteciendo mis pulmones. A los segundos Sango, el desconocido e InuYasha me alcanzaron.

Yo solo les sonreí y me apoyé en una pared por ahí, desintoxicándome.

InuYasha se acercó, mientras que Sango seguía al otro muchacho, en dirección contraria. No importó mucho, pero al sentir la presencia de InuYasha a mi lado me sentí bien. Levanté mi rostro para poder observarlo, y él solo me ofreció una sonrisa pequeña. Parecía muy preocupado, además de nervioso.

Pasó una mano por mis cabellos, revolviendo mi cerquillo de manera dulce.

—Creo que será una lección ¿No? — Me dijo muy bajito, bajando su caricia por mi mejilla, enarcando mi rostro con su mano.

—Eso creo— Asentí como niña mimada.

Sus hombros temblaron levemente mientras que su risa me llenaba los oídos. ¡Vaya!, estar con InuYasha así era tan reconfortante, y obviamente daría mi vida por seguir así con él. ¿Por qué?, ¿Me estaba enamorando de él?

Nah, solo me atraía… nada más.

_Y es así como el hielo le ganó al fuego… pero… y ¿Qué pasó con el fuego?, ¡Mierda!, me olvidé decirle que me iba. ¿Me estará buscando? … quién sabe y tampoco me importa._

**Continuará. **

* * *

**—Bonito ¿Eh? — Coraje se presenta. —bueno, agradecimientos**

_**SerenaDulceStar**_

_**Paulaa**_

_**Mariposa Mental**_

_**Maria**_

_**Angellasttrue**_

_**Kiara Taisho-Sama**_

_**Setsuna17**_

_**Celeste-hikari**_

_**Coquetísima**_

_**Zuzuki-chan**_

_**Saphiraa**_

**Son las mejores, muchas gracias por sus review. **

**Bueno mi público querido, como verán actualicé rápido porque sinceramente no iba a dejarlos con la duda. Ahora sí, si no me quedo sin Word traeré la continuación pronto. ¡Saludos! ¡Besubios! Y nos leemos a la próxima.**

**—Saludos, inspiración y bonito Nick Rro. — Coraje agita su mano al aire.**

**Cualquier error avisarme, que no muerdo.**

**No dejaré el título del próximo capítulo solo para darle misterio.**

**—Qué niña— Coraje trona los dedos. —Yo les diré que… Llegan algunos personajes más misteriosos que el propio InuYasha…**

**—Cállate— Lo golpea. —Arruinas mi misterio.**

**—Tonta— Le devuelve el golpe. —¡No es misterio!, es capricho.**

**Jum, y el telón se cierra sobre ellos.**

**¡Muahaha!**

**Ops, cada día enloquezco más. Nos leemos.**


	9. Ideales Altos

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Piink Cat_

.

.

.

Oh, Dios… Rumiko es peor que yo**— Cat, no es para tanto—** ¿Cómo pueden interrumpir un beso así? **—Fue Sota…—** Genial, yo con mis ojitos como estrellas y ¡Pum!, Sota entró y lo arruinó todo… es mejor que…**— Bueno mientras ella reniega, a leer el capítulo. —** ¡Espera!, Rumiko dueña del adorable InuYasha. **—Uf, ahora sí… puedes seguir con tu discurso.** —

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9:** Ideales altos.

Las tablas crujieron levemente, mientras que algo o alguien se acurrucaba justo sobre mí. El peso de aquella persona me empezó a asfixiar un poco, lo suficiente como para que me alertara de sobremanera. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, pretendiendo mandar un grito al cielo pero los ojos chocolates que se encontraban en casi toda mi visión me tranquilizaron.

—Sota— Murmuré ya tranquila. Mi corazón empezó a estabilizarse, y todo volvió a la normalidad. — ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté adormilada, hundiendo más mi cabeza en la mullida almohada. Podría decir que me sentía fatal, y para el colmo no recordaba mucho de lo que anoche había sucedido.

—Hermana, son las once y mamá pregunta si bajas a desayunar o esperas el almuerzo. —Habló atolondradamente, haciendo señas con las manos. —Y ¿Por qué apestas a alcohol? — Añadió luego, olisqueando el aire que me rodeaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y con una mano llegué a capturar los cabellos de mi hermanito, haciendo que cayera a un costado de la cama. Tomé impulso y me situé arriba de él, quedando él boca abajo y yo sobre su espalda, hundiendo su rostro en todo el colchón. Un grito a medio provino de su boca, y yo muy molesta lo aprisioné más.

—Sota, llegas a decirle a mamá y te juro que te arrepentirás. — Lo solté, permitiéndole erguirse sobre la cama.

—Podrías haber dicho eso… y ahorrarte tu cariño hermana. — Se quejó Sota, acariciando resentido su cuero cabelludo. Le sonreí, volviendo a tomar su cabeza y estrujarlo contra mi pecho. —Kagomee, suéltame— Pataleó, y yo muy divertida enrollé mis brazos por su torso tratándolo como un peluche.

—Cómo te extrañé, Sota— Besé sus cabellos y lo solté. Sota tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó como si la cama quemara. — ¿Has visto a Sa…?

— ¡Mamá, Kagome se volvió loca! —Gritó a todo pulmón, y corrió hasta la salida como ratón que ve a un gato. No pude evitar reírme, pero casi al instante esa risa se volvió un gemido. Un dolor intenso apareció en mi cabeza, y mareada volví a caer como costal a la cama.

---

— ¿Lo besé? — Chillé, estrujando la almohada de algodón entre mis manos. —Mientes… no me acuerdo...

En mi cerebro solo estaban algunos fragmentos de un beso con el propio InuYasha, menos con Koga. Solo recordaba sus estúpidas conversaciones, bueno la mitad de cada una de ellas y luego… nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a dar con el baño, o quizás como InuYasha resultó dándome un beso muy suave en la oscuridad de un baño. ¡Demasiado bueno para ser verdad!, pero que Koga… ¿Yo lo besé?, eso era un improperio…

—Sí, Kagome… Yo te vi con estos ojitos— Sango señaló sus ojos, para luego asentir frenéticamente. —Pero fueron segundos, porque tú te separaste y te fuiste… ¡Omg! Apenas y podía moverte.

Mis mejillas ardieron, y la almohada se quejó entre mis manos. ¿Habría hecho el ridículo?, o la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo había quedado?, una fácil quizás. Meneé mi cabeza, apretando los costados de la almohada con mayor fuerza.

—Tengo que hablar con Koga— gemí, convenciéndome más a mí que a Sango. —Que todo fue una equivocación… y también a…— Callé abruptamente, observando a Sango con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Le diría sobre InuYasha?, ¿Sango me ayudaría? … Ey, pero ahora que recuerdo, Sango tiene un romance con el amigo del propio InuYasha. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡Maldición!, anoche me lo presentaron y ahora no recuerdo el nombre. Suspiré y aflojé mi tensionada expresión. Ok, le diría a mi amiga de InuYasha, derrepente ella podría ayudarme con estas mariposas.

—Kagome, ¿Te he dicho lo loca qué estás? — Me interrumpió ella, ofreciéndome una mirada de reproche. —A Sota lo has dejado traumado… ¡Y encima la fiesta que …

—Hee, Sango… — Hice que callara, colocando una sonrisa pícara en mis labios. — A ti también te fue bien en la fiesta ¿No?

Su sonrojo fue leve, pero perceptible.

—Claro, a mí me gritas cuando tú has estado seduciendo al amigo de…— ¡Mierda!, Así no debí empezar.

—A bueno,… pero yo no estoy con dos chicos al mismo tiempo. — Contraatacó, siendo ella esta vez la de la sonrisa pícara. —Koga e InuYasha ¿Eh?

—Eso no te importa. — Bajé la mirada, entreteniéndome con la almohada deforme que reposaba entre mis piernas cruzadas. Luego me fijé en las sábanas revueltas que envolvían mi cuerpo, y algunas prendas que yacían tiradas por toda mi habitación.

—Vamos Kagome, soy tu mejor amiga… — Hizo una ligera pausa, poniendo sus ojos lastimeros. —Cuéntame ¿Sííí? —Canturreó, cruzándose de piernas encima de mi cama.

Bufé, rolando los ojos.

—Yo te lo cuento… si tú me cuentas de _él._ — Enfaticé la última palabra, moviendo ligeramente mis cejas. Ella roló los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, seguro para lanzar todo lo que estaba pensando sobre ese asunto. Reí ansiosa, esperando su discurso.

—Miroku—Fue lo único que dijo, como si me estuviera rectificando. —Y no me sorprende que no te acordarás su nombre. —arrugó la nariz levemente, mientras una sonrisa pequeña surcaba sus labios. —Estabas tan hipnotizada por la mirada de InuYasha que apenas y me notaste cuando llegamos. ¡Wao!, fue todo una odisea llevarte a la cama, menos mal que tu mamá tiene sueño pesado…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando? — Grité molesta, arrugando la tela de la almohada. Arg, estaba luchando contra los instintos de arrojarle la almohada en su rostro. —Estamos hablando de Miroku, no de la manera en que yo me idiotizaba con InuYasha.

Ella rió y yo arrugué el ceño.

Genial, me tenía que patear el trasero yo solita.

—Idiotizada ¿Eh? … y ¿Por qué besaste a Koga? … ¿Por celos o es que también te gusta? —Soltó de sopetón, manteniendo esa sonrisa de triunfo.

—No lo recuerdo. — Enfaticé cada sílaba, sintiendo como mi cara ardía de pura cólera. — Y no, Koga ni siquiera lo conozco e igual InuYasha

—Yo también apenas conozco a Miroku, pero aún así _admito_ — Y enfatizó la palabra admitir, para seguro sacarme de las casillas. —Que me gusta… y si no fuera por lo pervertido que es…

— ¡Wou! Tiempo fuera. — La interrumpí, haciendo una seña complicada con mis dos manos. — ¿Me estés diciendo que te gusta Miroku? — Y no la culpaba, Miroku era un chico muy simpático. Él mismo chico que estaba en uno de los portarretratos de InuYasha, era por eso que se me hacía tan conocido… pero… esto se volvía un tren sin carriles.

—Sí… — Murmuró un poco sonrojada, con una boba sonrisa en su rostro. —Pero tengo que conocerlo aún más… derrepente en estas tres semanas que quedan pueda…— Calló haciendo un mohín.

—Nos quedaremos poco tiempo, Sango… es por eso que no podemos enamorarnos. —dije con firmeza.

Y no es que quisiera ser pesimista, pero la realidad era así. Nos enamorábamos y ¿qué pasaba?, sufriríamos. Y el amor a distancia no es bueno, porque simplemente no lo es. Nos iríamos en un par de semanas, cuando la casa de la abuela esté reparada y volveríamos con nuestras vidas, culminar el colegio y seguir a la universidad. ¡Faltaban muchas cosas!, pero bueno, sé que no tiene nada que ver… o derrepente sí, ya que la verdad era que un amor en este pueblo debía de ser imposible… ¡Porque prefiero todo menos sufrir de amor!

—Amor de lejos…— Citó ella, rolando los ojos.

—Amor de pendejos…— Culminé, alzando una mano para reposarla sobre su hombro, para luego atraerla para un dulce abrazo de amigas. —Ya, Sango… pero podemos hacer amigos… ¿Verdad?

Sango rió.

—Así es mi estimada…

Nos separamos, regalándonos un par de sonrisas más y luego nos levantamos en silencio, alisando nuestras pijamas, y arreglando las melenas de león que poseíamos. Sango dormía en la habitación contigua, pero después de la escenita de Sota, ella había venido para hablar del tema pasado y pues, teníamos que ir a lavarnos.

—Pero admítelo Kagome, te gusta InuYasha. — Volvió con el tema, empujándome levemente.

Gruñí y tomé la almohada que reposaba en la cama, pero cuando iba a lanzársela ella ya estaba en la puerta del baño, justo cerrándola.

¿Gustarme InuYasha?, ¡Mierda!, cuántas veces iba a decir que solo era una pura atracción.

--

Bajamos las escaleras entre risas y empujones. Ya estábamos limpias y cambiadas, con los cabellos atados a una coleta alta, y algo de ropa normal para un día caluroso como el de hoy. Nuestro buen humor era algo de festejar, y también el hambre que teníamos era tan voraz como el de un león.

La sala tenía el olor típico a pintura fresca, y también estaba rellena de gente, igual que la semana anterior. La mayoría señores que pasaban las brochas a las paredes, concentrados en su labor y también en comer los bocados que Kikyo les pasaba.

Ahora que me acuerdo, Kikyo apenas y la recordaba en la fiesta. ¿Qué habrá hecho en toda la noche?, ¿Seducir?, ¿Bailar?, ¿Fumar? … ¿Algo más?

Entramos a la cocina, encontrándonos con mamá y Sota.

—Buenos días…— Saludé casi al mismo tiempo que Sango, y cada una tomó asiento en la nueva mesada que mamá había comprado. Había un plato en cada asiento, relleno de huevos y tocino, los cuales Sota andaba devorando junto con pan y algunos tragos de leche. —Qué hambre, Sota. — Lo codeé, tomando mi tenedor para manosear mi comida.

— ¿No debería dolerte la cabeza, hermanita? — Soltó él, con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Por qué le dolería la cabeza? — Preguntó mamá,

Sonreí divertida, y le pasé una mirada cómplice a Sango.

—Sota entró a mi cuarto y sin querer me golpeó la cabeza— Mentí, encogiéndome de hombros. —Ya conoces lo bruto que es. — Le pasé una mirada divertida, mientras que Sango reía entre dientes a mi costado.

Mamá lo reprochó con la mirada, pero Kikyo la interrumpió, entrando como toda una reina a la cocina junto con un plato lleno de migas.

—Estaban hambrientos— Comentó, dejando el plato en el servicio. —Mamá hoy saldré con Kagura, vamos a comprarnos algo para la fiesta de disfraces.

— ¿Fiesta de disfraces? —Preguntó Sango, interesada.

—Bueno, la próxima semana habrá una fiesta en nombre del pueblo… pero será de disfraces— Explicó mamá. —Una fiesta para toda edad, donde todo el pueblo asiste. Y cómo verán ya todos arrasan con los disfraces…— Terminó pensativa. —Lo siento Kikyo, tendrás que ir mañana… Hoy hay visitas importantes. — La observó aún pensativa, y luego añadió. —Me disfrazaré de Madonna… ¿Qué opinas?

Todos reímos nerviosos.

—Má— Se quejó Kikyo, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Qué visitas son más importantes que mi disfraz?

—Es obvio que la familia Taisho. — Dijo ella como si fuera lo más corriente.

Los ojos de Kikyo se empequeñecieron, y los míos al contrario se abrieron como el plato que sostenía mi desayuno. ¿Familia Taisho?, ¿Sería la familia de InuYasha?, ¿Mi MAMÁ conocía a la familia de InuYasha?, ¿Vendrían?

_'Basta, pareces una retrasada'_

— ¿Quién es la familia Taisho? — Inquirió Sango, musitándome como si fuera un íntimo secreto.

—Mamá… ¿Tú conoces a la …—

—Nah, solo conozco a Inu no…— Explicó con el aire más casual que podría tener. — De niños éramos muy buenos amigos, hasta que llegó tu padre, pero aún mantenemos nuestros lazos de amistad ¿Sabes?, acaban de llegar y te juro que no me resistí a invitarlos a la casa.

— ¿Inu no? —Repitió Sota, por primera vez interesándose en el tema. —Así era el nombre del señor que conocimos en la mañana, cuando salimos a comprar el pan.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y luego me giré aún sorprendida. Kikyo rió con toda la euforia del mundo, y asintió frenéticamente para luego regresar a la sala, para quién sabe qué hacer. Mamá negó en forma reprobatoria para luego reír tranquilamente.

—Inu no, tiene dos hijos muy simpáticos— Su sonrisa fue pícara. —InuYasha y Sesshomaru.

Sango a mi lado me codeó, y yo no pude evitar hervir como caldera de bruja.

—Encima tiene un hermano… ¿No te parece genial? — Musitó Sango, riéndose en tono bajo para luego rellenarse la boca con su desayuno.

Mi boca se torció y casi derrepente dejé de sentir hambre.

Quién diría que mamá era amigo de Inu no, el padre de InuYasha. Ahora tendríamos una visita muy peculiar, y claro que me sentía algo nerviosa. Conocería a la familia de InuYasha, pero eh de admitir que lo que me ponía así era que tendría que ver al mismo InuYasha en presencia de Kikyo, Sango y mi propia madre. ¿Notarían como derrito cuando estoy a su lado?, espero que no. —Aunque Sango lo supiera de por sí.

--

¿Morado o rosa?

Tomé las dos prendas de color, extendiéndolas delante de mi mejor amiga. La interrogué con la mirada, casi gimiendo a modo de capricho. Ella empezó a reír, señalando el de color rosa pálido, junto con una mariposa blanca que se extendía por el rosa. Lo observé por unos segundos y luego guardé el morado en el cajón.

—Kag, Miroku me invitó a tomar un helado… ¿Sobrevivirás sin mí por unas horas? — Sango dejó de reír, mostrándose ceñuda. —Y nada de temblar ¿Ok?, muéstrale que eres toda una chica con voluntad. — Y su mirada seria contrastó con su expresión.

Asentí, debatiéndome por el jean gris o el casi blanco.

— ¿Me escuchaste, Kag? — La voz de Sango volvió a resonar, esta vez impaciente.

—Miroku, helado, sobrevivir, temblar y voluntad. — Lancé atolondradamente, lanzando el jean gris junto con el polo a la cama. Sango negó en forma de reprobación, pero luego me mostró sus dientes blancos en una perfecta sonrisa. —Obvio que entendí Sango, no soy tan bruta…

—Bueno señorita no soy bruta… Son las seis y los invitados están por llegar y tú ni siquiera te has bañado. — Comentó mientras se incorporaba, viendo fijamente su reloj muñequera. —Me tengo que ir, quedamos en vernos en la cafetería que está a unas cuadras…

—No puede ser que lleves dos días y ya conozcas todo— La reté, poniendo mis brazos en forma de jarra. —Y sé que los invitados están por llegar pero prefiero echarme a dormir…

—Como digas, Kag— Me guiñó un ojo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Oh, ¿Tu celular Kagome?

Me quedé pensando unos segundos en el bendito celular, acordándome que justo el día que hablé con Sango había hecho capúm, es decir, había explotado por dentro y de paso también mi oído. Negué, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Explotó. — Expliqué como si fuera algo obvio, y me dirigí al baño, dirección contraria a la de Sango.

— ¿Explotó? — Chilló ella, arrugando su entrecejo. — ¿El celular explotó?

—Ten cuidado, los celulares explotan Sango— Comenté seria, entrando al baño pero antes de cerrar la puerta la encaré sin expresión, congelándola casi al instante. —Si ves hombres con tatuajes y peinados de escoba te alejas de ahí, hagas lo que hagas no te les acerques… Son malos ¿Entendido? — Ella asintió asustada, y al momento mi sonrisa apareció. —Diviértete y mándale saludos de mi parte. — Y cerré la puerta del baño.

*

La puerta de la entrada sonó, y casi por instinto pegué un brinco. Mamá que estaba a mi lado aplaudió emocionada, saliendo de la cocina para seguro ir a abrir. Kikyo me sonrió como si me estuviera restregando algo en la cara, y era obvio que me amargó. ¿Acaso yo tenía cara de payaso o algo por el estilo?, porque no entendía que es lo que le hacía tanta gracia. Me recosté en el filo de la mesada, tomando de un sorbo el agua que se encontraba dentro de la botella.

—Hermana— Me llamó Sota, despegando su vista del videojuego portátil. — ¿Tú conoces a la familia Taisho? — Preguntó curioso, deslizando su mirada por mí y luego a Kikyo y así seguir hasta marearme.

—No— Mi respuesta fue contundente.

En la sala se escucharon algunas voces, y la más chillona era de mi madre.

—Bueno, iré a saludar. — Kikyo se levantó de la silla, luciendo su vientre al aire con aquel jean ultra cadera y su top azul. — ¿Vas Kagome? — Por primera vez en mi vida, la mirada oscura de mi hermana logró intimidarme lo suficiente como para quedarme callada.

Sota también se levantó, guardando su juego en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Yo ahora voy— Musité, dándoles la espalda.

Esperé a que ellos se fueran, y entre suspiros me asomé por la puerta de la cocina. Había siete personas, paradas casi al medio de la sala. Un hombre muy alto y de cabellos negros hablaba con mi madre, enroscando un brazo por el cuello a una señora. Un muchacho bastante… —Como decirlo— ¿interesante?, yacía parado al lado de la mujer, con el rostro ladeado y muy relajado. Kikyo saludaba melosamente a InuYasha, haciendo señas y demás, menos mal que me interesó poco. Mamá abrazaba a Sota, como si estuviera presentándolo con todo orgullo.

Luego de dar la primera ojeada, me dediqué a observar minuciosamente a cada uno.

El hombre era muy atractivo, además de parecerse en algo a InuYasha. Ojos dorados, rasgos muy marcados, y el rostro cuadrado. Su melena negra era corta, pero graciosa. Traía puesto un traje informal, además de lucir como todo un empresario. La señora era idéntica a la del portarretratos, solo que esta vez vestía un cómodo pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa celeste.

InuYasha como siempre, estaba simpático. Jean oscuros y un polo gris, y justo en el centro algunos dibujos algo abstractos. Su cabello negro lo traía suelto y parecía muy divertido con la cháchara de Kikyo. —No pude evitar rolar los ojos— El otro muchacho aparentaba un poco más de edad. ¿Diecinueve?, veinte tal vez. Sus ojos dorados eran algo extraños, muy claros a comparación de InuYasha y eran casi del mismo porte. Traía unos jean claros y un polo negro…

—Kagome— Chilló mi madre, interrumpiendo mi examen superficial de cada uno. Ladeé el rostro, queriendo conseguir esparadrapo y pegárselo en la boca a mi mamá. —Ven a saludar, Kag … — Añadió con toda dulzura, mientras que mi conciencia rogaba a Mou que por favor no me llamara bebé delante de la visita.

Sonreí nerviosamente y me arrastré hasta donde todos estaban. Me sentía el centro de atención, y la mirada de InuYasha me sofocaba demasiado. Aturdida me paré al lado de mamá, mientras trataba que mi cuerpo se moviera… obvio que me quedé echando raíces al lado de mamá.

—Ella es mi preciosa Kagome. — Me presentó mamá. —Kagome, él es Inu no— Me señaló al hombre, y a cambio obtuve una sonrisa muy amable. — Ella es Izayoi— La señora me guiñó un ojo, y no pude más que regalarle un tímida sonrisa. — Este fuerte muchachito es Sesshomaru. — Casi muero al sentir la mirada gélida de él. — Y su hermano InuYasha— Culminó mi mamá, yo apenas le sonreí a InuYasha ladeando rápido el rostro.

Kikyo rió entre dientes, y Sota desapareció por las escaleras. ¡Bien por él!, yo moría por ir a esconderme a mi protector espacio cercado por cuatro paredes.

—Kagome ¿Eh? — Murmuró Inu No, estudiándome minuciosamente.

Le sonreí apenas.

—Pero qué modales— Exclamó derrepente mi madre, casi salvándome de aquella curiosa mirada. — Por favor siéntense…— Hizo una seña, indicándoles los muebles de cuero recién comprados. ¡Esto debía de ser una broma!, yo ni enterada de dónde o cuándo habían llegado todas estas cosas. ¿Tan despistada podría ser?

Todos se sentaron en cada mueble, quedando de la siguiente manera. El señor se sentó junto a su esposa, en uno de los muebles. Mamá en uno que estaba al lado de ellos y Sesshomaru en el solitario. Kikyo e InuYasha se disculparon, diciendo que irían a la cocina y traté de aprovechar esa oportunidad para largarme a mí cuarto, pero mamá me sujetó del brazo deteniendo mi escape.

—Kag, ¿Podrías ir a ver si dejé la olla prendida? — Me suplicó con la mirada.

A renegones asentí y volví arrastrarme a la cocina.

— ¿Qué quieres amorfa? — Me insultó Kikyo en cuánto entré a la cocina. InuYasha a su lado pareció divertirse con aquel apodo, pero logró imitar su risa con una tos repentina.

_'muéstrale que eres toda una chica con voluntad'_

Mi conciencia me citó las palabras de Sango, poniéndole el punto de que tenía que actuar ya y dejar de intimidarme.

—Por lo que veo aún no te lo devoras. — Musité, ladeando el rostro. Es fácil decirlo, pero difícil ponerlo a prueba. Kikyo era muy impulsiva y tampoco quería armar un circo. Pasé por su lado y verifiqué las hornallas. —Kikyo— Llamé de la nada. Me sorprendí de aquello y arrugué el ceño ¿Para qué mierda la había llamado?, ella me observó como si fuera una cucaracha, y sin importarme mucho lancé lo que mi mente andaba ideando. —Mamá te llama, ya sabes… seguro no se acuerda de algo que tú sabes— Me encogí de hombros, recostándome sobre la mesada.

Ella al principio de los primeros segundos me observó igual y luego se volteó, se disculpó con InuYasha y salió de la cocina.

— ¿Aún sigues pensando que es simpática? — Le pregunté a InuYasha, enmarcando una ceja.

El rió.

—Sigue siendo simpática— Me respondió, acercándose.

— ¿Cómo puedes aguantarla?, yo apenas y soporto vivir con ella. —Comenté algo nerviosa por la cercanía que teníamos InuYasha y yo.

—Te comprendo. — Roló los ojos. —Sesshomaru no es tan tranquilo como se muestra.

Me quedé quieta, observando cómo boba el extraño color de sus ojos. Cálidos y muy sofocantes, a veces me decía que él me hipnotizaba con esa mirada. ¿Sería hipnótico o algo por el estilo?, porque era tan incómodo y a la vez muy ¿Lindo?, bueno tal vez una sensación buena porque se sentía bien. ¿Estaba bien?, o quizás Sango tenía razón y él me gustaba más de lo normal.

— ¿Qué tal amaneciste? — Preguntó entre el silencio de la sala, llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos.

Parpadeé confundida, y luego ladeé el rostro, escondiendo mi sonrojo.

—Bien…— Musité.

— ¿En serio? — Pareció sorprenderse y luego solo rió entre dientes. — ¿Sabes?, Koga anda preguntado por ti— Añadió luego. Sorprendida giré mi rostro para encararlo.

— ¿Por mí? — Me tocó sorprenderme.

—Ajáp… parece que le gustas— Comentó normal. —Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué le iría a gustar alguien como tú?

Mi boca se torció y tuve unos deseos enormes de lanzarle todo lo que se me cruzara por el camino.

—Será que él tiene gustos— Le dije malhumorada, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Gustos? — hizo una mueca. —O será que antes le gustaban las chicas mayores y ahora se fija en ti…— explicó normal.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? — hablé entre dientes, empezando a contar los segundos.

— Koga no es el típico muchacho que se fija en niñas

Todo se vino abajo, y mi ánimo de controlarme también.

—NO SOY UNA NIÑA— Exploté.

—Claro que lo eres. — Y parecía divertido con la situación.

—Bueno seré una niña… pero tú…— Me erguí, y opté por acercarme lo suficiente como para que nuestros pechos rozaran, y que nuestras miradas se conectaran aún más. —Tú eres… Despreciable. — Culminé tranquila, casi imitando al pato Lucas. Su mirada brilló, pero tampoco quise prestarle atención, lo rodeé pero su mano capturó mi brazo dejándome a medio paso. —Suéltame— Escupí molesta, y él solo roló los ojos.

— ¿En serio crees que soy despreciable? — Su sonrisa fue demasiado irónica.

Mantuvimos la mirada por algunos segundos, y lo menciono porque yo conté los diez segundos que permanecimos callados.

—Sí, eso creo. — Terminé, y con un fuerte ademán hice que me soltara.

—Oh vaya… creo que harías una buena pareja con Koga— Soltó de pronto, aún con aquel brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—Y eso a ti no te tiene que importar— Enfrenté molesta, entornando mis ojos.

—No me importa, niña— Dijo con voz ronca. — ¿Por qué me importaría la relación de un descerebrado con una caprichosa?

—Eres un patán— Traté de hacerme la ofendida, pero en realidad eso se estaba volviendo como una broma ya que él lo decía como si fuera una. — Un patán tonto que se mete en asuntos que no le importan. — Dije con fingida voz, y le di la espalda cruzándome de brazos.

Sus brazos no tardaron en envolverse por mi cintura, mientras que su boca chocó contra mi oreja, estremeciéndome casi al instante.

—Y es obvio que te mueres por estar con él patán— Me susurró. Ladeé el rostro y él aprovechó aquello para dejar un fugaz beso en mi mejilla, luego me soltó y me rodeó internándose de nuevo en la sala.

Mis mejillas ardieron y yo como boba me quedé plantada en medio de la cocina. ¿Me muero por estar con él?, era una buena opción pero es obvio que yo debía mostrarme fuerte y no una chica fácil ¿Verdad?, ya iba cometiendo algunos errores pero como que me llamaba Kagome, iba a remediar todo esto e InuYasha terminaría comiendo de mi palma.

_'A eso lo llamo ideales altos'_

Nop, a eso yo lo llamo planes para conquistar a un chico que cree que yo ando como borrega detrás de él.

_'Andas como borrega detrás de él ¿Sabías no?'_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**—Vaya, esto se está poniendo candente— Coraje asiente.**

**—Inu es todo un bárbaro— Cat babea. —Ya quisiera que Inu sea mío… ¡Oh! Mee mueroo!**

**—No es tuyo— Coraje rola los ojos. —Bueno, agradecimientos.**

**Mariposa Mental: Hola Rro, ¿Qué tal?, Obvio Inu es tan lindo *3*. Bueno que bueno que te guste, hago lo que puedo con las letras… a veces me ando peleando con ellas ¿Sabes?, pero bueh … qué se hace. Mándale saludos a Inspiración, ya sabes que Coraje también manda saludos… Oh, y Koga es re lindo, lo malo que… ushh … debería quedarse con Ayame. —Hace su pataleta—. xD nos leemos :D**

**Setsuna17: Siempre me comentas, y muchas gracias… :D, es obvio que se está enamorando pero … ya sabes, habrán trancas por ahí.**

**Celeste-Hikari: O:, ¿En serio?, bueno en realidad quise ponerle un poco de interés … ya sabes, ella se embriaga y pasa eso … Nah tranquila, para la próxima la haré como siempre y también un poquito más caprichosa. No habrá más Kagome fácil, Lo prometo. xD … Inu siempre gana =), bueno para mí … para nosotras ¿Verdad?, bueno gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capi te guste.**

**Maria: ¿Más posesivo eh?, entonces habrá un InuYasha más posesivo. Tranquila, para el siguiente capítulo y te vas a sorprender, así que no te lo pierdas. xD … Actualizo rápido porque es como un hobby que te atrae y es imposible dejar de escribir … o eso creo xD … bueno muchas gracias Maria, =).**

**Angellasttrue: Y obvio que habrán más besos… pero hay que esperar que mi inspiración no me abandone. Qué bueno que te gusto el capi, espero que este también este bueno … cualquier cosa le mandas las quejas para Coraje … Él tuvo la culpa! JUM! … jo, no mentira … cualquier cosa me avisas :D!**

**Paula: ¿Kikyo? Nah, ella no hará nada … la tengo vigiladitaa!, créeme un paso en falso y queda estampada como mosca contra la pared. xD … Pronto morirá de celos … muy pronto. ¡Gracias Paula!**

**Sango24: Sip, era Miroku … ahora lo especificó en este capi. Heyy es obvio que igual se acuerda del beso, ¿Quién no olvida un beso así? …**

**Coquetisima: sip, bueno en realidad hubieron varios besos. xD … y más adelante habrán muchos más.**

**Saphiraa: Aquí ta la conti. xD … qué bueno que te gusto :D**

**Maome: Reclamar no creo, pero pasará algo … jaja. Tranqui, Kag hará algo para remediar ese tremendo error.**

**Zuzuki-chan: ¿Perver?, jajaja. Sí ¿Verdad?, no sé de donde saqué todo eso xD.**

**Kiara Taisho-Sama: Jajaja, te comprendo. Bueno aunque tardé un poquitín más aquí la traje. ¿Te pareció sexy?, mmm, derrepente, sí. xD Nah tranquila, eso me gusta … Koga es algo así, exacto para dar celos … pero bueh … me da cosita ponerl así…xD Bueno aquí conti y dentro de algunos días otro capi … espero que te guste.**

**SereneDulceStar: Jaja, pero bueno aquí está la conti … ya sabes no tardo casi nada ( bueno a veces, jeje) xD … Gracias por el review. =)**

**¡LAS ADOROO! (va en serio) xD**

**—Bueno, próximo capítulo— Coraje mira a Cat. —¿Puedo decirlo no? —Cat asiente— Próximo capítulo: ¡Adoremos todos al perro Coraje!**

**Cat lo golpea.**

**—Idiota,… no le hagan caso está tronado. —**

**—Tonta— Coraje la mira resentido. —Bueno el próximo capítulo es: Entre coqueteos y palabrerías**

** —Cierto, Kagome hará algo que dejará con la boca abierta a muchos.**

**— ¿Se desnudará? — Coraje babea.**

**—Tarado. — Lo golpea. —Bueno, nos leemos ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**—Ouch— Coraje está con varios pajaritos en la cabeza y por baboso le cae el telón encima.**

**¡**Qué tonto perrito, y qué bicho imaginario le picó a Cat**!**


	10. Entre coqueteos y palabrerías

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Piink Cat_

.

.

.

Rumiko es súper dueña de mi queridísimo Inu **— ¿Ahora es súperman? —** Nah, solo súperInu**— Eso es estúpido ¿Lo sabías? —** Solo estás celoso **— Claro que no estoy celoso— **uhm, hablando de celos… Hoy en este capítulo habrá algo parecido a los celos**— Exacto, a pedido del público—**Bueno A leer.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Entre coqueteos y palabrerías

La familia Taisho es un poco complicada, y esa noche que ellos llegaron a mi casa pude comprender a InuYasha. Su hermano Sesshomaru era todo un muchacho interesado de diecinueve años, siempre andaba molestándolo y hasta podría decir que su relación era tan igual a la mía con Kikyo. —Lo juro, las miradas mortales que se daban eran para matarse—. Su padre era un señor demasiado amable, pero también una figura imponente que tiene su carácter cuando anda molesto, muy opuesto a la señora Izayoi, un amor de verdad.

La cena esa noche fue pizza que el mismo Inu No ordenó, y bueno… él es el gobernador, alcalde o lo que sea de este pueblo y casi todos están a su disposición. ¿Podría haber algo más?, mm, bueno ahora que lo recuerdo Inu No mencionó algo de _'El pueblo está en alerta roja'_, y creo que es por los niños que van desapareciendo y nos recomendó que tuviéramos cuatro ojos sobre Sota… Pero lo que más me molestó es que no comentó nada más. ¿Qué diablos?, fue lo primero que me dije, y luego PUM… el tema cambió radicalmente en cuanto llegó Sango.

Aquí pasa algo muy malo… Niños secuestrados más gente extraña es igual a ¿?.

--*

—Cuál elegirás Kagome— Sango tomó entre sus manos un disfraz algo anticuado. —Espero que no sea este…— Hizo una mueca y lanzó por ahí el disfraz, empezando a inspeccionar otro.

Suspiré, sintiendo que me asfixiaba entre tantas personas.

—Elige cualquiera y vámonos…— Le dije hastiada, observando de soslayo como Kikyo se peleaba con una anciana por un par de botas de cuero blancas. ¿Podría ser un poquito más ridícula?, es decir, ¿Cómo es posible que peleara con una tierna anciana por unas botas?, eso sí es estúpido.

—Qué humor, Kag— Sango me codeó y yo por instinto le devolví el golpe, obvio que ligeramente. —Ouch, me dolió.

Rolé los ojos, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos apresurados.

—Sango en serio, quiero irme… esto me aburre. —Comenté, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Ella se detuvo, quedando a algunos pasos de un gran perchero de varios disfraces colgados y envueltos en una bolsa plástica. Observé cada lado de esta arrinconada tienda, divisando puras ancianas y algunas chicas que iban de un lado para el otro, rebuscando en cada aparador del lugar. Y Kikyo que seguía discutiendo con la anciana, explicándole el hecho de qué a ella le quedarían mejor.

—Kagome… ¿No irás a la fiesta de disfraces? — Sango volteó su rostro, mirándome a penas para luego seguir rebuscando entre el perchero. —No quieres ningún disfraz… Te advierto que si no es hoy no encontrarás nada y tendrás que disfrazarte de payasa eh.

Me crucé de brazos. A mí no me importaba en nada eso de los disfraces y no es que no me guste, sino que por ahora no tenía ánimos de andar revolviendo y revolviendo, probándome y renegando con cada tela; solo quería ir a sentarme a la gran cafetería y tomar un jugo de naranja híper helado. ¿Estaba mal?, claro que no.

—Encontraré algo… pero ahora no—Puntualicé.

—Bueno, eres un caso perdido— Ella se giró, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra. —Ok Kagome, tú ganas ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Ir a la cafetería— Respondí casi de inmediato, algo distraída en cómo Kikyo pagaba las botas de cuero y la anciana la miraba como si le estuviera echando maldiciones por los ojos. —Pero solas… Sin Kikyo

—Bueno, pero… ve adelantándote— Sango largó un gran y sonoro suspiro. —Yo tardo solo diez minutos en ver algo que me guste y disparo hasta allá. —Hizo una seña y luego me guiñó un ojo.

Yo le sonreí y asentí.

—Entonces cuando llegues me cuentas qué tal tu cita. — Me volteé, escuchando los balbuceos tontos de Sango para negar que _eso_ no fue una cita. Reí apenas, y salí de esa pequeña tienda.

Cuando iba a girar en una esquina, alguien que venía corriendo en sentido contrario se estampó contra mi menudo cuerpo. Pensé que caía dolorosamente sobre la acera, pero los reflejos de esa persona fueron ágiles y me sostuvo con sus dos manos, encarcelando mi cintura y casi atrayéndome como oso a su cuerpo.

—Oh, Kag… Lo siento no me fijé— Los ojos azules de Koga quemaron mis retinas, y tuve que parpadear varias veces para comprender la situación. — ¿Estás bien?

Me alejé de él, como si fuera fuego.

—Oh sí… Gracias— Tartamudeé, alisando parte de mi polo. En realidad solo quería distraerme en algo diferente a mirar a Koga de frente_. 'Por favor, tierra trágame'_.

—Ey, por fin te encontré… Llevo buscándote desde qué…—

Oh Mou, ahora mismo planeaba darme media vuelta e ir detrás de Sango y escabullirme detrás de ella, como una indefensa criatura.

_'Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa' _

¿Hay gatos rosas?

— ¿Kagome? — La voz ronca de Koga hizo que pegara un brinco. — ¿Estás bien?, porque parece que tienes fiebre.

El tacto cálido de su mano rozó una de mis mejillas, enarcándola después con parte de su palma. ¿Había mencionado que sus manos eran gigantes?, mm, recién notaba eso.

—Yo…— Aspiré todo el aire que pude, alejando mi rostro de su palma. —Ahora estoy un poco…

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería? — Me interrumpió. Molesta elevé mi rostro, enfrentándolo si era posible con la mirada, pero me sorprendí que su mirada azulenca no esté posada sobre mí, sino, en algo o alguien que estaba detrás de mí. Giré mi rostro lo suficiente como para seguir su mirada, y casi al instante encontré a InuYasha. — ¿Qué dices Kagome? — InuYasha estaba en la entrada de alguna tienda, riendo como todo galán con su amiguita que trabajaba en la cafetería. La rubia que se estremeció con su mirada, Ajáp, y ahora ella solo lo miraba con cara de inocencia, como si lo estuviera analizando antes de saltar a comer.

—No lo sé…— Aseguré algo molesta.

—Eso lo tomaré como un sí. — Me interrumpió Koga, tomando delicadamente mi mano y casi arrastrándome hasta la cafetería; la cual estaba a la vuelta.

Perdí de vista a InuYasha y su amiguita, para ver el casi desolado lugar de la cafetería, pero no llegamos a entrar porque mis pies tomaron vida propia y se detuvieron, Koga intentó seguir jalándome pero yo volví a quedarme quieta y así no me arrastró ni un centímetro más.

—Lo de la fiesta no tuvo que pasar… Yo estaba muy embriagada y tampoco quería que pasara— Expliqué rápidamente, soltando el agarre dócil que tenía la mano de Koga con la mía. —No quiero que lo malinterpretes ¿Sí?

—Oh… — Sus ojos azules me estudiaron por un rato y luego empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. —Vamos Kag, no lo niegues… sé que te gusto. — Se acercó lo suficiente como para que nuestros pechos rozaran y sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura.

— ¿Perdón? — Mis cejas se elevaron y mi quijada cayó al cuelo. — ¿Quién miércoles te dijo eso? — Musité molesta, removiéndome entre sus brazos hasta que me soltó.

—Já, InuYasha me lo comentó… — Hizo su buen alarme, mostrando sus dientes en una muy orgullosa sonrisa. —Espero que no te moleste pero…

Antes de que él terminara su discurso, yo ya había volteado la esquina, buscando con ojos asesinos al idiota de InuYasha. Lo encontré en el mismo lugar, esta vez estaba coqueteando con la muchacha, muy cerca de ella y casi devorándola con la mirada. Rugí muy molesta, y atravesé la calle con las manos echas puño. ¡Hoy habría sangre en la carretera!, El mismo InuYasha podría ir corriendo por su vida ¡Ahora mismo!

—InuYasha, idiota— Lancé molesta, acercándome a la pareja y agarrando al susodicho de un mechón de su liso y negrísimo cabello. La gringa chilló, mientras que InuYasha solo me observó algo pavoroso, acercándose a su mechón porque de seguro le empezaba a doler. — ¿Qué le has dicho a Koga?, ¿Qué yo qué?

Sus ojos dorados brillaron con sorna, y pronto una sonrisa retorcida apareció entre sus labios. ¡Genial!, eso hizo que mi humor decayera de manera radical.

—Oh bueno… Perdón por decirle la verdad— Sus manos tomaron rudamente mis muñecas, y casi instantáneamente solté su mechón pero aún seguía intentando matarlo con la mirada. —Es obvio que te mueres por él ¿No?

—NO— Chillé, y la muchacha de mi lado se alejó, internándose en no sé donde, pero tampoco me importó. —NO ME GUSTA— Grité, empezando a batallar contra la fuerza de InuYasha.

Él dejó de sonreír, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿En serio? —

Ambos volteamos y nos encontramos con el rostro molesto de Koga. Sus cejas estaban casi juntas, y sus labios fruncidos. Parecía un niño haciendo un estúpido capricho, manteniendo su mirada en cada uno, como si fuéramos los malos de la película, o pongámoslo así… Yo ahora era la mala.

—Koga en serio… InuYasha necesita atención— Me solté del rudo agarre de InuYasha, observando fijamente al caprichoso. —Habla por hablar… Ya sabes. — Rolé los ojos, colocando el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda cerca de mi sien, girándolo por breves segundos.

—Ey, tonta… estoy a tu lado— Me musitó él, pero lo obvié.

—Bueno, no importa…— Koga suspiró, y luego de una pequeñísima pausa elevó su mirada y la clavó en mí como si fuera un chocolate delicioso. — Entonces nos veremos otro día preciosa… y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Asentí apenas, y cuando él se giró para irse me volteé rápidamente para encarar a InuYasha.

—Todo es tu culpa… ¡Por qué le dijiste eso! — lo interrogué, sintiéndome una villana.

InuYasha me observó ceñudo.

—No te importa, niña— Se irguió, cruzándose de brazos. —Ahora sí me permites, iré por mi chica— Presumió, casi restregándome el hecho en la cara.

Mis nervios colapsaron y de un momento a otro quise tener un revolver en mano y disparar sin piedad, dejarlo como Bob esponja no sonaba tan mal, derrepente así y se le pasaba lo arrogante que era. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que el muy estúpido solo intentaba seducirme?, Já… se arrepentiría.

—Claro, sigue con tu presa … Animal— Le grité y casi todas las personas que rodeaban la pista, que para explicar no sobrepasaban el número de diez, empezaron a reír entre dientes y luego de un gran segundo se componían, empezando a disimular la risa con algunos muy fingidos carraspeos.

InuYasha se detuvo, dándome la espalda aún. Luego, poco a poco se giró y pude ver que en su expresión no había ningún gesto de broma o burla como lo había anteriormente. Debía admitirlo que me intimidó, además ese brillo rencoroso y poco pasivo no lo obtenía cualquiera, y más como sus cejas casi se juntaban y los labios sumamente apretados, formando una línea recta.

¿Era mi sangre la que correría hoy? ¡Al diablo!, el había empezado y yo como buena chica la terminaría.

— ¿Te has molestado? ¡Jo! … Es la gran verdad, eres un gran bruto, animal— Me regocijé insultándolo, crispando mis manos por pura cólera. — ¡Solo un bruto le diría semejante tontería a Koga! ¿Qué tenías…

—Oh Higurashi… empiezas a correr o te juro que te dejo calva— Rugió él, y yo intimidada retrocedí un paso.

_'Tonta, muéstrate firme'_

— ¿Crees que me asustas? — Le pregunté una vez que mi cordura volvió, además él no se movía de su sitio por nada. —Desde que llegué no haces nada más que martirizarme con tus encantos, Taisho ¿Crees que seguiré dejándome como estúpida?, ¡Te lo advierto!, a mi no me tomas el pelo, idiota.

Y él fue muy caballero para dejarme terminar, porque en cuanto lo hice, dio un paso para adelante, seguido de otro más y otro, hasta que sus pasos se volvieron zancadas y su expresión estaba muy resuelta. ¡Vaya!, no me sorprendería que ahora mismo se lanzara sobre mí y me empezara a devorar. No sé qué pasó con mi cuerpo, si fue por impulso o fue recomendable por la situación, pero en instantes retrocedí tan rápido que en un momento a otro ya estaba corriendo por las casi vacías calles del pueblo de Port Welley, y detrás de mí venía InuYasha con aires de querer matarme de por sí.

Siempre fui pésima corriendo, pero ahora no podía dejar de reírme, mientras sentía como mis pasos se adherían al cemento, y mi cabello se revolvía a causa del viento que chocaba contra todo mi rostro. InuYasha detrás empezaba a apresurar el paso y yo me giré tratando de despistarlo, claro que fue peor. Pasé por la tienda de disfraces que antes estaba con Sango. Kikyo justo estaba en la entrada con miles de bolsas. Apresuré el paso, sintiendo como empezaba a agitarme, y estampé a Kikyo, dejando su disfraz regado por casi toda la calle, y a ella con el trasero arriba sobre ellas.

Reí con más ganas, y pude escuchar que InuYasha atrás también lo hacía; aún así nadie se detuvo.

Corrí unas calles más, hasta que mis piernas aflojaron y tuve que detenerme. Eché un vistazo hacia atrás y fue un verdadero milagro encontrar toda la calle vacía. InuYasha ya no estaba detrás de mí, pero aún así debía mantenerme alerta.

¿Qué diablos era todo esto?, ¿Un juego?, porque a mí me había gustado tanto que no me disgustaba la idea de seguir haciéndolo, pero ahora InuYasha no daba señales de vida y para empeorar la situación, no sabía dónde miércoles estaba. Solo eran casas que parecían abandonadas, pero aún así muy bonitas y despintadas. La calle seguía y justo más allá podía divisar algo verde. ¿Árboles?, ¿Un parque? … Me quedé algunos minutos parada, tranquilizando mi respiración y en parte también mis latidos.

Quise avanzar, pero unos brazos me sujetaron. Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta cómo acabé sostenida como un saco. Estaba muy incómoda en esa posición, y aunque reconocí la fragancia cara de InuYasha, empecé a revolverme, golpear su espalda y patalear como una niña.

—Deja de moverte— Su voz fue demasiado ronca además de ruda. —Eh dicho que te dejaré calva ¿No?

— ¿Qué harás, cobarde? — Le rugí, aún moviéndome como serpiente entre su hombro. —Me sueltas ahora InuYasha o te juro que te arrepentirás de haberme conocido. — Grité luego, dándome cuenta que los esfuerzos que hacía eran inútiles, así que opté por dejarme de mover y solo amenazarlo, derrepente así me llegará a soltar.

— ¡Feh! No soy un cobarde, nena— Rió él, aflojando su agarre y luego casi arrojarme sobre el asfalto, podría decir que caí sobre mi trasero y bueno, fue algo así ya que mi mano también recibió algo del golpe, pero no dolió tanto como mi parte trasera. —Solo haré que te retractes…

Resentida me sobé mi trasero, y luego lo observé como si fuera una cucaracha.

_'Buen juego ¿No Kag?'_

—Esfúmate, patético intento de hombre— Casi escupí las palabras. ¿Y qué puedo decir?, estaba muy resentida.

—Pongámoslo así, tú también eres un intento de mujer— Me devolvió el insulto, entrecerrando sus ojos. —Qué pena que lo atractivo se lo llevó tu hermana ¿No?

Mis aletas de la nariz se expandieron. Pude sentir como la sangre empezaba a irse a mi rostro. ¡Estaba indignada!, ¿Él?, qué me dijo que Kikyo era simpática y yo única… Si él mismo, solo estaba mintiendo. ¡Idiota!, no tenía que restregarme en mi cara algo que era tan cierto. ¡Oh!, pero no dejaría que el muy maldito se saliera con la suya.

—Solo estás herido por lo de animal ¿Verdad? — Recriminé mientras me levantaba, aún sintiendo el incómodo dolor en mis partes traseras. —Vamos InuYasha, seamos sinceros… Tú eres un animal retrasado. — Aullé y eso a él no le pareció nada gracioso.

Él avanzó y rudamente me tomó de las muñecas, empujándome contra la pared despintada de la entrada de alguna casa. El impacto me dolió, y aún más aquel poderoso agarre que InuYasha mantenía sobre mis muñecas. Estaba apretujada contra la pared y él, casi devorándonos con la mirada, observando los ojos del otro, endureciendo nuestras expresiones y todo lo demás.

_'Esto se describe como pasión'_

¿Qué mierda?, esto no es pasión estúpida… Esto es la declaración de una guerra.

—No soy un animal, bebé— Ironizó él, apretujando mis brazos contra la pared, a cada lada de mi rostro. —Solo lo dices porque te molestó lo de Koga— Explicó aún con la misma mirada, y yo me quedé grogui al poder disfrutar de su cálido aliento que abarcó mi rostro.

Fueron segundos en los cuales me mantuve callada, pero después de auto convencerme de que tenía que sacar mis artimañas y no dejar vencerme, logré articular palabra de manera fluida. ¡Bravo por mí!, mis palabras salieron firmes, aunque mi corazón temblara como hoja al viento.

—No, lo digo porque es cierto— Le sonreí cínica, y pude acercar aún más mi rostro para poder enfrentarlo. —Ahora suéltame o empezaré a llamarte _bestia_.

Sus ojos rugieron, intimidándome con el fuego ardiente que se asomaba por ellos. Parecía que le disgustaba que lo llamaran así, derrepente se ponía de mal humor. Solo me mantuve firme, y él pareció dudar por unos instantes, pero luego toda esa furia se disipó y el brillo titilante de diversión volvió aparecer entre sus ojos.

— ¿Bestia eh? — Me dijo, y luego su mirada se concentró en mis labios. Reaccioné nerviosa y me revolví entre su prisión, pero su agarre se mantenía tan rudo como desde un principio. Se acercó un milímetro más y sus labios rozaron con los míos, permitiendo que volviera a experimentar esa electricidad, junto con aquella maldita sensación en el estomago. Decidí no sopesar el asunto y ladeé el rostro, quedando los labios de InuYasha sobre mi mejilla. —Difícil… antes eras…

Un rodillazo entre medio de sus partes hizo que me soltara, y yo triunfal corrí en dirección al verde que se veía desde lo lejos. InuYasha se quejaba y maldecía mi nombre en voz alta, yo solo reí entre cada intervalo de segundo, sintiéndome orgullosa por mi gran y astuto golpe. En algunos instantes logré divisar que era un muy bonito parque, y me dirigí resuelta hacía allá. Cuando llegué a pisar el césped natural y divisar los caminitos que contenían a los lados algunas sillas blancas, algo se estampó contra mí y por aquello los dos caímos rudamente sobre el pasto, quedando yo abajo como _tapete_ y él arriba.

—No te librarás fácilmente— Estaba muy enojado, y no podía pedir más… Casi lo dejo sin pelotas. — ¿Sabes?, mejor te quedas quieta y así me apiadare de ti.

—Ya te gané… ¡Mal perdedor! — Me revolví, pero demasiado rápido InuYasha me sujetó de nuevo las adoloridas muñecas y las colocó sobre el húmedo pasto. ¡Vamos!, ya sentía la humedad gélida en casi toda mi espalda.

—Oh no… Aún no— Murmuró él. —Estamos entre _muchos coqueteos y palabrerías_, Kagome… ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar un rato y me dejas demostrarte lo bestia que puedo llegar a ser? … No creo que Koga te muestre eso…

Aquello sonó… interesante.

Los labios de InuYasha se fundieron con los míos, pero fue un buen segundo ya que al siguiente sus dientes ya andaban mordiendo rudamente mi labio inferior, y de por sí no faltó mi grito ahogado que al segundo fue interrumpido de nuevo por el beso demasiado salvaje que me ofreció InuYasha. Aún me dolía, pero a la vez eso me gustó… el beso… no lo mordedura. ¿Acaso se vengó?, pues bien porque aún me seguía latiendo, durante ese largo y estremecedor momento.

¡Maldito InuYasha!

'_muchos coqueteos y palabrerías'_

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Todo el público está en shock._

_—Sin comentarios— Cat se muestra indiferente. —Este capítulo… bueno dije que se quedarían con la boca abierta ¿No? … Ok, mátenme si desean pero les advierto que no habrá continuación. _

_—Qué ruda— Coraje ríe— Bueno entonces yo comentaré. ¡Qué furia entre esos!, ¿no? ¡Wau!, ahora empiezan a pelear y pues a decir verdad yo no leí muchos celos._

_—Oye mi querido perro cobarde— Cat se abanica la cara. — ¿No te diste cuenta que Kagome se puso celosa?_

_—A veces me digo que eres toda una retrasada. — Coraje se pasa una mano por la cara. —EL público pedía celos de parte de InuYasha…_

_— ¡Oh! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — Cat lo mira mal. —Además por ahora InuYasha solo está jugando… como lo habrán leído… ya un poquito más adelante todo se pone muy serio. _

_—Estamos hablando de los celos— interrumpe Coraje, escondiendo un florero detrás de su espalda. — ¿Sabes qué Cat? Yo creo que necesitas ayudita para poder pensar bien_

_— ¿De qué hablas? — Cat parpadea inocente. _

_Coraje le hace una seña para que se acerque, pero cuando iba a golpearla, aparece Justo y golpea a Coraje y luego se va, dejándolo con pajaritos en la cabeza._

_—Oh eso fue muy extraño— Cat ría nerviosa. —Bueno, ahora agradecimientos_.

**_Serana Tsukino de chiba_**

**_Kiara Taisho-Sama_**

_**Mariposa Mental (**Hey Rro, gracias por pasarte. ¡Saludos!, ya sabes Coraje les envía saludos :D**)**_

_**SerenaDulceStar (**Muy pronto habrá una Kagome muy sexy** :D)**_

**_Sango24_**

**_Setsuna17_**

_**Paulaa (**Ahora le tocan los celos a Kagome, después a nuestro querido InuYasha**)**_

_**Celeste Hikari. (**Habrán muchos más celos, más adelante **;)**_

_**Crazzalice (**Wouw eso es sorprendente, no encuentro muchos peruanas que les guste InuYasha… a la mayoría les aburre ¡tontas! De lo que se pierden. Bueno ahora en mi perfil voy a subir mi correo, date una vuelta y me agregas, así hablamos ;)_

**_Yera-chan_**

_**Angellasttrue **(¡Exacto!, uno está bien emocionada porque habrá un beso y justo lo cortan. ¡Qué mal! Hay que demandar a Rumiko xD. Tranquila, lo de los niños empezara a aflorar dentro de unos capis más… mm bueno, el próximo tendrá toda esa información… pero será una sorpresa**.)**_

**¡Las Adoroo!, son tan lindas.**

_—Bueno, para el próximo capítulo les aviso que no será Kagome la que relata— Cat se hace la misteriosa. —InuYasha nos dará su punto de vista así que no se lo pierdan… Ya saben, él tiene el misterio y con sus pensamientos todo se aclara._

_—Mejor diles de qué trata el capítulo— Coraje se cruza de brazos. —Se supone que yo digo los agradecimientos ¡NO ME PAGAN lo suficiente como para estar aquí! _

_—Haz lo que quieras… pero no te daré nada— Cat le saca la lengua. —Bueno, nos leemos mi querido público, hasta la próxima._

**Próximo Capítulo: Puntos en contra**.

¡Baeh!


	11. Puntos en contra

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Piink Cat_

.

.

.

**— ¿Estás bien Cat? —** Creo que me duele el cerebro. **—El cerebro no duele, Cat. —** ¿Cómo sabes? **—Porque veo Discovery Channel. —** ¿No es de animales? **— ¿Y tú qué eres? —** Permíteme decirte que el único animal que yo veo aquí…**. —Sí, sí como digas… Bueno, InuYasha es 100% de Rumiko. —**Eso lo digo yo, ani**…— Cállate que quieren leer en pa**z._ — _Te despido **— ¿Perdón? —** Estás despedido, ahora lárgate de mi cabeza. **— …**

.

.

.

**ANTES DE LEER:**

Muy bien mi estimado público, este capítulo es algo confuso. Haber, habrá pensamientos de InuYasha y la misma Kagome, así que presten atención, MUCHA atención. :D! … Trata de sentimientos y confusiones._ — ¿Qué?, _no es que yo esté confundida y todo eso… sino que se me ocurrió y decidí plasmarlo en mi obra. xD … A leer amores, no las interrumpo más.

* * *

**Capítulo 11:** Puntos en contra.

¿Besarla o no besarla?

*

¿Por qué me besó?

*

¿Qué tiene ella?, ¿Qué la hace tan especial?

*

Amo sus besos, pero ¿Qué siento por él?

*

Mierda, esto se está pasando de la raya.

* * *

(Kagome)

Su beso fue muy osado, pero después de todo me gustó. Sus caricias luego de aquel beso, sus húmedos labios sobre mi cuello y aquel tacto algo áspero que dejaban sus manos sobre la piel de mis caderas. Todo eso era perfecto, además de sentirme tan maravillosa. Las mariposas aumentaron y esas sensaciones nuevas ahora se hacían más conocidas, y constantemente mis favoritas. InuYasha era el primera y único que logró aquello, y ¡diablos!, era lo mejor.

---*

(InuYasha)

No sé qué es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquel momento, solo estaba ahí ese maldito impulso de poder besarla y también una parte vengarme, luego solo quería seguir así, disfrutando de esa piel tersa y nívea. La fragancia exquisita que desprendía, ese aroma a vainilla de su piel, y manzana su cabello. Definitivamente esto era algo nuevo, algo que me prohibieron y yo como estúpido caía en la trampa. Pero… lo prohibido me encanta.

* * *

Aturdida y algo sofocada, logré detener ese tiempo dedicado a solo nosotros. Él pareció confundirse, pero debía de comprender que yo estaba asustada. Estaba asustada por todo esto, porque no sabía que venía después de cada beso. ¿Acaso ahora éramos algo más que amigos?, es decir, una relación amorosa tiene que ver con los sentimientos, lo que sentimos por la otra persona, y yo en estos momentos estaba _muy_ confundida. ¿Esto era amor?, o ¿Solo una atracción?, no lo sé, pero no puedo negar que él me gusta mucho.

—Lo siento— Balbuceé. —Es que estoy confundida.

* * *

¿Confundida?, pues no es la única. Se supone que yo tengo que distraerla, no comérmela a besos. Ahora tengo que preguntar cómo baboso qué es lo que me sucedía ¿No?, pues era muy fácil de comprender. Ella me gustaba más de lo normal, y punto. Pero, ¿Qué debo hacer?, tenía dos opciones. Uno, podía mandar todo a la mierda y decirle a Sesshomaru que se encargue. Dos, Seguir en el juego hasta quedar totalmente enamorado de esta niña. ¿Cuál elegir?, obviamente la número uno.

— ¿Confundida?, ¿Por qué estarías confundida? — Pregunté duramente. Me erguí para dejar que ella pudiera levantarse, pero se mantuvo en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria. ¿Qué estaría pensando en estos momentos?, era difícil entrar en su cabeza y todavía más difícil lograr manejarla a mi antojo.

* * *

Cerré los ojos, tratando de encontrar una salida a todo esto. Él era un…

—Estúpido— Pensé en voz alta, lanzando el insulto de manera cruel y gélida. No pude ver su reacción, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Seguro ahora echaría humo por sus orejas, y otra vez comenzaríamos con ese acto de niños, pero todo me importaba un comino. Ahora todo se iba por la borda, ya no quería sentir nada… Solo deseaba encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar a cántaros por toda una noche, insultándolo y clavándole agujas a su muñeco vudú.

* * *

Ahora ella me insultaba, y lo aceptaba. Me estaba comportando como todo un cobarde. Esperé un par de segundos, tratando de ingeniar palabra alguna para responder eso, pero lo único que canturreaba mi conciencia era decirle que tenía razón, yo soy el estúpido más grande del mundo. —Después de mi hermano Sesshomaru, claro.

—Tienes razón— Murmuré y casi al instante sus ojos se entre abrieron. Chocolates y muy incómodos, ¿por qué cada vez que me veía así me sentía culpable?, es como si ella me dominara como un títere. ¡Diablos!, desde que llegó me siento muy débil. —Derrepente tú me gustas un poco— Confesé. Le ofrecí una mano, maravillado por el color rojizo de sus mejillas.

* * *

Yo le gustaba. Ese era un comienzo, un muy buen comienzo… o eso creo.

Me sonrojé. Vamos, tenía que hacerlo por tremenda confesión, además quién no lo haría. InuYasha era todo un experto e hacer sonrojar a cualquiera, y entre esa categoría me incluía. Él era demasiado bueno en todo esto, mientras que yo solo era una chica que recién está empezando. No puedo creerlo, hace algunos meses atrás imaginaba mi vida con miles de baches, en los cuales el amor ni la atracción por un hombre existían y ahora yo… Vamos, solo mírenme. Estoy muy tonta por él, ¿Cómo sucedió?, no lo sé… es como si así tenía que ser.

—Pensé que te gustaba mi hermana…— Traté de sonar firme, pero ahora estaba demasiado tímida y con las mejillas hirviendo terriblemente. —Dijiste que ella era mucho más atractiva.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, como si estuviera sorprendido.

—Yo no dije eso— Negó.

—Claro que lo dijiste— Acusé de nuevo, tomando su mano para ayudarme a erguirme. —Eso de _'Qué pena que lo atractivo se lo llevó tu hermana ¿No?'_ — Imité su frase, con un tono irónico.

—Estás mintiendo. — Una sonrisa muy casual apareció en sus labios, mientras con un dedo alisaba la arruguita entre mi entrecejo. —O creo que yo mentí… — Agregó con nostalgia. Su dedo se deslizó por todo el tabique de mi nariz, hasta llegar a la punta. — ¿Tú crees que soy un animal?

Eso me causo risa. Ahora que no estábamos molestos uno con otro, estábamos pidiendo perdón de una manera muy rara sobre nuestros insultos, además de que él tenía la culpa de todo por empezar ese rumor a Koga. ¿Le seguiría el juego?, tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que me parecía un animal?, ¿terminaríamos corriendo por todo el parque como retrasados?, mejor averiguarlo, porque si tenía un final de quedar amoldados sobre el césped… ¡Kagome quería!

—Eso creo— Contesté seria.

Traté de no perderme su reacción, pero él parecía estar un poco resentido. Sus labios se fruncieron y me observó ceñudo, ¿Qué estaría pensando en estos momentos?, sea lo que sea, pues ahora ya no importaba. Se levantó y empezó a sacudir ligeramente su ropa. Parecía pensativo, o más que eso algo… molesto. ¿Le habría molestado?, pero si yo estaba bromeando.

— ¿InuYasha? —Lo llamé pero no me hizo caso. —Hey InuYasha, yo solo…— Me dio la espalda y empezó a regresar por el lugar que habíamos llegado. Indignada me levanté, sacudí fuertemente mi ropa, como si le echara la culpa por todo esto. ¡Ou!, InuYasha merecía un gran golpe en la cabeza, derrepente así ya no sería tan bipolar. —InuYasha— Grité pero fue en vano, entonces ya echando humo por las orejas, corrí hacía él pero antes de poder darle el golpe que quería, InuYasha se giró y quedé estampada contra él.

—Tonta— Susurró contra mi oído.

—Tú eres el tonto— Amenacé molesta. —Acaso no te das cuenta que yo estaba bromeando…

Me callé al sentir como sus manos se adherían a mi cintura y en un rápido movimiento volvía a quedar como un costal, otra vez incómoda y sujeta por los brazos de InuYasha.

—Suéltame, InuYasha— Me removí. —Suéltame tonto o grito.

—Créeme, nadie te escuchara, estas casas están abandonadas— Explicó como malvado. —Solo conseguirás gastar tu garganta.

¿Estas casas estaban abandonadas?, se veían muy bonitas como para estar sin dueños, claro que por eso se encontraban algo despintadas y con las ventanas tachadas. Derrepente los extraterrestres que me imaginé cuando llegué, vivían en esas casas, esperando el momento perfecto para salir y atacar. ¿Demasiada imaginación?, eso creo, pero no tenía otra cosa que pensar, porque los dueños debieron estar muy tontos al dejar tremendas casas. Sonreí y dejé de removerme, quedando quieta y con el codo apoyado en su hombro, colocando en una palma mi cabeza.

—Al menos ten delicadeza.

— ¿No que era un animal? — Rió.

Me soltó, dejándome sobre la acera pero esta vez lo hizo con delicadeza. —Al menos no aterricé de trasero— Me sonrió y yo solo pude rolar los ojos. ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Amigos?, ¿enemigos? … ¿Qué sigue después del beso?, ¿El te quiero? … Genial, esto me estaba confundiendo aún más, si Sango estuviera por acá… ¡Mierda!, ¡Sango!, la dejé plantada en la cafetería.

—No lo eres… Solo a veces— Corregí. —Pero ahora tengo que irme… Tenía que verme con mi amiga en la cafetería.

— ¿Tu amiga? — Sus ojos dorados brillaron incrédulos.

—Sí… Mi amiga— Recalqué la palabra amiga. —No creas que andaré a escondidas viendo a mi novio secreto ¿No crees?

—Espero que no— Encogió sus hombros, empezando a caminar y yo le seguí. —No me agradaría ver a la tonta que me gusta saliendo con otro.

No pude evitarlo, mis mejillas ardieron como caldera de bruja.

—No es tonta…— Me defendí terriblemente. Él ladeó su rostro, clavando sus ojos dorados sobre mí, sofocándome de nuevo. —Se pone así cuando está con él… nada más. —Musité, interesándome por la punta de mis zapatillas.

—Eso lo explica todo— Lo escuché reír, e hizo una pequeña pausa. —Tú amiga sale con el mío ¿Verdad?

Parpadeé confundida.

—Er… Sí, eso creo— Levanté la mirada, pero casi me arrepentí. Él aún seguía mirándome, con mi sonrisa favorita.

—Ya veo… Por eso Miroku está tan flipado— Sus hombros se encogieron. —A veces el amor te pone tonto.

Asentí muy convencida. _'Amor ¿Eh?, de eso se trata.'_

—Oye InuYasha…— Tímida me detuve y él unos pasos más adelante también. —Tú también me…—

—Kagome Higurashi— Una voz demasiado agria y gélida se escuchó desde la esquina. Asustada, busqué a la persona que me había llamado por mi nombre, encontrándome a Sango con una mirada demasiado fulminante. — Te he esperado más de una hora en la cafetería…— Cada paso que daba, parecía que hacía retumbar cada casa de aquella calle. —No sabes lo preocupada que he estado… Encima de soportar a tu hermana. — Se plantó delante de mí. —Ahora señorita, nos regresamos a casa y con una explicación de…—Sus ojos claros se posaron por primera vez en InuYasha, y en cuanto procesó su presencia se volvió nerviosa hacía mi. —Lo siento amiga… Yo… Ustedes sigan en…

—No importa— La interrumpí. —Ya nos estábamos despidiendo. —Agregué, mandándole una mirada a InuYasha. Él solo asintió.

—Es cierto— Puntualizó él.

Una parte de mí quería negar y decirle que se quede a mi lado, pero eso era imposible. Estaba con Sango y él de seguro tenía que hacer cosas como seguir coqueteando con la muchacha que atendía en la cafetería.

—Bueno… Entonces adiós— Le dije, sujetando una mano a Sango. —Te dejo para que vuelvas con tu amiga. — Le sonreí apenas y quise huir, pero su risa fue demasiado como para irme.

—Creo que nos falta una conversación muy larga. — Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Me quedé algo así como Grogui.

Él se despidió de Sango y luego se fue en dirección contraria a la nuestra, encontrándose con su amigo Miroku, justo el que le gustaba a Sango. Suspiré atolondradamente, y casi le rogué a Sango que no tocara el tema. Ahora estaba más confundida que antes, y pues esa conversación debía de ser ya.

—Recuerda que nos iremos en dos semanas— Tuché.

Ahora sí, iría a encerrarme a mi cuarto a partirme de tanto llorar.

Mi vida es genial ¿No?

* * *

Después de despedirme de Kagome y su amiga, me encontré con Miroku. No es que tuviera otra cosa que hacer, pero ella no fue la única que dejó plantada a una amiga. Yo lo dejé esperando por más de tres horas en la tienda de disfraces. Debo admitir que me distraje con la chica pelirrubia de la cafetería, y luego con la misma Kagome. No es que quisiera coquetear con Susuky, pero ella sabía algo del secuestro y tenía que sacar esa información… Pero llegó Kagome y lo malogró todo. —Tampoco es que me haya importado, ya que me di cuenta de algo… interesante.

Me crucé de brazos, viendo como mi amigo revolvía los estantes en busca del disfraz correcto para la fiesta. Qué tonto, prefería ir como yo mismo a la fiesta del pueblo, pero a mi madre se le tuvo que ocurrir una de disfraces. ¿Ahora tendré que disfrazarme de tarzán, o el príncipe azul?

—Asqueroso— Mascullé, observando el traje de conejo de pascua que Miroku me estaba observando. — ¿Crees que me vestiré de conejo de pascua?, anda a cagar Miroku.

—Era solo una opción— Miroku dejó el disfraz, lanzando un sonoro suspiro. —Estoy cansado.

—Entonces nos vamos— Rolé los ojos, empezando a dirigirme a la salida, pero Miroku llegó a tomarme de la remera. — ¿No estabas cansado?

—Sí pero nos quedaremos sin disfraces—Hizo un ademán, señalándome la tienda en sí. —Además quiero encontrar uno que…

— ¿Qué impresione a Sango? — Apliqué ironía, y Miroku pasó de sorprendido a orgulloso.

—Exacto—Infló su pecho. —Mira InuYasha… Cuando te gusta una chica haces lo que sea para impresionarla— Me crucé de brazos, esperando aburrido a que terminara con su cháchara. —Y tú amigo mío, tienes que buscar una forma para impresionar a Kagome porqué sino…

_'Kagome'_

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Tosí incómodo y Miroku para rematar palmeó con fuerza mi espalda, eso hizo que casi escupiera el estómago por la boca. Me alejé de él, observándolo entre resentido y con ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Quién…te dijo que Kagome era mi chica? — Le pregunté apenas, aún tenía la garganta resentida. Tosí un par de veces más, y casi de inmediato la chica que atendía la tienda me alcanzó un vaso de agua, ni siquiera me fijé en ella y tomé el vaso descartable.

—Yo nunca dije eso. — Él se hizo el inocente.

Me bebí el contenido y le devolví el vaso a la chica. Ella me sonrió pero no fue gran cosa, le devolví como pude la sonrisa y esperé a que la muchacha se fuera para empezar atormentar a mi querido—Y nótese el sarcasmo— amigo.

—Claro… lo insinuaste— Acusé. —Kagome y yo somos… amigos, creo— Mi tono fue dudoso, además de que ni yo me convencía de aquello.

—Dime InuYasha… ¿Desde cuándo besas a tus amigas?

¿Cómo él sabía que yo y Kagome…?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Alcé mis cejas, dando un toque de sorpresa a mi expresión.

—Engaña a cuanta gente quieras, InuYasha pero a mí, no— Se acercó y volvió a palmear mi espalda. —Bien hecho picarón.

—OK— Alejé como pude su mano de mi espalda. ¿Era mi parecer o Miroku me quería matar a palmazos? — ¿Quién te lo contó? — Lancé serio

—Entonces sí la besaste— Abrió sus ojos de par en par. —Pero sí que caíste redondito…

—Pero qué…— Iba a lanzarme sobre él y rematarlo a golpes pero el celular que estaba en uno de mis bolsillos vibró. Gruñí involuntariamente, y saqué el maldito aparato para contestar de manera agresiva. — ¿Quién mierda es…?

—Haré que no escuché eso, InuYasha — Palidecí o lo que sea, solo sé que Miroku rió como desquiciado, atrayendo todas las miradas de la tienda. Lo que me faltaba, contestar de esa forma a mi madre.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona— Suspiré, recomponiéndome. — ¿Pasó algo?

Mi madre carraspeó, haciendo una pausa.

—Sí, han llegado extraños y quiero que vayas a investigar…— Comentó casi en un susurro. —Ten cuidado ¿Sí? —

— ¿Sesshomaru no puede?, yo estoy a punto de matar a alguien— Mi mirada estaba clavado sobre Miroku, el cual tragó duro cuando oyó mi comentario.

—Deja a Miroku en paz, cielo… Sesshomaru está ocupado verificando la casa de Naraku Toishiba— Hice memo de esa persona. Oh sí, los nuevos que habían llegado hace una semana. Suspiré y Miroku a mi lado respiró con calma. —Te lo repito, con cuidado y no te dejes engañar por las apariencias.

—Anotado. — Le respondí. —Nos vemos en la noche má— Me despedí, mi madre también y terminé colgando.

— ¿Trabajo? — Preguntó Miroku.

Asentí.

—Quiere que vayamos a verificar a los que llegaron recién. — Contesté de forma automática. —De seguro es la vieja casa Maya— Rolé los ojos, recordando el curioso juego que jugábamos de niños.

—Oh, la bendita casa Maya— Miroku rió. —Esa casa fue el lugar perfecto para los besos ¿Te acuerdas?

¿Besos?

Sin querer, en mi conciencia aparecieron dos lagunas chocolates. Los ojos de Kagome que me miraban expectantes, como si esperaran con ansias aquel pensamiento o respuesta. Negué y traté de sacármela de la cabeza, pero era tan imposible como si Miroku se hiciera una cirugía para cambiar de sexo. Ahora tenía un punto en contra a toda mi situación.

_Puntos en contra._

Dos besos y una confesión.

_-Derrepente me gustas un poco. _

_¿Qué mierda estaba pensando cuándo le dije eso?, oh sí, ya me acordé. _Estaba pensando en lo bonita que se ve cuando se sonroja.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Bueno, lamento de por sí la tardanza, no querrán saber cuántas veces tuve que borrar lo que estuve escribiendo. Nada me convencía, así que decidí hacerlo entre Kagome e InuYasha. Cualquier duda me avisan, yo las disiparé._

Se abre el telón.

—Hola, hola— Cat Saluda a su público. — ¿Qué tal el capítulo?, Bueno ¿Eh?

—Claro, claro— Coraje rola los ojos. —Este capítulo estuvo más feo que mi abuelita calata.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cat lo mira mal. —Se supone que te había despedido.

—¿Me has despedido? — ríe como poseso. —Tú que me vas a despedir… No trabajo para ti, Cat tonta.

—Ok— Cat le muestra su puño—Pero sí para mi puño, así que te callas o te dejo chimuelo.

Coraje traga duro.

—Bueno, este capítulo en especial va dedicado a una querida amiga— Cat saca una torta de su bolsillo, con velas y todo. Y Coraje se pone un gorrito de fiesta. —Es su cumpleaños, y aunque ya es un poco tarde… Todo para ella. — Coraje juega con la matraca. — Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Crazzalice.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Crazzalice— Grita Coraje. —Ahora me voy a cantarte las mañanitas ¿Dale?

—Coraje la dejarás sin oídos Mejor … solo le das su besito y su abrazo ¿Sí? — Coraje moquea decepcionado. —Vale, vale … Que ella diga si quiere las mañanitas o no.. — Coraje salta contento. —Qué perrito. — Cat lo reprocha. —Bueno, ya sabes mi querida Alice, todo para ti, me dices si te gustó. =)

—Ahora los agradecimientos— Coraje saca un papel de su bolsillo y lo abre, y de paso se pone las gafas de su abuela.

**Crazzalice**

**Kiara Taisho-Sama**

**Mariposa Mental **

**Serena tsukino de chiba**

**Sango24**

**Paula**

**Setsuna17**

**Celeste Hikari**

**SerenaDulceStar**

**Coral9**

**Angellasttrue**

**Kata**

Muchas gracias por los 100 reviews. Son geniales ¿Lo sabían?

—Saludos Inspiración— Coraje agita su mano a la cámara. —También a Rro eh?

—Igual— Cat también agita la mano. —Mmm.. siento que se me olvida algo.

—Ya sabes… eso del pañuelo— Rola los ojos. —La advertencia Cat.

—Oh, sí—Cat trona los dedos. —Chicas, vayan consiguiendo el pañuelo descartable porque desde el próximo creo comenzaran a suceder cosas muy… tristes.

—Sí— Coraje hipa. —Yo ya sé que va a pasar y me puse a llorar.-.

—Mentiroso— Lo golpea. —bueno, ahora sí, adiós y nos leemos, queridas.

—Sí, sí— Coraje saluda con estrellitas en la cabeza.


	12. El sótano desconocido

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Piink Cat_

.

.

.

**— ¿Cat?—** ¿pasa algo Coraje? **—Dime que no va haber sangre en este capítulo—** Bueno yo**…—Oh Dios, Cat… ¡No la mates!, ¡Te lo ruego! —** ¿Qué tienes Coraje? **— ¡No!, eres mala, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? —** Bueno, mientras se le pasa… Rumiko es dueña de InuYasha, maldición un día será mío **— Oh Dios, encima de que la matas, te ríes así. ¡Mala**! — Bueno Coraje… Solo era una cucaracha. **— ¡Nooooo!**

.

.

.

.

_Volvemos al típico narrativo de Kagome, así que advierto que no habrá InuYasha :D_

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12:** El sótano desconocido.

Mi cabeza estaba a mil. Las dudas martilleaban mi cráneo, y ni hablar como tamborileaba mi corazón. Sango me hablaba sin parar, contándome sobre su choque accidental que tuvo con Miroku y yo solo fingía escucharla. Lo sé, me sentía muy egoísta, pero no podía. Intentaba seguirle el hilo pero cuando ella empezaba a nombrar los roces, mi mente me trasportaba a anteriores momentos que tuve con InuYasha. Debería preocuparme, porque esto era algo nuevo para mí y ni hablar de esas sensaciones. — Tenía que aborrecer todo esto, pero Hey, soy una chica y me encantan las cursilerías, aunque trate de negarlo. Nah, las cursilerías no… me encanta InuYasha.

—Y así te encontré—Culminó Sango, haciendo un mohín. —Lo siento Kag, no pensé que estabas con InuYasha…

Me mantuve un rato, pensativa y sin poder despegar mi vista del exterior. Ahora estábamos en la cafetería, yo al frente de un jugo de naranja y Sango con una botella de agua en la mano.

—No paso nada, de veras Sango— Le sonreí como pude. —Solo me lo encontré y…

_'Mentirosa, dile que en realidad pelearon por culpa de un chisme que al último ni averiguaste nada'_

— ¿Y? —

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces. El rostro de Sango denotaba mucha curiosidad. Sus cejas estaban alzadas y sus ojos observándome con ese brillo característico. ¿Qué le diría?

—Sango— La llamé sutilmente. Me incliné sobre la mesa, colocando mis codos como apoyo y ella me imitó. Rodeé el lugar con una simple mirada, dándole el misterio de un importante secreto y luego rápidamente volví a Sango. —Me gusta InuYasha— Comenté muy bajito.

Sango puso cara larga, alejándose decepcionada.

—Pensé que me comentarías que tenías un cuerpo listo para enterrar o algo así—Torcí mi boca y casi al mismo instante resoplé como una típica niña que no tiene su juguete. —Es que… Kagome eso ya lo sabía, se nota que estás muerta por InuYasha…—

—Chist— Hice una señal de silencio, típica de eso de los hospitales. — ¿Quieres que todo el mundo te escuche?

—Oh vamos… Sí InuYasha se entera será la tercera guerra mundial para ti ¿No? — Sango rió irónica. —A que te apuesto que él ya se dio cuenta.

—Sango— La amenacé con el tonito, esperando que se calle. —Pierdes el tiempo. — Me resigné, echándome sobre la pequeña mesa curiosa. —Me dijo que yo le gustaba.

— ¿En serio? —Los ojos de mi amiga asemejaron un par de platos, brillantes, tanto que hasta me reflejaba en ellos. — ¿Te lo dijo?, y ¿Tú

—No le dije nada…— Recordé el momento y casi me arrepentí de empezar con eso del animal, si tan solo le hubiera llegado a decir que él también me gustaba. —Pero… —Levanté la cabeza, conteniendo esa sorpresa. —Yo le dejé en claro que él también me gustaba ¿No? — Me pregunté casi al borde de un abismo. —Él comprendió ¿O no?

—Ok, ya me asustaste— Mi amiga acercó una mano a mi rostro, posicionando la otra en su rostro. Vaya, Sango tomándome la temperatura. Qué raro…-Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor.- —No tienes fiebre.

—Claro que no— Me alejé de su mano. —Es que tienes razón… Él me gusta pero tengo miedo. —Sinteticé, empezando a formular varias respuestas.

— ¿Miedo a qué? — Se inclinó preocupada, colocando sus codos como apoyo y entrelazando sus dedos. — ¿Te da miedo InuYasha?

—Tonta— Reímos ambas. —No…— Y me puse seria. —Tengo miedo a enamorarme.

—Oh— Sango convirtió su boca en un 'o' perfecta, alargando el sonido por un momento.

* * *

Nos dirigíamos lentamente hasta la casa de la abuela, después de tener una típica charla entre amigas. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el ocaso se mostraba potente con sus rayos que nos cubrían totalmente. Las pistas y aceras que llevaban a casa de la abuela estaban tan vacías que daba la impresión de estar en esas películas de zombi; lo bueno que tenía a Sango a mi lado, haciéndome reír con cualquier tontería.

—Oye… Y si tu abuela tiene algo así como una puerta secreta— Dijo de la nada mi amiga, haciendo una mueca graciosa. —Tu abuelo me contó, antes de venir, que ella tenía una colección de periódicos y pequeñas cajas donde guardaba miles de cosas…—

—Eso es obvio… Las abuelas siempre tienen algo así. —Le sonreí, empujándola levemente con el brazo. —No pensarás que mi abuela era algo así como un raro espécimen de extraterrestre.

—No— Contradijo ella rápidamente. —Déjame terminar. — Me devolvió el empujoncito, con un risa de por medio. —Me dijo que esas cosas nunca se encontraron y que derrepente se quedaron en el sótano.

—La casa de la abuela no tiene sótano— Pero y qué tal si, sí tenía. Nunca me detuve a recorrerla. — ¿Tú crees que tenga sótano? — Le pregunté luego, entornando sus ojos en ella.

No supe por qué, pero derrepente mis sentidos de hombre araña se encendieron. Algo me empezaba a indicar que estaba rodeada de peligro, y también esa sensación en la nuca cuando eres observada. Me detuve abruptamente, y Sango se preocupó. No hice caso a sus preguntas y giré mi rostro, analizando todo el alrededor. Aún así no encontré nada inusual, o mejor dicho no me topé con ninguna mirada mortífera ni tampoco con algo que indicara peligro.

Encogí mis hombros y seguí caminando.

—Kagome… antes dabas miedo, ahora opino que necesitas atención— Mi amiga siguió mis pasos, para luego posicionarse de nuevo a mi lado. — ¿Viste algo?

—Nada inusual— Le sonreí. — ¿Qué tal si recorremos la casa de la abuela? — Lancé la idea que de pronto abordó mi cabeza. —Ya sabes, los sótanos generalmente están detrás de las casas, en una especie de puerta que desciende a lo subterráneo.

— ¿Hemos rodeado la casa? — Su dedo índice se movió en círculos, indicando su pregunta. —No, ¿Verdad?

Negué.

—Bien entonces a averiguar. — Golpeó un puño contra su palma, poniéndole emoción al asunto.

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante. ¿Y sí la abuela tenía un sótano con sarcófagos súper antiguos?, dale, tenía que imaginar un poco. No es que tampoco los encuentre, esa idea es la típica de una niña curiosa. Pero eso de lo que hablaba Sango, de que el abuelo le había dicho. Imposible, todo lo personal fue extraído y quemado por él mismo, ¿por qué le comentaría a Sango algo así?, además él odiaba tocar el tema de la abuela… Derrepente quería asegurar cabos para… ¿Para qué?, era muy ilógico.

Llegamos a la cuadra conocida, y ante mis ojos la potente casa de mi abuela se mostró hermosa, radiante con aquellos rayos de luz naranja rodeándola. A veces me pongo a pensar qué hubiera pasado si yo le decía que sí a sus antiguas invitaciones. Hubiera conocido a InuYasha mucho antes y me hubiera enamorado también, mucho antes. Todo hubiera pasado… Todo de lo que antes no me pasaba.

—Kagome… parece que va a llover— La voz de Sango me sacó del trance. Elevé la mirada, concentrándome en las nubes grises que empezaban a formarse en el cielo, y también como el sol desaparecía poco a poco. —Hay que darnos prisa si queremos encontrar el sótano.

—Sí— Asentí perdida. — ¿Por dónde empezamos? — Busqué un indicio en la casa. —No crea que tenga sótano Sango, el abuelo de seguro quería hacernos perder el tiempo.

—No hables tonterías, tú abuelo se veía serio cuando me contó eso— Refutó ella, también desesperada por encontrar algo.

Empezamos a aligerar el paso, hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la casa. Cada una se fue en dirección contraria, buscando decididamente algo que nos indique un sótano, pero yo sin embargo no encontré nada inusual, solo una pared blanca que cubría el espacio donde se podía cruzar a la parte de atrás.

Suspiré decepcionada. No íbamos a encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, aunque este pueblo sea extraño no quiere decir que la casa de la abuela tiene que tener un pasadizo oculto ni nada de eso. Volví a suspirar, y aproveché el momento para recargar mi espalda en esa pared. ¿Mamá estaría en casa?, parece que no, porque su auto no estaba donde solía cuadrarlo. Bueno eso quería decir que de seguro tenía que cocinar yo, o si convencía a Sango ella me podría ayudar con a preparar algo delicioso.

Dejé todo mi peso en la pared, alineando mi nuca con ella y observando el cielo ya encapotado y casi oscuro. 'Qué feo clima… debería…

De un momento a otro, algo crujió detrás de mí. Ladeé el rostro curiosa, pero antes de poder entender qué sucedía, la pared que me sostenía se vino abajo y yo junto con ella. Pegué un grito—De espanto y de dolor. Me golpeé la cabeza, lo suficiente como para dejarme grogui por algunos segundos y antes de darme cuenta si podía parpadear o no, Sango ya estaba conmigo, preocupada y algo enfadada.

—No puedo creerlo— Chilló ella, ayudándome a levantar. —Has traído abajo una pared, ¿Te tomaste muy a pecho la idea del sótano o pensaste que era una de esas paredes que se desplazaban?

—Yo…Yo— No lograba hilar bien mis pensamientos, solo observaba con ojos bien abiertos el gran lío de árboles que había rodeando la casa. Sango despegó su vista de mí y también pareció sorprendida con tremendo lío. —Guau.

—Sí, guau— Me imitó y poco a poco nos erguimos, aún observando la fila india de árboles mal cortados y miles de hiedras que se adherían a sus troncos. —Oye Kagome… ¿Tú abuela no conocía la cortadora o qué…?

—Está casa está abandonada desde hace seis años, tonta— Logré explicar, dando un paso para adelante.

—Oh bueno, lo olvidé— Comentó, siguiéndome apenas. — ¿Estás segura de ir así no más?, no quiero encontrarme con Tarzán y su amigo el león ¿Eh?

—Eso es patético, Sango. — Avancé con cuidado, fijando y tanteando el lugar donde apoyaba mis pies, lo que menos quería ahora era trastabillar sobre ese pasto mohoso y apestoso. —Mira, ahí está el sótano. —Señalé las puertas cerradas de una compuerta que justo iba tierra abajo. — ¡Jo!, Adiviné…

—Sí, sí… Tú toda una vidente— Ironizó Sango apoyándose en mi espalda. —Ve tú primero, me ahorro mi vida en un intento patético de entrar a ese lugar. — Rolé los ojos, y ladeé mi rostro para mirarla. — ¿Qué?

—Nada Sango. — Bufé, volviendo a caminar por las flores marchitas y las hiedras que se enroscaban sobre estas. Algunos árboles mantenían sus copas perfectas y llenas de fruto inalcanzable. Wao, tremendo árbol se debería haber visto desde la lejanía, pero obvio que antes ni cuenta me había dado que teníamos un patio trasero. Y lo más extraño es que esas frutas no estén podridas o algo por el estilo, además del terror que infundían esas hiedras que parecían serpientes atadas al tronco. Vagamente mi cerebro lo conectó como algo de maldad que se adhería a la esperanza. —No te parece extraño

— ¿Este lugar?, o ¿el hecho que estemos aquí? —Me respondió casi al instante. —Porque tengo miedo Kagome.

No la culpaba, este lugar se veía muy tenebroso de noche, o bueno eso intuía. Ahora que no había luz, —y ni contamos la luz de la luna porque recordemos que el cielo está encapotado y encima sin luna— no se podía divisar nada más que lo visible que podía alcanzar el ojo humano. Retrocedí, chocando contra el cuerpo menudo de Sango.

—Lo siento— Me disculpé y ella apenas se fijó. — ¿Regresamos?, cuando amanezca…

Callé al poder ver bien el rostro de mi amiga. Me sorprendió ver como en sus ojos antes claros, ahora una pequeña y tenue luz dorada se infiltraba, revolviéndose con el castaño y dejándola como poseída. Retrocedí asustada, viendo la cara de póker que empezaba a poner Sango. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Sa-Sango? — Balbuceé, rogando a Mou que por favor todo esto resultara ser una pesada broma de Sango. — ¡Sango! — Miedosa pero bueno, ella era mi amiga. Me acerqué y la tomé de los hombros, la sacudí fuertemente y en un instante aquel brillo dorado desapareció. Pestañeó varias veces, y terminó entornando sus ojos en un punto x de la terrorífica oscuridad.

—Tenemos que entrar— Dijo con voz ronca, cosa que me asustó enormemente. Se soltó de mi agarre con un duro además y corrió trastabillando varias veces hasta las puertas del sótano. Asustada miré todo el alrededor, y volví a retroceder. —No Sango… Tenemos que irnos… Yo, tengo miedo… ¿Y sí…

—Cállate, Kagome— Masculló con ira. —Ven y ayúdame abrir esto ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Tenía que pararme a pensármelo. Sango había tenido un color muy parecido al de InuYasha en sus ojos, además de que ahora actuaba como si estuviera poseída. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto de que no teníamos tiempo?, ¿acaso se había golpeado la cabeza o algo por el estilo?, porque definitivamente actuaba peor que yo cuando estaba con sobredosis de alcohol. —Y también pongamos el hecho que ahora me estaba asustando.

—Ellos vendrán Kagome… Tenemos que escondernos— Pateó con fuerza las puertas de madera, intentando poder abrirlas. Esto se estaba pasando de la temática. —Kagome ¡Ahora! — Chilló angustiada, acercándose y ejerciendo presión para que las puertas se abran.

Asustada volví a retroceder, quedando justo con vista a una parte de la pista, el lugar donde siempre aparcaba el carro mi mamá. Me giré sobre mis talones, con la mente puesta en irme de inmediato, pero el corazón se me oprimió al escuchar unos chirridos potentes en la esquina. ¿Qué habrá sido eso?, ¿Un carro?, ¿Un accidente?, ¡Mamá!

Quise correr, pero los brazos de Sango se enroscaron en mi cintura, deteniéndome abruptamente.

—Qué haces Sango— Chillé queriendo soltarme, desesperada por saber sí había sido mamá o no. —Suéltame tengo que ver…

—Son ellos Kagome... — Dijo en mi contra, queriendo guiarme hasta las puertas entre abiertas del sótano.

El andar de un auto me alertó y ambas dirigimos nuestras vistas al frente. Un carro completamente negro se detuvo al frente de la casa de la abuela y casi automáticamente dos hombres terriblemente encapuchados salían. Okey, me fui en reversa. Abracé con fuerza a mi amiga, y ella me tapó la boca para ahogar el grito que salió contenido desde mis pulmones. Ellos aún no nos veían, así que lentamente y aún abrazadas retrocedimos hasta dejar que la pared de la misma casa nos bloqueara.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Le pregunté, empezando a hiperventilar.

—No lo sé, Kag— Me respondió ella, tan asustada como yo. —Tenemos que escondernos… aquí no nos encontrarán.

Asentí y dispuse a seguir hasta el sótano, pero me acordé instantáneamente de algo. Ese coche negro yo ya lo había visto, era el mismo de la otra vez. Empecé a sudar frío, acordándome la vez en que aquella pequeña fue secuestrada brutalmente por esos tipos pandilleros. ¿Y si ahora venían por m hermano?

—Sango…¡Sota! — Chillé pero casi al instante a Sango me cubrió la boca.

—Shh, Kagome…— Me susurró contra mi oído. —Él de seguro está con tu mamá, tranquila. —Sujetó con fuerza mi mano y jaló de ella, guiándome de nuevo hacia el sótano.

Apuramos el paso y logramos adentrarnos a la boca del lobo, y lo digo así porque estaba tan oscuro que pareciera que de un momento a otro hubiese quedado más ciega que un topo. Trastabillé con algo, pero Sango fue más ágil y logró pasar una mano por mi cintura y sostenerme. ¿Desde cuándo mi amiga era tan ágil?, las puertas del sótano se cerraron y ahora sí pude sentir un silencio demasiado terrorífico, sumándole la visión nula que tenía.

Podría jurar que el latido de mi corazón resonaba en todo el lugar, combinando una canción con mi hiperventilación.

Un clic leve se escuchó y luego una luz tenue se prendió casi en el centro, fue una lámpara colgante con un foco minúsculo en el centro. No fue mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que pudiera fijarme en todo el pequeñísimo y extraño cuarto. Una mesa yacía al centro, y arriba de ella había miles de miles de periódicos, y las paredes también estaban estampadas con ellos. Un olor ha guardado se desprendía, igual que las miles de cajas amontonadas en una esquina, junto con algunos juguetes regados por ahí.

¿Qué diablos era esto?

Me fijé en mis pies, encontrándome entre apenas un escalón y otro, así que eso causó que casi me fuera de bruces. Volteé a ver a mi amiga, pero ella apenas giré, cayó desmayada. Logré sujetarla, e hice el esfuerzo de un elefante para tenerla entre mis brazos.

¿Qué tenía?

Logré bajar unos cuantos escalones, pero justo casi en el último tropecé con mis propios pies y caí junto con el cuerpo de mi amiga, escandalosamente sobre alguna caja que contenía cosas de metal. La caída me dolió terriblemente, como si algo puntiagudo hubiera atravesado uno de mis costados, pero traté de obviar el dolor, haciendo todo lo posible para que Sango quedara recostada en el piso mohoso.

Fue inútil, el dolor seguía punzante y a carne viva.

—Ahh—Chillé, adolorida.

Tanteé asustada mi costado, topando con algo inyectado en mi piel. Me horroricé al poder notar que era algo que contenía una punta muy filosa, que justamente se había clavado como puñal… y también había mucha sangre.

—Oh dios— Exclamé nerviosa, con los ojos dilatados y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Nunca antes había visto tanta sangre y menos que sea proveniente de mi cuerpo.

Asustada traté de moverme, pero el dolor y esa cosa enterrada en mi piel me lo impidieron. ¿Qué iba hacer?, afuera habían unos hombres que seguro venían a matarme, mi amiga Sango se había desmayado de la nada y yo me estaba muriendo desangrada. ¡Mou!, ayuda por favor.

La vista se me empezó a nublar justo en el momento en que las puertas del sótano se abrían. Dos hombres muy altos y con pasamontañas se asomaron por las puertas, apuntándome con una especia de arma o algo parecido. No distinguí muy bien, solo veía sus figuras borrosas mientras que el silencioso lugar empezaba a hundirme en una situación aturdidora.

Lo bueno era que ya no sentía dolor… Solo frío, mucho frío.

Un sonido desgarrador se escuchó en todo el ambiente, interrumpiendo mi silencio incómodo… ¿Me dispararon?, derrepente… Solo sé que la oscuridad se cernía sobre mi cabeza y que de pronto la boca del lobo se abría y me tragaba entera hacía un lugar muy parecido al cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

'InuYasha ¿Vendrás a rescatarme de nuevo?'

**Continuará…**

* * *

Se abre el telón y casi en el medio se encuentra Coraje, con una cajita de fósforos en una mano y en la otra una pistola tipo juguete.

—Coraje ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Cat avanza mientras silba despreocupadamente.

—La mataste— Chilla coraje, llorando como si fuera un grifo abierto. — ¿Cómo pudiste Cat?, ¿Cómo?

— ¡Oh!, Coraje Tranquilo… Kagome está bien… o eso creo…—mira al público. —La he ido a ver al hospital… estaban hablando algo así de un funeral… No se preocupen, intuyo que todo está bien.

—Era mi amiga— Vuelve a gritar Coraje, posicionando el arma en su cabeza. —Me voy con ella, adiós mundo Cruel.

El público se pone histérico, mientras que Cat salta haciendo un prolongado, con vos gruesa y lento 'Noooooo'

Y del revolver sale agua que moja su cabeza.

Cat cae estilo anime y el público también.

— ¿Estoy en el cielo? — Coraje se arrodilla, dejando caer el arma y con su típica mirada angelical. —Oh mi querida amiga cucaracha ¿Dónde estás?

Una venita sobresale en la cabeza de Cat.

—A punta de puñetazos te haré ir al cielo, estúpido perro— Y lo golpea hasta dejarlo con un millón de chichones en la cabeza y humo de paso. —No puedo creer que tremendo alboroto por una tonta cucaracha.

Coraje que estaba medio muerto, abre los ojos de impacto y pone cara mala.

—No es tonta… Era mi amiga— Empieza a hipar. —Era la única que me comprendía, la que pasaba momentos conmigo… ¡Le enseñé a ir al baño!, y también a jugar billar. —Moquea. —Hasta me llegó a decir papá.

—Oh… eso es… asqueroso— ríe nerviosa— Bueno, volviendo al fic… Saben que soy imposible de matar a Kagome, así que tranquilas, es solo para darle el típico misterio.

—ABUSIVA— Grita de fondo Coraje.

—Bueno y pues… —EL público la mira mal. —Yo no tengo la culpa … La cucaracha se metió y sin querer la pise.

Coraje empieza a chillar de manera exagerada, mientras sostiene la caja de fósforos como si fuera un ataúd.

—No regresará— Gritó con fuerza. —Noooooo.

—Qué dolor de cabeza— se soba la cabeza y el público la abuchea. —Coraje, está bien… está bien… Lo siento ¿sí?

—No— La mira recontra mal. — Te odio, Cat.

—Oh, bueno— Cat juega con sus pulgares. —Entonces vamos a Agradecimientos.

**_Keiko T.P.C_**

**_Kata_**

**_Mariposa Mental_**

**_Kiara Taisho-Sama_**

**_Paulaa_**

**_SerenaDulceStar_**

**_Sango24_**

**_Celeste Hikari_**

**_Setsuna17_**

**_Coral9. _**

**Muchas gracias amores, espero que no me anden detestando por este momentos pero hay que darle intriga al capítulo. ( Y siento haber actualizado tan rápido… Aún les doy tiempo a las que no llegaron a postear ;) **

—Ellas son buenas ¿Verdad? — Extiendo la cajita de fósforos mientras que pone cara de bebé llorando. — ¡Mi cucarachita! —Chilla con más fuerza. —Saludos inspiración— Sonríe de la nada y contento manda saludos, para luego volver con su cara deprimida y llorosa, sosteniendo la caja de fósforo y los mocos colgando.

—Bueno, entonces próximo capítulo: **Traumática experiencia de por vida .. O hasta que llegue a los cuarenta.…— **Cat palmea a Coraje pero este rápidamente la esquiva. —Esteee… nos vemos en la próxima conti— Nerviosa se despide y el público la sigue abucheando.

**¿Por qué a mí?**

* * *

_- Bueno, mi queridísimo público: Sé que algunas de las lectoras les gusta la saga de Twilight e InuYasha a la vez. Mi Compatriota KeikoT.P.C ha hecho un Crossover de InuYasha y Twilight, cualquier cosa se pueden pasear por ahí. ;). -El fic está con el normbre: Dimensión Desconocida? ... Espero que les guste ;)!_


	13. Traumática experiencia de por vida

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Piink Cat_

.

.

.

¿Me vas hablar? **—NO—** Bueno, entonces InuYasha no me pertenece, ni compañía. **—…— **¿Coraje?, ¡Háblame por favor!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que arrodillarme para que me perdones? ¡Yo no quise aplastar a tu cucaracha! **—Pero lo hiciste—** No era mi intención. **—Mata cucarachitas—** Ok, sabes qué… me hartaste… **— Siempre me tratas mal, cucarachita no lo hacía…—** Por favor, a leer y disfrútenlo… NO se entretengan con este ridículo comportamiento de Coraje**. —Malaaa**, **mata cucarachas.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13.**

_Traumática experiencia de por vida…_

O hasta qué llegue a los cuarenta.

.

.

.

Esa tarde logramos descubrir parte del plan de esos malnacidos, gracias a que Miroku reconoció a uno de esos que nos atacó el otro día. Lo capturamos muy cerca del gran parque, estaba solo y armado hasta los dientes. —Lo llevamos al depósito oculto del pueblo, queriendo sacar la información requerida de los supuestos secuestros.

—_Nunca más la volverás a ver…— _Repitió él, casi escupiendo las palabras con infinito odio. —_Ahora verás lo que es la venganza, niño_.

Al principio no sabíamos de qué trataba esa amenaza. Era como sí no quisiera que aún descubriera lo que estaba pasando. Aturdidos, pensamos cualquier cosa, poniendo como principal víctima a mi madre, o tal vez a la pequeña Rin, protegida del mismo Sesshomaru. Pero lo que jamás llegamos a averiguar por las tres horas que siguieron, fue que la misma Kagome estaba metida en todo esto.

Recuerdo el momento angustiante que pasamos por unos momentos, al ver como las ideas horripilantes en la cabeza de esa maldita escoria se paseaban contorno a la imagen vívida de Kagome. No supimos que hacer, ni yo ni Miroku; hasta que harto, logré buscar la presencia de Sango. –No, no podía entrar en la cabeza de Kagome, pero sí en la de su amiga. Sango fue perfecta, pero su mente era débil y si seguía más de diez minutos allí adentro ella podría morir.

No supe qué pasó después que Sango se desmayó, solo que al llegar al jardín trasero, cuando abrimos las puertas del sótano… Kagome no estaba allí, y su amiga solo desmayada a un lado de una caja.

'_Y también había sangre…'_

Maldición, ¿Por qué Kagome?, Pudo ser cualquiera… Pero NO ella.

-Haré lo imposible por encontrarte, lo juro… Juro por mi vida que ellos no llegarán a ponerte un dedo encima. – Lo contrario, no me importará matarlos.

* * *

—Despierta.

Mis párpados temblaron ligeramente, antes de que abriera por completo mis ojos. La luz leve y casi intangible de la habitación hizo que pueda acoplarme bien al ambiente, cosa que rápidamente distinguí el foco quemado que se adhería al techo amarillento y descascarado de donde se supone que estaba. Mi cuerpo parecía inerte, como si no lo sintiera y la cabeza me latía de manera incómoda.

Absorbí nerviosa todo el aire que pude, pero el olor desagradable del entorno hizo que casi vomitara lo que tenía apenas en el estómago. Hice una mueca, e intenté levantarme de donde lo que sea que esté acostada, pero algo me lo impidió. –Un dolor terrible a un costado, y también el hecho que vomitaría si me levantaba.

—Despertaste.

Pestañeé confundida, y busqué como pude el dueño o dueña de esa voz tan dulce. Ladeé el rostro, y mis cabellos se revolvieron aún más, además de sentir como mi cerquillo estaba adherido húmedamente a mi frente y también esas luces de colores que se filtraban entre mi vista. –Debía de admitir que no estaba bien, era como si fuera aire entre tanto desierto.

_'¿Estamos en el cielo?'_

No, no huele a cielo.

Mis ojos se toparon con un cuerpo menudo y sucio. Era una muchacha demasiado delgada, que estaba acurrucada como animal indefenso en una esquina del cuarto podrido. Quise hablarle, decirle lo típico y también lo inusual. '_Hey, ¿A ti también te secuestraron?'_, pero mi voz también estaba tan asustada como yo, y ese nudo en la garganta me impedía poder definir mis palabras. Solo la observé en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran patéticamente sobre mis mejillas.

Su sonrisa me aterró y más que nada, también aquellos ojos negros como el carbón que me dilataban el cerebro cada vez más.

—Ellos quieren hacerte daño ¿Sabes por qué? — Su voz dulzona parecía ser robada porque la apariencia daba miedo, y su canto, confianza. —Porque tu familia cometió errores y los errores aquí se pagan.

¿Mi familia cometió errores?

Un punzón demasiado inquietante apareció dentro de mi cráneo, como si una abeja gastara su agujón en mi masa cerebral. Me quejé sonoramente, aún así, no despegué la vista de aquellos ojos negros.

—Tu abuela se sentaba en esa maltrecha silla— Toda ella empezó a brillar, mientras que todo el lugar se ponía tan oscuro. —Contaba muchas cosas y todos se sentaban a escuchar…Todos menos uno.

El lugar se volvió claro, y el cielo encapotado del pueblo apareció derrepente. Asustada me fijé que estaba parada, junto con esa muchacha, observando desde la ventana de la casa de la abuela, viendo como ella estaba sentada y un círculo enorme de niños la escuchaba atenta. –Tuve miedo y ligeramente quise moverme, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó al contrario, y quedé tan quieta que parecía una estatua que adornaba la entrada de la casa. Por lo tanto, decidí dejarme llevar y tan solo observar esas muecas exageradas al contar de la abuela, sus manos que se movían en el aire y los ojos curiosos de casi todos los niños.

—Era interesante escuchar sus aventuras y esos cuentos radicales que nos metía en la cabeza— Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, y la abuela y su entorno agradable pareció más lejana que nunca. —InuYasha Taisho— El nombre se quedó suspendido en el aire. —El adoraba pasar tiempo con tu abuela… No escuchando sus historias, sino aprendiendo de ella.

El espectáculo se desvaneció y otra vez fui transportada a un mundo extraño, donde yo era espectadora e InuYasha y mi abuela estaban sentados en el césped gracioso del jardín trasero, claro que casi no lo reconocí, porque estaba tan arreglado que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Los árboles estaban a pleno auge y ni hablar del árbol más alto. Vigoroso con su copa espléndida, y los frutos que se mecían suavemente con la brisa.

—Tu abuela encontró un poder sobrenatural en él— Siguió ella y yo confundida desvié mi vista del árbol a la muchacha. —Sí, sé que sonará extraño… Pero él tenía algo diferente.

¿InuYasha?

Entorné mis ojos en el niño travieso que reía con cada palabra de la abuela. Aún poseía esos ojos dorados, aunque esta vez su cabello no era tan largo, corto pero simpático. Tenía un aura demasiado tierna, y también muy jovial. La abuela estaba arrugada, con esos ojos chocolates y esa aureola blanca que los surcaba. Sus manos esqueléticas igual que su cuerpo, y esa sonrisa apagada. Todo apuntaba al hecho de que ya estaba por morir.

_'¿Señora Higurashi? ¿Usted tiene familia?' _Le oí decir al pequeño_._

_-Claro- _Contestó ella, demasiado feliz para ser verdad_._ _–Ellos viven en Tokio_

_'Nunca la visitan ¿Verdad?' _Siguió él, enfocando sus ojos dorados en ella_._

_-No, Yasha… Pocas veces eh recibido llamada alguna de mi hija- _Su sonrisa pareció desvanecerse._ –Pero sabes, yo sé que ellos vendrán… No sé si cuando yo muera o antes… Solo sé que vendrán al pueblo y tú los conocerás._

_'No los quiero conocer, Señora Higurashi… Ellos de seguro son malos' _Su voz sonó molesta.

_'Yasha, pero si no los quieres conocer, entonces como los protegerás' _Culminó la conversación.

No llegué a escuchar lo que respondió el pequeño InuYasha, solo observé el pequeño mohín gracioso que apareció en su rostro. No quería aceptarlo, pero él tenía razón. Me sentía la villana… Una cruel villana con mi abuela. ¡Maldición!, estaba más confundida que antes.

Giré el rostro, encontrándome con esa muchacha.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunté en un susurro. Ella aplastó sus labios y nerviosa pasó una mano por sus cabellos. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué de pronto el cambio de actitud?, y ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?, ¿Acaso deliraba? —Contéstame. —Exigí molesta, obviando el hecho que todo empezaba a tornarse más oscuro de lo normal.

—Tu abuela cometió un gran error, y a causa de eso el pueblo está pagando con almas de inocentes— Las palabras fueron impactantes, pero más que eso, lo impactante fue el rostro de aquella muchacha. _'No era un adolescente, era una niña' _—Kagome eso depende si tú quieres arreglar ese error.

— ¿Qué error? — Chillé confundida. — ¡No entiendo nada!

—Eso lo tendrás que…—

—Basta— Me acerqué lo suficiente, antes de que la niña desapareciera, un final típico de películas. Logré sujetarla de una manga, y retenerla a mi lado. Sus ojos negros me devoraron, aún así yo seguí firme en agarre y decidida a ponerla de cabeza si no cooperaba. — ¿Qué quieres decir con 'InuYasha es diferente'?, ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?, ¿Quién eres y qué hizo mi abuela?, ¡Habla!, o te juro que te dejo sin poder sentarte por semanas enteras.

Fue una ruda amenaza…

Ella suspiró, y sus ojos negros se volvieron castaños. —Tienes que despertar… No puedes morir. — Sus comisuras se elevaron, pero esta vez su sonrisa fue cálida. —Kagome, espero que seas así de decidida con esto… Ahora más que nunca necesitas ser fuerte. — Todo terminó como un susurro, mientras yo volvía a aquel cuarto oscuro y pestilente. Lo malo fue que regresé erguida, y tuve que sujetarme fuertemente de la primera cosa más cercana. Trastabillé y aullé del dolor, adhiriéndome a la mesa cualquiera, como si fuera un bendito salvavidas.

—Maldición— Mascullé.

Mi situación era delicada, y ni siquiera sabía qué iba a suceder conmigo. Cualquiera ya andaría gritando por ahí o ahorrándose el dolor y terminar ahorcándose, pero yo no me consideraba una chica normal, así que traté de pasar el hecho de estar en un lugar terrible y solo preocuparme por la herida. –Y como veo, está suturada y cocida… ¿Quién me habrá ayudado?, o quizás ellos lo habrían hecho solo para después hacerme sufrir. ¡Oh Dios!, eso sonaba terrible.

Inconscientemente mi conciencia formuló la cara de InuYasha en mi mente, con esas patéticas esperanzas de que él llegara y derrumbara la puerta, diciéndome como todo galán.

_'Hey, tu príncipe llegó a rescatarte'_

Como dije antes, patético.

Sopesé mi situación, antes de ponerme a chillar como loca.

Estaba secuestrada, en un cuarto que parecía el sótano de los locos Adams. Tuve una alucinación producida por la pestilencia del lugar –Extraño porque llegué hasta visualizar a un InuYasha pequeño-. Una herida que me latía y parecía estar cocida con hilo dental. Tenía miedo y definitivamente ahora reclamaba el hecho de no haber pasado el tiempo necesario con mi mamá, y hasta con la misma Kikyo. Estaba preocupada por mi amiga Sango, porque lo que recuerdo de ella es que quedó inconsciente en el sótano. ¡Preocupada por mi hermano Sota!, ¿Y sí él era el objetivo?... ¡Diablos!, si tan solo pudiera moverme, andaría derribando la puerta a puro golpe.

_'Lamentablemente no podemos ni movernos'_

Mis manos se crisparon de pura rabia, mientras que apretaba con tanta fuerza mis dientes que hasta los sentía crujir. ¿Por qué a mí?, fue lo último que me pregunté, ya que a los segundos la gran puerta de madera se abrió.

— ¿Estará despierta? — Una voz irreconocible sonó, seguido de pisadas y un coro de risas. —Espero, porque no planeo dar media vuelta e irme sin divertirme un poco.

La palabra aterrada era suficiente como para describir mi estado. –Ellos querían divertirse, igual que la otra vez-. ¿Entonces este era mi fin?, ¿Tan patético tendría que terminar?, ¡Vamos!, sí es así prefiero a InuYasha aventando la puerta y trepándose sobre ellos para devorarlos como si fueran carne podrida. –Bufé- No era tiempo de pensar tonterías, tenía que idear un plan para poder salir antes de que…

—Pero qué suerte la nuestra… Está despierta.

Eran dos tipos muy grandes; cabellos gringos y alborotados; ojos pardos con tono maléfico; boca ancha y pelos gruesos que salían por sus quijadas; y Aún tenían los tatuajes por todo sus brazos desnudos. –Genial, no los reconocía. Mi razón solo me canturreaba un _'Estás muerta'_ varias veces, y mi conciencia la apoyaba a un 100%. ¿Cuándo todo el mundo está en tu contra…? Qué mierda haces?... Nada, sí en realidad estabas tan frita como yo, no hacías completamente nada.

—Naraku no la necesita completa ¿Eh? — El más alto codeó al más bajo, aún absorbiéndome con esa mirada inquisitoria. —Después de todo, al último le quitan todo.

Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron, y pude jurar que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron radicalmente, haciendo que poco a poco empiece a sudar frío. ¡Maldición!, este era el momento donde el héroe entraba en acción. –InuYasha ¿Por qué mierda tardas tanto?- No sé si era una confianza exagerada, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no pierda las esperanzas.

_¿Por qué InuYasha?,_ porque simplemente era él y no había nadie más.

Los hombres empezaron a avanzar, sin quitar sus ojos pardos de mí. El eco de sus risas resonó en mi cerebro y miles de imágenes inventadas por el mismo hizo que me quedara congelada allí, sin ni siquiera con una oportunidad de escape. – Mierda, mierda… NO quiero esto, todo menos esto, no soportaría… No lo haría.

—No— Musité impávida, rompiendo mi expresión de temor a una de completa desesperación. —NO quiero que me toquen. — Chillé, justo en el momento que la puerta volvía abrirse. Los dos parecían muy divertidos, y la presencia de un tercer un hombre no les importó demasiado, era como si ya supieran que venía.

—Tardaste Hakudoshi— Murmuró uno, plantándose casi delante de mí, con la mesa que aún nos separaba. —Ya pensé que seríamos dos.

Desesperada, traté de retroceder… Pero dolía. Dolía demasiado. Él más alto sujetó con rudeza mi mentón, y yo sin fuerzas dejé caer mi cuerpo y apoyé mis dos codos sobre la mesa, mostrando los dientes ante la rudeza de aquel hombre en su ademán. –No me dejaría vencer… No dejaría que me toquen… No me doblegaría ante ellos. ¡NO!

El tal Hakudoshi no respondió, solo caminó por el corto trecho y apoyó sus dos manos en los hombros del que estaba casi a mi costado, haciendo que retrocediera brutalmente. El más alto, dejó su agarre y volteó confundido, para enfrentar al tal Hakudoshi.

— ¿Qué mierda tienes Hakudoshi? — Masculló uno de ellos. — ¿Estás fumado o qué…?

Aproveché su pequeña disputa, y me erguí con cuidado. Puse miles de muecas, conforme mi espalda empezaba a ponerse recta, hasta que por fin logré erguirme completamente y alejarme de esa mesa. Me dolía, y bastante, pero aún así la voluntad era mucho más fuerte. Lancé varios resoplidos, mientras trataba de llegar a palpar las paredes y así llegar hasta donde se encontraba la puerta abierta. Todo iba bien, hasta que uno de los tipos me sujetó rudamente del brazo y casi me arrastró hasta quedar arrodillada, y gimiendo de puro dolor.

— ¿Tratabas de huir perra? — Sus dedos se clavaron dolorosamente sobre la piel de mi brazo, mientras que con la otra me sujetaba por el cuello. —Verás que conmigo no se juega.

Un golpe en seco se escuchó más atrás, y el sujeto de ojos frívolos ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con su compañero de baja estatura, regado por un rincón, inconsciente y con la nariz rota. – Debería de haberme sorprendido, pero ahora estaba muy lejos de allí. –Los escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo, mientras que sentía como unas gotitas minúsculas bajaban por mi frente, empañando mi cerquillo. La herida ya no la sentía, tal cual hubiera desaparecido. _'Derrepente Mou nos escuchó y decidió practicar con nosotras al médico',_ Y todo como para rematar, empezaba a girar sin sentido a mi alrededor.

El hombre llamado Hakudoshi, estaba parado en un lado. Su cabeza la tenía baja y su pequeño flequillo tapaba su vista. Los labios los tenía apretados, haciendo aparecer ese blanco como papilla que se difuminaba sobre ellos. Las manos las tenía hechas puño, con la nariz levemente arrugada.

¿Él golpeó a su propio compañero?

—Suéltala— Rugió el hombre. Su mirada por fin dejó de esconderse bajo la oscuridad, mostrando un color negro profundo, careciente de expresiones; pero si lo observabas bien, justo en el medio, como punto de encuentro, había un color dorado intenso que se reflejaba demasiado enfadado. –Todo esto me hizo recordar a Sango, justo en el momento que ella también obtuvo ese color dorado en sus ojos.

El hombre me soltó al instante, y casi por cólera me empujó bruscamente, haciendo que mi poca coordinación desapareciera, y yo cayera fuertemente sobre mi trasero y parte de la inexistente herida. –No luché, solo me dejé caer, jadeando por lo incómoda que me sentía.

— ¿Qué harás Hakudoshi? — Preguntó rudamente el hombre. —Sabes que no te tengo miedo.

El tal Hakudoshi no dio respuesta alguna, solo se puso en modo de ataque. Al tipo no le dio gracia, y trató de golpearle la cara con un puño, pero Hakudoshi muy hábil, logró esquivarlo y de manera rápida, acertó un puño en la boca del estómago del hombre. El tipo tosió unas cuantas veces, y pareció quedarse sin aire. –Quise reírme en su cara, pero ahora yo estaba hecha de madera y solo servía de mirona en todo este asunto.- Luego, Hakudoshi sin bajar la guardia, remató al pobre tipo con otro puño, justo de impacto a la cara, para después dejarlo caer sobre el cuerpo de su otro compañero.

_'Ahora dos están inconscientes'_

Pero… ¿Por qué hizo esto?

El punto dorado entre esos ojos negros, desapareció y casi al instante el hombre cayó inerte al piso. Me pareció que el pobre solo fue una marioneta, porque se descompuso igual como a una cuando dejan de manejarla.

El silencio fue tan estremecedor que tuve miedo a que uno de ellos se levantara y siguiera con el plan de _'Divertirse con la chica'_. Tomé represarías, y levanté como pude mi cuerpo, empezando a gatear hasta la salida, poco a poco y con cada movimiento, la herida parecía abrirse más, ya que por mi camino las gotitas de un rojo tenebroso dejaban sus huellas.

Unos pasos resonaron y por la puerta, tres siluetas altas aparecieron.

Jadeé antes de caer sin fuerzas al suelo. Era verdad, no sentía dolor, pero era incómodo. Unas palabras de intercambio se dio entre esos desconocidos y luego dos de ellos se fueron, recogiendo los cuerpos inconscientes de los tres hombres, mientras que el otro se acercó presuroso a mí. –Oh, no- Me dije.-No dejaré que me toquen-. Y entonces mi sentido de defensa se activó.

Sentí como trataba de levantarme, con un cuidado especial. Sus manos viajaron sutilmente desde mis brazos hasta posicionarse en mi tronco, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Esperé un poco y más, tratando de definir quién era o qué me iba hacer, y luego de unos segundos golpeé su amplio pecho, tratando de que así me suelte.

_'Fue en vano'_

—Wou, pequeña… — Su ronca voz me golpeó, y muy emocionada elevé el rostro, encontrándome con un par de ojos dorados. Lo analicé por un segundo entero, y luego me aferré a él con lentitud. —Todo está bien…

—Llegaste— Murmuré, esta vez sintiéndome como la reina del mundo entero. —Tarde pero llegaste…—Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, y aspiré ese aroma caro que lo caracterizaba. '_InuYasha está aquí'_, canturreó esta vez mi conciencia, mientras que la Kagome inventada le sacaba la lengua a su razón.

—Sí…— Me alejó de él y con su mirada me analizó. —Tu herida está abierta… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Dudas, golpes, ira, susto… No, ya no había nada. Solo le sonreí, mientras que una mano de él se posicionaba en mi frente. _'Se veía tan preocupado…' _

Un momento.

—InuYasha… ¿Mi abuelo cometió un error? —Pregunté atolondradamente. NO estaba pensando bien la situación, pero me estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

—¿Un error? — Hizo una mueca. —Somos humanos Kag, todos cometemos errores.

—No, no— Me removí incómoda entre él, pero su agarre se volvió fuerte, y me levantó en vilo, cuidando de no tocar la herida. —InuYasha, suéltame… intento preguntarte algo.

—Esa pregunta tendrá que esperar Kagome— Su voz fue seria y potente, como si le estuviera dando una orden a una niña.—Estás perdiendo sangre y pierdes el tiempo con ridiculeces.

—Mi abuela hizo algo ¿Verdad? — Lancé contrariada. —Condenó al pueblo ¿o no?

—Condenar es una palabra fuerte. — Me respondió. —¿De dónde sacaste tal cosa?

Sus pasos fueron rápidos, y surcó rápidamente el pequeño Hobby de ese lugar. No presté mucha atención a mi entorno, porque mi mirada estaba centrada en el rostro preocupado de InuYasha.

—No lo sé…— Negué. Ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de nada, solo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar del trauma más grande de mi vida. Arrugué la tela del polo de InuYasha entre mis manos, y apoyé mi mejilla contra su pecho, otra vez. Sonreí algo adormilada, y apenas logré articular palabra. —InuYasha— Le llamé sutilmente.

—¿Mmm?

—No me dejes— Entonces todo fue tomando un color pacífico.

—Solo descansa… Cuando abras los ojos ya no recordarás nada.

Y me dejé caer vencida, con una sonrisa demasiado boba en mi rostro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**_KeikoT.P.C_**

**_Mariposa Mental._**

**_Celeste Hikari._**

**_Kiara Taisho-Sama_**

**_Setsuna17_**

**_Makikita-chan_**

**_Sango24_**

**_Coral9_**

**_Paulaa_**

**_Kata_**

**_Coneja_**

**_Angellasttrue_** (ya extrañaba tus comentarios locos. ¡Genial! xD)

GRACIAS, son tan lindas *3*. En cuanto a las dudas de si Sango andaba o no hipnotizada… mm, parece que sí estaba hipnotizada. Más adelante se verá qué onda con todo eso. _'Kagome tiene que dejar de vaguear y ponerse las pilas'_

Ahora sí, trataré de tener la conti lo más pronto posible.

Besos.

_Crayola Multicolor_. –Sí, me cambié de nombre… Como verán, me loqueé.


	14. No estoy loca O eso creo

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Piink Cat_

.

.

.

Rumiko es dueña de InuYasha y Coraje es un llorón. **—Ja- ja -ja… Tonta**.** —**Shh, ya comienza. ¡A leer!

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

_No estoy loca…_

O eso creo.

.

.

.

Ahora mi vida había entrado a un lapso de tiempo que parecía lejano, y eso, sin mencionar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. A mí jamás de los jamases me había pasado algo, que fuera tan traumático, ni siquiera llegué a sufrir un robo, un golpe o quizás un susto. No, no. No había nada de eso en mi pasado, es más, solo recordaba sonrisas, confusiones, gritos, alegrías, presiones, depresiones, demencias y demás cosas que sufre una quinceañera normal. -Y aquí viene el problema-. PERO, cuando llegué al pueblo Port Welley, todo eso se juntó de la manera más rápida posible.

Mi primera semana y ya estaba siendo arrastrada por un par de hombres, que secuestraron a una niña. –Además de enterarme que los niños del pueblo eran secuestrado para sabe Dios qué cosa… -Luego, venían esas confusiones. ¿Querer o no querer?, InuYasha en cierta forma me gustaba, pero solo compréndanme, hago lo que puedo en cuanto al amor se trata, no es tan fácil como las novelas y esos cuentos de amor. ¡Por favor!, es mucho más difícil. – Y para terminar mi mala suerte, terminada la segunda semana y ya me estaban secuestrando, encima de que lograron capturarme con una herida que casi me mata.

¡Esto es demasiado!, seguro, y terminando la tercera semana… Yo estaría volviéndome loca.

¡Mi-er-da!, todo esto estaba muy mal… MUY MAL.

Me pregunto sí la abuela murió por toda esta demencia, o tal vez… Solo tal vez, ella logró acostumbrarse y cuando menos lo imaginó, todo le saltó encima.

Y qué era eso de _'Kagome, ella cometió un gran error'_…

*******

—Kagome, mi amor… Despierta.

Suave, suave, cómodo, y mucho silencio.

Gruñí por lo bajo, acomodándome más sobre esa superficie mullida, abrazando algo hecho de plumas y escondiéndome de la luz impertinente que me seducía para que abriera los ojos. Estaba muy cómoda, y prefería dormir por unas cuantas horas más, después de todo eran mis vacaciones y las debía de aprovechar.

Entonces, traté de recordar qué pasó antes, y una serie de imágenes golpearon fuertemente mi conciencia. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, mientras la voz de aquellos hombres empezó a resonar por todos mis sentidos, alocándome y casi haciéndome chillar como cría estúpida. Abrí los ojos instantáneamente, chocando con la visión de una almohada muy blanca, que sostenía mi cabeza. Luego pasé una mirada y me encontré con el rostro demasiado preocupada de mi madre. Un sollozo quedó atrapado en mi garganta, y me moví lo más rápido que pude, enroscando a mi madre en un abrazo que hizo que casi cayera sobre mí.

—Mamá, fue horrible… Esos hombres quisieron…—Hipé— Quisieron…

—Ya, ya… Tranquila, mi amor— Sus brazos me rodearon de manera maternal, y depositó un beso en mi frente. —Fue todo un sueño, bebé… Todo está bien. —Y me sonrió.

¿Un sueño?

Pestañeé varias veces, intentando procesar esas palabras. ¿Un sueño?, era obvio que lo anterior no había sido un sueño. ¡Imposible!, yo recuerdo haberlo vivido, y todo era tan… Tan real. El dolor, el susto, las lágrimas… El delirio; TODO. Yo sé sobre sueños, y lo anterior, **no** fue un sueño.

—Mamá… No fue un sueño— Me alejé de ella como si quemara, tratando de buscar en sus ojos esa luz de mentira, derrepente ella quería hacerme sentir bien y por eso inventó lo del sueño, para que creyera lo contrario. —Estaban ahí, todo fue real…

—Kagome, fue un sueño— Determinó ella. — ¿El golpe te afectó, hija?

¡Ok!, estaba desinformada… Qué me digan qué está pasando ¡Ahora!

— ¿Qué golpe? — Pregunté con los ojos levemente abiertos, y mis cejas demasiado contraídas. —Oh, sí… Mi herida— Chillé luego, y me giré para buscar en uno de mis costados la herida que me había causado tantos problemas antes. —Estaba aquí y…

No había herida. Pero, ¿Cómo?, el día de ayer yo estaba con una semejante herida qué no me dejaba caminar, si quiera, y ahora ¿desaparecía de la nada?, eso no es justo. ¿Por qué no desapareció ayer, en todo caso?, ¡Maldición!, esto no estaba bien… Era yo la loca, o mi madre me estaba haciendo el avión.

— ¿Hija?, ¿Estás bien? — Mi madre sujetó mi brazo, haciendo que gira lentamente hacía ella. Esto era una broma, no podía ser verdad. La herida estaba allí antes de que cayera desmayada entre los brazos de… ¡InuYasha!, él seguro tenía que ver en todo esto. – Pero… ¿Cómo desaparecer una herida así de la nada?, ¿Entonces?, ¿Sí había soñado?,… No, no, no, y no. ¡NO era un sueño! —Llamaré al doctor… Ese golpe debió ser peor para ti.

NO.

—No hubo ningún golpe— Protesté, molesta. —Yo sé que no fue un sueño… ¡No fue un sueño!

—Kagome, Basta— Mi madre se levantó, con aquella mirada de reproche. —Ahora, no te levantes, llamaré al doctor.

La observé como si tuviera dos cabezas, hasta que se fue del cuarto. ¿Es que acaso no me creía?, ¡YO había sido secuestrada!, debía creerme. ¿No había notado mi ausencia?, ¡Yo me había hecho una herida!, debía de haber sangre en el sótano, y evidencias. Eso es, tenía que encontrar a Sango, derrepente ella sí recordaba el momento que esos hombres se cuadraron en el espacio de mamá, e intentaron entrar a la casa. Pero y sí… ¿Terminaba todo siendo un sueño?

Aparté las colchas, y me levanté rápidamente.

— ¡Sango! — Chillé a todo pulmón, sintiéndome loca por primera vez en mi vida. Pasaron tres segundos, en los cuales se escucharon pasos y caídas atolondradas, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par, mostrando a mi amiga muy desesperada. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados, las ojeras, y la pijama indicaban que había estado durmiendo…

—No, no… De todo menos eso— Me quejé molesta, plantándome frente a ella. —Sango, tenemos que decirle a mamá lo que sucedió anoche… ¿Te acuerdas?, Los hombres que ingresaron y…

—Wo, wo, wo— Sango agitó sus manos en el aire, y luego con una ceja enarcada me observó como si estuviera desnuda. — ¿Qué te desayunaste?

Mierda, esto no estaba funcionando.

—Sango… ¿No te acuerdas qué pasó anoche? — Inquirí, elevando el tono de voz poco a poco. Mi cara se descompuso, y rápidamente los colores se me subieron al rostro. Dios, iba a tener un repentino ataque de nervios. ¿Necesitaría terapia después?, Espero que no. —Los hombres que entraron a la casa… ¡El sótano!, Y luego…

—Kagome, anoche nos metimos en unos buenos líos— Me interrumpió, preocupada. —Por hacerte caso y entrar a ese sótano, casi quedamos descerebradas. ¡Así que ni me menciones el sótano!

—¿Descerebradas? — Entonces recordé un punto crucial. —Oh, sí… Tú te desmayaste y yo te sujeté antes de que cayeras… Y ahí fue cuando me hice la herida. —Mi amiga hizo un ademán, queriendo protestar, pero yo la interrumpí. —Sí, sí… NO hay herida pero te aseguro que ayer sí había una… Dolía ostras y encima esos hombres se iban aprovechar de mi estado y…

—Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes una imaginación muy retorcida— Una tercera voz sonó detrás de Sango, y las dos nos giramos rápidamente hacia esa persona. —Hey, Kag, me impresiona tu sueño… ¿Llegó alguien a rescatarte?

Roja como un tomate, apreté mis dientes. Tenía que soportar las burlas de InuYasha ¿Ahora?, Arg, ¿Y qué hacía él en mi casa?, Lancé miles de maldiciones mentales, y esperé a que Sango me sacara de esta situación, o estaba segura que él mismo InuYasha saldría de esta casa, embotellado y destrozado como atún.

—Bueno— Sango rió nerviosa, alisándose los cabellos desordenados. —Yo, los dejo solos y…— Obtuvo una mirada muy significativa de mi parte, aún así ella siguió de largo, pero antes de desaparecer, tomó una oreja de InuYasha y lo amenazó duramente. —No me has visto así ¿Entendido?, Ni una sola palabra a Miroku.

—Okey, Okey— InuYasha rodó los ojos. —Como si él quisiera saber de qué color es tu pijama— Sonrió con picardía, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Sango. —Ou, Qué humor

_'Oh, Mou'_… ¿Tenía que estar tan provocadoramente Sexy hoy día?, Es que ese atuendo de modelo canadiense era tan… ¡Mou!, estaba cayendo poco a poco en la tentación. –Me golpeé mentalmente, y traté de entornar mi mirada en otra cosa que no fuera él. _'Todo menos él, concéntrate Kagome…'_

—Por cierto— Se giró rápidamente, pasando una larga y ladina mirada por mi pijama. —Te acentúa el blanco, pero… ¿No tendrás algo transparente?

Ahora sí me asemejé a un arbolito de navidad.

—Estúpido— Insulté rápidamente, pasándole una desdeñosa mirada.

—Sí tú lo dices— Me sonrió de medio lado, y luego se acercó lo suficiente como para ponerme a rodar por Gótica, dónde necesito a Batman que me rescate…—Oh, Kagome… Te ves linda sonrojada.

_'No te sonrojes, no lo mates y acuérdate que tú respiras… ¡Kagomeee!, Ohu, noo, la perdimos'_

—Y-Yo…— Balbuceé apenas, queriendo esconder mi cabeza en la tierra, tal cual una avestruz. E iba hacerlo, no sé cómo pero llegó mi madre al rescate, riendo con Inu No por el pasadizo. Pestañeé confundida, e InuYasha solo me codeó para que saliera de mi asombro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Inu No por acá?, Y ahora qué lo pregunto… ¡InuYasha estaba husmeando en mi cuarto!, Ahora le cerraría la puerta en su cara, y luego me reiría de él en silencio, imaginando su rostro tan atractivo contra la puerta…

—Kagome. ¿Por qué estás…— Mi madre me distrajo, colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra, como si fuera a regañarme. —No deberías estar fuera de la cama, jovencita…

—Yo— Genial, debía dejar de repetir ese pronombre. —Él tiene la culpa— Y señalé a InuYasha, para luego cruzarme de brazos. —Me distrajo y…

—No me vengas a echar la culpa— Me interrumpió, agitando sus manos en el aire. —Ella ya andaba en pie cuando yo vine para acá… Estaba relatando algo que para mí…

—Nadie pidió tu opinión— Lo callé. —Así que cierra el pico.

— ¡Kagome! — Reprochó mi madre. —Lo siento, Inu No… Parece que el golpe le removió sus neuronas. — Y elevó el tonito, lanzándome una mirada típica de: Cuando-se-van-las-visitas-te-ahorco-¿Entendiste?

—Ya veo— Rió Inu No, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas gentiles. ¿Él era el padre de InuYasha?, Vaya que eran muy distintos. Le devolví el gesto apenas, y ladeé mi rostro, molesta. —Bueno, InuYasha espero que el sótano quede limpio.

—Feh… De eso se encarga Sesshomaru. — Le dijo con simpleza, y luego me dirigió una mirada casi igual a la de mi madre, que yo interpreté como un: Se-van-ellos-y-yo-te-cocino. ¿Acaso era punto de las miradas?, suspiré y dejé que mi madre e Inu No pasaran, para luego darme la media vuelta y dirigirme hacía mi cuarto.

—Oye— Llamó él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, yo me giré y lo enfrenté molesta. — ¿Ahora estás molesta?, ¡Se supone que yo…

—Tengo cosas en qué pensar ¿Vale? — Musité apenas. —Y no puedo distraerme contigo, porque es un hecho que…

— ¿Qué te pongo nerviosa? — Genial, ahora tenía a InuYasha recostado sobre mi puerta, admirándome con aquellos ojos dorados que parecían querer comerme. Esto era malo, se supone que yo debería ir averiguando eso de mi sueño real, y no distrayéndome con el tonto de InuYasha. Le sonreí como pudo, e intenté voltearme para seguir de frente a encerrarme por un rincón lejos de él, pero todo fue en vano. ¿Eh mencionado que InuYasha no se rinde?, Es demasiado terco. —Sí quieres te puedo ayudar a pensar…— Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

_'¿Ayudar a pensar o hacer que babee como perro con un hueso?'_

—Esto es en serio— Gruñí molesta. Con un fuerte ademán me solté de su dócil agarre, y lo empujé apenas, dándole a entender que necesitaba espacio. —Tengo que convencer a mi madre que ayer fui secuestrada ¿Sí? — Y él empezó a reír, quedándose donde estaba sin siquiera moverse un centímetro más, ni menos.

—Vamos Kagome… Resígnate, ellos no te van a creer— Rodó los ojos.

Junté mis cejas, en una expresión dudosa. ¿Qué quería decir con _'Resígnate'_?

—Tú estuviste ahí— Racionalicé de pronto, y él dejó de reír, observándome serio. —Eso es obvio… Tú entraste luego de que ese hombre se volvió loco y golpeó a sus compinches— Hice mi análisis, golpeando su pecho con el dedo índice, a modo acusatorio. —Ahora que lo pienso bien, Sango obtuvo un brillo extraño en sus ojos antes de que actuara extraña y…El hombre también— Concluí algo confundida. —Tú… —Y lo miré ceñuda. Él parecía divertido con todo este asunto, además de tener esa expresión de –No-me-importa, en su rostro, y aquella ladina sonrisa. ¿Acaso se estaría burlando de mí? —Tú, tuviste algo que ver…

_Tu abuela encontró un poder sobrenatural en él_

Mi delirio se convirtió en algo muy real. Esa niña quiso decirme algo, y yo como estúpida lo califiqué todo como un delirio a causa de la herida. ¿Entonces mi abuela había cometido un error tan fatal?, e ¿InuYasha era un ser fenomenal que podía borrar toda información que le plazca de los cerebros que él desee?, no tiene lógica, en todo caso también hubiera borrado la mía y así no tendría problemas… ¡Duh!, esto suena tan salido de onda.

— ¿También soñaste conmigo? — Me preguntó con sorna, sujetando un mechón cualquiera que caía por sobre mis hombres, admirándolo despreocupado y muy divertido. ¡Diablos!, ese brillo en sus ojos hacía que se me pare el corazón con una sola mirada. –No, derrepente no borraba las mentes, si no tal vez solo tenía el poder de estremecer a cualquier chica que entrara a su burbuja. —Suena encantador…

— ¿No tienes que limpiar un sótano? — Retrocedí, y el mechón se le escurrió por sus dedos, cayendo de nuevo sobre mi hombro. Él elevó su mirada, observándome con expresión cansada. —Lo siento, pero necesito personas que sí me crean… Y tú eres el responsable de todo esto.

— ¿Responsable? — Suspiró, erguiéndose. —Que yo sepa, son tus sueños… No los míos, _mi amor. _

Y mi corazón latió impresionablemente, ante solo una estúpida palabra. –Definitivamente debía de ir al cardiólogo, porque estas taquicardias no son buenas para la salud.

—No fue un sueño— Protesté molesta. —Tú estuviste ahí… ¡No mientas!

— ¿Dónde? — Frunció sus labios. ¿Era bipolar o qué?

—No sé dónde… Tú llegaste y me dijiste que…— Mi mente funcionó por fin, y las palabras de InuYasha se reprodujeron en mi mente como si él mismo se hubiera metido en mi cerebro. Articulé un 'Ajá', muy bajo, y lo miré acusatoriamente. ¡Te tengo en mis redes, Taisho! —Me dijiste que cuando me levantara ya no recordaría nada ¿Verdad?, ¡Pues te aviso que salió mal tu plan!, porque yo sí recuerdo qué pasó ayer… — Sus cejas se fruncieron, mientras su actitud se volvía muy seria. — ¿También intentas ocultar esto?, Ya sabes… ¿Cómo el secuestro de la niña?

Y me dolió lo que dije. '_No, no, estás equivocada'_, pensé, aferrándome a la idea de que InuYasha no tenía nada que ver con esto. Es decir, él no podía estar sujeto a lo de los secuestros, como para encubrir todo esto. Definitivamente, InuYasha era cabezota, orgulloso, estúpido, arrogante, sexy –Oh, sí- Y muchas cosas más… Todo menos eso… No podía ser un secuestra niños ¿No?,… Bah, estoy forzando demasiado las cosas…Derrepente sí había soñado, derrepente y ahora InuYasha olvidaba esto y volvíamos empezar el día con '_Oh, InuYasha, qué haces aquí…No, no… No tuve ningún sueño descabellado así que no me hagas caso'. _Mierda, ahora sí quería que la tierra me tragara.

—Touché— Hizo alago a la palabra francesa, regalándome una de sus típicas sonrisas retorcidas que en serio, me hacían delirar. —Astuta, pero aún no acertaste— Culminó, y con un movimiento rápido, se inclinó sobre mí, rozando su mentón contra mi mejilla, apegando sus labios para hablarme de forma muy sutil al oído. —Te espero en el sótano, _mi amor_.

Cuando se alejó, yo ya estaba por Italia, volando como babosa sobre las nubes de esa hermosa ciudad. _'Mi amor'_, Oh, sonaba tan terriblemente bien. Bien podría bajar en estos momentos y secuestrarlo para que todo un día entero me canturree cerca al oído esas dos palabras. ¡Diablos!, esto era demasiado… Mejor cásate con él, Kagome. –Eh, buena idea.

Suspiré, pasando una mano por todo mi rostro.

—Estúpida— Me insulté mental y verbalmente. —Concéntrate.

**

Me escabullí de mi propia casa, aunque suene extraño. ¿Cuál era el problema?, mi madre era el problema. Se supone que cuando dices que todo está bien, es que realmente todo está bien, pero desafortunadamente para mi madre eso no es suficiente. -¿Qué quería que le dijera_?, '¡Ey, sí, sí mamá… Estoy mal, así que ve llamando a los loqueros para que me encierren!'_ , eso no sería normal. –Bueno, a lo que iba, logré zafarme de mi madre y el doctor, ayudada 100% por Inu No. ¡Omg!, Empezaba a caerme, además de ser muy estricto con sus hijos, conmigo era muy amable.

Cuando salí, verifiqué el lugar, en busca del pequeño desorden de pilas de pared destrozada y carcomida, pero lo único que encontré fue como si esa pared nunca hubiera existido, y ahora el jardín trasero no tenía ninguna tranca. –Bufé enojadísima. ¿Querían volverme una loca sin remedio no?, Definitivamente no quiero pasar por un manicomio… Y si eso pasaba, me llevaba a InuYasha, conmigo.

Pasé, sosteniendo mis pasos por el césped demasiado verde.

¿Desde cuándo el jardín estaba tan…Arreglado?

Todo era verde, con flores de diversos colores y sin hiedras ni plantas venenosas por ahí. Encima del sol escandaloso que iluminaba todo, y el trinar de los pájaros desaparecidos. ¡Nada de esto era así!, ¿En un día se puede convertir un jardín parecido a la de los locos Adam, a uno de merece el primer lugar?, no, algo apestaba aquí…

Seguí hasta toparme con las puertas abiertas del sótano. Desde donde estaba, el lugar seguí pareciendo la boca del lobo. El sol iluminaba un cuadradito de allá abajo, y sin mencionar los ruidos extraños que provenían de allí. –Aún tenía miedo. Ese miedo irracional a algo que sabes que no existe. Bueno, en realidad tenía miedo a que esos tipos llegaran de nuevo, pero esta vez vinieran por mí, a matarme de frente.

Suspiré e intenté poner un pie en el primer escalón, pero algo me sujetó duramente del polo y me sacudió de manera brusca. Grité a todo pulmón, perdiendo la estabilidad instantáneamente, y yéndome de bruces por las escaleras. –Ey, hubiera sido divertido caer y descerebrarme al instante, pero InuYasha apareció tan rápido como saeta y me sostuvo duramente. –Choqué contra su pecho, mientras que sus brazos se atornillaban perfectamente a mi cintura… Todo fue tan rápido. 'Ou, bonitos reflejos…Pero ¿Qué mierda sucedió allá?

—Hermana— Chilló la voz de Sota atrás. Rodé los ojos, dejando reposar mi mejilla en el torax de InuYasha. —Lo siento, hermana, no pensé que…

—Okey, Sota… Tu hermana de por sí tiene dos pies izquierdos— Rió InuYasha. Sentí como sus manos frotaban mi espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos de forma demasiado relajadora. —Bueno, ahora hay que esperar que se le pase el susto.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Yasha.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y me separé rápidamente de InuYasha. Giré trastornada, encontrándome con un par de ojos chocolates que me miraban como si fuera una loca prófuga.

_'Yasha, pero si no los quieres conocer, entonces como los protegerás'_

Las palabras del fantasma de mi abuela resonaron en mi cabeza, como si quisieran indicarme una pista o algún indicio del problema.

—Kagome ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó InuYasha. Pude sentir su pecho pegado a mi espalda, y también su aliento fresco y cálido que rozó contra mi oreja. Negué rápidamente, y me detuve a observar a mi hermano como si él fuera un InuYasha pequeño que hacía un mohín divertido en su rostro.

—Mi hermana está loca…—Musitó Sota, negando con un suspiro de por medio. —Hoy día se levantó diciendo que unos hombres la secuestraron, y también que tenía una herida. ¡Está loca!

—No estoy loca— Chillé, tomando el impulso suficiente como para de una zancada estar arrancándole pelo por pelo a mí hermano, pero los brazos rudos de InuYasha me sujetaron por la cintura, y la ratita de laboratorio de mi hermano logró escapar. —Suéltame, tonto…— Y casi me dejé caer, haciendo que me soltara al instante. —Arg, ¡Tú! — Volteé molestísima, señalándolo con un dedo. —Tú eres el culpable de que todo el mundo crea que yo esté loca— Grité, descolocándome casi de inmediato.

—Tienes carácter ¿Eh? — Enarcó una ceja, mientras esa estúpida retorcida sonrisa aparecía de nuevo entre sus labios.- Rezongué como niña, inflando mis mejillas. —Kagome, Kagome— Rió, casi burlándose de mí. — ¿En serio eres tan tonta?

Y me lancé encima de él, queriendo golpearlo, pero rápidamente logró sujetar mis muñecas y así mantener el agarre por un tiempo, mientras yo como loca hacía tan solo el esfuerzo de soltarme y propinarle el golpe que se merecía. – Y nos mantuvimos así, hasta que él pareció aburrirse y con un movimiento ágil, hizo que quedara arrinconada contra la pared, con él como cárcel.

—Te odio— Le grité sin pensar, aflojando mi agarre y quedando a su merced como muñeca de trapo. —Te odio, estúpido.

A la primero, él pareció pasarlo por alto, pero cuando pronuncié el segundo round, él se descompuso, y me observó con infinita desilusión. ¿Le habría dolido?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene InuYasha que me doblega a su voluntad?, Esto estaba muy mal. –Me soltó rápidamente, y nos mantuvimos mirándonos por unos largos segundos, luego yo ladeé el rostro cohibida.

—Sí es así— Suspiró, y justo en ese momento, unos pasos atolondrados y con una voz de fondo se escuchó por la parte de arriba.

—Sí, sí Rin… Prometo estar ahí antes de Junio— Elevé la mirada, encontrándome con Sesshomaru y un teléfono en su oreja. –Su conversación parecía mortificante, ya que a cada rato rodaba los ojos, y también botaba aire de manera regular… Lo raro fue ver la expresión en su rostro…—Está bien— Pronunció lentamente. — ¡Rin— Se quejó luego, como si estuviera reprochándola. —Bueno, entonces hasta luego amor. —Y luego cortó.

—Sesshomaru, se supone que esto ya debería estar limpio— La voz de InuYasha hizo que mi letargo se desapareciera, mientras que el mismo Sesshomaru entornaba sus ojos en él y luego la pasaba momentáneamente a mí. —Ya quiero irme. — Murmuró a mi lado, volteándose para bajar y luego esconderse en un rincón de ese sótano.

Genial, debía controlar mi boca. ¿Alguien tiene un bozal?

*

Solo sé que nada sé.

Hey, eso era perfecto para mi situación, la cual iba patas arriba y sin cabezas ni piés.

Primero, descubrimos un sótano que estaba resguardado con una pared falsa. Luego Sango casi se vuelve loca con ese color extraño en sus ojos.-Es decir, MUY raro. Después vino el secuestro, una herida, un trauma y el rescate. Y debo admitir que eso fue muy lindo por parte de InuYasha, aunque todo el mundo negara qué eso sucedió. ¡Pero…!, yo sé que sucedió. No voy a caer en el jueguito tonto de InuYasha, y aunque no tengo mis sospechas bien racionalizadas, y no quiero admitirlo… El chico que me gusta tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

_'Touché… Astuta, pero aún no acertaste'_

¡Ou!, ¡Cómo que me llamo Kagome que descubriré todo esto!

No estoy loca…O eso creo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Pobre Kagome, la están volviendo loca con todo este asunto. **—Hasta llamaron a un Psiquiatra**— Ahh, Coraje… Me eh dado cuenta que tú eres realmente tarado. **—Pff , ¿Qué dije ahora? —** ¿Un psiquiatra?, ¿De dónde voy a sacar un psiquiatra para Kagome?, ¿Tú crees que mis fondos monetarios son ilimitados?, ¡Vaya!, Solo y con Sesshomaru me he quedado corta, imagínate si pongo a Psiquiatra… ¡Es un doctor, tarado! —**Bueno, bueno… Mi intención no fue hacerte enfadar… Me haces sentir como Cosmo**. — Tarado — **Basta, Cat… Lo advierto. —**OK, ok… Bueno cómo decía pobre Kagome… Y prometo que en el próximo capítulo las dudas se van a despejar**…— A Kagome le da algo así que un ataque… Y Sesshomaru no tiene de otra que ca… (Golpe), ¡Auch!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? —** ¡No cuentes, baboso! —**Oh, lo siento lady… Pero necesitaban un adelanto. —**Mira (señala) **— ¿Qué?** — Una cucaracha. **—Buaaaaaa!, Cucarachita. (T-T)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **

**Coral9**

**Mariposa Mental.**

**Angellasttrue**

**Maome**

**Saphiraa**

**Coquetisima**

**Setsuna17**

**Kiara Taisho-Sama**

**KeikoT.P.C**

**Celeste-Hikari**

**SerenaDulceStar**

**Kitty Kat Jazz**

**Linda linda**

**Angelita**

**Sango24.**

_Wao, muchas gracias amores, son realmente alentadoras. ¿Saben qué?, Les dedico este capítulo y el resto que queda… Omg, no, no… Mejor la historia completa para todas ustedes… ¡Me ayudaron a seguirla! –Ajá, suena despedida… Tranquilas, aún queda historia…Solo que estoy sentimental. Snif, Snif… Bueno, entonces como les decía… ¡GRACIAS!_

—**Entonces, ¿Próximo capítulo?** — Dimensiones de Locura. **—Ouw, ¿Y ese título? —** Es como te voy a dejar yo a ti si sigues jodiendo. **— ¿Perdón?, ¡Ahora verás quién es Coraje!** —Cobarde, Ven aquí y pelea (Se pone en guardia) **— ¿Así?, uy Cat… Te metiste con el perro equivocado.** — Ven pues… De un golpe y te dejo noqueado…

Muahaha. –Llega Scooby Doo, con una máscara de vampiro medio drogado.- Témanme.

**¡No!, ¡Un vampiro!, ¡Corran por sus vidas!**-Y Coraje sale corriendo y gritando como niña.-**Ahhhh.**

Bueno, ya que Gané…

¡Saludos!, y ya saben… _Review, Review, Review_ … Oh si no –Pone cara malvada- ¡Los maldigo!, Muahaha.

Ahora sí, Chau. –Saludos Rro, también a Inspiración y perdona que Coraje no envía sus saludos, ahora está ocupado con el vampiro… ¡Ah!, Ya sabes… Con Scooby Doo.

**Crayola Multicolor.** =D! _-¿Quieres que te pinte con mi crayola? Es súper Multicolor_ (8)

Ah, sí ... También Coraje. Pffff...


	15. Dimensiones de locura

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Crayola Multicolor._

.

.

.

* * *

Lalalalalá, lalá, lalá lalááá… **—¿Qué es eso?, ¡Parece el maullido de un gato cuando fue atropellado! —** ¿Estás insultando mi manera de cantar? — **¿Estás cantando?, Por favor… Eso es una deshonra para el canto—** ¿Qué sabes tú? **— Yo sé que InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko, qué como verán esta tonta ha tomado prestado para doblarlo a una historia que no tiene sentido. —**¿Sentido?, Bueno… Tengo que soportar tus críticas sobre mi canto… Pero con mi historia no te metas. **—Eso no importa… Ahora sí, a leer. —** ¿Quién te crees que eres?, Perro cobarde. **—Tss, Cat cállate que quieren leer. —** No me escuchan, genio. **— Bueno entonces deja de escribir que quieren leer. —** ..Ou, bueno… Lo siento… ¡A leer! **—Ya dije eso—** PUM (Golpe) (Coraje cae como condorito).

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 15:**

_Dimensiones de Locura._

_._

_._

_._

Bajé los escalones que faltaban, siguiendo con pasos dudosos a InuYasha, después de todo debía disculparme con él y justificar mis palabras. No quería ser mala, pero eso tampoco se lo merecía, aunque él había empezado con todo. Aspiré todo el aire que pude, encontrándolo en una esquina del sótano, apilando entre sus manos algunas cajas de madera con cuadros y diversas cosas más. Pasé una larga mirada al entorno, encontrando la caja con la cual debí lastimarme en un sueño inventado.

Algo llamó mi atención.

Dejé el intento de disculparme con InuYasha, y me dirigí a la caja que contenía metales con punta filuda. Me acuclillé cerca de la caja, y examiné un metal de por sí. En la punta tenía algo rojo vino que se desprendía seco por el entorno, como si fuera tinta roja o… Sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras me quedaba a razonar lo que significaba esto.

¿Entonces…?

Tomé el metal filudo y lo examiné por segunda vez, dándome cuenta que aquello sí era sangre. Un escalofrío pasó por mi espina dorsal, justo en el momento que el recuerdo de la caída con Sango alumbraba mi cerebro. ¿Mi sangre estaba aquí…?, entonces no había sido un sueño.

Por más raro que sonara, me alegré instantáneamente, elevando el metal con un tenso _'Ajá'_ de por medio. Qué pena que en ese mismo instante, Sesshomaru me arrebató el objeto, llevándoselo consigo hasta donde estaba InuYasha, ¿Qué se creía el señor perfecto? Me giré molestísima, pronunciando un _'Hey, devuelve eso'_, pero Sesshomaru no hizo caso alguno a mi queja.

—Es mejor que te mantengas callada, no queremos que suceda algo mortal para tu familia— Amenazó con voz ruda Sesshomaru, pasándole el objeto a InuYasha, el cual parpadeó confundido, recibiendo como quién no quiere la cosa, el objeto.

Herví como tetera, lanzando humo por las orejas. ¿Sesshomaru me estaba amenazando?, después de todo lo que tuve que pasar y ellos me amenazaban. ¡Oh, no!, esta si no me la bancaría. ¿Amenazarme?, ¿A mí?, ¡Já!, prefería morir antes de quedar callada como oveja asustada por lobo. –Vaya lobo…Le demostraría que las ovejas pueden morder peor.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — Inquirí con voz ronca. Mis cejas casi se juntaron, fruncí los labios y esperé respuesta del Lobo, pero él me obvió y siguió colocando las cajas. InuYasha dejó el metal sobre la mesa maltrecha, pasándome una mirada un tanto confundida. ¿Acaso él no iba a decir nada?, ¡Vaya par de hermanos! —Eres un reverendo estúpido, si crees que me quedaré callada. — Amenacé con voz de ultratumba. –Ok, hasta yo me daba miedo con todo esto.

Sesshomaru por fin logró hacerme caso, dejando las mesas sobre el piso-O más bien tirándolas como si fueran basura- Y entornó sus ojos dorados sobre mí. Jadeé apenas, rogando que él no me saltara como perro y devorara mis huesos. ¡Diablos!, esto me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. InuYasha que estaba a su lado, resopló aburrido.

—No creo, sino afirmo— Dijo de pronto, con la voz más fuerte y casi aterrorizante que poseía. —Tú no dirás nada, y lo digo en serio pequeña idio...-

InuYasha que estaba casi a su lado, avanzó tan rápido como pudo. –Y eh de admitir que tiene muy buena velocidad- Y le dio un codazo a Sesshomaru, directo a sus costillas. Por la magnitud del reproche que lanzó Sesshomaru, debía de intuir que el golpe fue fuerte, sobre todo si dejaba a Sesshomaru sin aliento y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

E de admitir que me gustó aquello, porque Sesshomaru se merecía el golpe.

—No sabe tratar a las niñas—Rodó los ojos. —Pero, por más que no quieras, por ahora mantendrás todo esto en silencio ¿Sí?

—Oye, InuYasha— Sesshomaru se irguió, completamente orgulloso y con expresión tajante. — ¿Alguna vez te han retorcido las tripas? —InuYasha hizo una mueca, mientras su hermano hacía tronar sus dedos de manera amenazante.

—No, no— Gemí, avanzando un paso. — ¿Ustedes quieren que mantenga en secreto mi secuestro?, ¡Están locos si piensan qué…

Me detuve abruptamente, al ver como Sesshomaru golpeaba el hombro de InuYasha con brusquedad, haciendo que el mismo sobara su miembro adolorido, dándole una mirada entre resentida y agria.

—Te lo dije— Bramó el hermano, casi lanzándole los hechos al mismo InuYasha. —Es más terca que tú, para rematar.

— ¿Terca? — Mis cejas se alzaron levemente, levantando un puño en amenaza.

—Bueno, al menos lo intentamos— InuYasha bufó, dirigiéndome una mirada rápida y algo suplicante. Era como si quisiera que en realidad yo dijera las palabras mágicas para ellos. —Pero de seguro…— Volvió a decir, tratando de objetar, pero Sesshomaru gruñó ferozmente.

¿Ahora se creía un perro o qué?

—No me vengas con sandeces, estúpido— Lo empujó, y pasó por su lado, caminando resueltamente hacia mí. Oh, oh, ahora sí había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Algo muy dentro de mí me decía que la herida que antes tenía, iba a ser una ganga, comparada con la que dejaría Sesshomaru retratada en mi cuerpo. —Ahora la matamos y nos…

—Aléjate de mí, animal— Chillé, golpeándolo con lo primero que vino a mis manos. –Qué para mala suerte de Sesshomaru, fue un bate de madera sólida y muy reluciente. Su estómago amortiguó el golpe, y Sesshomaru quedó sin oxígeno otra vez, por breves segundos. —Oh, lo siento…— Dejé caer el bate, asustada por lo que había hecho.

—Ouw, no puedo creerlo— InuYasha pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo como si aquel golpe fuera algo natural para todo esto. —Se lo merecía, no debe actuar tan impulsivamente…Y me sorprende, viniendo de ti Sesshomaru

Pestañeé varias veces, mentalizando el retrato de Sesshomaru en mi mente. Estaba algo encorvado, sujetando su estómago como peluche, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca parecía abrirse como el de un pez, tratando de refutar algo que no llegaba con fuerza de voz. ¿Yo hice eso?, nah…Había sido la Kagome- Ira que tenía por dentro. Intenté probar con otra disculpa, pero Sesshomaru ya había recuperado de nuevo su orgullo, y ahora me miraba como si tratara de eliminarme con sus ojos.

—Yo…— Retrocedí inconscientemente, pasando una mano por mis cabellos de manera nerviosa. —Tú tienes la culpa… No debiste…—

—Estás muerta, perra— Bramó e intentó avanzar para descuartizarme con sus manos, e hizo las curvas con sus manos de mi cuello, encogiendo sus dedos y alargándolos hasta mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, esperando el duro agarre en mi cuello, y luego el dolor de sentir como mi cabeza se despegaba de mi cuello…Pero eso nunca llegó.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con un Sesshomaru demasiado ido. Sus manos cayeron como gelatinas por sus costados, mientras que su rostro se desfiguraba totalmente. –Como si su cerebro no se encontrara en su cabeza. Parpadeé con fuerza, tratando de auto convencerme de que eso era mi imaginación, pero la imagen seguía ahí. Opté por mirar a InuYasha, tratando de pedirle una explicación del repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano. InuYasha estaba extraño. Su mirada se escondía bajo el cerquillo, mientras que su cuerpo estaba tan aflojado como el de Sesshomaru.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Salte de mi cabeza— Gritó de pronto Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo que largaba por una extensa bocanada de aire, y apretaba el puente de su nariz con dureza. —Es la última vez que lo haces— Advirtió molesto. Gruñó y me rodeó, volviendo a subir las escaleras para largarse rápidamente del sótano, dejándome a solas con InuYasha.

Él pareció regresar a la normalidad, mostrando aquellos ojos dorados profundos.

— ¿Qué…?— Pregunté anonadada, parpadeando repetidamente y con todo el misterio que se cernía sobre mi tan ajetreado cerebro. —InuYasha ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasa aquí?, no quiero perder los estribos y golpearte peor que a tu hermano. ¿Está bien?

—Ahora tú me amenazas. — Rió, desordenándose el flequillo nervioso. —Bueno, tú ganas, pero antes prométeme que no le dirás nada…

—A nadie, lo prometo— Concluí colocando mis brazos en forma de jarra.

—Ven— hizo una seña, con sus intenciones de que me acercara a él. Suspiré, luego de pensármelo por varios segundos, avancé algunos pasos, hasta que logré quedar a un metro de él. —Más cerca— Me pidió, entornando sus ojos dorados en mí. La observé como si tuviera la piel verde, queriéndole demostrar que yo no me acercaría más. —No te haré daño, _mi amor_. —Sonrió apenas, estirando su mano y tomando delicadamente mi muñeca. Hizo presión y trató de acercarme, pero me mantuve donde estaba, con expresión patética y las mejillas más sonrojadas que nunca.

—Yo…— Musité. ¡Vamos!, podía hacerlo mejor, pero mis típicas reacciones de niña enamorada me mantenían tan quieta como una estatua. Mou, y es que él tiene la culpa. Es tan terriblemente atractivo, además de ser tan cautivador. Tenía que pensar mejor todo esto, derrepente llegó la hora de sentarme con Kikyo y platicarme de estos sentimientos, de seguro ella me ayudaría, fuera o no la ogro que detestaba, era mi hermana y ella ya andaba experimentada con todo esto.

Su tacto cálido me hizo volver a la realidad, y me fijé en el agarre sutil que mantenía su mano contra mi muñeca. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos dorados. Confundidos y algo temerosos.

—Eres tan… — Murmuró bajito, sin poder terminar su frase. Me soltó con rapidez, manteniendo nuestro espacio. —No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan diferente… Tan…Tan…— Su boca se movía, mientras que sus cejas se contraían. Hablaba consternado, como si no supiera que raza fuera yo, como si fuera algo que no proviene de este planeta. —Tan…

—No importa— Le dije tan bajito, que dudé que él lograra escucharme. —No te odio— Dije rápidamente, y no sé por qué, solo surgió de momento, sorprendiéndome, y también a él. —No, no te odio— Aclaré luego, lanzando un suspiro corto y casi imperceptible. —Es solo que me pone furiosa no saber qué pasa… Me secuestraron unos hombres raros y la niña… Luego la herida que desaparece y… ese delirio. —Elevé mis manos, masajeando mis sienes con reticencia. La cabeza empezaba a latir horripilantemente, ardiendo y doliendo como no tienen idea.

— ¿Delirio? —Preguntó él, acercándose solo un paso y enarcando una ceja.

—Cuando estuve en ese lugar, apareció una chica— Expliqué, frunciéndole a bate regado que se encontraba entre nosotros, como si fuera un hilo que nos separara. —Ella me llevó a un tiempo distinto, donde mi abuela estaba viva y tú…— Levanté la mirada, sosteniéndola por unos segundos en InuYasha. Arrugué el entrecejo, ladeando un tercio mi cabeza. —Tú nos odiabas de pequeño ¿Verdad? — InuYasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y tomé eso como que llegó a sorprenderlo. Le sonreí y meneé mi cabeza, como si quisiera restarle importancia. —Está bien, lo merecíamos… La abuela necesitaba nuestra ayuda y nosotros no fuimos capaz de…

—Tu abuela merecía una visita— Negó consternado. —Se sentía sola. Tu abuelo no era de mucha compañía, él siempre se iba y venía… Nunca estaba con ella.

Lo observé como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Eso es mentira. ¡El abuelo la amó!

—Eso es pura basura— Abrevió él, cruzándose de brazos. Sus cejas casi se juntaron, mientras su seriedad empezaba a abrumarme. —Tu abuelo amó a una señora que estaba lejos de aquí… A tu abuela nunca.

—Cállate, no sabes lo que dices— Espeté contrariada, esquivando su mirada profunda e inquisidora.

—Ustedes nunca estuvieron aquí… Qué iban a saber…

—Ya lo sé— Sentí ese maldito escozor en mi ojos, advirtiéndome que las lágrimas aparecerían en cualquier momento. —No tienes porqué echármelo en cara. — Hice un mohín, apretando mis manos en puño. Sentía tanto coraje, no por la abuela ni por InuYasha, sino por mí. Sé que era tan cliché, pero a veces lo cliché es lo que de verdad pasa.

Cerré mis ojos, y tragué duro. La ira, el coraje, la tristeza y la confusión, todo eso se albergó en mi garganta, creando ese nudo irrompible. No tenía ganas ya de estar aquí, solo quería correr y correr, irme tan lejos, a un lugar donde solo se respirara felicidad y se comiera tranquilidad. Arg, maldición. ¡Necesitaba calmarme!

Entre laguna mental, la calidez en mi brazo hizo que abriera lo ojos lentamente, encontrándome con un dorado tan profundo y muy brillante. Su mano sujetaba mi muñeca, mientras que con la otra acariciaba una de mis mejillas, evaluándome poco a poco. Deslizando sus ojos por los contornos de mi rostro, hasta detenerse lentamente sobre mis labios.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y mis sentidos se volvieron tan locos como el sombrerero de Alicia en país de las maravillas.

—Anoche me preguntaste cuál fue el error que cometió tu abuela— Sus ojos dejaron de observar mis labios, para subir hasta chocar contra los míos. Yo asentí como pude, congelada como cubito de hielo. —El error de tu abuela fue enamorarse, de un hombre que nunca la quiso.

Un sollozo se quedo atrapado entre mis labios, mientras que con ojos muy abiertos observaba los ojos dorados de InuYasha. Fue raro, pero entre ese mar dorado pude divisar la silueta de mi abuela, gimiendo y llorando contra una almohada, pronunciando con pesar y entre suspiros el nombre de un hombre que se me hacía conocido.

—Tu abuela se entregó a ese tipo, dándole todo lo que no tenía— Siguió, y yo entre sus ojos empecé a divisar una historia muy trágica, mientras que la silueta de la abuela empezaba acercarse poco a poco a la silueta de un hombre demasiado encorvado y con unos ojos profundamente café, casi rojizos. –Asustada, quise retroceder, pero InuYasha mantuvo tan fuerte su agarre que no tuve otra opción que quedarme donde estaba, admirando como mi abuela se entregaba a ese hombre. —Obviamente, luego de un tiempo ella quedó embarazada.

¿Embarazada?

—Mou— murmuré petrificada, apoyándome en InuYasha para no caer al suelo.

—Pero…— Bajó la mirada, rompiendo la imagen proyectada de sus ojos, y también nuestro contacto tan íntimo. Sentí frío, cuando él se dio media vuelta y siguió con su labor de las cajas. Esperé a que siguiera, acercándome con pasos temblorosos hasta él. —Él no la quería, solo deseaba el niño…

— ¿Al niño? — Pregunté en hilo de voz. Mis pies se enredaron, y tuve que sujetarme de la mesa para no irme de bruces, encorvando mi espalda y casi apoyando mi mentón en la astillosa superficie. Esperé, sintiendo la cálida mirada de InuYasha sobre mí. Luego de que sentí que mi cordura volvía poco a poco, y me acostumbraba a la impresión, llegué a levantarme.

—Lo siento… No debería…

—Sigue, estoy bien… Solo soy un poquito torpe. —Quise reír, pero lo más que pude fue hacer una mueca demasiado patética. Me apoyé con mis palmas en la mesa, agachando mi mirada para que InuYasha no se diera cuenta que las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas. ¡Mierda!, odiaba todo esto. No quería llorar, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Mordí mi labio inferior, conteniendo un sollozo doloroso que se alojaba en mi garganta.

_'Esto no fue justo para la abuela… ¿Por qué nunca la visitamos?, ¿Por qué abuela?'_

Lo escuché suspirar, y luego de un rato ya estaba a mi lado. Lo miré de soslayo, esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Iba a refutar, decirle que se aleje o lo que sea, pero me tomó de sorpresa cuando sus dedos capturaron mi mentón y me obligaron a enfrentar nuestras miradas.

—Lo dejamos para otro día ¿Sí? — Me sonrió apenas, derrepente estaba intentando sonreírme con sinceridad, pero lo que logró fue un gesto demasiado tristón. ¿Dejarlo para otro día?, negué como pude, parpadeante para que las lágrimas dejaran de caer pero era tan imposible. El corazón se me oprimía, y necesitaba llorar… Lo necesitaba. —Kagome, no llores ¿Sí? — Pareció desesperarse. Ahora notaba que a InuYasha no le agradaba verme llorar, o quizás era así con todos. Le sonreí como pude, y me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi playera.

— ¿Qué pasó con el niño? — Pregunté con voz adolorida.

—Lo… Perdió— Se alejó de mí como si quemara, retrocediendo algunos pasos hasta darse la vuelta y volver a enfrascarse en el labor de meter las cosas sin importancia en una caja de cartón oscura. —Fue por el trato que le daba… Siempre la golpeaba cuando podía. — Murmuró con voz nostálgica. —Pero nadie podía hacer nada, y muchos temían decírselo a tu abuelo… Aunque dudo que haya podido ser de ayuda…

¿Lo perdió?

Apreté mis manos, poniéndolas en puño una vez más. _'Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso'_, si antes me sentía tan dolida, ahora estaba iracunda. ¡Tenía ganas de patear lo primero que se cruzara por mi camino!, o quizás despellejar a ese tipo. '_Imbécil. Cabrón. Cobarde. Marica'_, insultos, y más insultos. Gruñí en voz baja, asemejándome al perro de Sesshomaru y me mordí con tanta fuerza mi labio que sentí mi propia sangre en mi boca.

— ¿Y ese…Tipo? — Mascullé como pude, arrastrando mis consonantes, igual que toda mi cólera interna. — ¿Está vivo?...

InuYasha se tomó su tiempo para contestar, era como si esa pregunta era algo secreta. Lo escuché murmurar palabras sin sentido, y luego dejó las cosas y se giró con la caja en brazos, caminando con ella hasta la entrada.

—InuYasha ¡Vuelve! Aún no…—

—El tipo sigue vivo ¿Sí? — Se giró de improvisto, ladeando su cabeza para poder verme a un lado de la caja. —Está obsesionado con los niños, ya que tu abuela perdió el suyo. Maldijo al pueblo con la desaparición de cada niño que existiera y que no pararía hasta que él tuviera el suyo— Tiró de golpe, cansado y algo molesto. —Es difícil dar con él ¿Sí?, siempre ingresa personas al pueblo, y lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacerles nada porque…-

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ese tipo sigue allá afuera?, ¿Suelto y encima loco de remate? — Grité, perdiendo los estribos. — ¡Mierda!, y si quiere a Sota… ¡Porque no dejaré que le toque ni un cabello!, Primero lo mato antes de que llegue a mi hermano… ¡No, no!

—Kagome cálmate— Protestó él, dejando la caja a un lado y acercándose rápidamente. —Él no quiere a tu hermano… Créeme, sino ya no estaría aquí. — Sujetó con fuerza mis hombros, apoyando sus manos, como si quisiera transmitirme valor. — Es muy astuto y por ahora nosotros debemos tenerlo a raya… Ese es nuestro deber.

—Pues no cumplen bien su deber. — Rugí. —Los niños desaparecen y qué les hará, nadie sabe… ¡Eso es tan repugnante!

—Hacemos los que podemos— Suspiró, alejando sus manos de mis hombros.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — Pregunté tajante. — ¿Venganza?, ¿Cuándo dejará de hacer eso?

—No lo sé— Rodó los ojos. —Tampoco soy un Dios omnipresente que está en todas partes para localizarlo. ¡Apenas y puedo encontrar algo en las cabezas de esas escorias!, Es como si supieran que yo los manipulo y…

— ¿Encontrar algo en sus cabezas?, ¿Manipular? — Lo anterior me pareció algo sacado de un comic, o algo por el estilo. Traté de tranquilizarme, y tomé una bocanada de aire, inflando mi cordura y aflojando mi expresión. Luego recordé las palabras del delirio que me visitó ese día en ese cuarto apestoso.

_'Tu abuela encontró un poder sobrenatural en él'_

—Estoy hablando por demás— Se dijo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos rebeldes, alisándolos al instante. Sus cejas se juntaron levemente, mientras que su boca se torcía en un gesto demasiado preocupado. — ¿Tengo que decírtelo?

—Claro, si no quieres que me dé un cuadro de dimensiones desconocidas de locura. — Expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. — Dime InuYasha… ¿Eres alguien que tiene poderes sobrenaturales?, Ya sabes tipo X men. O quizás un tipo avatar… — Le fruncí a una mancha que estaba regada por la mesa. —No, no… La liga de los superhéroes…

Luego de un segundo, entorné la mirada en él, esperando otra respuesta.

Pero aunque sea ya había encontrado el porqué de las desapariciones de los niños. Y no iba a decir que era por culpa de la abuela, no se lo merecía. Ella estaba enamorada, y no sabía lo que hacía. ¡Además!, quién en su sano juicio pensaría que su pareja se iba a volver tan loca como para maldecir un pueblo y robarle los niños a personas ajenas. Esto suena tan retorcido y estúpido, por parte de ese hombre. – Aún tenía ganas de verlo cara a cara, y dejarlo sin nada… ¡Ou!, qué coraje.

Pasando al tema de InuYasha.

Me faltaba saber qué era, porque era tan obvio que él no era para nada un chico normal.

InuYasha empezó a reír a todo pulmón, sacudiendo ligeramente sus hombros y su cabeza llevándola para atrás. Se sujetaba el estómago, derrepente por que le dolía por tanta gracia. Después de todo esto, se seguía viendo tan bien. ¡Uf!, cuánto lo envidiaba. Se supone que cuando uno ríe, se tiene que ver gracioso… Aún así InuYasha seguía siendo el mismo. Tan atractivo y tan… InuYasha.

Arqueé una ceja, preguntándome qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?, porque no era gracioso.

—Oh, Kagome…— Dijo como pudo, bajando la intensidad de sus risas. —Eres tan cómica.

Ok, lo admito.

Creo que lo contagié de locura. ¡Por eso digo que todo se contagia!, Una _dimensión de locura_ imposible de igualar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, ¿No Coraje? **—Claro, y si me permites, InuYasha ya está desembuchando todo… Debió aguantar un poco más. —** No, es perfecto… Además me demoré en explicar todo esto en un capítulo ¡UF!, y todavía falta otro tanto. **—Y cuándo aparecerá la frase que está como resumen. —** Así, eso, en el próximo capítulo… Así que no se lo pierdan. — **¿Cómo se llama el próximo capítulo? —** Está entre Hipnosis fatal, y un No me puedo enamorar. **— ¿Ah sí? —**Bueno, también se acuerdan del pañuelo ¿No?, vayan guardándolo, aún falta un poquito más para las lágrimas. Jo!** —Tarada—** Sí, sí como digas. Ahora Agradecimientos.

**Kiara Taisho-Sama**

**Mariposa Mental.**

**Angellasttrue**

**SerenaDulceStar**

**Crazy Caatt**

**Xully**

**Setsuna17**

**Sango24**

**Naty'love'Inu**

**Celeste Hikari**

**Coral9**

**KeikoT.P.C**

**Kata**

**Maome**

**Coquetisima**

**Saphiraa**

**Zuzuki-Chan**

**Lola**

**Paulaa. **

_Oh Mou, son tantas. Y no saben cómo se los agradezco, eso me hace no querer terminar el fic nunca xD. Bueno, muchas gracias muchachas, les envía de agradecimientos varios besubios por parte Coraje. Él encantado, jaja. Obvio que míos también. ¡En serio!; las amo. _

Bueno, entonces hasta el próximo capítulo. **—Eso, eso—** Coraje, te olvidaste de mandar tus saludos. **—Oh sí, sí… Saludos a Inspiración y también a puro hueso (Se inclina y mira mal la cámara) Puro hueso, te encontraré y verás lo que te pasará. ¡Muaha!, a mí nadie me acusa.** —Okey, entonces saludos mis amores y no pierdan la sintonía. **—Como si fuera radio. —** Cállate. **—A mi tú no me callas, especie de mono albino. —** ¿Albino?, ¡Imbésil!, ni siquiera sabes qué es eso**…— Ahora sí, te dejo sin dientes. — ¡**Scooby Doo!

Aparece Scooby Doo, con una manta blanca encima y empieza a gritar: Buuu.

Coraje grita como niña, mientras su piel rosa se eriza y muestra sus dientes con agujeros. Luego cae desmayado con las patitas arriba y un tic nervioso en el ojo.

**Crayola Multicolor** – Tss, Coraje también.


	16. Detalles extraños

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Crayola Multicolor._

.

.

.

* * *

Qué tonto, el clima va peor cada día por acá en Perú. —**Ni me lo digas. Sol un día, y al próximo llueve.** — Claro, así que como aburre este clima y no dan ganas ni de salir…— **Bueno, culmina ¿Sí?** —Déjame terminar— **No, no ¡Mis días de ser tu sirviente terminaron!** — ¿Qué, qué? **— Lo que leíste—** ¡Pero tú, tú**…!— Ahora sí, Rumiko en propietaria de InuYasha, y compañía.** —Alimaña**— No es bueno insultar Cat…—** Alimaña cucarachosa— **¿Has dicho cucaracha**? —Sí, eh dicho cucaracha. ¿Algún problema? **— Te voy a sacar la…**

Piiii- Suspendido, sigan ustedes, más abajo está la conti. ;D.

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 16:**

Detalles extraños.

.

.

.

_«Kagome, ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que puedo hipnotizarte?»_

Después de esas palabras, toda la tarde que restó el día, me mantuve en Júpiter pensando cosas que no estaban dentro de mi raciocinio. Si no fuera por el estúpido de Sesshomaru, derrepente en estos momentos, InuYasha estaría cantando como pajarito. No digo que cante como tal, sino que ahora me estaría explicando todo, con puntos y comas; pero no, Sesshomaru le dijo que era urgente –Algo muy sospechoso.

Mamá trató de convencerme para hablar con el extraño médico, pero terminé convenciéndola yo a ella, optando por un _'La siento mamá, estoy cansada…'_, sí, sí, estas patéticas excusas te sirven para escaparte por un rato de la acosadora mirada de tu madre; además de que tampoco tenía ganas de ver a un aburrido médico con las tontas preguntas: _¿Y qué sentiste cuándo te levantaste?,_ Qué loco.

Me desplacé a mi cuarto, y como dije antes, me exprimí el cerebro entre tanta cosa rara que sucedía por acá. Primero estaba mi abuela, con su relación con ese tipo; aún se estrujaba mi corazón de forma dolorosa cuando lo recordaba. Ella sola, con un bebé en sus entrañas, para luego perderlo por el incompetente de su pareja. ¡Ouw!, Sí el abuelo no hubiera sido tan ciego, derrepente…

¿El abuelo?, ¡El abuelo!

Sonreí poco a poco, casi saltando de pura emoción. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?, Mou, esto ameritaba un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces empecé a buscar mi celular por todas partes, asegurando el hecho de llamar al abuelo y pedirle que me explique algo de todo esto, ¡Es obvio que abuelo debe saber algo!, estoy segura que él trató de guardarlo, por eso esa mirada melancólica o los suspiros nostálgicos… Él, definitivamente, debe saber algo de todo esto.

— ¿Mi celular? — Pregunté confundida, lanzando toda la ropa de mis cajones. — ¿Dónde está? — Aventé mis cosas y revolví entre mi desorden, busqué en los rincones y examiné los cajones; y si me lo preguntan, creo que rompí un record, tardé tres minutos en dejar mi alcoba patas arriba… Sin encontrar el maldito teléfono. —Arg, Dónde lo habré…

_'Explotó'_

Ouw, recordé que el aparato explotó la noche que hablé con Sango –Sospechosamente- En definitiva creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, y lo digo en serio. Ahora ya no quería darme palmaditas, si no un buen merecido golpe. ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?, Dios, si no la tuviera pegada al cuello, de seguro ya la hubiera perdido hace rato.

—Muy bien— Observé mi cuarto, desordenando de puros nervios mí cabello. Pensé en otra salida, y el rostro de Sango apareció en mi cerebro. —Muy bien, le pediré prestado el celular a Sango.

Giré sobre mis talones, ignorando la ropa amontonada por un lugar, las cosas regadas y unas sábanas escondidas por el rincón. ¡Mierda!, esto parece el cuarto del demonio de Tasmania. —Sin mencionar que también había posibilidades de asemejarlo con el cuarto de Bart*.

Busqué a Sango por toda la casa, pero lo único que llegué a saber de ella es que 'Un chico', la había venido a buscar desde hace una media hora atrás. ¿Es que no hacía otra cosa?, se la pasaba saliendo con el tal Miroku, como si en verdad fueran algo. ¡Mou!, no puede ser, encima lo hace el día que la necesito. —Bueno, no a ella, sino a su celular. — Bueno, no era tiempo de desesperarse, así que opté por quitarle el celular a mamá.

—Mamá, ¿Me prestas tu celular? — Le pregunté con voz baja, alargando una mano para sacárselo de su bolso, pero ella manoteó mi mano y negó frenéticamente. — ¿Por qué no?, Lo necesito.

—No, no, Kagome— Negó de nuevo, tomando su bolso y colocándoselo en un brazo de manera típica. —Voy a salir y lo necesito. A propósito, ¿Por qué no usas el tuyo?

Bajé la cabeza, saliendo de su cuarto como un fantasma. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir?, _'mamá, mi teléfono explotó cuando hablaba con Sango, y lo tuve que tirar porque ya no servía'_, ¡claro!, para que después con más razones me enviara de un palazo directo al manicomio. Suspiré, empezando a atolondrarme con mis ideas.

_'Aún queda Kikyo'_

Me quedé quieta, observando la puerta de su cuarto.

—No, ni muerta— Negué, volviendo a caminar con la cabeza gacha por el pasadizo de los cuartos. —Ahora qué haré…— Musité, pensativa. — ¿De dónde saco un teléfono? — Me detuve en seco, justo cuando la imagen de un teléfono público aparecía en mi cerebro. —Hee, debe de haber un teléfono en el pueblo.

Me puse en marcha, pero antes cambié las sandalias por zapatillas para sí estar más cómoda. Apenas y las amarré, y bajé las escaleras…Iba a irme, pero choqué con mamá.

— ¿Dónde vas Kagome? — Me preguntó, mientras rebuscaba algo en su cartera. Mou, esa vieja bolsa tenía hasta basura dentro, así que, busque lo que busque, derrepente ya no aparecerá más.

—A…Uhm— Revoloteé sin saber que decir, mirando en todas dirección para encontrar una buena excusa, pero nada parecía ayudar. —Uhm…— Entonces vi unos portarretratos en una mesita de decoración, cercana a los muebles de la sala. Ideé y dije lo primero que se me vino en mente. —Iré a sacarme una foto.

— ¿Una foto? — Mamá alzó su cabeza, clavando sus ojos chocolate oscuro en mí. —¿Para qué te vas a sacar una foto?

—Para que la tengas de recuerdo— Puntualicé, asintiendo como tonta, repetidamente. Me pareció ver como una ceja de mi madre se enarcaba, dudosa, pero tampoco quise perder tiempo, además iba anochecer y tenía que darme prisa. —Bueno, volveré antes de las estrellas— Me acerqué y deposité un beso en la mejilla de mamá, tomando las llaves que estaba en la mesita de la salida y corrí como correcaminos hasta la puerta de la entrada.

—Bueno…Adiós.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí; por algunos segundos dirigí mi mirada a la parte que llevaba al sótano. Fue extraño ver el movimiento de las copas de los árboles, luego ese quejido que fue transportado por el aire. Asustada di media vuelta, en dirección contraria a la casa y corrí, recorriendo las vacías calles del pueblo. Definitivamente este parece un pueblo fantasma, sin mencionar lo extraño que es. NO puedo creer que apenas seas las seis y ya todos se escondieran en sus casas como ratones, ¿Le temen a algo o qué?, porque otra idea no se me ocurre.

El aire empezó a acabarse, o mejor dicho empecé a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo las piernas agotadas y una incómoda sensación de no poder corres más. Bajé la velocidad, empezando a tomar bocanadas de aire, atragantándome. Tuve que detenerme, inclinándome y dejando mis palmas en mis piernas, empezando a respirar con dificultad. –Mierda, no sirvo para esto.

— ¿Kagome? — La voz ronca de Koga hizo que pegara un salto, irguiéndome con dificultad y la respiración entrecortada. Me fijé en él, detallando su forma de vestir. Estaba con una uniforme extraño, uno blanco con efectos cremas —Wou, Parece que has corrido un maratón entero.

—No…So-lo…— No podía hablar. Aspiré todo el aire que pude, recuperando el aliento poco a poco. —Solo unos metros… nada más. —Le sonreí como pude.

—Entonces eres pésima en resistencia— Asintió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos de manera egocéntrica. Hice una mueca y él rió disimuladamente. —Bueno, bueno… ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

—Tengo que hacer una llamada— Dije ya más tranquila, observando las tiendas cerradas de cada calle que seguía de largo. — ¿Sabes dónde hay un teléfono público por aquí?

Koga parpadeó varias veces, para luego ponerse en pose pensativa; con un mano en el mentón, rascándoselo y los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

—Creo que eh visto uno en…— Esperé paciente a que terminara, pero él no lo hizo. Subió todo su rostro, observando el cielo como si arriba estuviera una nave espacial o algo así. Me sorprendió, porque yo también imité el gesto, encontrando el cielo con nubes muy negras que se difuminaban por todo el cielo. — Tormenta, de nuevo. —Sonó decepcionado, volviendo su rostro a mí. —Yo quería invitarte a tomar algo, pero…

—Err— Rodé los ojos, aún observando las nubes negras y predominantes. ¿Invitarme a tomar algo?, ¿No estaba contento con lo que me dio de tomar en la fiesta?, ¿Acaso estuvo feliz de verme embriagada y en sus redes?, Bufé molesta, apartando mi rostro hacia un lado. —El teléfono, Koga.

—No vas a encontrar tiendas abiertas, Kag…— Sentí una mano de él sobre mi hombro, justo en el momento que un trueno sonaba desde la lejanía. Me sobresalté, alejándome de ese tibio contacto rápidamente. Y todo se volvió gélido, como siempre, mientras una capa de lluvia fina empezaba a cernirse de seguro, por todo el pueblo. — ¿Estás…

—Me tengo que ir, entonces— Asentí, tensando mis hombros. Koga hizo un gesto medio raro, desviando sus ojos de mí. No le presté atención, solo hizo una seña rápida con la mano, a modo de saludo y volví a retomar el camino por donde vine. Diablos, No puedo creer que justo hoy día decidí vestir con una falda corta de jean y una playera fina. ¡Me estaba muriendo de frío!, sin mencionar que cada segundo que pasaba, empezaba a mojarme con más intensidad. –Pescaré un resfriado, a menos que pesque otra cosa…

A lo lejos, entre la lluvia, pude ver a Sango con otro muchacho. Los dos estaban muy cerca, como si estuvieran despidiéndose; claro que sin importarles para nada la lluvia que los azotaba con fuerza. Hice una mueca, al ver como ese hombre le dejaba un beso en la mejilla. ¡Sango!, ella nunca perdía el tiempo. Lo bueno es que podía utilizar el teléfono de mi amiga, así que inicié de nuevo el paso, abrazándome con fuerza, dándole calor a mis brazos con las palmas de mis manos.

—Kagome— Un suave susurro apareció de la nada, igual que el escalofrío que subió por mi espina dorsal. ¿Qué diablos…?, volteé el rostro como maniática, esperando encontrar alguien a mi costado o quizás unos pasos más allá, pero no encontré nada. —Sígueme.

¿Seguir?, ¿Cómo seguiría a alguien que no veía?

Mi cabello empezó a tomar peso, apegándose a los contornos de mi rostro. Las gotas de lluvia se colaban por casi todo mi rostro, mientras que mi ropa de adhería como medusa a mi piel. ¡Tenía tanto frío!

Hice como si no escuché esa voz, y volví a ponerme en marcha, dándome cuenta de que Sango ya había entrado y que Miroku se había marchado. Sentía los dedos de mis pies entumidos, igual que el frío terrible que se colaba por mis mejillas, y parte de mis huesos. NO entendía muy bien el clima de este pueblo, porque un día puede estar soleado y justo en la noche, llover a cantaros con un frío tan intenso que era difícil de acostumbrarse. ¡Qué porquería!, esto era demente y además malograba de improvisto tus planes.-Como por ejemplo, el de llamar a tu abuelo al anochecer.

Tenía que cruzar la calle y ya estaría en la casa de la abuela, solo algunos pasos más y estaría refugiada en la tranquilidad, comodidad, abrigo y protección de la casa. Llamaría a mi abuelo y averiguaría de una vez por todo, este asunto. ¡InuYasha no se saldría con la suya, ni tampoco se haría más el misterioso!, y como dije antes, lo tendría comiendo de la palma de mi mano. –Ahora me tocaba reír como villana- Pero, es obvio que no aprovecharía esa información…No, en definitiva de seguro a InuYasha lo tendría como un esclavo personal y…

—Kagome, sorda, te estoy llamando. — Esta vez, esa voz sonó demasiado cerca y muy chillona para mí gusto. Ladeé el rostro, encontrándome con unos ojos negros como la noche, y ese rostro que me recordaba a una persona. —Mou, detente ¿Sí?, es difícil dar contigo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Me detuve, observando a la chica de mirada oscura. Intentaba recordar dónde la había visto, o frecuentado porque definitivamente se me hacía conocida. —Nos conocemos ¿Verdad?

—Tienes pésima memoria ¿No? — Se acercó, mostrándome su cuerpo demasiado delgado, con una ropa sucia y casi escasa. No tenía zapatos, estaba descalza y con los pies llenos de barro. Subí la mirada, observando de nuevo esa cara fina y con rasguños, algo magullada. Su cabello negro caía por casi todo su rostro, adherido como cinta a su rostro.

¡Oh!, ella fue la chica que se supone que me mostró un delirio. La del cuarto apestoso, que estaba escondida en un rincón.

— ¿Tú…Tú…— Las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta, mientras que abría los párpados fuertemente y la observaba con ojos desorbitados. —Fa-Fa-Fantasma. —Chillé, imitando una caricatura de Gasparín*, cuando las personas son capaz de verlos. Me alejé unos pasos, olvidando el frío y el agua que recorría mi cuerpo. Ahora estaba con demasiada adrenalina en mi cuerpo como para darme cuenta del resto.

—No hay tiempo— Negó frenéticamente el fantasma, acercándose tan rápido que pareció tener súper poderes como Flash*. Tomó una de mis manos e intentó jalarme, pero yo con un ademán muy fuerte hice que me soltara, y retrocedí aterrada, aún con la mirada fija en esa chica. Eso fue extraño, porque cuando me tocó parecía tan real, como si fuera un humano común y corriente. —Kagome, tienes que venir conmigo.

— ¿Para qué? — Intenté pensar, poniendo el argumento de que mi abuela envió un fantasma para que me guiara en todo esto, pero luego todo se desconectó poniendo como excusa lo patético que se oía. Negué alertadamente, y volví a abrazarme con fuerza. —No, no… Vete, tú no…

—Ahora— Y volvió a tomarme una mano, jalándome con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo cedió a seguirla. Mis piernas tomaron vida propia y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de esa alma en pena, siguiéndola entre las espesas cortinas de lluvia que empezaban aflorar. El ruido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo, me dieron impresión de estar en una de esas películas, donde la mujer aparecía entre esa lluvia, y el hombre llegaba de la nada y…—Escucharás indicios…

Asentí sin tener la menor idea de lo que decía. Esto era demasiado extraño, sin mencionar el hecho de que un fantasma me estaba cogiendo la mano, como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida. Observé nuestras manos conectadas, ya que ella iba adelante, guiándome y yo atrás, siguiéndola. ¿Cómo un fantasma puede tocar a un mortal?, es decir…Eso solo se veía en las películas de ciencia Ficción o las paranormales, pero no en la vida real. No, no…Nunca.

Lo raro fue que no me cansé, como si en realidad no estuviera corriendo entre la calle vacía de el vecindario. Tenía que preguntar como sexta vez ¿Qué pasaba aquí?, o ¿Lo ignoro?, no, definitivamente voy a quedar más loca que Jack el destripador*.

—Oye— Traté de que me prestara atención, pero ella seguía guiándome. Me pregunté cómo hacía para llegar a ese destino x al que íbamos, si con esta tormenta no se notaba más allá de nuestras narices. ¿Tenía que dejarme guiar?, ¿Y si tal vez era una chica que se escapó de un manicomio?, No, la del manicomio soy yo. —Oye— Intenté de nuevo, empeñando mi voz ronca en su máximo volumen.

Nos detuvimos, en medio de la nada.

— ¿Lograste descubrir el error de tu abuela? — Preguntó de la nada, aún dándome la espalda. Nuestras manos se separaron, y fue entonces que sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Enamorarse es un error? —Pregunté a cambio, observando la mano que ella había sujetado. No había nada fuera de lo normal. —El amor no es error, solo una estupidez…Todo el mundo lo comete, en cierta forma.

— ¿Y tú?— Dijo con voz suave. — ¿No estás enamorada?

—No— Respondí. Fue irónico, que la imagen de InuYasha se proyectara en mi cerebro, lo sé; pero de seguro era por las tontas sensaciones. Negué, y puso mis manos en puños. —Esto no es sobre mí, es sobre mi abuela… ¡Ella no cometió nada malo!

—Solo escucha…— Y elevó una mano –De espaldas aún- señalando un punto indescifrable de la noche. Seguí su seña, tratando de enfocar mi vista, a través de la espesa lluvia. Poco a poco, las luces de una casa empezaron a surgir; entrecerré mis ojos, queriendo captar algo más, pero lo único que seguí divisando fue la ventana del primer piso iluminada, nada más. —Es una…— Me giré, buscándola, pero misteriosamente ella había desaparecido. Describiría algo así como: Me comí mis palabras y dejé que mi cuerpo frío se vaya al carajo. — ¿Qué…—Algo jaló mi cuerpo, y de un momento a otro estaba en la parte trasera de esa casa.

¿Me tele-transportaron?, o ¿Yo necesitaba medicina con urgencia?

Por mi bien y la poca cordura que me quedaba, decidí no tomar en cuenta nada y avanzar en busca de refugio. La puerta estaba abierta, agitándose contra el muro con fuerza. Logré tomarla antes de que volviera a impactar, y entré, cerrándola con el cerrojo oxidado. Algo de calor entró en mi cuerpo, pero tampoco fue lo suficiente. Mis zapatillas chillaban cuando daba un paso, y mi falda chorreaba agua en cantidad. Los dientes me tiritaron, chocando unos contra otros, sin mencionar la piel de gallina que tenía en estos momentos.

Volví abrazarme, pasando una mirada al lugar. ¿Qué quería decir la chica con _'Solo escucha'_?, ¿Estaba loca igual que yo?, o ¿necesitaba una golpes en la cabeza para que le funcionara?

Todo estaba oscuro, solo con la luz que se filtraba de una habitación contigua, iluminando un sector de lo que sea donde estaba. Avancé, procurando hacer el menor ruido –Cómo si con las zapatillas empapadas fuera algo fácil- y aferrándome a mis propios brazos. Apreté con fuerza mis dientes, para que no tiritaran más; algo en mi me decía que podía escucharse el rechinido por todo el cuarto.

Todo iba bien, estaba casi a la mitad de lo que sea, llegando a ese cuarto iluminado, casi escuchando las voces que provenían de allí… Hasta que una mano tapó mi boca, haciendo que retrocediera y chocara contra el amplio pecho de alguien. Pude sentir la respiración muy caliente de ese desconocido, chocar contra mi mejilla. Sus labios estaba casi pegados a mi oído derecho, mientras que una mano me rodeaba la cintura fuertemente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo muy bajito el desconocido, aplicando un susurro de ratón impresionante. Reconocí esa voz ronca, además del olor que lo tenía algo identificado…Tampoco es que se lo cambiara, ni que pareciera el aroma de InuYasha. —Es peligroso.

Dejé escapar el aliento, removiéndome con cuidado sobre él para que me suelte.

—Koga, ¿Tú qué haces aquí? — Susurre al igual que él, volteándome para darle la cara. Él estaba como siempre, con esa colita alta que sostenía sus largos, negros y lacios cabellos; solo que esta vez unos mechones se filtraban por su rostro, enmarcados a su rostro y chorreando agua en cantidad. Su extraño uniforme también estaba empapado, y chorreando igual que mi ropa. ¿Me había seguido o qué? — ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

—Es que te comportaste muy ex…— Unas voces demasiado altas, nos alertaron a los dos. Hicimos el mismo gesto a la vez, poniendo nuestros dedos sobre nuestros labios, en un acto de indicarnos silencio los dos al mismo tiempo. Luego de nuestro ataque de pánico, dirigimos nuestras miradas a la puerta que indicaba la luz intensa y algo amarillenta. Las voces siguieron resonando, hasta que por fin se empezó a distinguir lo que hablaban. —NO deberíamos estar aquí…Mejor vámonos. — Giró su rostro, pero yo para ese momento estaba ya caminando a esa dirección. —Kagome, ven aquí…Si te descubren…

¿Si me descubren…?

—Tú vete— Le murmuré ofendida. —Nadie te pidió que me siguieras. — Logré llegar hasta el marco de la puerta, recargándome sobre la pared para escuchar mejor esa conversación. ¡EL fantasma quería que me enterara!, pues entonces me iba a enterar. No sé muy bien de qué o por qué, pero me había traído hasta aquí para algo ¿No?

**[N/A: "CONVERSACIONES"]**

**_"No podrás protegerla para siempre"_**

Me quedé como hielo, al reconocer la voz agresiva y algo fría de Sesshomaru. Imposible no darse cuenta que era él, además que el mismo tonito había utilizado conmigo en la mañana, cuando me quiso asustar. La pregunta del millón de dólares era: _¿Con quién hablaba?_, Y la del centavo: _¿A quién proteger?_

**_"Es hasta que se vaya… Entiéndelo ¿Sí?"_**

Esa voz… Era indudablemente InuYasha. Nunca olvidaría ese tono preocupado, y algo tosco que el usaba. También su melodía al hablar y la rigidez que destilaba…Demonios, ¿Qué hacía InuYasha acá?, y ¿De quién hablaban?

—Kagome, en serio…Es de mala educación, escuchar conversaciones ajenas— Resopló Koga a mi lado, recostándose contra la pared.

—Shh— Lo callé apenas, acercando más mi oído a la pared.

**_"¿Cuándo será eso?"_**

Preguntó una tercera voz que no supe identificar bien, pero se me hacía conocida. Pasé de largo, tenía que enfocarme de qué hablaban. … ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?

**_"No lo sé… Seguro terminan de arreglar la casa y se van…"_**

Respondió InuYasha, con tono cansado.

—Kagome— Se quejó Koga, revolviéndose incómodo. Rodé los ojos, y obvié su actitud infantil. Ahora estaba pensando en que tal vez hablaban de nosotros. Mi madre, Kikyo, Sango, Sota y yo.

**_"¿Crees que tenemos el tiempo suficiente?, Ellos no dudarán en volver pero esta vez será para llevársela definitivamente, InuYasha…Piénsalo."_**

Sesshomaru de nuevo.

— ¿De quién están hablando? — Koga acercó su rostro, queriendo asomar su nariz por la rendija de la puerta, pero yo terminé golpeándole el estómago para que volviera a su lugar, adolorida y sin opción a quedarse en silencio.

**_"Lo sé, lo sé…Pero entonces ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Botarlos?, ¿Amenazarlos?, ¡No puedo hacer eso Sesshomaru!, ellos vinieron aquí por la tranquilidad de la señora Higurashi."_**

¿Higurashi?, Entonces sí hablaban de nosotros.

Entrecerré los ojos, imaginándome la posibilidad que tenía de seguir escuchando.

—Kagome, creo que hablan de ti— Volvió a hablar Koga, pero esta vez alejándose un poco. Volteé y le hice una seña de silencio, queriendo escuchar el resto.

**_"Ella lo sabe ¿Verdad?"_**

Habló la tercera voz, con un dejo preocupado.

**_"¿Saber qué?"_**

Creo que fue Sesshomaru.

**_"Ya sabes, el don que tiene tu hermano"_**

¿Don?

—Ou…Kagome, ya has escuchado suficiente… ¡Vámonos! — Koga me tomó de la mano, jalándome en dirección de la salida, pero yo rápidamente me solté, dirigiéndole una mirada muy amarga. Tenía que entender de que Don hablaba, y qué parte de participación tenía InuYasha.

**_"No, no…Solo sabe lo de su abuela"_**

Respondió InuYasha.

**_"¿Tú crees que se sienta culpable?, ya sabes… por todo esto qué está pasando"_**

Preguntó la tercera voz.

¿Hablaban de mí?

**_"¿Y a quién le importa?, que se joda por ser tan egoísta."_**

Fue Sesshomaru.

El corazón se me oprimió dolorosamente. Concordaba con Sesshomaru, debía joderme por ser tan egoísta y no venir a darle los apoyos que necesitaba mi abuela anteriormente… Derrepente así y seguía viva.

**_"Sesshomaru, cállate, no sabes de quién estás hablando"_**

Trató de defenderme InuYasha. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, después de todo yo me merecía eso y más.

—Bueno, basta…Nos vamos— Koga siguió con su idea de apartarme de ahí, pero rápidamente esquive su agarre, lanzándole otra mirada. ¿Es que acaso no comprendía que no quería irme? —Kagome entiéndelo, si nos descubren estamos en el horno.

—Entonces vete— Le susurré, señalándole la salida.

—Me iré…Pero no me digas que no te lo advertí— Musitó, dándose la vuelta.

Lo observé por algunos segundos, hasta que se fue. Me sentí una bastarda, pero era necesario que se vaya. Yo quería averiguar todo esto y saber más sobre el detalle porque siento que InuYasha esconde algo más grande. 'Curiosa', no, no curiosa…Una retorcida chismosa.

**_"Oye InuYasha…No me digas que tú sientes algo por ella"_**

Acusó la tercera voz.

Mi corazón se paralizó, escuchando la respuesta como si fuera el destino de mi vida.

**_"Eso es imposible Miroku, él tiene prohibido enamorarse de una Higurashi"_**

Miroku ¿Eh?, así que el galán de Sango también estaba metido en el asunto. Interesante…pero por ahora tenía que averiguar el por qué de esa regla absurda. Sonaba típico Romeo y Julieta.

**_"¿En serio?, y eso ¿Por qué?"_**

Preguntó Miroku. Ahí venía mi respuesta…

**_"Porque no sería justo para la señora ¿Verdad, InuYasha?"_**

Contestó Sesshomaru.

**_"Natsumi me dio toda la confianza que podía tener, tampoco sería justo que yo haga sufrir a una de sus nietas ¿No?"_**

¿Natsumi?, así se llamaba mi abuela. Pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver el sufrimiento en todo esto?, ¿Por qué no?, pero... Mou, ¿Por qué me importa tanto?, ¡Diablos!, esto no tiene nada de sentido. ¿Por qué el fantasma quería que escuchara esto?, ¿Qué tenía que ver con mi abuela?

**_"Pero… ¿Tú sientes algo por ella?"_**

Miroku, hizo la pregunta del centavo.

**_"¿Cuál de las dos?"_**

Preguntó con burla, Sesshomaru.

**_"No estamos aquí para hablar de sentimientos que no tengo" _**Respondió con fuerza InuYasha. **_"Ahora quiero saber cómo va todo"_**

Sentimientos que no tiene…

**_"Bueno, como sabrás ya no quedan más niños en el pueblo, todos han sido evacuados, todos menos uno_**" Aseguró Miroku, con voz profunda y misteriosa.

**_"El hermano de esa niña ¿No?"_** Habló Sesshomaru. **_"Tenemos que acelerar esto"_**

**_"Lo más pronto posible"_** Volvió hablar InuYasha. **_"Le diré a mi padre que mande más personas a ayudar, derrepente así terminan más rápido"_**

Entonces todas esas personas, ¿Fueron enviadas por Inu no?

**_"Sí, pero también tenemos que ocultar lo de ayer"_** Habló Miroku. **_"Oye, InuYasha… Kagome sigue hablando del atentado que le hicieron ¿No?"_**

**_"Arg, sí…No es para nada tonta…"_** Respondió InuYasha. **_"Y no es nada fácil borrarle ese incidente en su cerebro…Es como si estuviera reforzado con una capa de metal impenetrable"_**

¿Capa de metal impenetrable?, acaso… ¿Mi cerebro estaba fallando?,… Esperan un rato… ¿Dijo borrarle el incidente de su cabeza?, Eso no sonaba nada normal.

**_"Eres débil, hermanito"_** Se mofó Sesshomaru. **_"Si fuera yo…"_**

**_"No hables si no sabes…"_** La calló InuYasha. "**_Ella se resiste, es fuerte y además…"_**

**_"Escúchate InuYasha, hablas de ella como si fuera un dios" _**Rió Sesshomaru. **_"Qué bajo has caído… "_**

Dejé de sentir frío en mis mejillas, ahora estaba más roja que el color en sí. ¿Acaso InuYasha…?, la nariz empezó a incomodarme, con esas ansias de picarme constantemente. Sabía que iba a estornudar, así que tapé mi nariz al instante, oprimiendo las aletas de mi nariz.

"**_Sesshomaru no vengo de humor para pelear contigo…"_** Contestó InuYasha.

Cuando las ganas de estornudar se me pasaron, solté mi nariz, tomando una bocanada de aire. El corazón me latía con fuerza, mientras que las maripositas florecían de nuevo. ¿Yo le…

No pude detenerlo, estornudé.

—Ashú…

Las voces adentro se atolondraron, y unos pasos empezaron a acercarse más.

Mierda…Fui descubierta.

_Es difícil ser James Bond cuando se requiere._

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Gasparín: Fantasmita animado._

_James Bond: Espía ficticio._

_Jack El destripador: Asesino, loco. [Lo sé, lo puse porque se supone que Kag, está loca u.u] _

—Bonito capítulo ¿Eh?**—No, no sirves para esto, Cat.**— ¿Qué tienes perro sarnoso?, ¿Aún sigues resentido por tu cucaracha?**—Mi cucaracha no tiene nada que ver en esto. U.u**—Haz lo que quieras. Volviendo al Fic; no les mencionaré las veces que borré todo lo que escribía, porque nada me convencía. Pero bueno, ahora lo publico para que no tenga chanse a borrarlo de nuevo u.u. Ahora sí, la conversación media extraña de InuYasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru…Pero ya que. Ahora qué le harán a la pobre Kagome.**—Tú sabes ¿No?**—Soy sincera…No sé qué pasará…Así que les advierto que se preparen para todo. **—Loca.**—Femenino.**— ¿QUÉ?**—Mira Coraje, pongámoslo en claro. Tú eres un perro rosa, y eres macho, ¿No es raro?, además el otro día me andabas pidiendo el número de Jacotsu y…**—No, no…SH…Shh**—No coraje…No mientas…Diles que eres…—**NOOOO.**—Sí, tú eres…**—Eso NO, por favor.**—Tú…**—Cat…NOO!**—Pero…**—NOOOOOOOO!**—Arg, bueno, como quieras…AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**SerenaDulceStar, Crazy Caatt, Luz Celestial, Mariposa Mental, Kiara Taisho-Sama, Angellasttrue, Paulaa!, Sango24, , Kata, Xully, Coral9, CONEJA, Lola, Lucy.**

Les agradezco, mis amores. ¡Súper fantástico, mis chocheras!

—Bueno, entonces hasta la próxima.**—NOOOO!**—Coraje…Este, ya no diré na-**—POR FAVOR…TE LO RUEGOOO.**—Coraje, yo…**—ESTO NO ES JUSTO, NOO, NOO LO ES.**—Bueno…gracias por todo. Saludos Puro hueso e Inspiración, eh visto a silvestre por ahí ¿No?, Saludos para ti también n.n**—PURO HUESO, ES TONTO.**—Coraje, compórtate.—**Puro hueso, cuídate…Iré por ti en la noche y te jalaré las patas. **—Pone cara de psicópata.—Lo hemos perdido u.u—**MUAHAHA.**

**Crayola Multicolor** – Por desgracia, también Coraje.

* * *

_Nota: Como verán, ya empiezan las clases… Espero que eso no retrase mis continuaciones. Bueno, mi querido público, ya saben cualquier cosa me avisan, Horrores ortográficos o palabritas que uno se come por ahí… Tranquilas, no muerdo ;D! Ahora, en cuanto a la fiesta de disfraces... Aún no se apuren, todavía falta una semana xD!, además necesito dejar en claro esto... No me he olvidado de eso n.n, es un punto principal pero bueh, paciencia. :D_

_Besos._


	17. Un punto de vista, Inuyashino

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Crayola Multicolor._

.

.

.

* * *

InuYasha es creación de Rumiko Takahashi, quiera o no. —**Me aburre—** Entonces te largas y ya. **—No lo haré…Sufres más conmigo que sin mí. —** ¿Eres idiota o qué?, Acabas de robarme una frase de InuYasha. **—Duh, ¿Para qué lo dijiste?, Nadie lo sabía.** —Ouw, Verás cuando te ponga las manos encima.

_Y se armó la pelea, de nuevo_.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 17:**

Un punto de vista, Inuyashino.

.

.

.

Bien podría aguantar la situación, pero esas preguntas me mataban. ¿Cómo saber que siento yo por ella?, era solo una cosa. Se supone que yo debía de proteger a esas mujeres, hasta que se vayan del pueblo, pero no. ¡El corazón tenía que meterse en todo esto!, es decir… Es solo una patética sensación cuando la besas, sentir esos labios dulces sobre los tuyos…Bien, punto. Pero, luego no te conformas con eso. Quieras más y más…Demonios, estoy deseando algo que no puedo desear. Lo peor de todo, era que me sentía bien con ella a mi lado y ni mencionar los malditos celos.

…

No, no es nada. ¿Quererla?, Pfff, solo es esa sensación de protección…Nada más… ¿Por qué entonces siento que algo está mal?, ¿Qué es esa sensación?, Bien, bien… Ella me gustaba, es decir, es una chica muy bonita que puede captar la atención, su manera de ser, extraña pero agradable. Entonces… ¿Hay más que un gusto…?

**_-_**

Ahora estábamos en la vieja casa abandonada, la que siempre utilizábamos para estas charlas tontas. Además últimamente me había estado saliendo del tema, y sin que se notara ha habido más desapariciones de niños; arg, siempre es difícil saber a quiénes se llevaron, si solo los padres no olvidaran a sus hijos…

Sesshomaru se sentó en uno de los muebles de este pequeño cuarto, cruzando las piernas como tipo elegante. Uf, qué hombre…-Sarcasmo por favor.- Miroku se apoyó en la mesa que estaba por ahí, y yo me quede parado como idiota a un lado. Tenía tanto en qué pensar…

—Y qué vas hacer con la niña— Preguntó de frente Sesshomaru, yo solo lo ignoré. Me centré en otra cosa que no sea su fastidiosa cara. Dios, debería conseguirse a alguien que lo quiera porque últimamente andaba de un humor de perros… A veces me preguntaba como Rin lo soportaba. —No la vas a proteger para siempre. — Soltó con sorna, escrutándome con esa mirada. Seguía mirándome así y le dejaba la quijada colgando…

Respiré con lentitud, contando mentalmente hasta cinco para calmarme_. 'No me haría nada mal tomar esas pasillas anti-depresivas'_

—Es hasta que se vaya. ¿Sí? — Contesté con voz arrastrada. No quería pensar en algo más, porque algo muy dentro me decía que ella no _debía_ irse, no _tenía_ porque irse; pero luego entraba la razón, amenazando a esa vocecita y gritando con un eco incómodo que se repetía dolorosamente por mi masa cerebral. _'Es por su bien'_.

— ¿Cuándo será eso? — Intercedió Miroku, alargando una mirada hacía mí. Me enfrasqué con eso, ¿ellas cuándo se irían?, de seguro cuando terminaran de arreglar su casa ¿No?, eso me contó Kagome la otra vez…Pero, ¿Eso cuándo sería?

—No lo sé, seguro terminan de arreglar la casa y se van— Volví a responder, encogiendo mis hombros.

Sesshomaru pareció imitar el rostro de un ogro estreñido.

— ¿Crees que tenemos el tiempo suficiente?, Ellos no dudarán en volver pero esta vez será para llevársela definitivamente, InuYasha…Piénsalo— Lo dijo con tal tono mordaz, que me dio la impresión que se estaba burlando; pero analizando las palabras, me di cuenta que tenía razón. Ellos querían a Kagome, sea como sea. ¡Teníamos que encontrarlos!, pero cada día era difícil y encima esos hombres que atrapamos el otro día no eran más que señuelos…Arg, Onigumo sabía esconderse.

—Lo sé, lo sé…Pero entonces ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Botarlos?, ¿Amenazarlos?, ¡No puedo hacer eso Sesshomaru!, ellos vinieron aquí por la tranquilidad de la señora Higurashi. —Respondí sin querer hacerlo. Mi paciencia tenía un límite, y yo estaba rebalsando ese límite.

—Ella lo sabe ¿Verdad? — Supuso Miroku, pero esta vez esa pregunta iba para Sesshomaru. Aproveché ese tiempo para analizar los hechos que llevábamos. –Habíamos revisado la casa de Naraku, pero ese hombre no es nada más que un viejo extraño que cría perros negros con dientes más filudos que una daga. Pobre viejo, un día de estos será comida de esos perros. Luego también le dimos un vistazo a la nueva pareja que había llegado, pero tampoco encontramos nada inusual… Entonces, ¿Dónde esconderse?

— ¿Saber qué? — Sesshomaru preguntó confundido.

Me moví incómodo, pasando mi peso a la pierna izquierda.

—Ya sabes, el don que tiene tu hermano— Explicó Miroku, encogiéndose de hombros. Sesshomaru me lanzó una mirada interrogante, seguida de la mirada de Miroku. Yo hice una mueca, pensando en el estado de mi cabeza. Derrepente de tanto invadir personalidad ajena, me andaba volviendo loco.

—No, no…Solo sabe lo de su abuela—Dije como si nada. Me estaba cansando de estar parado, además me sentía un poco imperativo. Asombroso, eh descubierto que no puedo vivir si no ando de un lugar a otro. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza?,… Volviendo al tema.

— ¿Tú crees que se siente culpable?,… Ya sabes, por todo lo que está pasando— Miroku me sorprendió con su descubrimiento. Y sí, tenía razón, Kagome estaba sufriendo por lo de su abuela. Podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos al referirse en ella, y aunque no pueda meterme en su cabeza, puedo lograr ver a través de esos ojos chocolates. Ella a veces es un libro abierto…

Iba a abrir mi boca para responderle pero Sesshomaru me ganó.

— ¿Y a quién le importa?, Que se joda por ser tan egoísta. —Se mofó.

Tuve ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo como comida de cerdo. Kagome no era egoísta, además lo comprendía; uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. Él no sabía de quién hablaba, a qué Kagome se refería. Ella era tan… Tan… única.

—****Sesshomaru, cállate, no sabes de quién estás hablando— La defendí. Miroku me observó con ese brillo característico en sus ojos, mientras que mi hermano me fusiló con esos ojos.

— Oye InuYasha…No me digas que tú sientes algo por ella— Miroku tomó su tiempo en formular su pregunta capciosa. Pero bueno, me mantuve pensativo. –Y volvemos al mismo punto. ¿Qué sentía yo por ella?, ¿amistad?, No, no… A las amigas no se les besan. ¿Protección?, tampoco… No sentirías esto por una persona a la cual debes proteger. ¿o Sí?

—Eso es imposible Miroku, él tiene prohibido enamorarse de una Higurashi— Me interrumpió de nuevo Sesshomaru. ¿Es que acaso no tenía nada que hacer?, derrepente si se tiraba del balcón de un quinto piso, ya no me molestaría más. _'Pero él tiene razón'_. La razón era la promesa que le hice a Natsumi antes de que muera, y también era porque…

— ¿En serio?, y eso ¿Por qué? — Miroku era muy curioso.

—Porque no sería justo para la señora, ¿No, InuYasha? — Y siguió Sesshomaru. ¡Vamos!, Podría tirarse desde una catarata o que se yo, porque si no lo hacía él mismo, me tomaría el tiempo para hacerlo yo mismo.

_'Relajado, InuYasha_.'

— Natsumi me dio toda la confianza que podía tener, tampoco sería justo que yo haga sufrir a una de sus nietas ¿No? — respondí con toda la calma que trataba fingir. Bueno, mis palabras tenían fundamentos. Yo no era algo normal, y tampoco no sabía que sentía por ella. Era nieta de Natsumi y no podía meterme con ella. _'Protegerla'_, nada más. Además no me acuerdo que Natsumi me haya especificado algo de '… _y te enamorarás de ella_', no, no… Tampoco lo negó pero es sobre pasarse.

—Pero… ¿Tú sientes algo por ella? —Y ahí estaba de nuevo el problema.

Incómodo me revolví el flequillo; ok, definitivamente tengo que cortármelo. Bueno, luego moví mis piernas, pasando de nuevo mi peso a la otra pierna. Ya me aburría hablar de esto, además me desesperada también. _'Hay que cambiar el tema, ahora mismo'_

— ¿Cuál de las dos? — Se burló Sesshomaru.

Lo dejaré sin cabellos, definitivamente. PERO, no ahora.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de sentimientos que no tengo—****Respondí con voz potente y casi intimidadora... —Ahora quiero saber cómo va todo

No es que no tuviera sentimientos, es que SOY un hombre. Y tengo mi orgullo. Sí admito que siento algo por ella, de seguro Miroku me hará la vida imposible y Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru solo se burlaría en mi cara.

—****Bueno, como sabrás ya no quedan más niños en el pueblo, todos han sido evacuados, todos menos uno— Miroku comprendió mi tono e incomodidad, así que no siguió con el tema. Sesshomaru solo se calló, porque no es que le interese.

En cuanto al niño que quedaba, iba a tener que duplicar mis ojos. ¡Diablos!, Esto es tan agotador.

—****El hermano de esa niña ¿No? —Habló Sesshomaru— Tenemos que acelerar esto— ¿Acelerar?, ¿Acaso él hacía algo?, YO debía preocuparme por esto, porque él no servía para preocuparse en gente que no le importa. Tenía que dejarle en claro a papá, que no necesitaba la ayuda del incompetente de Sesshomaru.

Pero ahora me haría del que no opina, no estaba del humor completo para seguirle el juego.

—Lo más pronto posible— Aseguré con voz fingida. —Le diré a mi padre que mande más personas a ayudar, derrepente así terminan más rápido.

Sesshomaru asintió, mirándose las uñas como si el tema le resbalara. Miroku se removió por ahí, de seguro también estaba cansado de estar parado. ¡Hey!, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru estaba sentado y yo no?

—Sí, pero también tenemos que ocultar lo de ayer—Protestó Miroku, impaciente sobre su lugar. Luego vi como se ponía pensativo, poniendo una mano en su mentón. —Oye, InuYasha… Kagome sigue hablando del atentado que le hicieron ¿No?

¿Del atentado?, Oh, sí. Kagome no había dejado de preguntar sobre eso. Ya me tenía con un pie en un barranco y otro sobre el infierno. ¡Dios!, ¿No tenía botón de apagado o qué?, realmente si hubiera tenido el tiempo y ella seguí haciendo las preguntas mi respuesta habría sido directa, sencilla y ahorrativa de la muerte: _'Kagome, te rescaté antes de que tú mamá notara que habías sido secuestrada, además fue fácil meterle en su cabeza que tú con tu amiga se habían mandado el porrazo del año. Brillante, ¿A qué sí?'_ Pero, no sería apropiado, aún no debía hablarle sobre esto. Me apuré en contestarle a Miroku, quería irme ya.

—Arg, sí…No es para nada tonta**_…_**— Respondí. Luego me detuve a pensar. Kagome es algo extraña también, no fue posible entrar a su cabeza… Es contra mis efectos. — Y no es nada fácil borrarle ese incidente en su cerebro…Es como si estuviera reforzado con una capa de metal impenetrable. —Y ahí estaba el ejemplo.

Sesshomaru por fin dejó de mirarse las manos, dejándolas caer al lado del sofá y enfocando su mirada burlona en mí. ¿Era ilegal matar a tu hermano?, porque yo haría una locura en estos momentos.

—Eres débil, hermanito— Atacó. —Si fuera yo…

—No hables si no sabes…—Interrumpí su estúpido monólogo, haciendo un gesto con mi mano, Luego, vino la imagen de Kagome como flash a mi cerebro. Sin darme cuenta y ya estaba hablando demasiado cursi. — Ella se resiste, es fuerte y además…

Me di cuenta que el que hablaba no era yo…

—Escúchate InuYasha, hablas de ella como si fuera un dios—Rió Sesshomaru. —****Qué bajo has caído…

Suspiré sonoramente, movilizando mis pies apenas. Ya no tenía el humor de estar solamente parado, quería algo más…No sé…Caminar hasta la luna o quizás perderme en Neptuno. Tal vez ir a darle una visita a Kagome, además tengo la excusa perfecta para caerle. _'La casaca que nunca me devolvió'_, ¡Oh, sí!

—Sesshomaru no vengo de humor para pelear contigo…— No pude terminar, porque escuché un estornudo leve que provenía de la sala devastada de esta casa abandonada.

Le dirigí una mirada interrogativa a Sesshomaru, y luego le hice una seña a Miroku. Los dos se acercaron en un tris, observando detenidamente el hueco por donde llegabas a la sala. Nos mandamos una mirada de estar preparados y avanzamos decididos hasta dónde se encontraba el supuesto espía.

Entonces la vi.

Estaba pegada contra la pared, tal cual animalito indefenso. Sus ojos chocolates nos observaba como si fuéramos un tiranosaurio rex, dispuesto a devorársela en cualquier momento. El cabello lo tenía revuelto, apegado a su rostro de manera extrema, con algunos mechones de pelo que se filtraban por su frente y caían por sus costados. También me impresionó ver su ropa mojada, y adherida a su pequeño cuerpo, marcando algunas curvas y pronunciando su busto mediano y cuando creí que era el ángel caído, observé su bonito rostro, coloreado con el rosa más exquisito que ninguna mujer había tenido en su vida.

**Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú**

**No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz**

**No sabía que existía un mundo así**

**No sabía que podía ser tan feliz**

No presté atención a mi hermano ni a mi amigo, yo solo me fijaba en ella. Esta situación fue irónica, porque se supone que yo debería hipnotizar, no ella. Sí, y lo admito. Ella era la tentación para mí, y aunque suene ridículo, así era. Ahora me tocaba decir: Qué ciego fui. ¿Por qué no vi esa cara de Kagome?, solo hay que ver su interior… No era una niña, no era una chica cualquiera; ella era especial para mí.

**Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción**

**No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón**

**Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo**

**Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro**

Bajé la mirada, de sus ojos esquivos a sus labios. Estaban temblando ligeramente, casi morados y algo hinchados. ¡Dios!, no debería pensar esto, pero tenía ganas de besarla y no dejarla ir nunca.

—Kagome— Mencioné con voz ronca. ¿Estaba tan idiotizado que no me daba cuenta que aún tenía compañía?, carraspeé avergonzado, volviendo la vista a Sesshomaru a Miroku. —Está bien, yo hablo con ella, ustedes pueden irse…

La miré de soslayo. Temblaba mucho, y parecía estar mareada. El sonrojo empeoró y se le escapó otro estornudo. Definitivamente le iba a dar el sermón de su vida. ¿Salir de casa con tremenda lluvia?, ¿Qué andaba buscando?, Arg, cómo desesperaba no poder husmear en ese cerebro tan complejo.

Miroku llamó mi atención, pasando una mano por mi rostro.

—Ya sabes, ni una sola palabra— Me susurró. Yo asentí, dándome cuenta que el imbécil de mi hermano ya se había ido. Solo faltaba Miroku, el cual ya estaba saliendo ahora mismo del local; hasta que…Se fue. Me quedé unos segundos recapacitando, observando el suelo inmóvil, hasta que sentí que Kagome se movió. Ladeé el rostro para observarla. Quiso dar un paso hacia mí, pero trastabilló con sus propios pies, así que gracias a mis reflejos, logré capturarla antes de que cayera.

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió**

**El poder que había en este amor**

**Y llegaste tú una bendición**

Logré tomarla de la cintura, atrayéndola contra mi cuerpo en un movimiento algo torpe; tampoco era que podía pensar bien, algo me tenía concentrado en ella, únicamente. Sus cabellos se dispersaron y me dio gracia la mueca muy tierna que hizo, elevando sus ojos chocolates para posarlos sobre mí. Parecía confundida, y también un poco molesta. Le sonreí como pude, observándola directamente a esos ojos profundos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, tonta? — Y debería importarme lo que escuchó o algo así, pero mi centro era otra cosa en estos momentos. '_Darle abrigo a esos labios apetecibles'_.

—Por culpa de mis delirios— Balbuceó muy bajito. No supe a que se refería, pero pasé de alto el comentario. Recién ahora me daba cuenta lo fría que estaba, empapada y de seguro con un resfriado en puerta.

—Kagome, ¿Qué pensabas cuándo saliste de casa?, ¡Te puedes enfermar o…

— ¿No me vas a preguntar qué es lo que escuché? — Me interrumpió. Sus manos estrujaron la tela de mi camisa, que ahora estaba algo mojada. ¿Estaba molesta?, ¿Por qué?, bueno, sea lo que sea, tenía que esperar. Su salud importaba más que toda esta basura…

Negué. Ella enfocó sus ojos, entrecerrándolos. Sus cejas se contrajeron, mientras sus labios se entreabrieron. ¿Sorprendida?, Já, de seguro la tonta estaba pensado en por qué esa respuesta. Bueno, obtendría mi respuesta.

—Me importa más tu salud, así que nos vamos— Me incliné, pasando una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y levantándola en vilo. Reí cuando pegó un gritito sordo, enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello. —Luego hablaremos de esto.

_'Y sus labios tendrían que esperar…'_

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió**

**El poder que hay en este amor**

**Y llegaste tú, una bendición**

**Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú**

—Deja de fingir que te importo— Murmuró. Su voz estaba ronca, pero aún así su aliento era muy cálido. Tan distinto a su cuerpo, que parecía un cubito de hielo; hasta ya me había contagiado. Mi camisa se mojaba y tenía ese frío que se colaba por mi huesos…El clima esta vez sí se volvió loco.- Sonreí, observándola por un rato. —Tú solo quieres que nos larguemos…— Se detuvo, justo al tiempo que desenrollaba un brazo y se tapaba la boca. Estornudó levemente, gruñendo en silencio.

—Veo que tienes un mal concepto de mí— Caminé con cuidado, tomando el camino de la puerta delantera. Afuera estaba aparcado el coche de papá, de seguro Sesshomaru se fue en el de Miroku, junto con el mismo. Bueno, también tenía las llaves yo. Kagome se removió entre mis brazos, acercando su rostro a mi pecho, como si estuviera tanteando calor. —Pero, deberías olvidar lo que escuchaste adentro…

— ¿Crees que lo olvidaré? — Habló muy bajito. Me estremecí al recibir su aliento cálido contra mi cuello. — ¿Me harás olvidarlo?, igual que a mamá, a Sango y a Sota. Ahora creen que soy una loca que se escapó de algún manicomio.

Reí ante el tonto comentario, Aunque era astuta. Cuando llegué a la entrada, tuve que patear la puerta levemente, para que la puerta cediera y se abriera. Una ventisca muy gélida se hizo presente, mientras que el ruido de los rayos, truenos y pedos de Zeus sonaban con estruendo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no enviarle miles de improperios al Dios del Olimpo, inexistente. Kagome volvió a temblar, abrazándome por el cuello con mayor fuerza. La acerqué más e hice el esfuerzo para llegar al carro. La lluvia nos empapaba, sin mencionar que las gotas eran demasiado gruesas.

Hice malabares para abrir la puerta del carro, y cuando lo logré; Kagome se metió. Le cerré la puerta y rodeé el carro rápidamente. Kagome mantuvo la puerta abierta y así rápido me metí, cerrándola de un portazo. El silencio fue demasiado aturdidor, sin mencionar el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba con furia todo el carro.

—InuYasha…— Me llamó. Jadeé en silencio, acomodándome sobre los asientos suaves y muy abrigadores del auto de papá. Vacilé, pero luego terminé ladeando el rostro para mirarla. Se veía bonita ante la oscuridad que predominaba el carro. Estaba de perfil, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y las manos que las abrazaban; una posición fetal. Apoyaba su mentón en las rodillas, observando un punto x de la oscuridad de allá afuera. ¿Qué iría a preguntarme?, ¿Algo importante?, ¿Tenía que ver conmigo y lo que escuchó?, demasiadas preguntas…— ¿Mi cabeza está bien?

Sus ojos me buscaron, hallándome con una expresión perdida.

— ¿Qué tu cabeza qué…?— Le pregunté, enarcando una ceja. Ella tosió, volviendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Eso no se oía nada bien. —Nos vamos, antes que empeores. —Le dije. Tuve que sobre levantarme del asiento, buscando las llaves entre mis bolsillos. Luego las saqué y rápidamente encendí el coche; el motor rugió y esperé a que calentara, luego lo puse en primera y partí.

—No, no— La escuché hablar, pero no le hice caso; estaba con cuatro ojos al volante. Esta lluvia no dejaba ver nada, absolutamente nada, y para empeorar mis cabellos se adhería a mi rostro y el flequillo me estorbaba. —InuYasha, yo escuché que decía—Tosió y yo me impacienté. — Que decías que mi cabeza estaba reforzada con una capa de metal— Tosió con más fuerza, y no tuve más opción que detener el auto junto a una vereda. No veía absolutamente NADA, con las justas y podía divisar la nariz del auto, la lluvia había empeorado. Apagué el motor, resignándome a esperar. Y yo que odiaba esperar…—…Impenetrable—Terminó ella.

Suspiré.

—Kagome, tu cabeza va bien…El que está mal aquí soy yo— Expliqué en un susurro, pasando una mano por mi flequillo, apartándolo como sea de mi cara.

—Pero tú dijiste…— Me desesperó.

—Ya sé lo que dije— Grité, ladeando el rostro para poder mirarla de frente. Me sorprendió mi tono de voz, más que eso, su rostro asustado y levemente sorprendido. Lentamente su mirada perdió ese brillo, y aplastó sus labios con fuerza. '_No, no…Que eh hecho'_. Arrepentido quise acercar una mano, pero ella se contrajo, esquivándola. —Kagome, yo…

—No, está bien... Suelo ser tan desesperante— Ironizó, acurrucándose en su posición fetal, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. —Siempre es así…— Susurró con melancolía, y acto seguido escuché un sollozo. Tuve ganar de fusilarme de inmediato.

—Ok, mátame… — Le dije, cruzándome de brazos. Me apoyé contra el asiento, viéndola como si fuera la muñeca de porcelana perfecta. '¿Cursi?', No me importa.

—Lo haría— Me respondió, con voz ronca. —Pero te necesito…Para mis respuestas.

Sonreí, fijándome en como su playera chorreaba, también la falda jean que empapaba el asiento. Iba a enfermar si seguía con esa ropa…Pero ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué se quite la ropa?, total nadie la vería…El problema era que yo sí. ¿Y qué tenía de malo?,… -Una sonrisa demasiado ladina apareció en mis labios-…No, no tenía nada de malo, solo… ¿Qué estoy pensando?, Okey, me abofeteé mentalmente, carraspeando incómodo.

—Oye Kagome…Tienes que…Quitarte esa ropa— ¿Me había sonrojado?

— ¿Qué? — Ella levantó su mirada, enfrascándola con la mía. Se sorprendió y no sé de qué, derrepente era por la preposición demasiado tonta o quizás por mi reacción tonta, fuera la que fuera, espero que no se esté burlando. — ¿Estás loco?

—Enfermarás— Asentí, desviando la mirada inmediatamente. —Pero yo no te veré…Puedes estar en la parte de atrás. —Y señalé con el pulgar, hacia atrás.

De soslayo me fijé como asentía.

—pero ¿Tú?

—Soy fuerte— Le contesté, recordando algo. —Kagome creo que en la parte de atrás hay una casaca… ¿Por qué no te la pones?

—InuYasha, tú estás empapado…— Trató de negar, pasando una mirada por mi torso. Reí entre dientes, meneando la cabeza.

—Ya te he dicho que soy fuerte, además yo no voy a pescar una hipotermia, tonta.

Iba a protestar pero la tos le ganó, y no tuvo más remedio que taparse la boca. Estuvo así y yo me preocupé más.

—Kagome, dale. — Le animé y ella, con pasos torpes y vacilantes se mudó a la parte de atrás. –Tuve ese deseo de ver su trasero contonearse al pasar atrás, pero después pensé que tenía principios; Luego a los segundos me arrepentí. Ella estaba ya en la parte de atrás, y podía escuchar como lidiaba con la ropa mojada para quitársela

—Oye InuYasha… Tú con mi abuela eran…—Tosió apenas, y luego aclaró su voz. Moriría de preocupación, así. —Disculpa— Dijo con tono cansado. —Bueno, eran unidos ¿Verdad?

—Con unidos te refieres a amigos ¿No? — Le dije, mientras me apoyaba sobre el manubrio, cuidando de no apretar la bocina. _'Presiento que ella me bombardeará con las preguntas'_

—Obvio.

—Sí, ella era como…— ¿Era bueno decirle que era como la abuela que nunca tuve?, no, la lastimaría. —Bueno, sí… Ella era muy buena conmigo.

—Por eso sabes lo de ese tipo. —Afirmó.

—Bueno, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. — Expliqué. Estaba aburrido y moría por verla. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, y subí rápidamente la mirada. El espejo retrovisor estaba algo chueco, pero al menos podía ver su rostro pensativo, mientras hacía los movimientos de sacarse la falda.

—Menos mi abuelo— Habló con voz apagada. — ¿Verdad?

—Así es— Asentí, pasando la mirada por su inescrutable rostro.

—Y ¿Cómo se llamaba el enfermo? — Preguntó, elevando la mirada y chocando con la mía por medio del retrovisor. —Debes saber. ¿Verdad?

Ella estaba hablando del desalmado de Onigumo, el hombre que se llevaba a todos los niños del pueblo para doblegarlos a su voluntad. Ese tipo es un enfermo, un enfermo mental.

—Onigumo— Contesté, bajando el rostro.

— ¿Onigumo? — repitió confundida. Su mirada se apagó, y pude sentir como el ambiente se tensaba. Ella estaba molesta, y no sorprendería que sacara una metralleta y con cara de soldado iracundo fuera a buscarlo. —Y está desaparecido supongo— Masculló.

—Así es— Asentí, enfrascándome en la lluvia de allá afuera. Aún seguía ese sonido escandaloso, y también el ambiente algo gélido. ¿No había calefacción o algo parecido en esta chatarra?, busqué entre los miles de botones y encontré el moderador de frío-caliente. Moví la palanca, justo en el tiempo que una corriente de aire caliente empezaba a vagar por el carro. ¡Hurra!, se iluminó mi cerebro. —Es imposible dar con su localidad, sabe planear sus encuentros.

—Pero, aún no entiendo porque los padres no dicen nada. ¿O los amenaza? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos ofuscada. —Si fueran mis hijos, hace rato lo hubiera denunciado o algo así, no sé…

—Es su decisión— Mentí. Yo sabía que el hecho era que los padres se olvidaban que alguna vez tuvieron hijos, ya que el muy desalmado lograba extraer esa información de las mentes de esas personas. Luego mandaba a buscar al niño por personas cualquieras, bajo una hipnosis perfecta. Se lucía el muy maldito, y nadie podía descifrar dónde eran llevados los cuerpos o qué hacía con ellos. —Creo que los amenaza. —Me encogí de hombros, mandándole una mirada.

Parece que no me escuchó, estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

—Y dime. ¿Tú crees que venga por Sota? — Volvió a preguntar. Fueron momentos eternos, en los cuales busqué su mirada por el retrovisor, examinándola lentamente. ¿Estaría bien decirle eso?, ¿Se molestarían conmigo?, pues al diablo.

—No lo sé, derrepente su objetivo es tu hermano…o— Me detuve, esquivando la mirada. Me dio rabia solo imaginar a Onigumo en este pueblo, llevándose a Kagome por su estúpida venganza. Mou, ese día sería capaz de darle vuelta al pueblo, buscando al maldito desgraciado. —Tú…— Completé inconscientemente, observando perdido las gotas que se deslizaban por la ventana que estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Me quiere a mi? — Se mofó, acercando su rostro por entre los asientos delanteros. — ¿Por qué querría a Sota o a mi? —Estaba incrédula, y eso podía hasta notarlo en su tono de voz.

—Sota porque es un niño. —Expliqué como si fuera lo más obvio. —Y tú…—Me detuve. Giré mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron por algunos segundos. —Porque tú eres la que más se parece a tu abuela. —Le contesté, siendo sincero.

—Es estúpido— Rió. —Kikyo también se parece a la abuela.

—No hablo del exterior— Le dije fastidiado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre me conoce? — Preguntó en tono de exclamación, haciendo una mueca de sorpresa.

¿Recién se daba cuenta?

—Sí, a ti y a toda tu familia. —Asentí. —De eso estábamos hablando allá, ustedes tienen que irse cuanto antes, porque conociéndolo, él debe estar tramando algo.

— ¿Él me mandó a secuestrar? — Intuyó, arrugando su entrecejo.

—En realidad, eso fue una advertencia— Le dije, sin pensar bien el hecho.

—Buf— Hizo un sonido, echándose de manera dramática en los cojines de atrás. —No entiendo…Esos tipos mencionaron a un tal babakú y que era necesario no sé qué y luego tú me sales con un Onigumo…

Fruncí las cejas, volteando ligeramente la cara para poder verla.

— ¿Babakú? — Pregunté casi al borde de un colapso de risas. ¿Existía?

—Bueno…Algo así. —Rodó los ojos. —Perdón por no tener una memoria perfecta, pero te recuerdo que en ese momento veía pasar mi vida entera delante de mis ojos.

—No seas dramática—Espeté, inclinándome sobre el asiente. —Pero, ¿Babakú?, ¿Otra pista?

Me sonaba, ¿Babakú?, pero dónde había escuchado un nombre similar…

—No— Ella de pronto se levantó, quedando sentada y con la casaca de papá que le llegaba más debajo de los muslos. —Era Naraku.

**Y llegaste tú...**

**Continuará…**

* * *

Canción: Y llegaste tú - Sin bandera. Puse unos fragmentos porque me puse sentimental. Lo seinto por no poner beso, pero aún no es el momento.

¡Sorpresa! (Cat bota serpentinas y papelitos de colores.) ¿Les gustó?, bueno no diré que me lucí porque bueno…Ya saben, ustedes dan las críticas. **—Eso, eso—** Bueno, entonces… Ya saben, un resumen ligero: InuYasha y su cabeza, Kagome se va enterando poco a poco y Naraku está por ser descubierto. —**Exacto, pero… ¿Y Onigumo?, Diferentes personajes ¿Eh?** —Sip, así es. Ahora en el próximo capítulo regresará la loca Kagome con una fantasmita. InuYasha hará algo que definirá otra cosa y Naraku aparece en acción. **—¿Estás diciendo que Ya se acerca el final? —**Coraje, arruinas el momento. **—Pero—** No, nada de peros. Te callas. **—No me callo porque tengo boca. Lero, lero. —** Bueno, te consigues grapas y te la pegas. Sencillo. **—Tarada**. —Miedoso. **—Idiota**. —Raro. **—Qué no soy raro**.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**Traviesa 'Culpable'.**

**Angellasttrue.**

**Setsuna17**

**Coral9**

**Sango24**

**Paulaa.**

**Luz celestial.**

**.**

**SerenaDulceStar.**

**Coquetisima**

**Lola**

**Saphiraa**

**Zuzuki-Chan**

**Maome**

**Dark_yuki.**

**Crazy Caatt.**

**Los amo. Son excelentes. Y Crazy Caatt, Yo sé que tú puedes, no te rindas. ¡Saca tu máximo potencial!**

Bueno, entonces hasta la próxima. **—Saludos para Inspiración, y también para Silvestre, porque él si es amigo. ¿No, Puro hueso?, ¡Muahaa!, Vas a tener que ir a una parrillada para recolectar tus huesos. Cuídate.** —Oh, y Se pasan por mi Blog, la dirección está en mi perfil. —**Qué aburrido**. —Claro, claro y tú con tus advertencias a Puro Hueso. ¡Déjalo en paz! **—Lo odio. —** ¿Sabes por qué?, Porque es más valiente que tú, tonto. **—Arg, Ahora sí verás…**

Y las discusiones siguen, hasta aburrirse.

**Crayola multicolor**.-Y Coraje.


	18. Hipnosis Fatal

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Crayola Multicolor._

.

.

.

* * *

Rumiko es la dueña de InuYasha, pero bueno eso ya lo saben. **—Como Yo que tengo un creador y…—** Coraje a nadie le importa quién te creó ¿Sí? **— ¿Por qué no les habría de importar?, Hay muchos comentarios donde me mandan saludos y…—** Y también ruegan que dejes de molestarme. — **Admítelo Cat, si no fuera por mí andarías rogando por ahí. —**En realidad, sino fuera por ti, ahora todos ya andarían leyendo la historia. —**Nopo, eso es tu culpa…—** Arg…Nos leemos abajo. Suerte!

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 18:**

Hipnosis Fatal.

.

.

.

Las cosas estaban así:

Onigumo era tipo que amó mi abuela, pero el hombre la lastimó e hizo –Por sus tratos inhumanos- Que ella perdiera a su hijo. Luego, él se volvió más loco que el pájaro carpintero en calzoncillos en un supermercado, y decidió que sí él no tenía hijos, los del pueblo tampoco. Y terminando el asunto, optó de manera egoísta y patética, robar niños que no son suyos.

En realidad esa historia no me la trago, porque debe haber algo más allá en todo esto. Un hombre no se vuelve loco de la noche a la mañana; y menos por algo que él mismo provocó. El tipo Onigumo no pudo adquirir la idea de: _'Sí no es mío, tampoco tuyo'._ Debió de haber otra razón, otra que vaya más allá de la lógica; que me deje con la boca abierto y las moscas merodeando por ahí… Algo más grande. Pero… ¿Qué podría ser?

Bueno, sea lo que sea, esta noche no lo descubriré. InuYasha no había querido mencionarme nada del tema, solo había conducido bajo la lluvia infernal como un maniático. Me dejó en la entrada de la casa, diciendo alguna tontería como la casaca me la entregas después y luego se fue. –Eso no fue nada lindo por su parte, que digamos.

_'Pero ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Un beso y un te quiero?'_

A estas alturas solo esperaba un trato digno para mi, o que se yo. No un '_Después me devuelves la casaca'_. ¿Qué clase de chico le dice eso a…?

_'Como dijo InuYasha. Touché'_

Entre la lluvia, corrí hasta la puerta de mi casa. No pensé en las consecuencias de que mamá me encontrara así, con una casaca que me llegaba un poquito más debajo de los muslos, y con mi ropa mojada en la mano. No, fui más inteligente en pensar en mi salud y toqué la puerta ruidosamente.

Kikyo me recibió.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo. — ¿Qué mierda…?— Hizo una mueca graciosa, señalándome con el dedo índice encorvado y las cejas elevadas por demás.

No le hice caso, y choqué con ella para que me deje pasar. La mojé pero tampoco me importó, ahora debía ir a ver a Sango y…

—Kikyo. ¿Has visto a Sango? — Le pregunté, girando sobre mis talones para poder verla. Me hizo gracia darme cuenta del rostro de mi hermana, con la boca torcida y las cejas juntas, tocándose la parte mojada de su blusa celeste. Subió su mirada chocolate y casi me mata con sus burdas señas. A veces me pregunto si mi hermana no fue adoptada… Ya saben, sus familiares quizás fueron unos gorilas mutantes que decidieron que ella era fea para estar con ellos. ¿Se han dado cuenta de mis pensamientos patéticos?

—Arg, Kagome… La ensuciaste— Se quejó en voz baja, sacudiendo con asco su polo. Rodé los ojos, esperando la respuesta coherente e indicada de parte de mi hermana. _'Lo sé, milagros en estos tiempos, son escasos'._ — No lo sé… Está arriba, hablando por teléfono con su mamá.

Suspiré.

— ¿Y mamá?

—Mamá ha salido— Comentó, agitando sus manos en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto. —Ya sabes, se encontró con un viejo amigo y salió.

— ¿Un viejo amigo? — Repetí, pensativa. ¿Qué viejo amigo?, bueno, mamá después de todo había vivido en este pueblo, solo que a los dieciocho años se escapó con papá. Una historia bastante extraña, trágica y muy larga. Pero, eso nos devuelve al misterioso amigo de mamá.

—Oh sí… un amigo— Kikyo se encogió de hombros. —Y cucaracha. ¿De dónde vienes desnuda, mojada y …Pues, de dónde vienes.

—Vengo de la mierda. — Contesté mordazmente, girándome para ir de frente a mi alcoba. Kikyo a mi espalda, se empezó a reír, sonora y estrepitosamente. No le hice caso, solo caminé a grandes zancadas, hasta quedar al inicio de las escaleras. Sota en esos momentos estaba bajando, y comento que la imagen no fue nada sana. Mi hermano estaba en calzoncillos, con una capa roja –Sábana de la cama de mamá- Y un sostén sujeto a su cabeza, con las copas como corona. –De Kikyo, se notaba por el detalle negro que tenía. Su rostro estaba pintarrajeado con lápiz labial rojo potente, y su cabello tenía un copete extraño, hecho con gel por demás.

—Superman Calato— Chilló, elevando una mano en puño, mientras que la otra la pegaba al cuerpo. Imitando patéticamente el estilo del verdadero Superman, volando. Juro que intenté reírme, pero me pareció algo demasiado niño como para que Sota lo hiciera…Oh, bueno. Sota era un niño, después de todo.

—Oye Superman trucho— Le dije, deteniéndome un momento para no dejarlo avanzar. —La malvada cara de patata rostizada, ya te vio— Le advertí, haciéndome a un lado para que viera a Kikyo, roja de furia, y con un humo demasiado potente que salía de sus orejas. Eso sí me hizo gracia, porque Kikyo parecía la esposa de chuqui. Pero bueno, lo que siguió después fue Kikyo dando pasos de zumo hasta Sota, el cual con cara de ratón acorralado, salía corriendo en sentido contrario. —Sí, sí… Jueguen con cuidado. — Asentí, empezando a subir las escaleras de nuevo. De fondo se escuchaba los gritos suplicantes de Sota y los gruñidos de Kikyo, pero no le presté demasiada atención; solo fui en dirección al cuarto de Sango.

Me detuve con pasos cansados en su puerta, y toqué levemente. No hubo respuesta, así que volví hacerlo. Tampoco contestaron. Resignada abrí la puerta y asomé mi rostro por la oscuridad aterradora de ese pequeño escondite, y gracias a la luz que se filtraba por el espacio que yo dejé al abrir la puerta, vi que Sango estaba más dormida que la bella durmiente, abrazando su almohada y con la baba a medio camino.

¿No estaba hablando con su mamá?

Mandé una maldición, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

El puto asunto tendría que esperar, de nuevo. ¡Diablos!, necesitaba una ducha caliente, ropa abrigadora y un cerebro nuevo. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Y… ¿Nos pasamos al punto de: Al día siguiente?

-------

Al día siguiente —Estúpido, lo sé— me levanté con un humor demasiado irónico, además de tener los cabellos aún húmedos por el baño de anoche y la garganta más incómoda y rasposa como nunca. El pecho me roncaba, y ni hablar de la terrible migraña que me acechaba como fantasma en pena. No tenía ganas ni para salir de la cama, empeorando todo con el clima que afuera se vivía. El cielo encapotado, con nubes grises casi negras y un viento gélido que se filtraba por el marco de la ventana.

Este día iba a ser un fiasco, estaba predicho por Kagome, la vidente.

—Oye Sango— Llamé a mi amiga, con un caso de jugo en una mano, y en la otra sosteniendo un bostezo para nada delicado. Sango que se estaba sirviendo un poco de huevo revuelto de la sartén, se giró para prestarme atención. —Ayer estuviste con Miroku ¿Eh?

Eso me hizo acordarme de la charla sospechosa que InuYasha había tenido con su hermano monstro y Miroku. —Escondían algo y yo lo iba a descubrir. ¿Qué tal?, soy mil oficios. Adivina y ahora detective.

—No— Contestó entre risas. —Kagome, aprende que si te gusta un chico, tienes que darle celos…

Dejé el vaso de jugo a un lado, apoyando mi mejilla en una palma.

¿Celos?, ¿Por qué le daría celos a Miroku?, ¿Le gustaba?, entonces… ¿Yo también debo hacer eso?, ¿Darle celos a InuYasha?, sonaba algo tonto… Me gustaba pero no era para… Un momento, InuYasha se había comportado muy mal conmigo, así que se merecía todo. –Menos algo malo…Solo- ¡Por dios!, qué estoy pensando…Ah, pero entonces el chico con que la vi ayer no era Miroku… ¿Entonces…Quién era?

—Arg. Me duele la cabeza— Medio grité, removiéndome incómoda sobre mi asiento. Froté mis sienes con fuerza, y tuve deseos de lanzarme de cabeza por el primer acantilado que se me cruzara. –Tampoco estaba para andar pensando en los amoríos que sostenía mi amiga.

—Qué pasó Kagome. — Sango se sentó a mi costado, con su plato relleno de huevos revueltos y un vaso enorme de jugo de manzana. Alistó el tenedor, y ni siquiera me miró para hablar. — ¿InuYasha te tiene con la cabeza en Marte?

—Qué cliché, Sango— Me quejé, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Poco a poco sentía que los espectros en mi cerebro, me iban devorando como Hannibal lecter*. —Podrías haber dicho que InuYasha me tiene como mosca en la porquería o…

—Qué ironía, Kagome— Sango levantó el tenedor, señalándome peligrosamente, mientras que su boca estaba rellena del huevo a medio masticar. —Estoy comiendo, podrías ahorrártela ¿Sí?

Suspiré, meciéndome de un lado a otro.

—Hablando de InuYasha— Sango elevó una ceja, tragando duramente su bocado. —No sabes las estupideces que he escuchado de él— Habló, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Rodó los ojos y balanceó su tenedor en círculos. —Dicen que el pueblo le tiene miedo a los Taisho, porque son una familia de seres extraños. —Y terminó su "Asombroso" relato con una risa larga y fina de por medio. — ¿Puedes creerlo?

Apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa, dejando caer mi rostro entre mis palmas; observando como mi amiga Sango se mofaba y comía al mismo tiempo su comida. —Era astuta. — Pero luego, me puse a pensar en su retorcido cuento que después de todo, podría ser verdad. ¡Oh, Por Dios!, ¿Y si InuYasha resultaba ser un vampiro que quería mi sangre y poco a poco me iba seduciendo para que al último se enamorara de mí y termináramos nuestra historia…—Ah, necesito aire. Y no, no puede suceder eso. — Luego pensé en las posibilidades de los súper poderes, que InuYasha no hizo nada por desmentir cuando se lo eché en cara.

Tenía que seguir averiguando.

— ¿A qué se refieren con "Una familia extraña"? — Pregunté, con los párpados caídos y una cara de zombi bárbara.

—Ya sabes, poderes que ellos ignoran y casos que desaparecen de la nada— Contó antes de llevarse otra cucharada de huevos súper gigante a la boca.

Me erguí, elevando mi cabeza y prestando atención de inmediato.

— ¿Casos que desaparecen? — Mi voz se volvió repentinamente ronca y muy desesperada. — ¿Cómo así?

Sango volvió a tragar duro, dejando el tenedor a un lado del plato. Tomó su vaso y bebió un trago de su contenido, para luego volver a dejarlo y subir su mirada misteriosamente.

—Algunos chicos me han contado que cuestionan el hecho que en Port Welley no hayan niños. —Su boca se torció levemente, como si estuviera jugando con su lengua en sus dientes. SU nariz se arrugó y luego negó frenéticamente, inclinándose para atrás. —Son solo rumores… Opino que están locos y…

—No— Me levanté de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la cara puesta como un poema. Sango me observó incrédula, negando lentamente como si yo fuera una loca ya sin remedio. No me importó, ni caso le hice y pasé a dar especulaciones en voz alta. —¿Por qué el pueblo se preguntaría eso?, Sí los niños fueron secuestrados, ellos tendrían que saber ¿No?, y aunque estén amenazados… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Hey, Kag… ¿Te volviste loca? —Sango quiso levantarse y poner conjeturas pero el ruido de la puerta de la sala la interrumpió. Las dos nos miramos interrogantes y luego dirigimos la mirada a la sala. Unos pasos nos alertaron y fuimos a revisar quién había entrado. Con cuidado asomamos nuestras narices por el marco de la puerta, rodeando el alrededor con nuestras miradas.

Era mamá junto con un extraño.

—Recién llega— Murmuré, pensativa. — ¿Y quién es ese tipo?

Sango se encogió de hombros, observando en silencio al hombre de cuerpo alto y de buenos pectorales que estaba al lado de mamá. —Ojo, lo decía por el polo ceñido al amplio tórax que tenía. — Sus cabellos eran largos y con rizos, tenía un tono negro y con la línea al medio. El rostro lo tenía cuadrado y con una barba recién afeitada. Sus ojos cafés casi rojos me dieron impresión, ya que nunca había visto a un hombre con esa mirada. Las cejas abundantes y la nariz recta, casi puntiaguda. ¿Eso era un hombre?, porque era atractivo. ¡Y… Me inspiraba temor, mucho miedo!

Y me olvidé del anterior tema, sustituyéndolo con mamá y su nuevo ¿Novio?

—Kag, Creo que tú mamá está saliendo con otro hombre.

Bufé, cruzándome de brazos, haciendo como el sátiro de Hércules.

—Ese tipo no me cae.

—A ti no te cae ninguno de los hombres que sale con tu mamá— Sango rodó los ojos.

¿Es que nadie me comprendía?, bueno sí, la mayoría de tipos me parecían patéticos para mamá. Unos eran demasiado delgados, tanto que se asemejaban a un tallarín. –Asco. Luego esos con cara de pandilleros de la esquina.- Asco, de nuevo. Y ahora este.-Miedo. ¿Qué se creía para salir con mamá?, y no es que lo esté afirmando, pero para que haya faltado toda la noche y luego que llegue con un hombre extraño y…

El tipo se inclinó y le dio un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que mamá se sonrojara.

¡Qué mierda!

—Mamá— Chillé, apresurando mí paso. Mi querida amiga me llamó, deseando detenerme pero logré esquivarla, poniendo cara de perro guardián con ese hombre Alto, muy alto. ¡Mou!, Parecía un chicle deformado a su lado.

—Oh, Kagome, bebé— Mi mamá rió nerviosamente, pasándose una larga mirada con ese tipo que me causaba escalofríos. —Lamento que no haya podido llegar anoche, pero la tormenta…Jeje. — Rió, de nuevo.

Noté su enorme nerviosismo. Movía sus pies intranquila, y su rostro estaba algo pálido –Con las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas. Su boca se fruncía y se estiraba para un intento de sonrisa. Los ojos chocolates se deslizaban inquietos por toda la sala y luego se detenían en mi rostro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

Moví mi rostro, estirándolo hacia el hombre que me observaba como si fuera un diamante en bruto. ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no había visto una chica con cara de avestruz? –Exagerando. Sango llegó a mi lado, mientras por las escaleras bajaba Kikyo, dándole unos cocachos a Sota.

—Oh, Vaya— Mamá volvió a removerse inquieta, acercándose más a ese hombre. —Buenos días.

Kikyo y Sota se detuvieron a media escalera, observando incrédulos al hombre asemejado a una jirafa en estatura.

—Hola— Saludó el hombre, con voz extremadamente ronca. Sus ojos cafés escrutaban a mi hermana de la misma manera que me había analizado a mí. ¿Sorprendido que su chica tuviera tres hijos?, Ojalá y se fuera.

Un escalofrío terrible recorrió mi espalda, y tuve que alejarme de ese hombre.

—Bueno, amores. — Mamá pasó una mano por sus cabellos, alisándolos en parte. Sus ojos estaban algo entrecerrados y se mordía lo labios como una adolescente confundida. —Él es Naraku, un buen amigo que lo conozco desde que tengo pañales.

¿Naraku?, ¿NARAKU?

Mi cerebro hizo conexión con la conversación algo extraña que tuve con InuYasha, y luego el descubrimiento del nuevo enemigo. Un enemigo que por cierto estaba en la sala, abrazando a mamá por el cuello y sonriéndonos como todo galán de película. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, ¿Correr y avisarle a InuYasha?, o ¿Quedarme como boba y saludarlo, hablarle y empezar a llamarlo papá?, NI muerta.

—Vaya mamá, pensé que era un amigo— Kikyo sonrió, pasando bruscamente por el lado de Sota y terminar de bajar las escaleras. Se movió con agilidad, como toda una pantera acechando a su víctima. ¿Tenía que ser así?, porque ahora yo la estaba marcando de: Chica patética. —Pero veo que ya hay algo más…

¿Algo más?

Ladeé el rostro, observando a mamá y a ese hombre.

¿Había algo más?, eso era obvio…Pero ¿Con ese tipo?, era imposible. Mamá sabía que para traer un novio a casa tenía que ser importante, y así lo era. Yo había conocido a la mayoría porque los había visto almorzando en un café o algo por el estilo, pero a casa nunca los había traído, ni siquiera a amigos. Sé que esta casa no aplica las condiciones, pero ahora estábamos viviendo en ella y la convertía un hogar…UN hogar, el cual mi mamá estaba arruinando con su estúpido Novio…O lo que sea.

—Nosotros ya nos veíamos desde que llegamos y les quería comentar…— Y ahí estaba. '_El discurso'_… ¿Qué tenía mamá en la cabeza?, No podía venir de la nada y presentar a un hombre cualquiera. NO podía. —Ahora vengo a decirles que salgo con Naraku… Y creo que será el hombre perfecto para esta familia…

_El hombre perfecto para esta familia_…

—Qué ganga— Le escuché decir a Sota, rodando los ojos. Elevó una manito y saludo sin ganas, luego giró sobre sus talones y volvió a subir para encerrarse como niño malcriado en su cuarto.

—Eso— Murmuré, avanzando con el cuerpo más tenso que un papel estirado. Subí cada peldaño con la nuca hirviendo, como si alguien me estuviera observando con tanta reticencia. –Derrepente era mamá o ese tipo, no me importó…últimamente no me importaba nada, solo sé que mis piernas con vida propia me transportaron hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. En eso momentos pensé en papá, recordando su sonrisa y ese rostro marcado. ¡No iba a dejar que mamá hiciera esto!, sonaba injusto pero… Papá no se lo merecía.

—Kagome, no seas maleducada— Gritó mamá, con ese típico tono enojado. Mi mano se detuvo a medio camino de la perilla, y pude notar que estaba temblando. Mi mano convulsionaba, igual que mis piernas y el temblor ligero en mis labios. -¿Era de miedo?, o ¿De pura cólera? —Baja ahora mismo. —Volvió a espetar, justo en el momento que mi paciencia viajaba a un hoyo negro y se perdía para nunca volver.

—No lo haré— Susurré, dramática. —Ese hombre nos es papá— Y mi tono de voz iba aumentando, hasta tomar unos decibeles increíbles. — NO LO ES. — Y con tremendo grito, tomé con fuerza la perilla y la giré. En ese momento Kikyo me lanzaba un grito, recriminándome el hecho de que papá estaba muerto, pero solo logré escuchar esa voz porque tomé impulso y entré, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Los gritos y luego palabras atropelladas de mamá fueron de fondo en mi habitación, mientras que apoyaba mi frente contra la puerta, sintiendo ese frío tacto en mi piel, duro, áspero y frío contacto.

Necesitaba poner mis ideas en orden.

¿Hay miles de Naraku en el planeta?

—Mierda— Insulté, golpeando mi frente contra la puerta.

Unos golpes en la puerta me asustaron, y retrocedí un paso; alejándome de ella.

—Kagome, soy yo, Sango— Suspiré. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí— Susurre, sabiendo de antemano que mi amiga escucharía. —Lo siento Sango, pero en estos momentos quiero estar sola.

Hubo un silencio de respuesta, hasta que Sango volvió a hablar.

—Lo sé— Me devolvió el susurro, y pude escuchar algunas palabras de mamá en la planta baja, conversando con ese hombre y Kikyo. —Solo quería decirte que…—No dijo nada más, y luego mandó un largo suspiro. —Que algunas cosas no salen como las planeamos…—Dijo de pronto.

¿No salen como las planeamos?, y ¿Cómo planeé yo las cosas?

Oh sí, mis dos hermanos, mi mamá y yo. NO un hombre más…

Sango se retiró, y supe que se fue a su cuarto. Los pasos a delataban y también el sonido de la puerta del cuarto contiguo al mío. –Ella también se retiró, y Kikyo fue la única que se quedó abajo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz por eso?, debía comprender que ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba, ni tampoco lo queríamos en la familia.

—Las cosas se complicaron ¿Eh? — La voz de nuevo, a mi espalda.

Negué, lanzando otro suspiro.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunté, dándome la vuelta para encontrar a la misma chica. Delgada, ropa sucia y ese rostro fino con ojos profundos. Estaba apoyada en el marco de mi ventana, observando sus uñas como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

—Soy Midory— Respondió, tajante. Sus cejas se fruncieron y dejó de observar sus uñas. Elevó un cuarto su mirada, y se acomodó más contra el marco. —Por cierto…— Sonrió. — ¿Escuchaste lo que te pedí?

Caminé flácidamente hasta mi cama, y me dejé caer boca abajo. Reposé sobre ella, cerrando los ojos y con la mente en blanco…Aliviándome unos momentos en mi mundo feliz.

—Si te das cuenta, en estos momentos no estoy para pensar en cosas absurdas. —Le respondí en un susurro intangible, deseando que ese delirio desapareciera en este momento.

—Vaya Kagome, aún no has progresado. — Hizo una pausa, agregando una risa algo irónica. —Pensé que eras fuerte y decidida, pero veo que me equivoqué.

¿Había mencionado que me quedé sin paciencia?

Erguí mi tronco, y me apoyé en los codos. Abrí los ojos y vi como Midory negaba, volviéndose a mirar su espantoso manicure.

—Estoy harta —Puntualicé y ella siguió sin poner expresión alguna. —Harta de pensar en cosas que no tienen solución. ¡Harta de estar en este maldito pueblo! —Y terminé insultando al que no debía insultar. La mujer elevó su mirada, arqueando una ceja, pero era terca y yo continué con mi discurso. —Primero son los secuestros, luego intentan violarme y apareces tú — La señalé con el mentón. — Un fantasma que no sé qué quiere. —Ella rodó los ojos y quiso protestar, pero la interrumpí. —También me enteré una parte de la vida de mi abuela que me pareció terrible… Y que eso conlleva a los secuestro— Aspiré el aire, botándolo rápidamente para seguir hablando. —Y para empeorar las cosas, mi familia está en problemas porque un hombre obsesionado y realmente patético quiere llevarse a mi hermano y a mí por razones que desconozco.

—Puedes…— Intentó, más no la dejé.

—Aún no termino— Me levanté lentamente de la cama, apoyando mis rodillas hasta estar erguida y con el rostro en alto. Caminé amenazante hasta ella, sintiendo que mi cordura estaba muy lejos, hablando con el Pato Donal en un lugar imaginario. —Aún no te hablé del hombre que ahora es perfecto para nuestra familia—Ironicé, acercándome cada vez más al rostro impávido y mortalmente blanco de esa mujer. —Naraku. —Susurré y ella ladeó el rostro, enojada.

—Está bien, está bien— Murmuró, esquivándome e internándose en mi cuarto, caminando como si la alcoba fuera de ella. —Por eso estoy aquí… Tengo que ayudarte a solucionar ese error…

—Enamorarse no es un error, ya te lo dije— Apoyé mis palmas en el filo de la ventana, sintiendo el sonido del aire contra el vidrio grueso y algo empañado. —Mi abuela no cometió ningún error, fue el hombre que decidió secuestrar a todo los niños de pronto.

La escuché reír.

—No Kag, ella se enamoró del hombre menos indicado— Habló con suavidad. —Abortó y lo provocó… teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias.

Respiré con fuerza, abriendo mi cerebro involuntariamente.

—Estás mal… Él la trataba mal, como quieres que así tenga un buen embarazo. —Traté de defenderla, negándome constantemente el hecho de un aborto. La abuela no era tan estúpida…

—Ella se enteró lo que planeaba el gran Onigumo— Me atraganté con el aire, y ladeé el rostro para verla. Ahora estaba de perfil, inclinada sobre el mueble donde tenía algunas chucherías regadas. Jugaba tontamente con un muñeco que tenía la cabeza movible, golpeándolo para que bailase para ella. —Sabía que no podía criar a un engendro, así que abortó.

— ¿Qué planeaba Onigumo? — Pregunté nerviosa, alterada y disecada como mono tití.

—Él planeaba tener a su sucesor— Rió, acariciando la cabeza del muñeco. —Quería obtener todo el poder del mundo, quería tener al hijo perfecto para sus planes… Para heredarle lo mucho que les había robado a otras personas…

— ¿De qué hablas? — El tiempo se detuvo, o mi corazón dejó de funcionar.

—Onigumo es el demonio en pintura, un hombre malvado que tiene poderes sobrenaturales— Elevó su mirada, clavándomela como una daga envenenada. —Puede hacer que tengas la peor muerte del mundo, lenta, dolorosa y casi inacabable.

El aliento se escapó de mis pulmones, y tuve ese repentino miedo estúpido.

—Al menos eso era antes. — Y el relato se acabó, mientras ella encogía sus hombros y se erguía poco a poco. —Ahora está viejo y acabado… Por eso necesito su sucesor. —Sonrió. — ¿Te preguntarás por qué los secuestros?, pues ahí tienes tu respuesta. Él muy maldito quiere un cuerpo resistente que pueda heredar sus genes, pero los cuerpos inocentes del pueblo no le funcionan, porque terminan desgarrándose ante tanto poder.

Gemí y retrocedí negando rudamente.

—No bromees. —Le dije, quedando atrapada como animal indefenso en el marco de la ventana.

—No bromeo— Avanzó, mostrando sus dientes perlados y muy bien acomodados. —Él mata sin piedad a los niños, buscando el afortunado…— Se detuvo, arrugando el ceño y enfocando su mirada en mí, como si estuviera comprendiendo algo. — ¿Te digo algo? — Y de la nada empezó a reír de nuevo. ¡Mou!, a esta chica le faltaban algunos tornillos. —Tu abuela era la única que podía darle un heredero con cuerpo resistente para ese plan, pero terminó abortando y a los años muriendo…— Negó, aun con la sonrisa en ese demacrado rostro. —Ahora la única que puede darle ese niño fuerte y capaz de traer abajo al mundo…Eres tú.

Y me dejé caer, sintiendo como mi espalda se resbalaba entre el incómodo puesto del marco, hasta quedar con el trasero reposando en el piso. Sujeté con fuerza mi cabeza y traté que la jaqueca desapareciera, mientras miles de imágenes chocaban contra mi cerebro. La mayoría trataba de Inuyasha y sus miles de palabras, luego de Sango y la conversación anterior…Mi madre y ese sujeto Naraku abajo, Koga y su misteriosa negación cuando nos conocimos, Sesshomaru y la advertencia de peligro. Todo, todo se mantenía en mi cabeza, circulando fuertemente y golpeando la razón para que la entienda.

—No…— Negué, incapaz de encontrarle sentido. — ¿Por qué yo?

—Es una pregunta interesante. — La mujer se acuclilló a mi lado, y con una mano apartó algunos mechones de mi rostro. Me observó ceñuda y luego rió, acariciándome con ternura una mejilla. — ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales, Kagome?

Y los colores se me subieron rápidamente al rostro.

Aparté su mano con delicadez y ladeé el rostro avergonzada.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el anterior tema? — Pregunté, casi susurrando.

—La victima de Onigumo tiene que ser virgen e inocente— Absorta regresé a observarla, frunciendo mis cejas. —Ya sabes, tu madre no puede ser ni tampoco tu hermana. Tú sí…—Y dejó de sonreír, negando levemente. —Pero tranquila, Onigumo no logrará ponerte un dedo encima.

Me alejé de ella, como si fuera fuego potente.

—No, no— Negué asustada. —Ya casi lo logra… ¿Quién lo detendrá?, ¡Yo no quiero…

—Tranquila— Suspiró, apoyando una mano en mi hombro para levantarse. Sus huesos de la espalda tronaron y refunfuñó en silencio, negando completamente. —Él no dará un paso más, InuYasha está atento…

— ¿InuYasha? — Pregunté, y esa sensación cálida abarcó mi pecho.

—Sabían que Sonomi iba a regresar— Hablaba de mi madre. — Onigumo lo sabía, por eso esperó pacientemente. —Se encogió de hombros. Y yo solo torcí mi boca. —Ahora está tratando de mantenerla ocupada con ese tipo Naraku, para así avanzar de frente hacia ti.

— ¡Entonces hay que decirle a mamá! — Chillé, levantándome tan rápido que me mareé. Me sujeté del marco de la ventana, mandando algunas maldiciones.

—Decirle no solucionará nada, Naraku la tiene bien dominada…Así que no servirá— Negó, pensativa. —Pero tienes que avisarle a InuYasha— Se acercó, algo atolondrada. Sus cabellos negros bailaron graciosamente, mientras sus manos se afirmaban en cada lado de mis hombros. —Él te ayudará… Y tú lo ayudarás a él.

No entendía nada.

— ¿Dominada? — Pregunté, mareada.

—Oh sí. — Asintió. —Ese tipo Naraku tiene un don algo extraño, hace que las personas crean e imaginen cosas que no son ciertas, manipula los sentimientos a su antojo y destroza la mente de su víctima poco a poco.

Sonreí, y poco a poco empecé a reír estruendosamente. La mujer pestañeó sin comprender y me soltó lentamente, mientras que mis hombros se sacudían levemente a causa de la risa. Elevé una mano y la puse sobre mi frente, aún riendo como hiena entretenida.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Avancé aún riéndome, sentándome de frente en una punta de la cama. Disminuí la tonta actuación y quedé media estúpida… Definitivamente en estos momentos yo ya estaba loca, y necesitaba un chaleco de fuerza o algo por el estilo.

—Me estás jodiendo— Reí, apoyando mis palmas sobre el colchón, inclinándome para atrás. —Es un sueño y cuando me levante todo esto no tendrá ni ton ni son.

—No es una broma, Kagome— Negó, sentándose a mi lado. —Desearía que fuera así pero no lo es.

—Sí, sí— Asentí, incrédula. —Dime… ¿Qué eres tú?

—Dejémoslo en que soy una especie de fantasma que viene a ayudarte. —Sonrió, imitando mi posición.

—Okey, entonces tengo el don de ver fantasmas— Volví asentir.

—Concéntrate. — Rodó los ojos. — Ahora tienes que ir a avisarle a InuYasha que Naraku está en tu casa y contarle lo que te dije…

—Por qué no vas tú… — Espeté.

—Porque él no me ve, Duh— Y ahí de nuevo estaba la chica loca. Resoplé molesta, haciendo que unos mechones sueltos bailaran sobre mi frente.

—Creerá que estoy loca…— Susurré, meneando la cabeza. —No se lo diré…

—Entonces dile adiós a tu familia, a tu vida y tú…—

—Ouw. — No podría ser tan estúpida, ahora me empezaba a preocupar por mamá y esa tonta relación. —Está bien, Está bien… — Ella se calló, sonriendo y yo le seguí la ilación. —Oye, pero que tiene que ver InuYasha en todo esto… ¿Cómo podrá protegerme de un "Hombre con poderes" como Onigumo?

Midory se quedó pensativa.

—Él lo hará… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que tu abuela descubrió poderes sobrenaturales en él? — Trató de explicar, haciendo un sinfín de muecas y vacilando apenas.

—Sip— Asentí, recordando ese altercado.

—Bueno, él es un chico muy fuerte…— Sonrió, golpeando su hombro contra el mío, levemente. — Bueno, y te acuerdas como ese hombre golpeó a sus compañeros ¿Verdad?, a tu amiga y algunas cosas como que tú mamá no se dio cuenta que no fuiste secuestrada, todos llamandote loca y la herida que desapareció de la nada.

¿Cómo olvidarme del ayer?

Asentí y ella empezó a explicarme todo con puntos y comas.

-Manipular mentes. -Un hipnosis y una herida que desapareció gracias a Izayoy.

*****

Toqué la puerta tres veces, nerviosa.

Esperaba como toda niña que va a visitar al dentista, apretando contra mi pecho las dos casacas que me había prestado InuYasha y que antes no había podido devolverlas. Mis cabellos caían sueltos por mis hombros, con el cerquillo alborotado. El jean desgastado y el polo simple que me había puesto por apurada, lograba protegerme algo del frío viento que corría por la calle.

_'Espero que esté en casa…'_

La puerta se abrió, en el momento que Izayoy asomaba su fino rostro. Nos miramos por algunos segundos, hasta que ella rió y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Pude fijarme en el delantal rosa que traía puesto, estaba manchado de pintura igual que algunas partes de su rostro; atrás de ella estaba Sesshomaru, más que empapado de pintura multicolor, con tres cubos entre sus manos.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Hola Pequeña— Saludó Izayoy, limpiándose sus manos en una parte del delantal. Riendo como toda niña tierna.

—Hola— Saludé, sujetando un mechón y pasándomelo detrás de la oreja. — ¿Está…InuYasha?

Izayoy asintió.

—Sí— Ladeó su rostro, mandándole una mirada a Sesshomaru. —Sessho ¿Puedes decirle a InuYasha que Kagome lo busca? — Sesshomaru suspiró, asintiendo. Dejó los botes en el piso y con pasos lentos se dirigió a una parte que ya no alcancé ver. —Pasa, Kag…Hace frío ¿No? — Izayoy hizo un ademán, invitándome a pasar. Dudé, pero casi al instante me rectifiqué. Logré dar un paso y luego otro, hasta estar en medio de la cálida sala, mientras Izayoy cerraba la puerta lentamente.

—No quise interrumpir— Murmuré, queriendo sonreír, pero estaba muy nerviosa como para hacerlo. —Solo vine a devolver las casacas que InuYasha me prestó. — Y mostré los pedazos de tela cálida.

—No, no te preocupes— Rió. —Estábamos tomando un descanso, ya que decidimos pintar el sótano— Me señaló el mueble negro, como invitación a que me sentara. —Siéntate Kag.

Hice el amague, pero en ese momento bajaba Sesshomaru con InuYasha.

—Ya está— Sesshomaru con un rápido movimiento tomó los botes que antes había dejado regados y pasó por el lado de su madre, haciéndole una seña. —Vamos, Má… Ya nos falta poco.

Izayoy asintió.

—Bueno Kag, estás en tu casa… Siéntete cómoda— Le agradecí con la mirada y ella se fue junto con Sesshomaru, entrando por una puerta corrediza y desapareciendo a los segundos.

InuYasha se detuvo a medio camino, ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

—No me mires así— Espeté, dejando las casacas encima del mueble. —Tenemos que hablar y es urgente.

— ¿Hablar? — Habló, confundido. —Kagome en estos momentos estoy ocupado y…

—No me vengas con excusas— Murmuré, agria. —Sé cómo detener a Onigumo así que tendrás que escucharme…

InuYasha arqueó una ceja.

—Hablas tonterías— Negó.

Suspiré, acercándome con pasos vacilantes hacia él.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa— Le susurre. Observando esos ojos dorados confundidos, que se deslizaban por sobre todo mi rostro. — Pero tengo algo que te puede interesar…— Sonreí, cruzándome de brazos. —InuYasha, tú me preguntaste qué es lo que pensaría si tú me decías que podías hipnotizarme ¿No? — Hice un juego de palabras, viendo como los ojotes dorados y muy atractivos de InuYasha se abrían más. —Pues opino que sería una Hipnosis Fatal.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Uy, Kagome se enteró…—**Ajá—** Y ahora ¿Qué pasará?, ¿InuYasha qué dirá?, ¿Naraku se casará con la mamá de Kagome?, ¿Sango se quedará con Miroku?, ¿Sota seguirá jugando a Superman calato? —**Demasiado, ¿Eh?, mejor deja que lo asimilen porque esto se está complicando**— Nop, te equivocas… Lo que vendrá después es súper fácil. **— ¿En serio?, qué raro… Viniendo de ti **—Oh, Verdad… _¡Fuerza a Chile que está pasando por estos momentos moviditos_! — **Síp**— Y Ahora… Agradecimientos.

**Setsuna17**,

,

Crazy Caatt,

**Luz celestial**,

_Dientes de león_,

Dar_yuki,

**CONEJA**,

_coral9_,

SerenaDulceStar,

**Paula**.

Gracias muchachas, y también envío saludos a las que no comentan y leen. ¡Igual gracias por las alertas y favoritos!, es muy lindo saber que les gusta la historia.

Bueno y detallando algunas dudas. InuYasha no es el único que tiene poderes, como verán Onigumo también y Naraku va por el mismo camino, Y sí, ellos buscan a Onigumo para acabar con todo el problema. –Eso lo detallaré más adelante. X.X **—Siempre te complicas.** — Coraje… ¿No tienes que dar un paseo por ahí?, no sé… ¿Perderte, quizás? **— Nop, seguiré jodiéndote**. — Como sea… Bueno y en cuanto al fantasma, es Midory y ella no tiene que ver nada con los personajes… Luego se verá este detalle. **— Explica lo de Koga También—** Pff, desaparece Coraje. **— ¿Seré mago para desaparecer o qué?** —Arg… Bueno, Koga entra por ahí… Siguiente capi…x.X —**Complicaciones… Tú cerebro no da para más…—** DESAPARECE**— Ya te dije que…—** Coraje, mira… ¡Es Alice! **— ¿Eh?** — Y viene con Puro Hueso… ¿Los saludamos? — **¿Dónde está huesos? **_(Mira para ambos lados)_ — Aquí (Y lo mete en un saco) Muahaha. —**Sácame de aquí Pam**. —Jojo, ahora sí… Hasta el próximo Capítulo… Habrá romance y lo sé porque tengo una parte… Adiós. **—PAMELA—** Cállate sarnoso (Lo golpea con un maso en la cabeza).

**Crayola Multicolor**… -Y Coraje en Marte.


	19. Besos, planes y un duro choque

**_Hipnosis Fatal_**

_By Crayola Multicolor._

.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí volvemos, con una continuación recién salida del horno —**Ella se refiere a su cabeza… Como verán está algo atolondrada**— No estoy atolondrada… Solo un poco nerviosa. — **¿El colegio verdad?** — Sí… A empezar el año con la cárcel que nos hace matematicar— **¿Eso es una palabra?** — No sé… Pero Odio las matemáticas. — **¿A quién le importa?, ¡A leer, chocheras!** —Estúpido… —**Oso pelado**. —Marmota sin dientes. —**Dinosaurio con sarna**. —Cebra pulgosa.

(Golpe) Pam y Coraje caen groguis al piso, mientras Scooby Doo Ríe estúpidamente con un chipote chillón en la mano.

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 19:**

Besos, planes y un duro choque.

.

.

.

InuYasha rió suavemente, negando levemente.

— ¿Una hipnosis Fatal? — Repitió, sonriendo. —Kagome, no quiero ser el que te lo diga, pero tú estás loqueándote excepcionalmente rápido. — Y mi sonrisa se borró, mientras bajaba mis brazos y caían flácidos a mis costados. —Ahora en cuanto a Onigumo, es mejor que lo mantengas en silencio. No se deben enterar que tú sabes eso ¿Entendido? —Acercó su mano, tomando uno de los escurridizos mechones que caían por mi frente, admirándolo como si fuera algo entretenido. Yo hice una mueca, alejando su mano rápidamente.

—Sí lo entendí… Igual que entendí eso de que tú puedes manipular a las personas a tu antojo. — Él se movió incómodo, deslizando sus ojos por toda la habitación, como si estuviera buscando moros en la costa. Luego volvió y tomó con fuerza mi brazo, tiró con fuerza, arrastrándome hasta un rincón escondido entre dos columnas de la casa. Volvió hacer ese gesto de búsqueda, y luego se fijó en mí con reticencia. — ¿Quién te lo dijo?, ¿Fue Koga…?

Negué, confundida.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Koga en esto? — Entonces asocié el asunto a Koga. ¿Y si él también estaba metido en todo esto?, Pff, esto estaba peor que antes. Bueno, InuYasha se golpeó la frente, mandando unas maldiciones en voz baja. ¿Se estaba insultando?, ¡Vaya chico!, Lindo, extraño y perfecto a su manera. —InuYasha, no eh venido para perder el tiempo…— Le dije, llamando su atención. —Naraku está en mi casa, haciéndose pasar como un amigo de la infancia de mi madre… ¡Midory me dijo que te lo dijera!, que él no era de confiar y está ligado con Onigumo.

InuYasha me observó de reojo, arqueando una ceja. –Bueno, no fue inteligente decírselo todo de frente pero no tenía otro remedio.- Mamá estaba en problemas y no estaba para jugar al retrasado que no entendía. Necesitaba aclarar el asunto y decirle todo lo que Midory me había especificado, así derrepente lo ayudaba en el asunto de tener al pueblo controlado. ¡Además Sota estaba en peligro!, sí el plan de atraerme fallaba, se iban a quedar con Sota y yo ni muerta dejaría pasar eso.

— ¿Quién es Midory?, y ¿Qué hace Naraku en tu casa? —Preguntó, ceñudo.

Resoplé, con las neuronas atolondradas.

—InuYasha, escucha ¿Sí? — Le dije, posicionando mis manos en sus hombros. –Y fue algo casi imposible, porque su altura me doblaba y apenas llegaba a colocar mis palmas. —Midory no importa— Detallé antes de empezar y él juntó más sus cejas. ¡Demonios!, era el hombre perfecto. Sin dudarlo. —Naraku está en mi casa, llegó con mamá y ella lo presentó como su nuevo novio. ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Novio de tu mamá? — Negó, pensativo. Aparté mis manos de sus tibios hombros, apoyándome contra la pared algo cansada. —Bueno, pero— Subió su mirada, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Por qué me importaría eso?, Osea Kag… Tú mamá tiene el derecho a tener un novio y…

Me dio Tortícolis con solo escucharlo.

— ¿Qué? — chillé, e InuYasha me empujó contra el muro, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. Luego negó, alejándose un poco. —No me digas que no crees. ¡Anoche te lo dije!, esos malvados mencionaron ese nombre y algo de llevarme con él.

—No es que no te crea— Suspiró, cansado.

— ¿Entonces? — Tomé entre mis manos la tela de su polo, arrugándola en la presión que le hice, para que se acercara más a mí. —InuYasha ya sé todo, no trates de cubrirlo. — Expliqué, susurrando. InuYasha bajó la mirada, viéndome desde su altura. —Naraku es el tipo malo que sirve al jefe recontra malo ¿Sí?, y tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se lleven a mi hermano o decida tener un hijo conmigo… ¿Entiendes?

—Por qué tendría un hijo contigo. — Preguntó indirectamente, inclinándose para hablar cara a cara conmigo.

—Onigumo tiene un poder especial ¿NO? — InuYasha arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

Entonces molesta lo sacudí, balanceándolo de improvisto. Él rodó los ojos, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, aplastándome contra la pared. Lo golpeé, amenacé, insulté y aún así no se movió. Lo escuché reír, y eso me puso de un peor humor.

—InuYasha, estoy hablando en serio… ¡Créeme! — Susurré, tratando de hacer algo para sacármelo de encima. Luego de unos segundos él se movió, solo un poco, colocando sus brazos a mis costados y con su rostro tan cerca que hasta pude sentir su tibio aliento sobre mi cara. Estaba en la cárcel de InuYasha y sus brazos, inmóvil como una estatua, contra la pared y las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

—Está bien— Dijo, serio. Su rostro estaba inescrutable, como si estuviera pensativo o indeciso a lo que iba a decir. —Dime. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Esquivé su mirada, empezando a impacientarme.

—Lo sé porque lo sé, y tú tienes que ayudarme— Murmuré, arrastrando las palabras como pude. Luego elevé la mirada, observando esos orbes dorados que me estudiaban con curiosidad. Tímida me removí, aturdiéndome de estar en esa posición.

— ¿Por qué te ayudaría? — Dijo, ladeando su rostro. Me pareció que no estaba prestando atención a mis palabras y que buscaba otra cosa, pero luego deseché esa idea, buscando entre toda la información que tenía el punto perfecto para ponerle picante al asunto. _'Y tenía algo que serviría de todas maneras'._ Solo esperaba que no se molestara y terminara echándome como ladrón de su casa… Ojalá.

—Porque tú…— Balbuceé, sintiendo una proximidad terrible entre nuestros rostros. Nuestras narices casi se rozaban y nuestros alientos se mezclaban; advirtiéndonos de una cercanía muy peligrosa. —Sé que él…— No podía explicar mi punto así, y para el colmo mis instintos había hecho que cerrara los ojos, disfrutando de esa proximidad que indicaba algo típico. —Tú hermana…— Y esa proximidad se acabó. Poco a poco el frío se hizo presente y para cuando abrí los ojos, encontré a InuYasha lejos de mí, consternado y algo molesto. –Sabía que con eso malograría el momento, pero necesitaba sacarme un peso de encima. —Sé que él mató a tu hermana— Dije de sopetón, ladeando el rostro. No quería ver esa mirada, no quería ver su reacción…Solo quería estar muy lejos de aquí, mandando todo el plan a la mierda y atando a mamá en el carro para que nos larguemos. –Pero como dijo Midory, nada es tan sencillo.

Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once…-Y los segundos seguían pasando.

Los contaba, sintiendo el rudo ambiente que nos rodeaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Y su voz fue demasiado dura, seria y melancólica. –No lo soporté más y giré mi rostro, observándolo de frente. Me sorprendí al no encontrar a un InuYasha enojado, sino más bien… Encontré a un chico, con unos ojos recargados de emociones, donde la melancolía tenía la mayor parte a ganar. ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿Qué podía responderle?, esto estaba sobrepasándome y si empezaba a escabullirme en terrenos que no me concernía de seguro acabaría muy mal.

Odié haberle dicho eso, odié meter a su pequeña hermana en el tema. ¡Debí haberme resignado y largado con la cabeza en alto!

—Lo siento, yo no debí…— Negué, tragando duro. Ahora me sentía fatal, tan fatal que hasta podría decir que mi muerte estaba demasiado cerca.

—No, está bien— InuYasha suspiró, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean. ¿Una coraza?, ¿Intentaba poner una coraza al asunto? —Solo quiero saber, cómo te enteraste de eso…— Y bajó su mirada, hundiéndose en una realidad distinta a la mía.

Quise acercarme, elevando una mano pero me arrepentí. Dejé caer mi brazo, bajando la mirada igual que él. ¿Qué _debía_ decirle?

—Mi abuela dejó algunas notas en… un diario— Mentí terriblemente, mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza.

Se removió y luego volvió a suspirar, larga y sonoramente.

—Bueno, después de todo… Te ibas a enterar sí o sí…—Asintió.

— ¿Me vas ayudar? — Susurré bajito, creyendo que él no me había escuchado.

—No hace falta que me lo digas— Me devolvió el susurro, negando. —Yo tengo que hacerlo sí o sí… MI deber es protegerte, a ti y a toda tu familia. — Elevé la mirada, encontrándome con esos faros dorados que me escudriñaban lentamente. Sus labios estaban fruncidos, sin decir que sus cejas estaban contraídas. —Qué tienes en mente. — Terminó preguntando, recomponiéndose tan rápido que me sorprendió.

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces, hasta comprender la situación.

—Tenemos que hacer que el mismo Naraku nos diga dónde queda la ubicación de Onigumo— Asentí, entusiasmada.

—Así que Naraku sí trabaja con Onigumo— Pensó en voz alta InuYasha, cruzando sus brazos. — ¿Cómo tu abuela se había dado cuenta de eso? — Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, pasándome una mirada confundida. —Tú abuela no conocía a Naraku y…

—InuYasha, solo adecúate a la información ¿Sí? — Rodé los ojos, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra. — Ahora lo más importante es tenerlo vigilado, todo el día— Le dije, moviendo el dedo índice en el aire. —Así que quiero que le adviertas a tu hermano y a Miroku… Yo trataré de especificárselo a Sango, así lo tendríamos cubierto.

—Kagome.

No le hice caso, solo seguí con mis especulaciones.

—Luego lo atrapamos como ratón, le podemos poner una trampa así como Fred en Scooby Doo y…

—Kagome.

— ¡Oh!, Le pegamos en la cabeza y hacemos que se desmaye… Y tú podrás ver que…

—KAGOME — Y eso hizo que me quedara callada y con los colores fuertísimos en el rostro. Giré mi rostro, encontrándome con InuYasha algo impaciente. Reí nerviosa y luego mandé algunas maldiciones a mí y mi atolondrada boca. _'Tengo que pensar antes de hablar'_. —No es tan fácil. Onigumo es astuto, no manda a cualquiera a hacer su trabajo. — Me reprochó. —Además, tú deberías mantenerte calladita. —Se acercó, meneando la cabeza. —No se deben enterar de esto, ya hay muchos problemas en el pueblo por los secretos… Solo déjamelo a mí.

—Pero— Y me callé, al ver como InuYasha levantaba el dedo índice a modo de advertencia.

—Hablo en serio, Kagome. — Y suspiré, volviendo a recostarme contra la pared. —No sé cómo sabes todo esto — Quise reprochar pero él me interrumpió— Y no, no te creo lo del diario. — Me crucé de brazos, resoplando ofendida. —Pero ya lo sabes, y no importa. Ahora tranquila, Naraku no hará nada tonto así que solo mantente al tanto.

—Y ¿Qué pasará cuando decida sacar a mamá? — Pregunté, enojada. — ¿También debo mantenerme tranquila?

—Estaremos vigilando— Objetó, tranquilo. —Quiero que vayas a tu casa y…

—Pero aún no te he dicho…

— ¿Decir qué? — Me interrumpió, curioso.

—Sino me dejas terminar…— Rodé los ojos, y él rió entre dientes. —Bueno, en cuanto a los niños. — Y se puso serio, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo intentaría. Tenía que sonar sutil, pero no drástico. —Sé que les pasa…— InuYasha me observó curioso, o quizás incrédulo…—Onigumo quiere un sucesor, o sea un niño que lo reemplace porque está viejo y arruinado— Imité las palabras de Midory, rememorando la información antes obtenida. — Y quiere el cuerpo perfecto para transferir sus poderes, porque la mayoría se rompe con facilidad o no dura mucho. — Hice una mueca e InuYasha me remedó. —Cuando ya no tenía opciones…

—Utilizó a tu abuela— Terminó él, incrédulo. Yo asentí, lentamente.

—Mi abuela se dio cuenta de eso— Hice una pausa, observando cómo InuYasha se ponía pensativo, con los ojos perdidos en un lugar x de la sala. —Pero fue demasiado tarde, y abortó…— Él trató de negar pero yo proseguí, sin permitirle la palabra. —Sé que suena mal, pero ella lo hizo porque sabía lo que planeaba Onigumo y decidió hacerlo morir por su propia cuenta, antes de que ese niño sufra terriblemente en manos de ese hombre.

—Suena tan sádico— Negó, colocando una mano en su frente.

—Sus planes se arruinaron y tuvo que volver a probar suerte secuestrando a todo niño que se le cruzara. —Seguí explicando. —Y este pueblo era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, porque así podría utilizar a las pocas personas que viven por aquí, sin que se den cuenta.

—Sí, lo sé— Asintió. —Ahora él hace que los padres se olviden que alguna vez tuvieron hijos…

—Ajá— Le interrumpí. —Por cierto, me mentiste.

—Kagome, aquí no sale victorioso el que dice la verdad…— Sonrió, tocando levemente la punta de mi nariz. Bufé, rodando los ojos; y creo que me quedaré virola de hacer ese gesto tantas veces.

—Mentiroso— Espeté, respirando con fuerza. —Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso. —Canturreé, y él pareció hastiarse. —Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso.

—Basta— Susurró, acercándose. Negué y seguí canturreando, como toda una niña. —Kagome, me desesperas— Reí, aún con las palabras en la boca. Estaba tan divertida, que logré olvidarme en la situación angustiante que se supone que estaba pasando. InuYasha solo se hizo el gruñón, ocultando sus orejas con las palmas de sus manos. —Kagome, no estoy…

—Mentiroso— Paré, dejando la risa atrás. Él dejó caer sus manos, y se acercó aún más. — InuYasha… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Sonreí, y él se volvió a inclinar sobre mí, dejando que su cabello cayera a los contornos de mi rostro con algunos mechones que me hacían cosquillas en la parte de la nariz. Sus manos volvieron a formar esa cárcel, observándome como si quisiera ver más allá de mis ojos, como si quisiera meterse en mi cabeza y descubrir mis pensamientos.

—Una— Asintió, hablando ronco y muy sensual…

—Si puedes manipular a las personas… Ya sabes— Le dije nerviosa. — ¿Por qué no hiciste que me olvidara de todo?, para que no descubriera nada y…— No terminé de decir aquello e InuYasha ya estaba rozando sus labios contra los míos. Un roce delicioso, cálido y estremecedor, sí… Solo un roce.

Se alejó un poco, cerrando los ojos levemente. —No puedo, tu cabeza es una barrera para mí. — Entonces me vino a la mente la discusión anterior, donde InuYasha le platicaba a Sesshomaru y Miroku la barrera de metal que podía ser mi cabeza. ¿Entonces por eso lo dijo?, menos mal que ya empezaba a entender todo esto. ¡Por fin podía volver a ser Kagome!, la que no está loca, y no necesita chaleco de fuerzas. —Eres irresistible. — Y volvió acercarse, rozando con un poco más de fuerza sus labios, restregándolos lentamente contra los míos, en una caricia agónica. —Eres única— Suspiró contra mis labios, y aplastó sus labios contra los míos, uniéndolos por fin en un beso tan dulce como los anteriores. Logré reaccionar, encerrando su cuello con mis manos, mientras que él las posicionaba en mi cintura, apretándola y casi elevándome. Tuve que ponerme de puntitas para profundizar más el beso, correspondiéndole con cierta timidez.

Entonces el aire se hizo presente y tuvimos que romper ese enlace, separándonos solo un poco.

Fue cuando los dos pusimos los pies en la tierra, dándonos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho. Me soltó y negó rápidamente, balbuceando cosas que yo no logré comprender. Aún estaba algo sofocada por aquel beso, y mi cerebro no regresaba del todo al planeta tierra; las malditas mariposas revoloteaban y hasta podría decir que sentía como si me hubieran golpeado el estómago con fuerza. LUEGO, me di cuenta que él se había arrepentido y yo volvía a sentirme como la mujer despechada de la historia. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, Decía palabras tan dulces… Irresistible, única…Para luego mandarse el moco de su vida. ¡Era tan estúpido!

—Lo siento, yo…— Murmuró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Los desordenó, y quiso seguir hablando, pero yo le interrumpí pasando por su lado. Caminé decidida hasta la puerta de la entrada, pero me detuve antes de tomar la perilla. Escuché sus pasos, dirigiéndose en mi dirección, quedando a algunos pasos detrás de mí. —En realidad…

—Arg, No te disculpes, Tonto— Escupí las palabras, apretando mis dientes con fuerza y clavando mis uñas en mis propias palmas, haciendo un puño perfecto. Sentí su cercanía, y también el sonido estrepitoso de mi corazón. ¿Podría él escucharlo?

—Por mí, no me arrepiento— Dijo suavemente. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?, ¿No se arrepiente? —Pero…

Mis mejillas se colorearon, mientras que mi mente me repetía lo mismo.

—Yo tampoco— Susurré, con una perfecta sonrisa boba en el rostro. _'Qué más da, él no me podía ver'_. Carraspeé y dejé de tensar los hombros. —Tengo una última pregunta…—Seguí con el mismo tono bajo, pasando levemente la punta de mi lengua por mis labios. Hormigueaban y pedían a todo dar otro beso, pero tampoco era el momento adecuado. Sentí el contacto tibio de su mano en mi hombro, llamándome levemente para que voltee. Tomé valor, y giré mi cuerpo, encontrándome con InuYasha muy cerca, admirándome con eso ojotes dorados que derretían mi alma. Esquivé su mirada, sonrojándome como una tonta y terminé esperando unos segundos, luego me decidí a hablar. — ¿Mi cabeza está mal?

—Es la misma pregunta de anoche. — Rió, dejando caer su mano por el contorno de mi hombro, deslizándose torturadoramente por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano. La tomó con delicadeza y me jaló levemente, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara pegado al suyo. Sentí su abandono en el agarre de mi mano, y luego sus brazos rodeándome la cintura, su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza con un beso suave en mi coronilla. Yo me quedé como estatua, sin pensar en hacer algo. –Eso fue nuevo, y totalmente… Tierno. Mi corazón palpitó y pude jurar que los minutos se detuvieron, un silencio donde éramos los dos y sin cargas que nos siguieran. 'Qué pena, el momento fue arruinado por el tonto de InuYasha'. —Tu cabeza no está mal…— Lo escuché suspirar, aferrándose fuertemente a mi cuerpo, como si fuera a desaparecer. —Eres tú, de una manera u otra. — Me tensé y él lo percibió, porque rápidamente chasqueó la lengua. —En otras palabras, me es imposible porque sí. Eres una Higurashi, y tu abuela tenía el mismo detalle.

Me alejé, solo un poco, alzando el rostro para poder observarlo desde mi altura.

— ¿Mi abuela? — Pregunté y el rió, asintiendo.

Y nos pasamos esa tarde riendo. No hablamos más del tema, decidimos darnos unas vacaciones por algunas horas, ya que Naraku no haría algo estúpido en estos momentos. Hablamos, como ese día que él me invitó a la cafetería, reímos como hienas y aprendimos más del otro, reconociendo cosas secundarias que antes ignorábamos. ¿Sabían que le gusta el Ramen?, Él es Adora-Ramen 101%-.

* * *

7:00 pm. –Después de la charla de InuYasha, siguió la de mi amiga. (Mamá no estaba en casa y eso de cierta manera me empezaba a preocupar.)

—Creo que estoy enamorada— Musitó mi amiga, recostándose sobre la superficie de mi cama, estrujando mi almohada contra su pecho y lanzando suspiros patéticos. Oh, no… Nunca suspiraría así por un chico… '_Por InuYasha, derrepente'_…— ¿Sientes esas mariposas? — Preguntó, acariciando la almohada con delicadeza, como si se tratara del mismo chico del que hablaba. —Luego su voz tan maravillosa, y sus ojos brillantes que son tan perfectos…

—Sango, me asustas— Susurré, rodando los ojos. Me apoyé contra mi escritorio, tomando en cuenta las palabras de Sango. ¿Perfecto?, oh sí… Solo había un chico perfecto para mí.

—Kagome, ¿Acaso no sientes eso por InuYasha? — Reí, ladeando el rostro. — ¿No?, estás mintiendo.

—No lo he negado— Suspiré, enfocando mi mirada en las musarañas de una esquina del cuarto.

—Entonces tú también estás enamorada— Chilló Sango, lanzándome la almohada. La mullida cosa me rebotó en la cabeza, alertándome como psicópata al instante. Sango rió, meneando su cabeza en forma de negación. —El amor te tiene estúpida, amiga.

— ¿Amor? — Pregunté, recogiendo la almohada. —Para tu tren, Sango— Le devolví la almohada, volviendo a recostarme sobre el escritorio. —Puede ser que InuYasha me guste y me haga sentir completamente febril pero…Amor, no. — Asentí, como toda sabia.

—Eso dices tú, tontuela— Suspiró, y luego tomó la almohada y la volvió abrazar. —Kagome últimamente has estado entrando y saliendo que no eh tenido tiempo de comentarte algo. — Comentó como si fuera algo sin importancia. —Encontré el disfraz perfecto para la fiesta. ¡No sabes qué alegría!

Alcé las cejas, intentando recordar una fiesta que Sango me haya comentado antes.

— ¿Fiesta? — Repetí, elevando los ojos y colocando un dedo en mi mentón. –Vaya pose de chica sabia.

—Kagome, una buena memoria sin dudas. — Rió ella. —La fiesta de disfraces del pueblo, la cual tú no irás porque eres la última en todo el pueblo…

—Que no tiene disfraz, lo sé, lo sé— La interrumpí bruscamente, dejando caer mis manos, encorvando levemente mi espalda. —Pero…

—Te quedaste sin disfraz. — Y volvió a reír, poniendo un dedo debajo de su ojo izquierdo y jalándolo hacia abajo, mientras sacaba la lengua. —Ahora te voy a querer ver buscando por todas las tiendas del pueblo, buscando un disfraz de pato para al último quedar con el disfraz de el payaso Sin ton ni son.

—Qué imaginación— Me quejé, pensando el asunto. ¿Iría o no iría?, a lo mejor sí vaya, pero la idea de llegar vestida de payaso me aterraba. Así que terminaría como perdedora, sentada en el mueble de mi sala, comiendo helado e imaginando que veía la tele. ¿Comenté que esta casa no tiene aparatos como televisión, teléfono fijo o algo por el estilo?, Puaj, necesitaba las imágenes gloriosas del artefacto que te vuelve tarada. ¡Necesitaba esos momentos de ocio! —Es obvio que no iré vestida de payaso— Mascullé, irónica.

—Es obvio que S-…— Interrupción.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió lentamente, haciendo un chirrido que paralizó los cabellos de mi nuca. Una sensación difícil de explicar, además de algo incómoda de sentir. –Torcí mi boca, ladeando el rostro para ver quién malditamente hacia eso.

—Kagome— Llamó y yo me quedé como estatua.

Era Midory, luciendo su ropa sucia y esa delgadez muy inapropiada para una chica. ¿Qué tenía en contra de la comida?, porque por lo que veo ella tiene que acostumbrarse a comer cinco platos por almuerzo, derrepente y así se recupere. Bueno, pero el asunto no iba por ahí, Midory tenía una herida profunda en su brazo izquierdo, tan profunda que hasta podía ver como la sangre rojísima se deslizaba por todo su miembro, manchando en parte su camisa y goteando levemente al suelo.

¿Qué le había pasado?

—Dios mío— Chilló Sango, retrocediendo torpemente en la cama. — ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome! — Tuve miedo, al ver como mi amiga miraba con los ojazos muy abiertos a mi fantasma personal, tapando su boca con horror y canturreando mi nombre como si fuera una plegaria. –Reaccioné tarde, y avancé preocupada donde Midory, tratando de empezar por un principio, o más menos por algo parecido.

—Midory— La llamé y ella desvió su mirada de Sango a mí. — ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Acerqué una mano, queriendo tocar su hombro pero ella me esquivó, retrocediendo dos pasos. Sus ojos me observaban con odio, ese negro tan profundo como las profundidades del mar, tan desdeñoso como el veneno en sí. Tuve miedo y retrocedí igual que ella, inmóvil y con el corazón en la boca.

—Eres una maldita— Me apuntó, elevando el brazo bueno y señalándome con el dedo índice. ¿Qué había hecho yo ahora? —Estúpida, ¡Lo malograste todo! — Y esta vez sonó como una declaración de muerte, degollándome poco a poco con esa mirada.

Ni tuve tiempo de pestañear, cuando sentí un golpe duro contra mi mejilla.

Mi mundo se puso de cabeza, mientras que mi cuerpo aterrizaba terriblemente contra el suelo, golpeando mi costado contra las patas del escritorio. Sentí como si una daga se me clavaba en ese mismo lugar, abriéndome la piel sin anestesia y el dolor profundo hizo que todo se volviera tan negro como los ojos de Midory.

El sollozo de mi amiga y el silencio de Midory, todo en un mismo tiempo y después… Qué sé yo.

**Continuará…**

.

* * *

Las cortinas rojas del escenario se abren y sale Pam acompañada de Coraje.

¡Pero qué cosa!, Kagome recibió un impacto fuerte. ¿Pero qué habrá hecho para que Midory se enoje tanto?, bueno, eso lo averiguarán en el próximo capítulo. **—Eso, Eso. —** Y bueno, prometí romance… Y lo cumplí, espero que les guste. —**Apesta, Apesta. —** Coraje, nadie pidió tu opinión. **— Nunca pides mi opinión**. _(Cruza sus brazos)._ —No la necesito, además tampoco quiero opiniones de Raros que andan vestidos de rosa y bailan el sapito con personajes como… _(Señala a Scooby Doo)._ **—¡Pero el sapito no tiene nada de malo!, Solo saltas y saltas y .. ¡Vamos Scooby, A bailar_!(_**_Y se pone a bailar con Scooby Doo_) —Dios, no tengo porque ver esto… _(Se aleja de ellos)._

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**. –Música de fondo: El sapito. (Coraje y Scooby Doo bailando por ahí)

_Dientes de León. _

_Crazy Caatt. **(**_La frase está en el capítulo 16, sino me equivoco n.n**_)_**

_Coral9_

_Setsuna17._

_Dark_Yuki._

_Sango24._

_Angelique Braun.** (**Exacto, anda con cuidado. Tranquila, Con esto deben estar a mil, pero bueno, el colegio es una tontería de por sí. xD**)**_

_CONEJA **(**Eso pasará en el próximo capítulo, sino me distraigo. Jeje. **)**_

_Luz celestial._

_SeranaDulceStar._

_Kiara Taisho-Sama_

_RefiraM. _

Muchas gracias ;). Son tan lindas *3*

.

Ahora sí, me despido y nos leeremos en unos días. **—Eso, eso—** Coraje, ¿Ya terminaste? — **Sí.** _(Esconde algo)_ — ¿Qué estás escondiendo Coraje? — (_Coraje le tira un boomerang en la cabeza)_ — Auch. _(Pam cae patas arriba)_ **— Bueno, Saludos inspiración, silvestre y Puro Hueso, y como verán es fácil ser líder. ¡Muahaha!, con Pam así yo podré dominar…—** _(Scooby Doo le golpea la nuca con un pepinillo)_

Y así de nuevo los dos quedan groguis.

— ¡Adiós! — Se despide Scooby Doo con una mano, y en la otra el pepinillo roto.

.

.

**Crayola**_&_**Coraje.**


	20. Método práctico

Mamá mía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en el cartel de –Se busca? **— Realmente yo no lo sé. Acuérdate que soy una ilusión creada por tu cerebro. No tengo noción del tiempo**. —Diablos, Coraje. Me haces sentir L.O.C.A. —**En parte, Sí, mi camarada**. — Es lo elemental. ¡Chequéalo! — **Lo estoy chequeando, Pam**. —Crayola para ti, perro Rosa. — **Como sea, Ahora date prisa y empieza con la historia.** —Dale, Dale… No te desesperes. —**Contigo, ¿Desesperarme?** —No interrumpas. ¡Luces, cámara… ¡Crayola! **— ¡Y Coraje!**

**Capítulo 20:**

Método práctico.

.

.

.

—La golpeó—

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, adecuándome a la luz intensa.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

Removí mi cuerpo, acomodándolo más entre el colchón suave y las miles de almohadas que rodeaban. Estaba de costado, en una posición incómoda pero a la vez cómoda. No me moví mucho, había algo que me dolía impresionantemente en la parte de mis caderas, tanto así que hasta respirar era dificultoso. Traté de tranquilizarme, aspirando todo el aire perfumado que tenía mi habitación en estos momentos, nivelando mis sentidos poco a poco, deslizando las palmas de mis manos por toda la cama, como si estuviera buscando algo para sujetarme de una pronta caída.

—Y-yo no l-lo s-sé…— Escuché los balbuceos de Sango y algunos jadeos provenientes de una segunda persona, mas no pude verlas. Ahora me encontraba de espalda a ellas, con la mirada puesta en la ventana abierta de mi cuarto, observando cómo las cortinas blancas se mecían terriblemente a causa del viento gélido de la noche. NOTA: ¿Por qué diablos no pueden cerrar las ventanas?, ¿Me quieren matar de una vez o qué? —E-ese fantas-sma apa-reció d-de la n-nada y…— ¿Fantasma?, ¿Cuál fantasm-…

Midory…

—Eso es imposible, Sango, de seguro…— Esa voz ronca… ¿Naraku?

—N-no— Hubo una pausa, la cual utilicé para recordar los momentos previos. Fue algo sencillo, ya que mi cerebro la agrupó en cuatro simples palabras. Golpe, caída, dolor e inconsciencia. Bueno, después de eso presté mayor atención a los susurros despavoridos de Sango. —Y-yo vi como despareció.

_Eres una maldita_

Esa sensación terrible se alojó en mi estomago, estrujando mis tripas como si se tratasen de un pañuelo descartable. ¿Era miedo?, podría ser que ella me inspirara miedo, pero esta vez no era eso, era una sensación de traición, donde la conciencia me reprochaba de algo que yo no sabía. ¿Qué había hecho?, y ¿Por qué Midory había reaccionado así?, ¿Será que le molestó…?

_Estúpida, ¡Lo malograste todo!_

¿Qué hice esta vez?

—Sango, no puede ser que una chica aparezca de la nada y…y… le haga esto a mi bebé— Pude reconocer la voz de mi madre, y aunque al principio sonó firme y preocupada, logró descomponerse hasta quedar como un largo quejido, acompañado luego de varios lamentos imperceptibles y palabras balbuceantes. —Es terrible. — terminó llorando, y también pude escuchar algunas palabras conciliatorias de ese tipo Naraku para mi madre. ¿La estaría abrazando?, Arg… Maldito tipo.

Volví a moverme, pero esta vez fue algo impropio. Debería aclarar que no fue una brillante idea, porque apenas moví mi tronco para acomodarme en la cama un dolor agudo traspasó mi carne, haciendo que las lágrimas y algunos quejidos salieran por mis labios. No sabía que estaba sucediendo y temía averiguarlo, pero era tanto así que tuve que darle el valor suficiente y acercar una mano hacia la parte que dolía, colocando con cuidado la punta de mis dedos sobre una superficie ardiente y algo espesa.

Para que mentir… Grité, y lo hice con ganas.

No sé por qué, pero a los segundos estuve rodeada de tres cuerpos. Pude distinguir entre mis quejidos a mi amiga Sango, acariciando mi frente y diciendo palabras que no entendía y tampoco estaba en los momentos ideales para detenerme a pensar; luego estaba mamá y sus quejidos sobre mi herida, mencionando y casi gritándole a Naraku que llamara a Inu no.

¡InuYasha!

Y ese fue el rayo mágico, sus dos orbes dorados que se fundían en mi cerebro, la sonrisa sincera y casi ladeada que me estremecía… Las caricias y aquellos besos que tuve momento de recibir; sí, InuYasha… él…

_Estúpida._

Entonces abrí los ojos desorbitadamente, mientras que con una mano me afirmaba de improvisto en la cama. Las tres personas fueron solo sombras a causa de la oscuridad, mientras que al fondo de todo podía divisar a Midory, rodeada de una luz blanca, algo pálida. Sus ojos negros como el carbón me observaban atentamente, como si quisiera hervirme con la furia retenida; estaba tan molesta que temblaba, sosteniendo sus manos en puños y mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía a esa mujer?

—Kagome. — Logró hablarme, mientras que las voces, quejas y siseos de mamá y Sango quedaban de fondo lejano. —No aprendes la lección. — Tuve esa repentina sensación de terror, justo en el momento que lograba observar de reojo al tipo Naraku. Supe de inmediato que él sabía a quién estaba observando, esa sonrisa imperceptible que demostraba y el brillo repentino en esos ojos café… Diablos, sí Midory seguía aquí iba a estropear el plan. PERO por qué me preocupaba esto…Se supone que ella me golpeó y ahora me estaba llamando estúpida… ¿No sería traición ante su compañera en plan? —No debiste enamorarte, NO DEBISTE. — Se me revolvió el estómago, justo en el momento que una persona la atravesó haciendo que se volviera polvo imaginario.

¿No debiste enamorarte?

Lo último que vi fueron unos ojos dorados, antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

.

Me sentía como un gran pez fuera del agua; seca, sucia, temerosa, desesperada y con el aliento casi inexistente. La razón era sencilla, mi madre desde que desperté a estado conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, mimándome como un bebé que no sabía ni comer; cosa que no me gustaba para nada. Y encima para empeorar la situación, Sango la seguía como discípula. ¿No podían dejarme unos segundos en paz?, bueno era cierto que tenía una rajadura en mi cintura, profunda como la herida anterior que despareció gracias a la mamá de InuYasha; pero podía con esto, ya no me dolía y podía moverme a horcajadas sobre la cama.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en la misma posición, pegando mi cabeza con fuerza entre la mullida almohada, con los ojos entreabiertos y las palmas pegadas a mi pecho. Mis piernas estaban encorvadas, parecida a una posición fetal. Pensativa y sin humor para escuchar los lloriqueos de mi madre y las dudas de Sango.

¿Por qué Midory habrá dicho eso?, a qué se refería… ¿Enamorarme?, ¿Yo?

Cerré los ojos, apretando el puente de mi nariz con una mano.

Solo deseaba tener un poco de…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió estridentemente, tanto que mamá y Sango dieron un grito tremendo. Yo solo salte, como lo hubiera hecho una chica normal, ¿Verdad?, Sea lo que sea, curiosa me giré como pude para poder observar al bruto que había abierto con tanta fuerza la puerta. Luego de analizar la situación, no di crédito a lo que veía. ¡Era InuYasha!, estaba furioso, más que eso, ¡Ardido en llamas!, cosa que me era raro de comprender. ¿Desde cuándo InuYasha se molestaba tanto?

Entrecerré mis ojos, pasando mi visión por su expresión dura, luego admirando sus cabellos negros empapados. No, más bien, todo él estaba empapado. Tenía su ropa algo arrugada, y sus zapatos estaban reposando bajo un par de charcos que se escurría de su ropa. Bueno, todo quedaba en una simple conclusión. Afuera estaba lloviendo, o –Quizás- él mismo se había mojado para darle emoción al momento.

Sea lo que sea, yo me sentía estúpida. –Por lo que veía- Mamá estaba –CASI- En un paro cardiaco, y Sango… Sango creo que ya se encontraba descansando en el suelo. ¡Diablos!, todo era tan difícil de comprender. Bueno, después de todo, este pueblo era ya todo un misterio.

—Kagome…— Casi rugió.

¿Él también iba a insultarme?

—Inu- InuYasha— Titubeó mamá.

Yo me acomodé rendida en la almohada, viendo de soslayo como mamá se arrastraba por toda la habitación. Suspiré, y a los segundos mamá empezó a preguntar todo tipo de cosas. ¿Tenía que ser siempre así?

— ¿Sabes quién le hizo esto a mi bebé? — Me sorprendió la voz desquiciada de mamá.

No pude perderme aquella expresión de InuYasha. Hizo un gesto que no logré percibir… Ni siquiera supe si era preocupación, o algo por el estilo; Solo era una mueca más de InuYasha, que al parecer no tenía significado alguno. –InuYasha, eres un estúpido.- Obvio que lo quise decir, pero ahora el dolor acumulado en mi garganta no me dejaba ni siquiera pronunciar sonido alguno.

¿Por qué?

¡MALDICIÓN!

¿Por qué lloraba?

—Señora Higurashi… — Habló él, y yo por el momento, me dediqué a quitarme el rastro de lágrimas, con la almohada. —¿Podría…?

—No, no— Chilló mamá, conmocionada. — ¡Dime!, ¿Quién le hizo esto a mi… a mi…?

Hastiada, me levanté como pude de la cama. Me dolía, sí, no lo negaba; pero más que eso, mi alma me pesaba. Solo traté de poner mis pies en el piso, manteniendo el equilibrio como objetivo primordial. Luego me sujeté con fuerza de la cabecera, al mismo tiempo que Sango pegó un pequeño grito. Mamá se volteó casi al instante, junto con la mirada ardiente de InuYasha.

Hice una mueca, justo al mismo tiempo que pequeñas gotas de agua con sal se deslizaban lentamente por mis mejillas.

Ahí estaba yo… Llorando como magdalena.

—Basta— Musité, agachando el rostro. Esperé un breve momento, sintiendo como la tensión del momento recaía sobre mis hombros. Luego continué. —Mamá, basta.

—Kagome— Renegó ella, elevando una mano a la altura de su boca. —Vuelve a la cama. ¡Por Dios!

InuYasha se movió, tan ágil como siempre. El dolor me sorprendió, haciendo que mis piernas perdieran fuerzas, y mi cuerpo cedió a la gravedad. Caí, en los brazos de InuYasha, ya que él, en el transcurso de mi caída había logrado alcanzar mi cuerpo y sostenerlo en vilo, posición que adoptaba la novia con el novio, o lo que sea.

Mamá chilló, y Sango se desplazó preocupada al lado de InuYasha.

—Kagome. ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sango.

Yo asentí, pero sin mirarla.

Mi mirada estaba tan conectada a la de InuYasha, que me ardían las pupilas. Su ardiente mirada me calentaba, hirviendo ese sentimiento tan exquisito en mi interior. ¡Haciendo que poco a poco mí corazón empezara una loca carrera!, Tan loca, como yo lo estaba por él.

_"No debiste enamorarte, NO DEBISTE."_

Se me revolvió el estómago, e InuYasha me acomodó entre sus brazos, acercándome más a su pecho; tanto que podía sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón.

¿Alterado?

—InuYasha— murmuré, hipnotizada por el fuego intenso de aquello mirada. Tan enloquecedora, como su fragancia demasiado atrayente que portaba su cuerpo. Sus cabellos que rozaban parte de mi piel, la de los brazos. Sus manos calientes, que me ponían la piel de gallina. ¡Diablos!, esto iba de mal en peor.

Pero claro que el momento fue interrumpido por mamá y sus gritos irritantes.

—Llamaré al médico— Chilló, y salió del cuarto tan rápido que hasta me pareció ver una estela de polvo en su caminar.

—Yo…— Sango bajó la cabeza, y dio tres pasos atrás. —Yo… Los dejo solos— Y ella también se marchó, cerrando la puerta al irse.

Todo fue silencioso, tanto que hasta llegó a incomodarme.

InuYasha me depositó suave en la cama, teniendo mucho cuidado con mi herida. Se acuclilló a un costado de la cama, y acarició suavemente mi mejilla derecha, pasando el torso de su mano por mi mandíbula, para luego suavemente subir y recoger algunos mechones que colgaban por uno de mis costados de la cara.

Sonrió con dureza, casi obligándose; y luego carraspeó y alejó como si fuera fuego, su mano.

—Lo siento…— Agachó su cabeza, sin poder mirarme a los ojos. — Yo… Dije que te protegería y… y…

—Está bien— Susurré, acomodándome en un rincón de la cama. Yo también desvié la mirada, concentrándome en las líneas marcadas, en la palma de mi mano. — Todo sucedió rápido…

Silencio.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? — Murmuró luego de un rato.

Su aliento fresco llegó a mis fosas nasales, casi fundiéndome en un letargo imposible de surcar.

No contesté, y él volvió a preguntar.

—Kagome… ¿Quién lo hizo?

Mi silencio fue su impaciencia, tanto así, que estalló de manera brusca.

— ¿Quién mierda lo hizo? — Estalló. Su rostro se tornó rojo, y sus ojos chispearon con fuerza. Pareció que una hoguera colosal resurgió de aquellos ojos, haciendo que bajara la mirada intimidada. —Kagome…— Arrastró las consonantes, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en un puño resaltante. — ¡Dímelo!

Pareció decepcionado, y yo volví a soltar las lágrimas.

—No sé…— Fui capaz de decir, teniendo la imagen de Midory en mi cabeza.

Fatal mentirosa.

InuYasha arrugó su entrecejo, con una mueca demasiado molesta.

—Tonta— Murmuró.

Cerré los ojos, y la mirada enfurecida de Midory volvió como relámpago a mi mente.

—Lo siento.

InuYasha se levantó, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y varios pasos resonaron. Supe que él se fue, en el momento que mamá y la voz del desconocido penetró duramente en el interior de mi cabeza.

Me desmayé a los segundos… Y no sé qué mierda pasó después.

_._._._

Me levanté en la mañana. Lo sé porque el sol regaba sus rayos cegadores, por todo el bendito cuarto. Al principio, no logré acostumbrarme, así que por inercia, pestañeé varias veces y me sobé los ojos para terminar el proceso. Luego logré verificar mi cuarto, viéndolo como siempre. Ordenado y con el mismo olor a lilas que siempre tenía. Alguna ropa regada y zapatos ordenados en la parte posterior a la puerta, entreabierta.

Me moví, y milagrosamente no me dolía nada. Sorprendida me revisé la herida… Pero… tampoco había nada.

¡Mierda!

Salté como liebre, levantándome tan rápido que mi cabeza no soportó. Tropecé con las colchas, enredándose entre mis piernas. Caí duramente al suelo, golpeándome la cadera. Chillé débilmente, e insulté a todo el mundo. Fue demasiado retorcido, ya que si me hubiera visto Sango, se hubiera burlado como una maldita hiena. -¡Maldición!- Dije entre dientes, y me levanté como pude, lanzando las colchas a la cama. Estabilicé mis pies contra el duro y frío piso, y avancé hasta la puerta.

Me apoyé en la columna y esperé, pero la casa parecía vacía.

Grité los nombres que pasaron por mi cabeza.

Sango, Mamá, Souta…

Y hasta grité:

¿ESTÁ EL BASTARDO DE NARAKU?

Oh, claro que lo grité. –Pero obvio, que antes me di cuenta de que no había nadie en casa.

Bueno, ahora necesitaba algunas explicaciones, como por ejemplo mi herida que despareció misteriosamente. Mi familia desaparecida, y NECESITABA, -Con todas las palabras- Hablar con InuYasha. Sabía que estaba molesto, pero también sabía que esta herida había desaparecido gracias a su madre. Lo descubrí una vez, y esta vez no me iban a engañar.

Igual, lo necesitaba saber… AHORA.

Me fui a lavar, luego me cambié con lo primero que encontré y salí disparada a la calle.

Crucé la calle, y di con la puerta de InuYasha. Lo que me sorprendió fue que en la puerta había una cartulina pegada. Fue espeluznante, ya que pude ver como con ¿Sangre? ¿¡ESO ERA SANGRE!

Diablos, esto parecía una película de terror.

Decía:

Es mejor despertar, con un método práctico.

La letra parecía estar escrita en sangre, derritiéndose por la escritura –Hasta casi deformarse- como si fuera un mensaje terrorífico.

¿Quién mierda escribiría un letrero así?

Retrocedí impactada, impactando contra algo blando. Volteé casi al instante, topándome con el rostro desfigurado de Midory. Ella sonreía, y sus facciones parecían demasiado aterradoras. –Al menos no grité, solo me mantuve quieta, y con un rostro inescrutable. ¡Pero si supieran como temblaba por dentro!, se partirían de la risa.

— ¿Qué pasó Kagome?, ¿Asustada?

Bueno, aquello sí me dio rabia.

Negué, con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Qué pasa Midory?, ¿Falló el plan?

Su sonrisa se desfiguró, y sus pies descalzos avanzaron por la calle árida de la pista.

—Tú lo malograste. — Farfulló, mientras doblaba de manera brusca su cuello. — ¡Tú malograste mi maldita venganza!

Conecté hechos, e inesperadamente, me sentí débil.

— ¿Venganza? — Arrugué el entrecejo. — ¿Me necesitabas para una maldita venganza?

Midory rió, justo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezó a desfigurarse, hasta bajar de estatura. Su ropa se hizo grande, como una bata de un maldito enfermero. Su rostro se rejuveneció, haciendo que encajara con el cuerpo de niña que ahora tenía.

Sí, exacto. Ella era una niña, Ahora.

—Qué diablos…— murmuré, y ella sonrió.

—Fue duro… — Se acercó más, y yo como tonta retrocedí. ¡Tenía miedo! — Los primeros meses, fueron duros. — Negué y ella asintió. — Logré abarcar los poderes… Era lo mejor… Lo más…— Hizo una pausa, medio retorcida. — Más poder. — Dijo de pronto, entronando sus ojos en mí. — Y más poder, cada día… — Sonrió, pero ese momento duró segundos, porque luego negó y su sonrisa se desvaneció. — Pero… Era demasiado… — Afiló sus ojos, acercándose paso por paso. — Hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantó más…

Atónita, retrocedí, hasta quedar pegada a una pared. Me arrinconé como animalito indefenso, y ella aprovechó esto para acercarse tanto a mí, que su pequeño cuerpito quedó casi rozando con el mío.

—Reventé, Kagome… — Contó, y yo lloré como desquiciada, tapándome la boca con una mano. — Y sí, por eso quiero mi venganza… Te necesito… Tú tienes que matarlo, así como él me mató. ¡Tiene que sufrir!

Negué, ella se alejó y yo caí apoyada aún en la pared.

—Pero… ¡TE ENAMORASTE!

—No— Gemí inconscientemente.

—Sí. ¡Lo mismo que pasó con tu abuela! — Sus ojos negros como el carbón, se pusieron aterradores. Llenos de ira y rabia, tanta que me abrumaba. Negué una vez más, y ella rió. —Pero eso no volverá a pasar… Porque te mataré…AHORA.

Grité, justo al mismo tiempo que todo se volvía negro.

Abrí los ojos y respiré profundamente, sintiendo como unas manos me sobaban rápidamente los brazos. Todo estaba iluminado, y la calentura de un cuerpo cerca al mío, me tranquilizaba.

Inspeccioné, hasta encontrar unos ojos dorados muy cerca a los míos.

—Kagome— Susurró esa voz que tanto conocía.

Su susurro chocó contra mis labios, y su cuerpo abarcó más el mío.

—El método práctico— Volvió a decir InuYasha, acarician mis cabellos con emoción. — Es despertarte con un beso.

Sonreí emocionada, y lo abracé tal cual oso de peluche. Su risa chocó contra mi oído, tranquilizando el temblor de mi cuerpo.

—No me dejes. — Dije en un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento. — Me respondió él. —Era la única forma de saber quién te estaba haciendo esto.

No quise cerrar los ojos.

Solo supe que él estaba allí, protegiéndome y velando por mí.

Derrepente Midory tenía razón, y yo estaba enamorada de él.

Solo quizás.

**Continuará. **

* * *

Bueno, sin comentarios. —**Claro, te da vergüenza enfrentar a tu público ¿Verdad?** — Bueno… Es que… **— Já, Lo sabía**. — Cállate, Pulgoso. — **Oe, Oe, Oe. Pulgoso es el perro competencia, así que no confundas.** — ¿Desde cuándo tú me tratas de Oe…? Respetos, perro loco. — ¿**Y tú?, Me dices loco. ¡Ya vez**! — Cállate, idiota mofeta desfigurada. — **Tortuga sin dientes**. — Lata aplastada. **— Ballena come rico.** — POTÓN **— ¿Qué Mierda…?**

¿Ya extrañaban las peleas?

Próximo capítulo, no sé sabe cuándo se publicará. Pero haré todo lo posible para subirlo con la más pronta rapidez. (No sé qué mierda dije, pero dije algo.)

Muchas gracias, amores.

Las amo a todas.

Besos.

Crayola Y el Sodomita de Coraje.

**¿Qué, Qué?**

Eso, eso. x)


	21. Una guerra anunciada

La mañana se había estancado de repente, con los gritos de Kikyo por toda la casa. Amenamente, yo había estado suspendida en una ventana cualquiera, pensando en las miles de musarañas que debieron pasar por el vidrio, resbalando, brincando y hasta charlando con las Arañas; diferentes. Pero, Me distraje. Kikyo llegó a mi lado, con una tela roja en manos.

— ¿Puedes creer que encontré el disfraz perfecto? — Me dijo con ganas. Yo traté de ignorarla, pero ella fue más especial. — Estaba en una tienda, con Kagura. —Rodeé los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre. Kikyo aprovechó para hacer una pequeñísima pausa. —Luego, ya cansada de buscar, encontré este disfraz. — Y lo lanzó sobre mi cara. — Ya sabes, Disfraz perfecto para ti. Prostituta.

Casi de inmediato me levanté, y observé la tela roja que se suponía ser un mini vestido que apenas y te tapaba algo. Analicé la situación, luego sin comprender levanté la mirada para ver como mi hermana se cruzaba de brazos como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

—Todo el pueblo lo comenta. — Dijo de sopetón, cambiando su posición.

— ¿Qué comentan?

—Qué tú y Taisho…— No dijo más, solo esperó.

Bajé la prenda, y mi mirada también. ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—Entonces es verdad. Primero con Koga, luego con InuYasha. ¿No querrás con su hermano?

—Yo no me pondré esto, Kikyo… No me queda, al igual que todo eso.

—Hazte la santa.

Tiré el mini vestido rojo, y me retiré en silencio de la sala. Kikyo siguió hablando por detrás, pero realmente ni presté atención. Yo estaba con la mente en blanco, tratando de poner orden a todo. ¿Por qué el pueblo andaría con tremendas tonterías?, yo no andaba con InuYasha. Solo algunos besos que fueron por el calor del momento, pero de ahí no pasaba. —Nota, aún siento como mi corazón palpita distinto cuando pienso en esos besos. Ni mencionar también el sonrojo emergente en mis mejillas. Pero, NO es amor. —Nunca mencioné algo de salir con él, mucho menos con Koga. Además con el hermano de InuYasha. ¿Sesshomaru?, Nah, Me ahorro mi destino.

Aún había cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Midory estaba por ahí, y a InuYasha no le había agradado nada la situación, después de todo, la situación se había tornado más peligrosa. Las calles ahora estaban muy vigiladas, y Naraku estaba siendo investigado. Mi madre aún seguía loca, y yo podía volver a sufrir otro ataque. ¡Ni mencionar a Souta! Él debía permanecer en casa, y sin excusas.

Me detuve abruptamente, recordando el motivo por los disfraces.

¡La fiesta iba a ser esta semana!, ¿Qué mierda me iba a poner?

Sango justo se posó delante de mí, con un billete en manos.

—Tengo el presentimiento que estamos pensando lo mismo.

Le sonreí, aliviada otra vez. Sango no recordaba nada, al igual que toda la familia. Todo seguía normal, pero con Naraku por los alrededores era un tanto difícil para InuYasha. —Diablos, seguía el maldito tamborileo dentro de mi cavidad torácica. Distinto.

—Eh. Creo que sí. — Sango guardó el billete en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. — ¿El disfraz?

Su cara se iluminó. —Vamosssss.

Mi madre justo pasaba por aquí, con una caja en manos. Nos sonrió, e iba a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo y nos miró con cara de villano de caricaturas.

—No salen, si el sótano no está limpio.

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.

—Espera. ¡El sótano está en buenas condiciones!, no es justo.

Mi madre elevó una ceja. —No, no lo está.

—Sí, está limpio.

Mi madre siguió con su marcha, dejando una advertencia en el aire.

—Si está limpio, entonces te puedes ir. Si no, NO sales.

Torcí mi boca.

—Ya la escuchaste, hermanita.— Dijo Kikyo, Pasando por el lado de mi madre y sin querer , distraida mirándome, golpeó a mi madre por el hombro haciendo que ella balancee y la caja que sostenía en manos cayera lentamente por las escaleras. Su contenido se desparramó, mostrando unas telas blancas hermosas y unos pequeños zapatitos blancos. Todo parecía estar hecho con brillos, y hasta quizás diamantes. Suavemente me acerqué a inspeccionar, dándome cuenta que no eran solo telas ... Era un vestido, corto y de una blanco impecable. Sus encajes le daban forma, y parecía de vario vuelos. Algunos guantes largos estaban escondidos entre los encajes. —Y es que yo había visto este vestido en algún lugar ... ¿En un sueño quizás? ... O sí, Ya me acordé.

Suavemente me quedé con el vestido entre mis manos, y subí la mirada casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué es? ...

Mi madre sonrió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

—Ow ... Era algo que tu abuela hizo hace mucho tiempo ... Hermoso ¿no?

Kikyo bufó, y se largó, Alterada.

Sango se acercó y se arrodilló a mi lado.

—¡Que lindo! ... ¿Por qué no lo utilizas en el baile?

Torcí la boca, sin convencerme.

—No lo sé ... ¿Para qué lo hizo la abuela?

Mi madre sonrió aún más.

—Para mí.— Se acercó y guardó los zapatos blancos en la caja, mientras hacia su pausa. — Esta fiesta se celebra cada año, desde que este pueblo existe. — Acercó sus manos y con cuidado me quitó el vestido de las manos, y lo depositó en la caja ... Sin dejar escapar los escurridizos guantes aterciopelados. — Conocí a tu padre, gracias a este vestido. — Y se levantó sin decir más, yéndose con los ojos empapados.

Sango se levantó junto conmigo, Pero no mencionamos ninguna palabra al respecto.

Las tiendas estaban vacías, y ni que decir de los disfraces. Tal y como Sango habpia dicho, ahora solo quedaban los más feos. Y es que en este pueblo esta fiesta parecía importante. Lo que era desconcertante, era que ahora no había ni una sola alma por las calles. —Y era raro ... Ya que cuando no había nadie, la lluvia hacía su aparición.

Y tal y como pensé. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a cernirce por todo el pueblo.

Suspiré, cansada. Y volteé a buscar a Sango, La que se supone que venía conmigo ... Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se encontraba sonriendo junto al lado de Miroku. Les sonreí, moviendo la cabeza. Par de tortolitos, pensé yo. Pero antes de poder reacionar, senti como una mano tapaba mi boca y me jalaban al interior de un callejón. Asustada empecé a patalear, pero me tranquilicé al ver aquellos ojos dorados inquisidores sobre mí.

—InuYasha ...

Él se acercó más, casi rozándo nuestros pechos.

—Kag ...

Mis mejillas me ardieron, y mi corazón latió estruendosamente. —Pero eso no me detuvo.

—Yo no estoy saliendo contigo. — Murmuré, esquivando su mirada.— Así que deja de crear rumores estúpidos.

—Yo no creo rumores estúpidos.— Su voz era ronca.— Es la gente estúpida que los crea.

Lo miré de soslayo, advirtiendo su ceño fruncido.

—Como sea.— Dije luego, queriendome escapar de sus garras, pero él, terco como siempre pegó una mano a uno de mis costados, obstaculizando mi huida. —Dejame ir, tengo cosas que hacer y va a llover. Además odio estar muy tarde por este pueblo ... Porque siempre-

Me puso su mano en mi boca, callandome casi de inmediato. Acercó su rostro, tan cerca que hasta podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cara. Tan caliente e hipnotizadora. Y sus ojos me atraparon de nuevo.

—Naraku está planeando algo. Y Onigumo anda cerca ... Lo podemos sentir. Por eso, creo que sería buena idea que no salgas de tu casa.

Asentí, atraída.

—Kagome ... Presta atención.

Volví asentir. Sus ojos dorados eran tan inusuales, que parecían oro derretido cayendo por una larga y ancha cascada. Brillando solo para mí, empezando a girar. Aquel color con la pupila negra de fondo empezó a tomar forma, hasta formar la cara de Midory. Ella sonreía emfermamente, y me miraba con aberración. Abrí los ojos con fuerza y retrocedí sin poder hacerlo, volteando el rostro asustada.

Inuyasha se estremeció, intranquilo.

—Lo siento.

Yo negué, atontada como una rata ante una descomunal serpiente.

— No importa, creo que debo acostumbrarme a ella.

De un momento a otro, Inuyasha se alejó lo suficiente como para dejarme el camino libre. Sorprendida lo miré, pero el evito mis ojos. Suavemente avancé hasta él, y busqué su mirada.

—Te dije que no importa.

—Claro que importa.— Sonrió con amargura.— A veces esto se me va de mis manos.

bajé el rostro, y antes de que pueda decirle algo ... Un gran BOOM se escuchó cerca. Inuyasha y yo nos miramos, y sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba volvimos a la calle. Sango estaba detrás de Miroku, y los dos miraban consternados al automovil que yacía humeando estrellado ante un poste. La lluvia se hizo fuerte, y poco a poco el auto se llenó de llamas.

InuYasha y Miroku se acercaron descuidados al auto, pero sin darse cuenta una camioneta negra avanzaba a mil por hora. Quise gritarles, pero me euivoqué al pensar que ellos eran su objetivo. La camioneta los esquivó, y chirrearon sus llantas cuando pasaron cerca de Sango y sin detenerse, una mano blanca y larga la tomó de sus ropas, jalandola al interior de la camioneta. ¡Chillé como loca! Y corrí detrás del vehículo negro, Pero ahora Sango estaba lejos ... y yo yacía en la nada, empapada, escuchando las maldiciones de InuYasha y los alaridos de miroku.

Mi amiga. ¿Por qué? ...

MALDITO SEAS ONIGUMO. Fue lo último que pude pensar, antes de caer arrodillada en blanco al medio de la pista. Junto a Miroku e InuYasha.

Y esto es el principio de la guerra declarada, Onigumo.

**Continuará ...**

Siento tanto la demora, Y siento también los horrores ortográficos. Ando sin word, Y coraje el perro cobarde anda por cancún ... Aún de vacaciones. ¡Qué vago! ...

Nos leemos. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS TAN ANSIOSOS COMENTARIOS! - Las amo. 3

BESOTEEEEES!

CrayoolaM.


End file.
